Love And Birth
by ohxmyxria
Summary: A series of connected drabbles following/during the final scenes of "Life and Death". Various characters. Sticking to canon. Mostly fluff, some hints of sauciness, introduction of more gender-swapped characters from the series, and a wedding/honeymoon for our favorite pairing! R/R for more! :3
1. Day Four

_Author's note: This work will be a series of drabbles, mostly out of order I suspect. I'll try to set a time line to follow at some point, but these will so far all take place in the days after Beau is changed. Be sure to read "Life After Death" as well - these drabbles with been the same __vein!_

 _R/R is you like!_

* * *

Day Four of Forever:

* * *

Night was well underway in the rainy town of Forks, with only one home on the outskirts of town still glowing against the dark backdrop. The residents of the home passed through the sleepless night as they always had for the last few decades - finding solace in each other's company and various preoccupations.

Just past two am, Beau, the newest addition to the Cullen household, found himself in the garage watching as his brother Royal restored his newest pet project, an inconspicuous Civic. It wasn't the most exciting project, something Royal sighed over continuously, but it gave them something to do together as the car was intended to be Beau's welcome to the family gift.

When Archie had first proposed the idea to rebuild Beau a vehicle, he had thought it too large of a present - on top of being unnecessary; with only a few days under his belt as a vampire, Beau really wasn't planning on going anywhere any time soon. But Archie has insisted, saying that getting your first Cullen-mobile was a right of passage. Surprisingly, it had been Royal who had convinced him to go along with it. Beau didn't know if Royal was doing this simply out of his own desire to fix up a new car - apparently he was the resident mechanic and autophile - or because he actually wanted to welcome Beau into the fold of brotherhood. But either way, having Royal want to something for him had been such an unusual moment in their relationship that Beau felt he could not turn it down.

And so Beau found himself sitting in the family's detached garage every few hours or so across the past few days, either getting lectured about the parts Royal was putting in for him or acting as a jack when needed.

In this session, the blonde was attempting to fill Beau's head with the engine specs of the vehicle, perhaps in an effort to get him more warmed towards the prospect of having his own car again, but most of the conversation went well over his head, even with his new enhanced brain. All he really needed to know it that it would drive better than his truck ever had, which was not a hard need to fill.

Royal expelled loudly as Beau shrugged off what he took to be another important aspect of the Civic that he hadn't fully comprehended. "Really, Beau? You don't think it's impressive that I managed to fit such a power engine into this car? Two days ago this was basically scrap medal and now it's drag racing worthy!"

Beau startled. "Why would I be drag racing it?"

"You wouldn't be," his brother replied impatiently. "Because I would kill you after all the work I've done. But the point still remains that you could."

"Oh. Well that's cool then."

Royal muttered something too quick even for vampire ears, but Beau assumed it was something about him being ungrateful and he immediately felt guilty.

"Sorry, Royal. I really am excited to see the finished project, honest, but I've never been a car guy. I was raised by a scatterbrained single mom, remember?" He explained weakly. "There were some things I just never picked up on. I couldn't even change a tire until a year ago when necessity kinda dictated I figure it out or stay stranded three hours from home." If Beau's admission placated Royal, he gave no acknowledgement of it except to peek his perfect face out from under the hood of the car at him for a second before returning to work.

They - meaning really just Royal - worked in companionable silence for the better part of the next hour, stopping only when the sound of the returning hunting party distracted them out of the project.

Royal picked up a rag from the ground and began to wipe his hands, his eyebrow raised expectantly. "To be continued. Now go intercept Edythe before my highly opinionated sister decides to march in here and try to direct my work. Again." The threat in his words was evident. But of course by the time he said her name Beau was already half way back into the house, eager to welcome her back from her hunting trip with Archie and Jessamine.

Since finding him in Phoenix he could count on one hand the number of hours they had spent apart, but it was still far too many for either of them to be comfortable with. Part of it being that Beau as a newborn had to be constantly watched, naturally, but the larger part of it was that they simply could not bare to be away from each other for too long. Beau had worried first about the codependency but Archie had eased his mind by explaining that vampires bond largely for life and that separation in the beginning of that process was extremely difficult for every pairing.

While usually solitary creatures, Beau had learned, once mated, vampires were pretty much glued to the hip. It was why nomadic vampires usually traveled in mated pairs or mated pairs with one unmated being, apparently, like Joss's coven. Groups as large as theirs were largely unheard of, save for the Denali coven or the Volturi of Italy, though even in the case of the second group all but the main three were usually transitory. Jessamine said it had to do with with physiology - those with the normal diet were instinctually closer to small grouped animals like bears, and so aggression often grew when the groups became too big. A pack can have only one head and squabbles were likely to break out as individuals sought out power. It was a lesson in dominance, she had explain to Beau, and too many leaders created chaos in the ranks. The reason why the Cullens were the exception to the rule seemed to be that their animal diet allowed them a higher level of function, something more similar to humans. They were able to acquiesce largely to Carine's leadership - though occasionally butting heads on some key issues like Beau had seen when planning his escape to Arizona - without much fanfare. It was also because they trusted her to make the important choices and do what was best for the family, so a coup was not likely in their future, Jessamine had stated with a dry laugh.

Two figures were in view suddenly on the other ride of the river. Archie and Jessamine, hold hands as they leapt over the bend lightly. Beau frowned as his eyes searched for Edythe's lovely face and shock of bronze hair; she was the fastest and always beat the others home, not wanting to spend anymore time away from Beau than necessary. Archie looked up at him then, tilting his head back, indicating that she was right behind them. He was probably telling Beau to be patient from the slight smirk on his face.

She appeared then, so suddenly and with such speed that she easily overtook her siblings, beating them to the back entrance of the house. Beau went to wrap his arms around her but was blocked by the box she held to her body. He was shocked to notice it smelled somewhat like him, almost like a watered down version. He understood her delay at once; she must have stopped by Charlie's house to pick up some of his things.

This wasn't very surprising as Archie had done something similar earlier in the same day, finding an old ring of Beau's grandmothers that was essential to a proposal the two had been working out, unbeknownst to Edythe herself. Archie had asked Beau if he had any other items that Charlie wouldn't notice were missing that he had wanted him to snag but Beau had turned him down, knowing there wouldn't be a lot of things he had needed now that the Cullens provided for him. Besides, Archie had seen that Charlie and Renee would be packing up his things after the funeral in a few days and would bring Edythe a box of his old books anyway, which were the only things Beau would have thought to ask for.

Edythe held out the box to him with a tiny smile on her pink lips. He looked at her curiously as he took it. It was light, even by human standards, making Beau think it was most likely clothes.

She lead the way upstairs at inhuman speed with him quick on her heels, following her into her room - their room now. It was still hard for Beau to think of it that way, still hard to believe a lot of it, actually. Just a few weeks ago this had all seemed beyond an impossibility so accepting the fact that he was living with the woman he loved and was planning to ask for her hand was difficult to comprehend most of the time. He kept expecting to wake up and realize this had all been a delusion from Joss's venom. But until that happened he was over the moon to enjoy this bliss while it lasted.

They crossed the threshold of the shared room together, Beau closing the door behind him more out of habit than actually wanting privacy. Edythe folded herself neatly onto the couch, the only real piece of furniture in the room besides her immense CD shelf that took up most of the wall opposite the window. Looking around the room you saw a lot of Edythe's personality, but very little of Beau's; the only hint that he now called this room his own was his half of clothing lined up in the joint closet. Eleanor had promised to bring one of Carine's bookshelves in here for when Charlie dropped off his old books though. Beau was actually looking forward to seeing a piece of himself reflected in the space other than the impersonal high-end clothes Archie and Earnest had donated to him. Maybe that would make this feel more real.

Archie had offered to clear out a room for Beau across from Edythe's, but he hadn't seen the point since he had no real possessions and spent most of his time with Edythe anyway. His new adoptive siblings liked to poke fun at him for having moved in with his girlfriend (the phrase was the best equivalent to their situation now, he supposed) but he did his best to take it in stride. At least he could no longer flush with embarrassment, something he was immensely grateful for. Edythe was less amused by their comments and nearly tackled Eleanor through the glass wall after a comment about them "living in sin". The others learned to toe the line with the smallest Cullen after that.

Beau wasn't sure if it was out of embarrassment or just being uncomfortable with sharing her space that prompted Edythe's ire and he had been too much of a coward to ask. Edythe hadn't seemed to mind that when Earnest asked where he could store Beau's makeshift ensemble Archie had lead him to her room nor had she encouraged Beau to take Archie up on his original offer for his own quarters, but it could have just been her being polite. On one hand, she really seemed to enjoy having Beau here all the time now and they did spend as much of their free time together as possible. But maybe this was because she was still feeling guilty for everything he had gone through the past few days, up to and including his death essentially.

Jessamine had pulled him aside before the hunting trip today and told him the guilt Edythe was harboring was staggering, warning him that she was dangerously close to having some sort of break down. The expression on her face further emphasized the urgency of her words, making Beau panic.

He had tried everything he could think of to try to ease those feelings of Edythe's but it had all fallen on deaf ears. For some reason Beau saying that he didn't harbor any ill will towards her seemed to mean nothing; Archie had already told him the only way to make Edythe feel better about this was going to involve having her face Charlie but Beau wasn't quite sold on the idea. He couldn't help but think that having Edythe at such close range to his mourning father's thoughts would only make the situation worse, but his personal psychic was insistent that this was the only way - all they needed for the plan was a letter... And a pair of rings.

Beau shook off that train of thought, paranoid despite knowing she still couldn't read his mind; whenever he thought about his various schemes to ask Edythe to marry him, Royal said he got a stupidly happy look in his face and Beau didn't want to tip her off before the plan was in motion. Surprising a mindreader was the kind of thing you had to plan very carefully.

Instead, he focused on placing the box on ground in front of where Edythe sat expectantly. He kneeled on the floor and opened the flaps, her eyes mysteriously dark despite her recent feeding as she observed his every move. Ignoring the intense scrutiny, Beau began to rifle through the box's contents.

The first thing he found was his favorite pull over hoodie, the one he had worn the morning after Edythe stayed with him. Just underneath it was - Beau had to laugh - the pig shirt Edythe hadn't cared for. It probably needed to be washed but he was suddenly grateful to have at least a few pieces of his own clothing here. Beau grinned up at Edythe, pulling the hoodie and t-shirt into his lap.

Under the hoodie was a photo album, one of many his mother had made for him during her scrapbooking phase. Mostly it was pictures of his very early years - Charlie even made an appearance in several of the shots. It startled Beau that she had picked out this one out of the four he had stored in the back of his closet; this had always been his favorite, wrapped in a dark red fabric Renee had pilfered from an old prom dress she no longer fit in. He ran his fingers along the spine of the book, mindful of the his newfound strength, paying close attention to not damage it. Beau thought of flipping the book open to scroll through the familiar photos, but thought better of it when he noticed the blank look on Edythe's face. A trip down human memory lane was not going to do much to ease her guilt, after all. He slowly put the album down on the golden carpet, leaning forward to kiss her lightly on the lips. She accepted his gratitude with a ghost of a smile, gesturing back at the box for him to keep going.

With no idea what other treasure the box could hold but curious to find out, Beau dove back in. At first he felt nothing but the bottom of the cardboard. Disappointed, he slid his finger tips along to the other corner, eventually coming across what felt like a thin piece of paper. He picked it up without difficulty despite it being no bigger than a business card. Beau looked at it, confused to find it blank, but flipped it over to see two words on the other side in now familiar, elegant hand writing. He knew where she had found this - he had looked at it twice a day since he found it in his truck, each time hastily shoving it back under his pillow after he was done admiring Edythe's handwriting.

"You kept it," she whispered almost shyly.

Beau shrugged, feeling a little self conscious. "It was concrete proof that I hadn't imagined you." He held it up. "I could look at this and know you were real."

She laughed quietly. "I don't think you could have imagined up someone like me."

"You are very right," Beau answered, his voice low and rich. He leaned into another kiss, deeper this time, which she responded with in kind. When she pulled away he scooted around the box, wanting to be closer to her. Beau turned around, pressing his back against the couch between her legs and leaning his head back to see her from below. "Thank you for this, Edythe. Really."

She shrugged, wrapping her arms around his shoulders, cradling him. "These were trinkets. Archie assured me your father would never notice they were missing."

"I appreciate the gesture regardless." He turned his head to the side, kissing her exposed knee from under her dark blue dress. "How was hunting with Arch and Jess?"

"Uneventful." Her fingers wove through his hair, marveling at the texture to each curl. For his part, Beau was just enjoying her feather light touch. "Archie was oddly quiet, however. He seemed preoccupied translating the Constitution into Latin for some reason. Might you have any clue why that was?"

Beau simply shrugged, not confident in his ability to convincingly lie to her verbally. Apparently Archie's plan for keeping Edythe out of his thoughts about the proposal involved reviving a dead language.

Edythe didn't seem to buy his ignorance on the subject, but did not pressed him. Instead she seemed to be drawing shapes through his hair, across his skin. He was acutely aware of her touch, of her breathing too steadily, of the way she shifted every so often in a practiced way though she felt no discomfort. Beau wondered how he could have ever thought she was human; he knew he was far more perceptive now then he had been before the transformation, but it seemed ludicrous that anyone could be fooled. She was too perfect, too still even in her movements. Her chest rose and fell in a continuous and predictable way - Beau could count time on her breaths. Maybe it was simply because she hadn't been human in so long while Beau had just recently turned that he saw through her façade. Still, he would have to relearn from her to do the little human-like things that had once been second nature, things like blinking and remembering to make sound when he moved. Eventually he wouldn't have to think about those things, he would just do them out of habit like she did - but he hoped he'd be more believable.

"What are you smirking about?" Edythe asked then, staring down at him, her hair fanning out into a wavy curtain around them.

"Just watching you," he replied honestly, though not explaining the other aspect of his observations. "I like watching you. I think I understand now why you wanted to watch me sleep - it's kind of fascinating."

She moved her hands to cup his cheeks, pinching them lightly. "You were much more entertaining."

Beau raised one of his eyebrows. "You mean the sleep-talking? Cause you know that's the one reason I'm glad I'll never need to sleep again."

"But I liked listening you to, unfiltered, unrestricted. It was like I was finally looking into your head."

"Even if you were really looking into my head, all you would see is you." He reached out and brushed her hair from her eyes. "I don't think you're vain enough to enjoy that as much as you think you would."

She wrinkled her nose. "No, I supposed not."

"Well there you go."

"But just once I'd like to see how you see me."

"A goddess," he answered maybe too honestly.

She shook her head. "You are quite absurd."

"Hey, you wanted unfiltered. That was 100% undiluted Beaufort Swan."

"I know, that's what makes you absurd."

"I thought that was what made me an idiot."

Edythe frowned. "I thought you had forgiven me for that."

He had, of course, but he still found her outburst from them comical - it wasn't every day that a vampire born in the Victorian Era called him an idiot. "That depends - do you still think I'm an idiot?"

She appeared to be thinking about it, tapping her chin as if deep in concentration. "Not so much," Edythe finally conceded with a wicked smile.

Beau exhaled in faux relief. "Phew! Good, I'd hate to think you're stuck with someone you think is an idiot forever."

Her smile failed. "I'm not _stuck_ with you, Beau."

He froze, all traces of mirth gone out the window. In a flash of white he was beside her on the sofa, his arm around her. "It was a joke, sorry. A bad one."

She didn't respond at first, just leaned into him. In that moment she seemed so far away that he felt he might never reach her. This was something she did every so often, he had realized. Edythe would suddenly turn self-reflective at some prompting and become unreachable in her musings. In these moments Beau would have given anything to read her mind, to follow her chain of thought. He wanted to know how she thought and why to better understand her and fill in some of those missing pieces that made her who she was. Who was she when _she_ was unfiltered? What did Edythe think about knowing no one could hear her thoughts?

The idea fascinated Beau, though Jessamine had told him that Edythe's train of thought usually turned inwardly tormented and wasn't a pretty sight. She had had a lot of baggage following her over the years, the blonde had explained slowly as she mulled over her sister's complex emotions, and had had too many nights to revel in them.

Beau reached out to Edythe, seeking her hand as he tried to imagine what was swirling though her head.

"I used to think forever was an impossible concept," Edythe finally spoke. Her tone was detached yet somehow managed to also sound sorrowful. "But now that I've long outlived what what have been a natural timeline in a world without rampant disease, I'm closer to staring it in the face. And it's terrifying to wrap my head around it." She looked at him, her face impassive, giving away nothing. "Forever has no end, Beau, no relief. It simply is and always will be. Humans use that word so lightly, unable to even partially grasp it's meaning. Nothing lasts forever - except us."

Beau took her hand then and she wrapped both of hers around his in answer. He took a second to gather his thoughts before responding, not wanting to appear flippant about something she clearly spent a lot of time thinking about. "Forever still is far off for me, a horizon we are headed towards. But I find that prospect exciting. That's probably because of my youth, though," he admitted apologetically. "But right now I can't imagine not being excited about having forever to learn everything I've ever wanted, to try new experiences, to travel... And to love you." A wide smile split his face. "I get to love you forever, Edythe, and that'll always be something to get excited about."

Edythe sighed, not as taken with the idea as he was. "And your parents, who love you? They get to spend the rest of their small portion of forever wishing they could tell you how they miss you, Beau. It's a trade off, and an imbalanced one at that."

Beau would not be deterred by the sharp reminder. "I won't pretend that isn't a painful thought, Edythe, but you're only looking at this in regards to what I've lost."

"You always had me," she argued listlessly. "And you would not have had to lose me to keep them, that is the difference."

But Beau could only picture a world where he had stayed human and aged and aged until he simply couldn't age anymore and died. Meanwhile Edythe would have stayed perfectly still and perfectly 17 forever, watching as he faded into oblivion. And then what would she had done with her forever, alone? They would have become separated without being joined in the various ways they could now - as man and wife, as a family, as best friends... as lovers. All lost.

He shook his head gently, looking into her sad eyes. "I could have never really had you," he breathed out deeply. "Not in every way I wanted you."

She held his gaze for what felt like hours, her face oddly blank again thought clearly she was thinking a million miles an hour. And then she was in his lap and she was kissing him before he could register it.

But it wasn't the type of kiss he was used to. This was raw desire, frenzied. Not a first kiss or a last kiss, but a desperate, I-need-you kiss that broke every single rule that Edythe had set up. Her lips were oddly warm, heated from the rush of venom surging through her flesh, and she tasted like fire. There was no sweetness in this kiss but that didn't make it any less passionate.

Beau gasped against her mouth, forgetting he no longer needed to breath - and it was a good thing that was the case. Edythe wasn't pulling away this time. She was gripping him closer as if to devour him. Her tongue snaked across his teeth sending a shockwave through his whole body, awaking something primal inside him. Somewhere in the back of his mind a warning light was going off, telling him to be careful to not hurt her, warning him to go slow, but it felt too natural to be here with like this was her. Instinctual, something he didn't need to think about at all. It was like how breathing had once been. He knew the right amount of pressure to make her feel pleasure, the right amount of strength to grip her with to not harm her. His arms encapsulated her creating a cage, binding her to him with his desire.

Finding him willing, she used her whole body to press him into the back of the sofa. Her finger wrapped around locks of his hair, pulling none-too gently. It didn't hurt but prompted him to open his mouth wider and give her more to explore. A growl buzzed through his chest as her cupped her supple thighs, pulling her from her sitting position until she was on her knees, hovering over him, kissing him from above. One of her hands skimmed along his jawline, tracing his features with her nails, carving her touch into him in a way he would never forget. He roamed hungrily across the expanse of skin under her dress, memorizing a hot trail along her inner thigh. She sighed his name against his mouth before taking his lower lip between her teeth, light enough that she wouldn't scar him but with enough strength to show that she could.

This was a hunger Beau could not name easily, too different from his thirst to be on the same plane, but just as wild. Just as fierce. This was a hunger that could not simply be satisfied, he realized; it would always be there now that Edythe had awaken it, lurking on the edge of his thoughts. It made his vision white hot, his hands clench for something fleshy to bury themselves in. It was lust in its most beastly form.

When their eyes met he saw her own hunger reflected in her pitch black eyes. This was not a want, but a need every bit as crucial of satiating their bloodlust.

She pinned him down, a movement so small and fast that even with his new eyes Beau almost missed it. He was laying on his back now, watching she she straddled him suggestively. Her hair was more wild than usual, curling at the tips and fanning across her face until she combed it back sexily. His hands were on her hips where her dress had completely rode up exposing more of her flesh than he had even seen. He did not get to enjoy the view for long, however; Edythe lowered her body to his, winding her hands down his body aggressively at first, but slower as she came to the sliver of skin peeking out from where his shirt and jeans met. And like she was suddenly self conscious, her hands stilled there, touching just enough of his skin for an electrical current to surge between them, but not enough. Definitely not enough.

Though her hands stilled, her kisses did not. Her lips were dragging over his collar and then up to his jugular over and over again, a purring sound reverberating from her body to his. And then she was moving her hips.

Beau's eyes shot open - when had he closed them? - as he felt her press her body as close to his as possible. For though they were connected, there was something disjointed about it. Maybe it was her hands, still stalled just a over his belt loops, or maybe it was the repetitious and earnest way her lips followed the path along his neck, but suddenly he knew she was in a loop not unlike her breathing cycle. Even the way her hips moved, so serpentine that it had to be practiced, spoke to her state of mind. It was not at all unlike the periodic shifting of her frame that was programmed into her routine in 30 second intervals when she was sitting.

Beau felt sick. And on some level angry.

It took every ounce of strength Beau had to will his body to shut down, but somehow he did it. It helped knowing now that she was clearly pushing herself through this display. Logic over rid sexual frustration.

Edythe continued to kiss his neck and writhe her body against his, however, and he knew he would never be able to get his thoughts together if she kept that up. As gently as he could, Beau gathered her wrists in his hands, lifting her away and into a sitting position. It wasn't the safest view, with her dress still bunched up to expose black silk panties, but it would do.

Her head tilted in confusion as she halted all movement. "Why did you...?"

Beau cleared his throat and ignored how every fiber of his being was screaming at him to let her keep going. "I need to ask something and it's kinda hard to focus on anything else when you're, ya know, doing that stuff." He let out a deep breath. "Edythe, be straight with me - is this really what you want?"

"Of course," she answered a little too quickly. "I love you, Beau, and I want to be with you."

Those words were enough to slacken his grip and nearly break his resolve. "Yeah I get that, but I've got to ask. Is this what you want _right now_ , as in this moment? Are you trying to do all this because you think we are ready now or is this a thing where you're being overly accommodating because of the whole Joss-dying-vampire thing? Cause that's kinda what it feels like."

Her eyebrows pulled together. "Is this not what you want?"

He rolled his eyes. "I'm a seventeen year old guy - of course this is what I want. But that wasn't my question."

"I want you, Beau. I want to be together."

"Really? Cause it kinda seems like you're trying to use sex as a bargaining chip in a sorry-you-can-never-talk-to-your-family-again-but-I'll-give-you-sex-to-make-up-for-it way," he muttered, forcing himself to maintain eye contact. His rush of anger was at least taking the wind out of his sails, so to speak, letting him think more clearly. "Cause I could have sworn you had kinda put the breaks to this early on, Edythe."

Edythe looked hurt at that, but wasn't relenting. "Did it ever occur to you that maybe the barriers that used to exist between us before are now a nonissue? And maybe I'm ready to act on that?"

Beau raised an eyebrow. "But are you? Are you actually ready?"

"Yes." But she couldn't look him in the eyes.

Beau sat up slowly. He didn't feel angry anymore, but maybe a little disappointed. "You can tell me how you actually feel, you know."

Her mouth was a tight line. "I'm not lying."

"But you're not saying everything either. Out with it." She didn't respond, suddenly finding the stereo across the room very interesting. "Okay, fine, don't tell me." Edythe's head shot towards him then, shocked, never having heard him use such a harsh tone with her.

He felt bad for letting his frustration color his words but couldn't contain it anymore. Edythe was more guarded than ever with him; withdrawing into herself to drown in her guilt, holding back her real feelings in lieu of trying to give Beau whatever he wanted, doing her best to highlight the things she felt he was being cheated out of so she could go on making herself the villain. Beau was sick of it. The cycle of self-torment and going out of her way to make amend for perceived wrongs had to stop.

"I don't want you to do this because it's something I want," he said evenly. "That's the opposite of what I want."

"But I do want you, Beau. Honestly I do."

"But not like this."

Edythe chewed on her words. "Maybe not exactly. There was a certain way things were done... Before."

He nodded. "When you were human."

"Yes. But those rules are archaic." She shrugged her shoulders. "They aren't really applicable in this century."

"Except they could be, in our case." Beau knew that Edythe was well aware of the fact that he had never been with anyone before, though she had never said what that meant for them. In his mind, it was not only one more thing they had in common, but one more experience they could share together.

"It's really not the end of the world," she reiterated, her voice a little sharp. "It's not like my parents are alive to monitor my modesty."

"But you are," he stated obviously. "And that world was your world, was a part of you and still is in some aspect." Beau shrugged. "I mean, I kind of get it. It's not the same now, especially for guys, but society hasn't changed that much when it comes to its attitude about premarital sex."

"Virginity is just a construct. It doesn't mean anything."

"It does to you."

"And what about you?" she questioned suddenly, trying to turn the conversation away from her own value system. "You waited."

She was right, or course, but Beau didn't see it as waiting so much as never having the desire to act on. He couldn't act upon feelings of lust when they hadn't existed before. "There was no one I wanted before," he repeated from a previous conversation in another life. "It wasn't so much a choice as non applicable. I wasn't waiting for the right time, just the right person, even if I didn't know it then." As he said the words, he realized how true they were. He was far from a prude in his attitude towards sex - Renee had always been pretty upfront about everything, just asking him to be safe when he went down that road - and had clearly not acted simply out of lack of want.

She looked away, her voice small. "What if I said timing doesn't matter to me either, not anymore."

"I wouldn't believe you. Because we wouldn't be having this conversation if it didn't."

"Doesn't waiting for something as trivial as a wedding night seem absurd?" Edythe easily freed herself for Beau's hold, her arms finding themselves around his neck again as she pressed her body dangerously close to his. "I won't make you wait anymore. Please, let me do this for you."

Beau shook his head, determined. "This isn't something you do for someone else, like a favor, Edythe."

"But I want to, too."

"But for the wrong reasons," he replied gently. "You're trying to concede on this because you feel guilty. And because you love me, sure, but that doesn't change the fact that this isn't how this is supposed to be. You want to wait." It wasn't a question.

Edythe didn't say anything, but her silence was her answer.

"I agreed to let you set the pace, remember?"

"That was before, when it was dangerous," she reminded him.

Beau shrugged. "Regardless. We are going to do this right."

"So you think this is wrong?"

"Stop putting words in my mouth, will you? I'm saying I want to do right by you. If we were to go through with this just for my sake, it wouldn't be honest. I respect what you want, Edythe."

"What if I don't know what I want?" she challenged.

But Beau could only laugh. "If there is one thing you are not, it's irresolute. Once you decide on something you are incredibly stubborn. Seriously, that might be your real gift." He was trying to break up the tension but it wasn't really working. Edythe still looked crestfallen. He slid his arm under her legs, closing them together as he pulled her into a more comfortable sitting position across his lap, pulling her dress back around her thighs. "Just let it go, okay? We will pretend this never happen."

Her bottom lip puffed out a bit before she turned her into him, hiding her features. "I just thought it would make you feel better about everything," she mumbled into his chest.

"There you go again, making decisions for me, deciding I'm miserable. Far from it, honestly."

"You doesn't make any sense, you realize."

"Because I'm happy being with you?"

"Yes, because at the same time you're also sad being away from your family and friends."

"I can have more than two emotions, you know. I can be happy and sad. Isn't that how these things works?" She sighed, sounding defeated. He continued, ignoring her. "With good comes bad and viseversa. Balance and whatnot."

She peeked up at him with a sarcastic little smile. "I never took you as a follower of Daoism."

"My mom's yogi phase latest a surprisingly long time. I think the yin/yang concept helped her come to peace with a string of bad break ups she went though when she was into new-age hippie guys. She finally gave up the belief in karma when the last guy she dated from her sunrise yoga class snuck out in the middle of he night with her wallet and three days worth of Chinese takeout leftovers. And then racked up $1800 dollars worth of charges at the local strip bar."

Edythe looked at him like she was trying to decided if she should laugh at that or not, partially incredulous. When giggles finally started bubbling through her entire body, all of her tension went with them. Her laughter was infectious and Beau found himself grinning.

Her laughter eventually died down and she snuggled back against his chest with a thoughtful look. "You're really okay with waiting? Even though it's stupid and probably a moot point anyway since we're already shacking up together?"

The phrasing threw him for a second. "Do people actually call it that?"

She waved her hand dismissively. "Shacking up, living in sin - same idea, different decade. Don't change the subject."

Beau shrugged his shoulders. "It doesn't make a difference to me. I've got the right person so the when of it isn't as pressing."

Edythe made a face. "Maybe your gift really is self control."

He frowned. "That would pretty disappointing, actually. I like to think I'm just taking your lesson of mind over matter in a different direction."

"Either way, just as long as you understand the implications of agreeing to this." She was giving him one last out, a chance to take it back. He would be lying if he said he wasn't tempted, but no - Edythe's feelings were more important than temporary gradification.

"I'm not going to change my mind," he promised, taking her hand an bringing it to his lips as if to seal his promise. "I'm following you lead. You set the pace and draw the line - I'll behave." It wasn't a hard promise to make, knowing the plans he had in the works anyway. It wasn't like he was planning on making her wait long to make his commitment to her clear.

It was just a matter of the right timing.


	2. Day Two

Author's note: Here's the next installment!

Day Two of Forever:

A gentle hum filled the interior of the Cullens' detached garage as a crude looking vehicle intruded into the pristine space. It looked woefully out of place when compared to its new companions, among which was a beautifully kept M3 and a top of the line Mercedes. This car was a mere Honda Civic, though admittedly it was only three model years old despite looking decrepit beyond its age. Beau couldn't help but to feel kindred with the car already.

Royal was behind the wheel looking disgusted. He pulled onto the tarp that had been spread beforehand, throwing it into park and hopping out of the door as quickly as his body allowed. Beau swore he saw the blonde even dust his hands together as if to wipe away the very memory of touching a car so clearly below him.

"It's not in as bad shape as you let on." Edythe was standing at the doorframe that led from the garage to the outside path towards the house. She was dressed simply in a pair of jeans and a cable sweater, looking more like a clothing model than someone relaxing at home ought to. "I thought you said it had been totaled."

"I said it was wrecked," Royal corrected. "And trust me, this thing is wrecked. Whoever owned her before should have been shot."

Beau wasn't quite sure what he was talking about; sure, the frame was bent in ways that even he knew it shouldn't have been and the car could have belonged to someone who lived along the peer for as much rust coated the bumper, but it seemed to be holding up alright. Then again, maybe he was just comparing it in his mind to the truck he had traveled around in for three months prior. Compared to that monster, this Civic was a godsend already.

"What happened to it," he asked Royal curiously.

"Reposed, after fleeing the scene of an accident of course."

Edythe sniffed as if she had already suspected that. "Are any of the parts salvageable?"

He shook his head. "I'd rather not leave too much to chance. The body is fine, this will all buff out and El can bend the frame back into place, but the shocks are shot to shit. This idiot must have been four wheeling in her." Edythe and him went back and forth about some of the specs for the car, discussing the merits of a lifted body and what size engine they could reasonably get away with, in their own little world, allowing Beau a chance to step closer to the car that would soon be his.

He did a full circle around the car, feeling wary about his gift from the Cullen family. This was the second time a vehicle had been gifted to him and he felt even more spoiled for it this time around. Archie had promised that getting him this car was a drop in the bucket in the face of the vast Cullen fortunes at their disposal, even telling Beau they could spring for a new vehicle without blinking an eye if that was his preference. Nervous already about even accepting a fixer upper, Beau had declined; as it was, Royal appeared to be looking forward to starting with a car closer to a blank slate anyway as it gave him more to work with.

Ignoring Edythe and Royal as they continued to talk shop around him, Beau pulled himself into the drivers seat through the door left ajar. It had long since lost that new car smell in favor of a stale beer smell instead, with an over whelming scent of sweaty human sprinkled on top. The pungent odor filled every inch of the car, both impossibly delicious and repulsive to him at the same time in its abundance. If he had to guess Beau might have thought the previous owner had lived in the backseat and highly suspected the lot where the car was picked up from had to have emptied heaps of fast food wrappers from the floors before handing Royal the keys.

Edythe looked over at him, alarmed. "Are you okay in there?"

Beau shrugged, knowing immediately where her worry stemmed from. "It smells but not in any way to make me super thirsty. I'm fine, go back to your car stuff."

"It'll fade with time," Royal promised dismissively.

She crossed her arms, still concerned. "All the same, I'd rather not chance it. Let's go for a quick hunt, Beau."

"I'm fine, really." He had just been hunting just two hours before - the burn in his throat wasn't even a tickle as he absorbed the car's aroma.

Everyone was still surprised about how good Beau was in regards to controlling his thirst, though none more than Edythe. She was constantly checking in with him, and then with Jessamine after if she thought he wasn't being truthful. Beau thought she kept after him for his thirst more out of guilt than anything, though he wouldn't dream to confront her about it.

Beau tried to name the difference between this human smell and the various animals he had hunted in last two days since transforming. It was not as diluted maybe, and warmer somehow too. Even though it was permeated in every piece of the upholstery, Beau guessed the owner hadn't been in the car itself in at least a few weeks. He could only guess that was why he wasn't salivating at the mouth; this stranger's smell was the closest he had gotten to smelling any human's since his change and by everyone's accounts he would be rendered feral if he was exposed to the real thing any time soon, no matter how good his control was.

Royal rolled his eyes. "He doesn't need a babysitter, Edythe."

"Don't patronize me," she hissed at him. "It's all of our responsibilities to look after him."

He crossed his arms petulantly. "I don't remember signing up for that."

"Guys," Beau spoke up carefully, sensing the beginning of a heated argument.

Edythe's eyes flashed dangerously. "Right, because we all didn't lend more than our weight when it came to watching Eleanor as a newborn. Stop being selfish."

" _I'm_ being selfish?" he roared back at her, taking a step at her. On instinct, Beau jumped out of the car, ready to leap in front of Edythe if need be. "Aren't you the one imposing your will on the rest of us? You know if you hadn't insisted-"

"So we're back at that again are we?" Edythe appeared to have cut him off, but Beau figured she was just responding to his words that were already formed in his head. "Back to how this is all my fault for not killing him back then?"

"Well I did say-"

"And you were outvoted, Royal!"

"That doesn't change-"

"I didn't say you did, but it's a moot point now. We are here now, he isn't going anywhere. And that means you are going to help and you'll just have to get over it."

"But what about-"

"Should I apologize for the millionth time that I have disrupted the darling Royal's way of life?" Edythe spewed out, her words laced with metaphorical venom. "Should I prostate myself for you and beg on my knees for forgiveness? Would that soothe your massive ego?"

Royal snapped his jaw shut. "Get. Out." He was finally able to say the words fast enough that Edythe didn't have time to react to them just from reading them in his head. "Now."

Edythe huffed. "Fine. Come on, Beau."

Royal through his arm over Beau's chest, stopping him before he could cross the room, however. Edythe snarled, looking as if she was going to lunge at her brother in that instance.

Royal looked down at her coolly. "He stays. It's my turn to babysit - you know, pull my own weight. That's what you wanted after all, dear sister, right?"

She went to grab Beau's arm, perhaps intending to take him by force, but Royal blocked her way with his body. He had over a head and shoulders of height on her. "In any case," he continued as if she was't glowering at him. "I'll need him to lift the Civic while I take a look at the undercarriage for the vehicle I am so graciously, and unselfishly I might add, fixing for your Beau. Surely you can't object to that?"

"I don't mind helping," Beau quickly answered, hoping to diffuse the tension.

"Fine," she snapped. Without a look back she staked out of the garage, slamming it behind her loudly. Earnest would surely want to have a word with her about that when she reentered the main house.

Beau sighed, wondering if it was more important to go after her or give her space. Royal decided for him, wordlessly gesturing to the vehicle, telling Beau it was time to get to work.

He dropped to the ground right away, slipping under the car without difficulty and lifting it overhead. Of course it felt no heavier than a textbook might have felt in his arms before and Beau knew he could stay like this for hours as long as he remembered to keep his arms steady so the car didn't sway.

With his vampire jack in place, Royal got to his knees, peering up at the car from below, making mental notes of parts he would need to find. He didn't seem bothered by his spat with Edythe, focused on his task now.

Beau could only assume these types of arguments were all too commonplace between the two. He didn't get it, being an only child, but as no one had come to intervene, he figured there hadn't been too much concern of escalation. But Beau was still off kilter, not used to such interactions yet.

Beau felt a little awkward to have Royal working nonplused right beside him after shouting at Edythe - and over him, it sounded like - and struggled to find something to say. "So, uh, that was pretty intense."

Royal rolled his eyes. "Edythe only does intense. And over reactions."

"What was she reacting to? Did you say - think - something that set her off?"

"Only that I thought she was being ridiculous with her little martyr act." He stared right at Beau. "Surely she has got to be wearing on your last nerve as well. Following you around everywhere as if you're going to run off and slaughter the town, taking it upon herself to monitor your feeding schedule on an hourly basis?"

"She means well," he answered weakly. "She's just worried."

"She's just feeing guilty," Royal snorted. "And she's going to take us all down her little shame spiral with her. Edythe just needs to accept that this is her fault and then get over it already."

Beau frowned. "She didn't mean for this to happen, you know."

"But it did," he replied. "And the signs were all there that this was a possibility, even if she chose to ignore them." Royal had his hands under the wheel well, frowning as he pulled out what looked to be a balled up food wrapper. He tossed it aside disgustedly before he went on speaking. "Edythe always thinks that she knows better, that she alone can control everything around her. She ignored my warnings, Archie's predictions, Jessamine's concerns - and for what? She put you in danger and got you killed. It's as simple as that."

Beau didn't like to remember how against his presence everyone had originally been. "I was going to die anyway."

"And maybe you should have. It was probably your fate or something. But now you're stuck this way, just like the rest of us. It's unnatural."

"Couldn't this be my fate? Me being changed?"

Royal shot him a look. "Now you sound like Carine. That whole everything happens for a reason things is garbage, okay? Things do not happen for a reason - they just happen and you deal with them the best you can."

"So Eleanor... That's just dealing the best you can?"

Royal stopped what he was doing. Beau was prepared for him to hit him, bracing his arms so the car wouldn't fall on impact, but Royal just glared at him.

"Let me be clear," he enunciated through his teeth. "Eleanor is the best thing to ever happen to me. But the fact that we had to meet like this, as monsters, was fucked up." Beau was startled, having never really heard any of the Cullens curse. Royal didn't seem to notice his shock and kept going. "That she was mauled by a bear in the middle of the woods, alone, was fucked up. That I was practically tortured to death by my fiancée's boyfriend was fucked up. This all is fucked up, okay? Make no mistake. But we get over it and try to figure out how to deal with these fucked up things everyday. That doesn't make any of it okay, it just doesn't make sense to stop moving forward to dwell on them."

He fell silent after his rant, seemingly distracted by a coil that stuck out at an odd angle along a ridge. Royal carefully twisted it, thick oil coating his hands when the metal popped out. He placed the piece on the ground carefully.

"Edythe isn't moving forward, you know," he continued conversationally, his back to Beau. "She's still partially stuck in her old ways from that era. Her views on life and what happens after reflect that. That's why she's so self-deprecating about you changing. Cause she thinks we are all damned." He shrugged. "She's probably right, but who cares? If there is a God who let these horrible things happen to us, I wouldn't be too eager to spend eternity with him after dying anyway. If this is a part of his plan, he is sick. I could have lived my whole human life through not knowing monsters existed, ones like us, ones like Ruby and her mafioso boyfriend, never knowing the God I was praying to every Sunday was so twisted... I would have been happy like that. And if Edythe hadn't been so selfish as to want you, you could have been happy like that too."

Beau couldn't help but to disagree. "I wouldn't have been happy without her."

"You don't know that and now you never will."

"Would you have been happy without Eleanor?" he challenged.

That made the blonde pause. "I would have been happy enough. I wouldn't have know anything to the contrary. And so that would have been enough for me." Royal gave Beau a long look. "Did you know you were _only_ happy enough before Edythe?"

Beau didn't know how to answer that. "I wasn't aware of anything more so I guess not," he said slowly. "But I felt like I was wrong. I didn't have the same desires everyone else had, the same wants. I was... Floating. Just drifting by, not looking for anything because I didn't know I should be. I might have never known what I was missing if I never met Edythe, but I would have known something was missing."

"Nothing was missing for me," Royal said with such honestly Beau couldn't help but to believe him. "I had everything. Literally everything."

"Except Eleanor."

"Except Eleanor," he admitted.

"And the rest of them - Carine, Earnest, Archie, Jessamine... And your favorite sister."

"Edythe is hardly my favorite sister," Royal scoffed. "She just happens to get on my nerves the most. I don't fight with anyone half as much as I fight with her." He paused for half a second, a strange look oh his face. "Their names were Roxanne and Rochelle. They will always be my favorites."

Beau's eyes grew wide, embarrassed at his own carelessness as he recognized the look on Royal's face - it was pain. "I'm so sorry, Royal, I didn't mean to hit on such a sore subject."

"My human family is hardly just a sore subject, Beaufort," he answered coldly. Beau flinched. His tone melted a twinge then, becoming almost apologetic. "I don't mind talking about them. It's not painful anymore. You'll get to that point someday, too," Royal stated not unkindly.

"I know," he choked out, a lump suddenly in his throat. "But you miss them still, don't you? Your sisters?"

"Everyday." Royal ran his hands along the underside of the car. "They were my happiness, more than the other stuff. More than having everything. It was enough to have them, to make them smile and hear them laugh. I wanted my own daughter to be just like them." Beau thought he must have imagined the way Royal's voice shook. He cleared his throat. "But thats all gone - any chance I had at that, at having a family of my own, of growing old with the woman I love - it was all taken from me. Instead I had to watch my sisters' wedding from the back pew, watch them bury our parents alone, watch their kids grow up and start families of their own. Watching was all I could do, Beau, and it was torture."

Of that Beau had no doubt. What would he feel like, watching Renee and Charlie move on with their lives, not knowing he was out there in the shadows? How would it feel to watch Renee grow round with the life that grew unknowingly inside her even now, to see his sibling grow up from a safe distance? Never interacting with the father he had just gotten back?

"I couldn't keep myself away," Royal added, as if guessing Beau's next question. "I knew it would be painful to keep up tabs on them… but it would have been harder not knowing. I would have always wondered."

"What happened with them? If you don't mind me asking."

"Roxanne married young; he joined the war effort and left her a widow at 20. She never remarried, went to school against our mother's wishes, and was a teacher for over thirty years at a finishing school. Died in '72 - cancer," he added bitterly. "Rochelle took over as the heir and married into the family of an oil tycoon. They had four children, though one fell ill soon after birth. He passed away in her arms. Rochelle had given him my Christian name, Matthew, for his tombstone. She's buried next to him now, fifteen years this November." Royal looked away, his hands balled into fists. "I put her children through school on an anonymous trust I set up. Most of what's left of my family still live in New York in various upperclass lineages. I don't visit as much now with my sisters gone, I just follow them through what I find online. It's easier with a little distance. And time."

"Do the others…?"

He shook his head. "Not like I do. Jessamine only had a brother and he died before she could track him down. Carine - well, you know her story; same with Edythe. Earnest didn't have anyone after his wife killed herself and their daughter. Until a few days ago, Archie didn't even know who he was, so he's still searching. Eleanor had a huge family, though, lots of siblings and cousins." Royal crossed his arms. "It was easier for her to not look after them, though. She isn't the type to cling to the past. Not like me."

Beau mulled that over. Could he be like Eleanor and just give up his past? Was he capable of that? He didn't know yet, the wound still too raw to have perspective.

Royal was watching him as if he could guess the brunette's train of thought. "You don't have to decide now, you know, about what you're going to do. And you can always change your mind - you could track them for the next few years and than reevaluate what to do after."

"I think it would hurt Edythe if I was too invested in their lives," he said quietly. "I don't want her to think I resent her for losing them."

"This isn't about her. This is about you." When Beau didn't respond, Royal softened. "She wouldn't need to know, Beau. I could help you keep it discreet until you decide. You should always have the choice."

"You'd help?" he replied somewhat incredulously.

If Royal felt snubbed by the accusation, he chose to rise above it. "I don't hate you, Beau, despite what you might think from what you heard earlier with me and Edythe. As a human you were an unnecessary complication, it was nothing personal. Well not completely," he amended as Beau's eyebrow rose. "Its hard to not be a little - annoyed, shall we say? - when faced with someone who has all the opportunities you wish you still had and is completely ignoring them in favor of being a part of a world you never wanted. But as I was saying," he continued as if he wanted to wave away basically admitting he had been jealous of Beau. "I would be willing to help you. I can keep Edythe out of my mind better than anyone, even Carine. If you ask, I can help keep tabs on your father and mother until a time you ask me to stop. Sound good?"

"Yes, it does." Beau couldn't believe how relieved he felt at his offer. "Thank you, Royal. Truly. I'll owe you forever."

"Yes, you will." He sounded amused. "And I will cash that in someday, maybe in a few decades. Until then, you'll need to help me in the garage now and again as I start bringing in parts for the Civic. If you can shake Edythe off, I will also use those times to let you know about your family's coming and goings. Is that fair?"

"More than fair."

Royal reached out a hand as if to pat Beau on the shoulder, but seemed to think better of it. His hand awkwardly shot back to his side as he stayed in a kneeling position with the car overhead. "I don't know what the future hold for us, but know I consider you a part of my family now too. I don't relish having Edythe barking at me to watch after you, but I'll do it if it means keeping our family safe. That's probably selfish - I know she would say so - but there it is."

"It's not selfish," Beau said quietly, his eyes trained up at the car's under belly. "You're fiercely loyal, and I can respect that. I'll do my best to not cause trouble for the family. Our family."

He nodded assuredly. "Good. You can put her down now, I've got everything I need to make my shopping list."

Royal but his hands on either side of Beau's as they slowly set the Civic back down on its tires. Beau was just rolling to his feet just as Edythe reappeared at the doorway. He didn't think she had heard their conversation; he supposed she had just been waiting to hear them finish up with the car to appear.

She made a point of ignoring her brother, crossing the area gracefully to stand beside Beau. "You're done?"

Beau looked over at Royal, who nodded. "For now. Royal will call me back over when he needs me."

She sighed. "I suppose it can't be avoided. In the mean time, I'll take you out for a nearby hunting trip." Her hand was on his cheek, smoothing his hair away. "Your eyes are a bit dark. Carine will join us. Come."

Royal rolled his eyes but smartly said nothing.

Beau followed her out the way she came in, waving cautiously to Royal as he did. The blonde waved back automatically, giving him a little hope for their relationship. They weren't exactly friends but there was an understanding there.

Realistically, Beau knew Royal was right about not being sure what their dynamic might be in the coming years, but he felt confident at least that it wouldn't be as antagonistic as he might as thought before. And that was more than enough. For now.


	3. Day Twelve

_Author's Note: Thank you everyone for reading these dabbles and reviewing! I take all the comment into consideration and use them to file my own creativity for the new chapters - but be patient! I'm just throwing these out there as I finish. ;)_

* * *

Day Twelve of Forever:

* * *

The sun was just rising some else that was not as overcast as Forks, Washington when Beau crossed into the open field he had once watched the Cullens play baseball in on a day that forever changed his life. The clearing was exactly how Beau remembered it from his fuzzy human memories - wide and green, so far across that his old human eyes could only see a horizon from one side. The ground was damp from freshly fallen rain, droplets clinging to the blades highlighted in flashes of light from the sky as the storm overhead grew.

Thunder crashed loudly, shaking nearby trees against the earth. Jessamine had insisted that the storm would be the best cover for Beau's first combat lesson, just in case things got out of hand with their throws and grappling. That frightened him a little; did she really anticipate such a potential for deadly sounds that they had to wait for the largest storm to have hit the state in ten years?

Beau tried to calm himself, repeating to himself again his mantra: he would hold back as much as possible and his siblings were not as breakable as they looked regardless. It did little to ease his mind however. Frowning visibly, he observed their band as they gathered in the center of the field.

Royal and Carine were noticeably absent; the good doctor was called in to work suddenly and Royal was picking up parts for Beau's new vehicle in Seattle today. The Cullen siblings were all taking a small break from school under the premise of recovering from the sudden "death"of Beau, allowing the remainder to join the training session under Earnest's watchful eye; apparently these exercises were prone to go left if things carried on too long.

Jessamine, the instructor for the Cullens combat exercises, was taking in the lay of the land, turning to her husband with questions about how long the weather would hold up. Edythe and Earnest were in quiet discussion, off to a side, seemingly oblivious to the grey clouds overhead. And Eleanor was casually lapping around the field, her arms flexing in her cut off tank, unbothered by the rain as well, even as it clung to her clothes and messy ponytail.

Eleanor caught Beau's eye as she crossed the terrain, giving him a mocking wave. He resisted the urge to groan.

Jessamine thought it was important to teach Beau several different types of fighting styles so he could study the techniques, saying he might find it helpful if he ever found himself facing another vampire like Joss. And of course Eleanor had all but volunteered to be the training dummy, much to Beau's chagrin; partially because her strength was extremely intimidating, partially because he didn't relish having to throw a female around, though the former worry was confusingly in direct in opposition to the later. He was still working through what that said about him.

When Beau had tried talking to Jessamine about his sparring partner earlier in the day, she had given him a strange look, perhaps sensing his anxiety.

"If that's how you feel facing El it's going to be interesting seeing what you'll do against Edythe."

Beau knew he had paled at that. "Her too?" he asked weakly.

Jessamine just shrugged, her shoulder length blonde hair bouncing from the gesture. "Eleanor for figuring out to take on a pure power opponent, Edythe for a speedster. Just makes the most sense." Which of course did nothing to make him feel better. She then looked at him, equally unhappily. "Gender has virtually nothing to do with fighting in our world, you know. They aren't going to be easy opponents, even with your strength."

"I'm not worried it'll be easy. It's just... Logically I know I won't hurt them but that doesn't change it emotionally." His shoulders then slumped. "I really don't want to do this. I'm not only going to make an ass of myself, I'm going to make a misogynistic ass of myself."

She shrugged again but didn't disagree with him. "I can throw Archie in there for you as well to save your macho pride, if you'd like, but he'll walk all over you, you know. Eleanor should be a cake walk compared to him - if you can bring yourself to hit a girl," she smirked. "You might actually stand a chance against Edythe since she can't read your mind - she can't cheat with you."

"I won't have to fight you too, will I?" He mumbled, looking her up and down. Her various battle scars did nothing to distract from her willowy figure.

Jessamine had exposed her fangs at that, a snarl ripping through her chest. The sound was much more jarring than the peals of thunder that filled the field now. Beau had to resist the instinct to cower, though Jessamine's smile had told him she felt his fear. He then ducked his head, making her smile grow.

"I wouldn't do that you, brother," she finally answered playfully. For the first time, Beau picked up a hint of a drawl in her words. "Hardly be a fair fight."

Beau sighed, back in the present and hating every second of it. The sky was opening up as Jessamine walked over to him, Eleanor marching along beside her, looking not unlike a child given free reign in a theme park. Her glee was matched only by Beau's dread. He grunted in greeting, glaring down at his shoes.

Eleanor found his sullen mood hilarious. "Buck up, will you? I promise not to hurt you too bad."

"Yeah I've heard that before." Beau had been an easy target for bullies before he sprung up several inches seemingly overnight his second year of high school. He cocked his head as he took in her grin. "You're going to enjoy this, aren't you?"

"Oh so much," she promised.

"This isn't a game," Jessamine scolded, her tawny eyes narrowed. "Be serious, would you? Going into this as a joke isn't going to teach Beau anything." She turned her keen gaze on him now. "Obviously no one is going to be aiming to kill or maim, but I have asked them to not hold back. If you feel like they are giving it their all, it might activate an instinctual response, which we should be aiming for. To an extent, you shouldn't need to think but just react. Its hardwired in your brain. Really," she emphasized because he scoffed. "A lot of this you'll just pick up, promise. And the rest of it we can teach you along the way."

She had them face off in the middle of the field, directing the others to sit a ways off and not interfere. Worse than knowing he was going to have to prove what very little fighting instincts he had was Beau knowing he would also have an audience to his failure. Edythe had assured him earlier that this was only a learning experience and no one was here to grade him, but Beau couldn't shake the feeling that he would never live it down if he ended up being the least coordinated vampire in history like he suspected he might be.

Everything so far had come to him fairly easy, like hunting and not crushing doorknobs, but hand to hand combat? It was absurd to pray that this was something he could simply pick up when he had spent his entire human life trying just to keep himself upright.

"Okay, this is how it's going to go." Jessamine was standing off to the side, her hands tucked behind her back, raindrops dripping down her cheeks. "Beau, in a second I am going to tell Eleanor to come at you with whatever she's got. We'll focus on dodging tactics for now until you're a bit more comfortable moving around. Then we can go from there to strategy and takedowns."

Eleanor made a show of cracking her knuckles and rolling her head from side to side, the muscles in her neck throbbing impressively. Beau looked down at his own arms that hid a fair amount muscle still from his own blood running through the tissue. He hadn't really had a chance to test out the limits of his strength, amazed enough at even the simple things he could now do. He wondered vaguely if this would be an opportunity to finally see the extent of his newborn prowess.

Jess stared him down. "Just worry about dodging, okay? Try to read her, see if she has any tells." She turned to her sister and nodded quickly.

Before he could think to defend himself in any plausible way, Eleanor lunged at him like a charging bull. Beau didnt think, he just moved. He ducked out of her reach at the last second, grabbing her stretched out arm and flipping her over his body in the same movement. She was airborne only for only a fraction of a second, surprise on her face, and then she hit the ground. The earth trembled with her impact. A cloud of dust cradled around the slight crater she created.

Beau was immediately horrified, clear across the field in an instant, as far away from the wreckage as possible. "I'm so sorry, Eleanor!"

Jessamine rolled her eyes, perhaps expecting an outcome like this. "Don't apologize to your enemy!"

"She's not my enemy, she's my sister," he grumbled angrily to himself, though of course everyone heard him.

"She knows you didn't mean to," Earnest called out diplomatically.

"Yeah. Good toss, kid." Eleanor got up good-naturedly, dusting herself off with comically large movements, but her eyes were tight as she locked on Beau. It was only then that Beau remembered Edythe's warning about Eleanor's competitive streak.

She didn't wait for a sign from Jessamine this time, she just launched herself, faster than before, indicating she was taking this more seriously now.

Beau saw a hard glint in her eyes and knew he was being hunted so he did the only logical thing - he ran.

Beau took off like a rabbit being pursued by a bear - which wasn't a terribly analogy based on their movements - making a wide circle around her. She was charging forward with such power that she practically had to do a full stop to change directions, kicking up an arch of grass as she did. When Beau had reached the other side of the field he changed direction again, once again throwing her off his trail momentarily. Each time he switched up on her, she seemed to grow angrier, though thankfully no faster. Soon he was so far out of her reach she was forced to lurk around the end of the field, trying to trick him into falling into her lap. She would feign chasing him one way, then suddenly break another. It would have been a good strategy if Beau hadn't seen through it instantly.

"Beaufort stop running away," Jessamine commanded, sounding frustrated. "This is combat training, not a marathon."

"Can't lose a fight if they can't catch me," Beau replied as he shook Eleanor off of his trail again. He was suddenly very proud of this strategy, figuring he could keep this up indefinitely if need be.

Jessamine sighed. "I supposed that might be true. But what if-"

A second later Beau was on his back, looking up at Edythe's impish face as she sat cross legged on his chest. He hadn't even seen her move from her spot between Archie and Earnest, let alone come close enough to him for the takedown.

"What if your opponent is faster than you?" Edythe finished, looking too pleased with herself.

Beau laid his head back into the wet grass, seeing her point. "Fine, fine. Fair enough." She laughed quietly, the sound like a wind chime in the rainy drizzle.

"You won't always be this fast," Jessamine reminded him. "Best figure this out now while there is time to learn. Relying on just your newborn strength is a crutch. That's why we need to teach you how to grapple, too, enough though you can pin Eleanor easily." Eleanor snorted. "For now anyway. You can let him up now, Edythe."

Edythe stepped off of Beau lightly, bending down to offer him her hand and help him up, reaching up after to brush the earth from his hair. Beau smiled at her wistfully, still dreading when she was up for their match. He turned his back to her, intending to meet Eleanor back in the center of the field, but soon found himself back on the ground. He blinked, confused until he found Edythe back on her perch on his chest.

"Don't turn your back to your enemy," Jessamine groaned. "That is the most basic combat skill, Beau."

"He might actually be hopeless," Eleanor guffawed.

Beau wanted to crawl into a hole.

"He'll learn," Archie promised. "We said the same thing about Earnest, remember?"

Earnest himself cleared his throat, chiding his children with the sound. "Edythe, dear, please get off of Beau. And it's rude to attack when the other party is not engaged."

"An enemy is hardly going to introduce themselves and shake his hand before pouncing," Jessamine retorted dryly.

Edythe was now standing again, offering Beau her hand with an innocent smile. He glared at her, pulling himself up moodily. This time he crossed the field backwards, keeping her firmly in sight.

Eleanor clasped her hands together with a wicked look on her face. "Round two, little bro. Don't be scared; I'm not thinking about getting revenge for that throw at allll." She drew out the word with a sinister note in her voice and he knew he was in trouble.

Jessamine stood beside Beau. "Let's try this again. Eleanor is going to come straight at you, Beau. I want you to anticipate where she is going to try to grab you and dodge. Only dodge," she reiterated. "We can't go leaving holes all over this field." Jessamine put her hand on Beau's shoulder and a dose of calm filled him, which was very much needed as Eleanor flexed at him threateningly. "Honestly, Beau, she's not as intense as she looks. This is the warm up remember?"

"Right. Warm up." He eyed her arms wearily.

Jessamine rolled her eyes, stepping out of the line of fire. "Just watch her footing, alright? It's easier than you think." She looked at Eleanor and nodded.

She lunged, just like last time. Beau tried to do as Jessamine instructed, watching her feet as she shifted her weight fractionally from the balls of her feet to her toes, leaning heavily on the right leg that was out front. Beau supposed she was going to hit him from the right side, but didn't think the answer could be that obvious. Still, he responded with that in mind, stepping back and leaning left.

Her arm sailed over his right shoulder.

Eleanor frowned, as if confused to have not made contact.

Jessamine nodded in approval. "Good. You noticed she leads the way she is headed. Though not everyone is as predictable as Eleanor, save for newborns who rely on strength more than technique."

"Hey!" She whined.

"I'll stand by what I said until you can no longer be outsmarted by a newborn with no combat experience on the first two tries," the blonde replied shortly. "You could stand to learn to not just rely on your strength as well. Though at least you'll always have it." She turned her attention back to Beau. "Even if Eleanor doesn't lead with her feet, however, her shift in weight will also alert you. You should be able to feel when she moves to figure out when she'll strike, along with her target area. Try again. And mix it up this time, El."

Eleanor grinned, looking more determined this time. Instead of leading with either leg, she leapt at Beau in a pounce, clearly aiming for his throat.

But Jessamine was right - when Eleanor was about to pounce she shifted her weight back on her heels to give her an extra push for the leap. The earth shifted minutely. He felt her coming and ducked with more than enough time.

She rolled over head, catching herself into a handstand before righting herself. She wasn't confused about missing him this time - she was annoyed. Eleanor didn't wait for the breakdown, charging into a new attack once her feet were back in the ground. She swung her arm in a wide arc, perhaps aiming for his face, but finding only air as he had stepped behind her mid swing. Eleanor then threw her fist back towards his torso, but his sidestep took him out of harms way.

They continued like this for a bit, her making obvious shots that he could easily avoid, occasionally trying to be sneaky with a low aimed kick for which he had only to jump out of the way.

Jessamine finally intervened, clearly bored. "Alright, give up Eleanor. You're obviously not going to hit him like that."

She circled around Beau who had taken on a relaxed posture after the last assault. Beau thought she was going to critic his dodging or give instructions for the next round but he was wrong.

Without warning she launched him with a firm shove to the chest.

He might have seen such a hit coming if it had been from Eleanor who didn't seem to have a subtle bone in her body - she charged in with such raw power you could practically smell the aggression coming off her. Jessamine was nearly her opposite: calm, calculated, patient. She waited until his guard was dropped and did not alert him of her intent by striking any sort of offensive pose. Instead, she had barely moved her arm, just a flick of motion really, while she was still circling him.

It hadn't been a terribly strong hit, maybe a tenth of her actual strength, so Beau was easily able to right himself in midair and land only a dozen feet away. He was on solid ground again in less time than it took to blink, surprising no one more than himself.

"At least your sense of equilibrium isn't bad," his instructor all but sighed with no inflection in her voice.

Beau shot her a glare but said nothing of the cheap shot.

Archie sprung to his feet in a salute just as Jessamine turned her head towards the others. She shook her head but waved her husband forward. He gave her a quick peck on the forehead and slapped Eleanor a high five, clearly tagging her out.

Beau tried sizing him up the way he had Eleanor, but Archie was much harder to pin down. He was lean though obviously solid despite this. His posture was even more relaxed than Beau's, almost lazy - but he could be afforded that, being always three steps ahead of his opponent.

Archie and Beau exchanged a grin, only slightly uneasy on Beau's part.

"Don't worry," Archie laughed seeing his expression. "You'll land a hit."

That made him feel marginally better.

Jessamine folded her arms behind her back again as she watched their interaction, far enough away that Beau doubted she would try another sneak attack. "Archie is a different kind of combatant but at least you don't have to feel as guilty if you do manage to get that hit," she said with an eyeroll. "He excels not with strength but a combination of quick reflexes and timing with his hits."

"Imagine that, the psychic can perfectly react to his opponents' moves," Beau said sarcastically.

She shrugged. "It's not a skill you'll ever have, obviously, but you'll still pick up some tips for reading others moves and finding their openings. Other than that, watch him for leaps and acrobatic tactics - could save your life with a heavy footed enemy."

Beau raised his eyebrows. "Acrobatic?"

"Like so!" Archie was reaching towards him in a move so obvious it almost disappointed Beau. He went to dodge him as he had Eleanor, but instead of charging at him, Archie was leaping over him in an elegant twist in the air, using Beau's shoulder as a springboard. He arched his body fluidly as if he was a feather cutting across the air.

The move wasn't just pretty looking though; the twist gave him the advantage of being behind Beau now and also let him use the momentum to kick him between his shoulder blades before landing, sending him forward with a jolt. As Beau stumbled into a few steps, Archie touched down silently. He did a little bow towards where Edythe, Earnest, and Eleanor now sat, earning a polite round of applause.

"That's a neat little trick." Beau couldn't help but be impressed; the move had reminded him of a more powerful and graceful gymnast.

"It's all in the legs." Archie shot him a winning smile.

"Launching is easy," Jessamine interrupted. "What Archie does involves angling his body in the most aerodynamic way so as to cut through the air quicker than he could move on the land. If an enemy was moving forward to hit him, Archie would than be able to use his momentum and their own against them. It can make for a powerful combination if the other party is a power hitter like Eleanor, or even you for now." She paused, observing Beau. "You might not be built for a passive offense strategy like Archie, but these techniques could still be useful in defense as well. Such as when I hit you," she concluded with a smirk. "I gave you enough of a shove that you could have used it with your momentum if you chose to strike back in that instance."

"Yeah I'll remember that next time," Beau scoffed, sincerely hoping there wouldn't be a next time.

Archie spent the next few minutes explaining techniques that were meant to catch someone off guard during a fight and change the tide of battle. Most of these revolved around being able to follow the opponent's flow and see the patterns in their movements. Beau recognized this as something he had unknowingly been doing with Eleanor, memorizing when it was time to jump away from a kick and duck the punch that always followed.

He then walked him through some of the basic moves, including flipping over someone by gripping their shoulders and then pushing off as you shove them away, and also gripping someone as they came in for a punch and redirecting the hit with minimal effort if it was impossible to dodge it in time.

With the foreground laid out in front of him, it was easier for Beau to follow Archie's quick aerial flips when they faced off. But despite being able to see the movements, he had no luck catching Archie off guard. Beau was careful not to dive in against Archie, figuring it would be as useless on him as it had been when Eleanor tried it on Beau himself. But he couldn't react fast enough to Archie's feints and the swift hits all over his body accumulated.

Beau knew that despite his brother's power level being severely less than his own he would have never stood a chance against him in actual combat. Mostly Archie seemed to be playing with him, creating openings for Beau to attempt a hit only to dance out of the way and deliver his own in retaliation a second later. The newborn vampire could only assume the only chance he might have to land a hit would involve dumb luck, a swing with absolutely no forethought behind it.

Eventually Jessamine called it, telling Archie he could sit down.

"So much for that hit you predicted, Arch!" Eleanor called out from the sidelines.

Archie stuck his tongue out at her. "Well I didn't say he would hit me today."

Edythe chuckled behind her hand before her brother pulled her to her feet. She brushed off the rain from her leggings before sauntering to the center of the field. Dread pooled in the pit of Beau's stomach as she bound to his side. Edythe swept her beautiful hair into a clip, pinning it away from her face carelessly, allowing a few strands to stick out at odd angles.

She gave Beau a reassuring smile but he could only think of all the times she had pinned him easily and hope this would be over soon.

Jessamine drew his attention back to her. "Edythe is obviously here to give you experience with a speedy opponent. She won't be able to ready your mind, so her other key advantage is gone, but you shouldn't underestimate her; it'll be pretty much impossible to react to her with any success so you should try to anticipate instead." She clapped Beau on the back, offering him another burst of calm before stepping back from the fray.

Beau was steadfastly determined not to even think about trying to attack her, accepting that this would be a quick and decided victory for her. She seemed to have guessed his plan, however. Edythe crossed her arms over her chest, clearly waiting for him to move first, the pair of silver rings on her left hand catching the light as she drummed her fingers.

Beau balked. She couldn't actually expect him to fight her, could she? He thought he had made his feelings about this very clear when Jessamine had first brought up the idea of a training session. Edythe had been sympathetic but ultimately sided with her sister - she just did not think it was an option for Beau to never learn these skills, important as they could be for survival. He supposed, given his tendency to find himself in dangerous situations she had a point, which was why he was here in the first place, but there had to be a line in the sand somewhere. And in this case, it was attacking his fiancée.

But she wasn't having that. Edythe beckoned him forward with a flick of her head. Beau wordlessly refused. Her eyebrows pulled together and he could practically feel her disapproval.

Neither of them were conceding an inch, it appeared. This resulted in a stare down, much to Eleanor's annoyance.

"Come on, Beau," she cried out. "Do something! Do you know how long I've waited to see someone be able to knock her off her high horse?"

"That's enough from the peanut gallery, thank you very much," Edythe responded smoothly.

"Eleanor, please," Earnest gently admonished.

"Booooo. Boring! Jessamine, make them do something."

"Shut it, El. But in all seriousness, you're not getting out of this, Beau." Jessamine seemed to be pondering something.

Edythe growled, looking at Jess from the corner of her eye. "Don't."

Her sister shrugged. "If neither of you are going to make a move then I'll have no choice."

"What is she talking about?" Beau asked.

The bronze-haired vampire sighed. "She is threatening to take over this round if you're unwilling to practice with me. And her methods are..." She struggled to find the right word. "Unsavory."

"How so?"

"She has trained newborns before," Edythe explained. "Ones who didn't follow her instruction. In those instances she found that pain was the best motivated. Let's leave it at that, shall we?" Beau nodded; he didn't need to know what Jessamine was planing to assume it would be unpleasant to say the least.

Whatever Jessamine was thinking about was enough to shake Edythe out of her stubbornness. She unfolded her arms, rolling back her shoulders, twisting her arms above her head. "Maybe we should just get his over with."

He gestured at her, perhaps a little preoccupied with was way she was twisting her body. "Ladies first?"

Her answering grin was mocking. "Such a gentleman." And then she knocked him to the ground.

Beau was pretty much used to the view by now. He folded his arms behind his head, smiling up at her. She reached down to kiss him lightly on the lips before straightening up and glaring at Jessamine.

"We are taking his seriously," Edythe said, answering an unspoken criticism. "I'm doing my part by taking him down, you do you part and instruct him."

Her blonde sister just shook her head. "He needs to actually be looking to stop you."

Edythe frowned, though her expression was aimed at Beau now. "Really? You told Jessamine you were afraid to hurt me?"

"Not hurt you, per say, just attack you in general," he said feeling sheepish. "I just don't feel good about it."

"Beau, you're a hundred years too early to attack me in any capacity that actually matters. This is a lesson and you can't learn if you're not engaging." She pulled him off the ground effortlessly, straightening out his clothes as she did.

He reached out and grabbed her hand as she went to brush his cheek, bringing it to his lips instead. "You're too fast. I never see you coming."

"Then pay more attention. Don't try to see me coming, just try to figure out what you'll do when I'm there," she hinted, taking her hand back. In a flash she was on the other side of the field. "Try it now."

Edythe dove toward him again. He could see her moving this time, a bullet headed towards him, but knew dodging was out of the question as he couldn't even tell which way to dodge. Redirecting, as he learned from Archie seemed the best course of action.

When she reached him and went to flip him as she did before, he tried to use the force against her. It happens while they were already midair - there was no way he could have stopped her from launching him - that he shifted his frame, tumbling over her a split second before they hit the ground. With her under him this time.

Beau was a mixture of pride at his quick thinking and mild horror of having laid the woman he loved to the ground. It hadn't been with the same amount of power as it had been with Eleanor so the earth didn't crumble on impact, but her solid body still made an audible thump. He scrambled to his feet, an apology already on his lips.

Edythe was smiling however, ignoring Eleanor's whooping in the background. "Clever." She jumped up. "What made you think to flip me?"

"I couldn't dodge you," he grumbled, his feelings still jumbled up inside. "Archie's way made more sense."

Jessamine nodded from her position a few yards away. "You'll never dodge Edythe, not unless you're Archie, but Archie wouldn't be able to surprise her by turning the takedown against her so that might be something only you are capable of." She raised an eyebrow at Beau. "Now that you've gotten the first time out of the way, it should be easier to engage again. Let's try some drills."

Jessamine had Edythe and Beau repeat the lunging scenario a few more times, but from different angles which made it harder for Beau to guess the exact moment of contact. He faired pretty well, gaining more confidence over time, eventually easing out of his discomfort.

Edythe was more than evenly matched with him, even with his newborn abilities, so he bested her only half the time. She was also patient and didn't seem phased when Beau was successful; instead, she offered him easy smiles and quick kisses for his victories, which were hard won as the rounds continued.

It was harder for him to come out on top when she began coming at him from an upwards angle, the trick Archie taught him useless against gravity, but he found she was slower in the air than on land and adjusted quickly. Those attacks he could dodge, and will some practice, even anticipate to a degree. Soon he could catch her mid leap and utilize the over the shoulder move he had accidentally used with Eleanor, though Edythe usually landed upright before impact.

Beau found he actually was picking things up like everyone told him he would, and more than that, he was somewhat enjoying it.

This continued on for the better part of the next few hours. Jessamine occasionally had his partners switch out, to up the difficulty of her lessons but also so Beau didn't get complacent against the same set of skills. Grappling with Edythe involved stopping her movements so she couldn't use her speed to her advantage; however when Eleanor was the opponent Beau learned he had to let her move first so he could unbalance her, a feat that was impossible with Archie, though, because of his perfect equilibrium; however Beau soon realized he faired better with Archie when he didn't bother with planning at all and just focused on improvising on the spot.

Jessamine seemed adequately impressed by Beau's improvement. As the day started fading to night she called it, directing everyone to go on a quick hunt before heading home. They paired off - Earnest with Eleanor who was gently reprimanding her for a few overzealous throws that had uprooted some trees, Archie heading off after Jessamine who was already in pursuit of a few stags she had been scouting since earlier - leaving Edythe and Beau to follow them.

The light rain was now a torrential downpour and they were soaked through their clothes almost instantly. The feeling of wet clothes sticking to his body reminded Beau uncomfortably of sweating, though Edythe didn't seem to mind it. She tilted her head back and exposed her neck as the sky poured over her, looking serene as her wild hair was tamed as the rain picked up. Maybe it was the leftover adrenaline from the training, but Beau was suddenly struck with an intense need to be as close to her as possible. Before he could act on his desire to touch her, however, she took off into the mountains, leaving Beau to play catch up as he cooled down.

"That wasn't so bad, was it?" Edythe's pace with inhuman but not so fast that he couldn't keep up. "You seemed to be enjoying yourself, even."

"It wasn't a complete disaster," Beau relented playfully as they swerved throughly the trees with ease, watching her form with extreme interest. "Though I would be okay with putting off these little sessions for the near future."

"We shall see. Now that you've got the basic idea down, a storm this powerful won't be necessary - we can trust you'll manage your strength a little better." She scoffed. "Though we can say the same for Eleanor, of course."

"It's good things I'm not as breakable," Beau laughed. He sped up his pace following towards the way their family had gone , shooting into the undergrowth as the warm scent of prey filled his senses. "Come on, I could use a little post work-out snack."

She laughed and sped up too, outstripping him easily with a wink as she passed, diving into the forest and out of sight with such speed that it was blindingly apparent that she had been taking it easy on him during training. His jaw dropped for a fraction of a second before a grin stole over his face. Of course she hadn't been at full speed; she must have wanted to give him a boost of confidence so he would forget to be insecure.

With that knowledge in mind, Beau squared his shoulders and poured every ounce of power he had into his legs, eager to show her what he was made of. He got the feeling the next session was about to get a lot more interesting, making a mental note to have Archie check the weather. It looked like they would need another massive storm after all.


	4. Day Fourteen

Author's note: Thanks for all the amazing reviews - I read every one of them! :) I'm working on the lemon right now - just needs some finishing touching. Might have to upload it as a separate story, however; I'm not sure how strict FF is now about a single M-rated chapter in a T-rated story, so better safe than sorry since I don't want to get deleted.

Day Fourteen of Forever

Archie peeked his head into Edythe and Beau's room shortly after sunrise, not bothering to knock. The two were comfortably lounging on the golden carpet, listening to her stereo crooning out some chart-topper from the early fifties. Beau had his head in her lap as she explained the significance of this particular song; most of what she said went over his head, but he enjoyed seeing how passionate she was when talking about her love of music.

Edythe stoped mid-sentence to look up at her brother. "Yes?"

"Just wanted to see if Beau was up for a hunt. Royal wanted to go further north and I thought this could be an excellent time to take Beau out of the immediate area for the first time."

Beau got to his feet eagerly. "Sounds good."

Edythe reached over and flicked off the stereo."Where exactly did you have in mind?"

"Just north," he answered casually.

His tone made her suspicious. Edythe stood in one fluid motion but Archie cut her off before she could insist she join them.

"Sorry sis," Archie said with a wide smirk. "No girls allowed."

"Excuse me?" She looked at him indignantly, crossing her arms.

"It's time for male bonding" he explained, grabbing Beau's arm and practically dragging him out of the room and down the stairs. "I'm sure you understand. Don't worry, we'll bring him back in one piece."

"Hey wait-" Beau started.

"Don't try to fight it," Royal added as he appeared at the front door. His arms were crossed over his chest. "Just roll with it. Archie is pretty much a force of nature."

Earnest patted Edythe warmly on the shoulder as he passed her, following Archie and Beau down the staircase. "Everything will be fine, dear. I'll take care of Beau." His smile brightened. "And this will be a good chance to spend some time with all of my sons."

Edythe couldn't argue with that, of course, which Archie had seen would be the case. She was still very suspicious, perhaps because her brothers were clearly blocking her in their thoughts, but said nothing against the boys only trip.

She fluttered down the steps as well, meeting them at the entrance of home. Edythe gave Archie a pointed look who quickly released Beau with his hands innocently in the air. She then balanced herself on her tip toes to share a lingering kiss with her fiancee. He sighed into her lips, steeling himself with one hand on her waist - would there ever be a time when her kisses did not make him weak? He sure hoped not.

Behind them Royal cleared his throat. They ignored him but Beau stepped away when Earnest chuckled lightly in the background. Edythe reached for his hands before he got too far, however, squeezing them lightly.

"I guess I should say 'have fun' though I haven't the slightest clue what they are being so secretive about," she admitted petulantly.

"It's just a bachelor hunting party," Archie said a little too innocently, stepping between the couple and putting his arm around Beau's shoulders. "Really, nothing to worry your pretty little head over."

She still was frowning, however. "Is that right?"

"Yes." Royal looked somewhere between bored and impatient. "And the longer you delay this, the harder it will be to find game."

"I'll be back soon," Beau promised, offering her what he felt was a reassuring smile. Edythe softened, her eyes a brilliant topaz today. Fast as lightening, he gave her another kiss before letting himself be lead away by an over eager Archie, with Royal and Earnest taking up the rear.

They kept close ranks as they ran, Archie taking up as the de facto leader as he stated he had already scouted out a fruitful location earlier. He lead them through the familiar mountain range and surrounding forest that was even more green than Beau remembered. Spring was clearly starting to wane in favor of lush and vibrant Summer colors. If he hd thought Forks was too green when he first arrived here almost four months ago, he could hardly wait to see what it looked like when Summer fully took hold. Somehow, the color was starting to grow on him.

The air was somehow crisper than usual as they journeyed on and Beau could only assume from the slight elevation of the land that it was the higher altitude's fault. For the most part, he had always been instructed to stay local for their hunts since changing, mostly for safety reasons but also because it was easier with his jam packed feeding schedule. Thankfully, the Cullens were finally cutting back on his rousing eat-every-two-hours pace, allowing Beau a little space to breathe. Archie and Jessamine had been his biggest proponents in this decision as no one seemed to believe Beau himself when he said his thirst was being managed properly.

Having this victory was huge for him as he felt it granted him more independence, even if it meant Archie would now be able to take him on supervised visits into populated shopping areas - apparently the dark-haired vampire had been dying to supplement Beau's wardrobe with clothes that actually fit him. Beau wasn't exactly opposed to having his own clothes again, but was concerned about Archie's enthusiasm on the subject. Edythe had said he was responsible for keeping the Cullens well dressed and able to blend in, but all Beau could remember was how fine a job their designer clothes had done to make them stand out instead. He supposed he couldn't really reign his new brother in by requesting only comfortable clothes - comfort was not really a concern with his new body - but it was important to Beau that his clothes still looked like him, if for no other reason than because he didn't exactly feel like himself anymore.

Adjusting to his diet as a vampire had proved to be easier than actually adjusting to being a vampire in general. There were times Beau would pass himself in a mirror and be unable to reconcile that person with the self he had in his mind. It hadn't be a particularly amazing face he had had as a human, but it was familiar. He could observe himself and see Charlie's jawline, Grandpa Beaufort's nose, Renee's eyes... The shapes were all still there, kinda, but sharper, leaner. If anyone squinted, he might still be recognizable. But it was disconcerting to not be able to recognize himself.

If Edythe had any misgivings about the differences in Beau's appearance, she hadn't let on, loving him as just much now as she had then. Perhaps she knew it would make him feel worse if she made comparisons, or maybe she simply was not as bothered by the changes like he was. Objectively, Beau knew he was more attractive now, though he doubted Edythe put too much faith in his looks or else they might have never gotten involved at all; he matched her better now as a vampire than he ever had as a mortal and definitely looked more like someone worthy to stand beside her as her husband. The only feature he could say with any certainty that she might have found attractive before were his eyes - she claimed to have found them beautiful, as apparently had a fair amount of girls from school. But was that still the case now that they weren't the color of the sky, but instead such a rich blood red that he flinched just thinking about them?

And his appearance wasn't the only disconnecting part of his transformation. Beau didn't think he would ever get used to how he moved with such ease now, gliding without thought and without that constant nagging fear that he would end up sprawled across the floor. He had always felt overgrown in his old body, like he didn't fit right and his clumsiness had been a direct result of that. Now he could move confidently, trusting his feet to not get tangled on their own as they had before. He still caught himself over thinking his movements, however, out of habit.

Beau tried not brood over the changes he still couldn't wrap his head around - they were just the price he had to accept for having Edythe and were well worth it - but he wondered sometimes what his family might say if they could see him now. Would they look past the too perfect smile and paler than normal skin to still see the boy they knew underneath? Or would they be too busy running away, caught in his terrifying eyes? Beau would never know, of course, but suspected it would have been the latter.

Archie was leading them closer to the ocean now so Beau assumed they were far enough away from the treaty line to not cause problems. Eleanor had taken him to observe the invisible line recently so he could memorize where he could risk traveling without causing an interspecies incident; even if he crossed by accident it would be enough to potentially cause a war with the Quileute wolves. He really did not want to be responsible for breaking a century long treaty having already almost been the cause of a break just with his transformation.

As they ran, Beau couldn't help but to notice the trees and vegetation around them getting larger and more plentiful. He couldn't think of a more perfect place to hunt - he doubted even the most boisterous of human hikers could have intruded on this area, wild as it was. Beau picked up scent trails from what he remembered to be that of brown bears crisscrossing the area along with some other big game he didn't think he had smelled before.

Archie spun on his heel suddenly, signaling to the others they were deep enough in the territory to start picking out their meals. Royal wasted no time, taking off after one of the bears Beau had picked up earlier. Archie appeared to be following a huge herbivore's scent - maybe a moose? - gone in a flash of white. Earnest seemed content to stay with Beau more out of companionship than a need to oversee his hunting.

The pair quickly identified a pack of bobcats heading north into the mountain range and wordlessly working in tandem began tracking them down. They came across five adults in pursuit of some wild rabbits. Earnest let Beau pick his mark first, hanging back to let him mount his attack uninterrupted. Once Beau had sprung, the caramel-haired vampire tensed and struck a female that had just raised her ears in alarm. Within second the two had drained their kills, Earnest coming away with not a drop on him while Beau was wiping his face on the back of his sleeve, knowing he would earn Archie's ire as he did.

Beau looked at Earnest enviously, who chuckled lightly before taking off after one of the wild cats that had dashed into the bush. Beau was right behind him, catching up as Earnest was bringing his prey to his mouth. Beau meant to leave him to his meal, but Earnest waved him over as the bobcat struggled futilely in his hand.

"The secret is to hold the creature tight enough to make it still," Earnest instructed. "But not so tight that it panics and get crushed in your hands. Puncture above the jugular, not directly on it or it may spray, and let your venom flow. Apply suction and let gravity do the work when possible." He demonstrated then, lifting the bobcat higher in the air as he pierced the vulnerable flesh. It stopped moving almost immediately, allowing Earnest easy access to the life sustaining fluid. When it was drained, he pulled his head away to show Beau how the skin remained unbroken beside a few neat bite marks. Somehow Earnest had managed to make the whole process seem not only efficient but also neat.

Edythe and Archie had both shown Beau different ways to take down his kills with the least amount of effort, saying staying clean was just something he would pick up over time. Earnest's way might take a little more effort to implement and did have the disadvantage of only really being applicable in animals small enough that he could handle with ease without worry of them hurting themselves in the struggle, but seemed the most useful.

Earnest watched over Beau for his next kill, directing him as to where his hands should be and when the prey should be punctured to minimize the mess. When Beau pulled away he was happy to see Earnest's way had resulted in his cleanest feeding yet with only a few drops dotting his shirt from letting go of the bobcat too quickly when he finished.

Earnest nodded approvingly and clapped him on the back. "You did very well!"

Beau couldn't help swelling with pride. Hunting usually resulted in the complete destruction of his clothes - actually Archie's or Earnest's clothes as he still had very few shirts to his name - but he felt now he could actually hold on to the shirts for further use. And hopefully avoid Eleanor's relentless teasing at the same time.

Earnest and Beau continued to hunt as a pair, picking off a few more of the wild bobcats and the occasional stag they crossed paths with. Soon they both had their fill and were seeking out the others. Royal they found near the cavern areas closer to the water where he had drained three bears. They helped him bury the carcasses, Archie appearing behind them when the work was all but done.

"Nice timing," Beau said sarcastically, brushing off his hands from packing the earth around Royal's meal.

Archie shrugged his shoulders. "Hey I didn't ask Royal to hunt the largest game in the state. You could have just left him to do it himself, you know."

"We look after each other in this family, boys," Earnest stated as if it was the obvious thing in the world that they would help. "I trust you tidied up after yourself?"

"Naturally." He flashed his teeth in a wining smile.

"What were you after, anyway?" Beau asked.

"Elk," Archie said fondly. "This is the only area I can find them in the state."

"I've never seen one in person," Beau admitted.

"We will have to find you one before we go. Everyone says carnivores taste better but there is something a lot more satisfying about huge game like elks."

Royal finished burying the last bear and came over to join them. "Eleanor enjoyed hunting hippos in Africa for our honeymoon in '05. The population was prone to overproducing that year," he explained upon seeing Beau's expression. He was quick to shift his facial features into a more neutral expression. Royal looked amused, but continued on. "She was full after only one of them. They weren't as vicious as a grizzly but put up more of a fight then she had expected - tried to pull her under the water when she latched on. It was... quite a sight." Something about his tone was vaguely suggestive and made Beau a little uncomfortable, though he hoped he was just being overly sensitive.

Archie smirked. "You should have seen Jessamine at Gold's Ridge last year. She felled a whole pack of coyotes in a minute, with just such absolute control. Beyond thrilling and very sexy." He paused, scratching his chin absentmindedly. "On second thought, it was probably best you didn't see it..."

Beau couldn't help but feel mildly mortified now, unsure if he wanted to hear anymore of this conversation. He couldn't help but to look at Earnest for support, thinking he would chastise his sons for bringing up locker room talk about their respective spouses.

Earnest cleared his throat then, making everyone turn their attention to him. He appeared to be mulling something over. "Sharks," he said finally, throwing Beau for a loop. "When Carine and I were diving three summers ago, a lemon shark caught her scent and gave chase. There was something extremely awe inspiring watching her twist around in the surf, her golden hair afloat against the azure of the ocean." He sighed. "It was like I was seeing her for the first time all over again. She was so powerful and arousing."

Beau could not have felt more embarrassed hearing Earnest use that word than if he had said it aloud himself.

And then, to his furthered horror, Archie then turned to him with a wicked grin, though his words sounded innocent enough. "What about you, Beau? What is your favorite animal to see Edythe hunt?"

Beau shook his head minutely, already wishing himself a hundreds of miles away, anywhere but here. If he had still been human his face and neck would have been redder than his eyes.

Archie was clearly holding back his laughter. "Come on, Beau, you're among your brothers." And our - along with Edythe's - adoptive _father_ , Beau wanted to say. "It's just us guys."

"I'd really rather not," he said lamely.

"There's nothing to be embarrassed about, son," Earnest said gently, which of course made him even more embarrassed.

"We aren't asking for the sordid details," Royal snorted. "But you can't pretend you haven't felt something watching her hunt - virgin or no, you're still a man."

Beau rounded on Archie, uncharacteristically angry. "You told him?"

Royal chuckled. "He didn't have to."

"Just kill me please," Beau mumbled to himself, crouching to the ground and covering his face with his hands.

Archie kneeled on the ground in front of him. "Don't be such a drama queen. You're wasting a good opportunity here, you know."

"To be the first vampire in existence to be mortified to death?"

"No, silly! To ask questions, to get advice," he prompted. "You are looking at three happily married immortal men who can answer all those burning questions and concerns you might have."

"I've already had the birds and the bees talk, thanks, " Beau snapped.

"But how about the birds and the bees and the vampires?" Beau was stunned into silence. Archie looked at him knowingly. "Whatever you might have heard before probably won't apply anymore and I'm sure you'd rather figure that out now rather than later."

Beau wasn't sure if he wanted to punch Archie or thank him for having the foresight to arrange this mercifully out of Edythe's hearing. Archie backed away a few feet, most likely seeing how close Beau was to the first option.

Earnest squatted next to him then, offering Beau his warmest smile. "We want to help, Beau, all of us. Your brothers were concerned about you and thought this was the best way to ensure you could ask whatever you want to know without fear of ridicule. They could have let you know beforehand, of course," he added with a disappointed look at both of them. "But they meant well, perhaps knowing this would make you uncomfortable. Just know we all want to give you the benefit of our wisdom and help you be the best husband you can be for our Edythe - this is as much for her sake as it is yours."

Beau couldn't really turn them down when put that way. And besides, Earnest seemed so, well, earnest. So, willing away his discomfort, he got to his feet. Earnest straightened up as well, beaming and putting his arm around his shoulders supportively.

"I don't even know what to ask," Beau started awkwardly.

"Just try the first thing that comes to mind," Earnest offered.

Beau thought until something popped up that he was curious about. "Um... Well earlier you were all talking about watching them hunt?" He stopped, not sure what his question really was.

Thankfully Royal did. "And about enjoying it."

"Yes... That."

"Yes that," Archie repeated with a laugh.

"So much for a safe space," Beau growled. This made Archie laugh harder.

"It's a largely biological response," Earnest answered, frowning at Archie. "We are essentially predators and very territorial. Having our own territory would typically mean for us what it does to other natural predators - having land to hunt on and reproduce in with relative safety. Though we lack the ability to reproduce, the drive to try did not leave as other psychological responses have. Carine believes desire to reproduce is closely tied with desire to feed for us because it does not have an outlet outside of, well -"

"Outside of sexual gratification for the sake of sexual gratification," Royal finished. "Pleasure without the benefit of expanding the coven. It's a hollow pleasure in that aspect at least."

"Speak for yourself," Archie interrupted, raising his eyebrows suggestively.

"Hey I like sex as much as the next man, but it's supposed to have another purpose," he huffed. "And the desire to create children despite knowing the limits of our bodies is still a constant ache for some of us."

Earnest nodded. "Some of us are more susceptible than others to that urge. Even Carine could only ignore the desire to have a family for so long until she was driven to change Edythe."

Beau remembered how Edythe had described Carine's state of mind then: desperate and unbearably alone. "Have any of you ever...?"

"Oh no," Earnest said with a small smile. "I would not trust myself to not hurt someone. I can make do with the beautiful children Carine has blessed me with."

Archie shook his head. "I haven't really felt that need. I think, knowing now what I do about my past as a human, it makes sense. I couldn't carry over the desire to have a family probably because I never really had it. I mean the need to eat, sure, that wouldn't go away, but I think being locked up in an asylum for so many years during puberty stunted me in that aspect."

Beau turned to Royal who was oddly quiet. "I've thought about it," he finally admitted. "My control is good - my record is almost as clean as Carine's. But every time I think about trying, I remember carrying Eleanor as she was dying. It wasn't painful to ignore my thirst - not nearly as painful in the face of her screams as her heart tried to stop several times on the way there. And then even worse after she began to change. I don't think I could put someone else through that for my own selfish desire to have a family." He turned away.

Earnest looked at him sadly. "It wouldn't be the same, anyway. The desire to make a child is something programmed in your DNA to further your genetics. Making someone into a vampire would not fulfill that need to your satisfaction."

"Seemed to work for Carine," he answered moodily.

"She was lonely," Beau offered. "That's what Edythe told me. It worked for her because she was completely alone. And you're not, Royal, so..."

"So you wouldn't feel the same relief," Earnest finished was a grateful look to Beau.

Royal said nothing, keeping his gaze towards the mountain range.

Archie cleared his throat. "So yes, back to your question: hunting often leads to feelings of arousal when shared with your partner," he finished sounding not unlike a vampire biology teacher. "You've probably experienced something along those lines when out with Edythe," he added obnoxiously. Beau didn't feel the need to dignify that with a response. "Which is part of the reason we usually send someone else with you two when it's time to feed. Just in case."

Beau's eyes widened. "Because you think I'll jump her or something?" Looking back on it, he could clearly remember feeling an intensity during his hunting trips with Edythe though he had suspected it was excitement for being able to be so close to her in general. And now in actuality he had to learn it was an innate sexual desire all the time brought on by watching her hunt. Why they had let them hunt together at all was a mystery to him.

"Oh no, Beau. We didn't think you would be the problem; we all felt you wouldn't have had it in you." Archie grinned. "We were more worried Edythe would jump you!"

He frowned, surprised and his ego a little stung. "She wants to wait, though, so I don't see why-"

"Wanting to do something is very different when faced with temptation," Royal said, joining the conversation again. "I'm sure she would have gone into the hunt with the best of intentions but things doesn't always work out how she wants them to." He waved his hand at Beau. "Case in point."

"For years she has been the odd man out," Earnest explained. "But privy to our thoughts all the while. It was very hard on her. You can understand how we might be worried now that she is experiencing these feelings firsthand. We couldn't be sure that her control would hold." He smiled playfully. "Women have desires too, Beau."

Beau could not argue that. Even when they weren't hunting he had always felt a surge between them when they were near each other, even from the smallest of touches and the lightest of kisses. He could feel Edythe's growing desire for him, fueled by his own he had always assumed, though now he wasn't so sure. From their assessment of it, Edythe was the one who needed watching after. He could only assume all the while everyone had been picturing Edythe as a mustache twirling villain after his modesty. It was a jarring idea.

"So, just to clarify, you're all saying Edythe is feeling... frustrated." He couldn't bring himself to use the other more obvious word.

"Yes," they answered in chorus.

"Damn."

"Indeed." Archie looked as if he would break into laughter again. "I mean, you're not innocent either, don't get me wrong, but you haven't been a virgin for over a century. Jessamine can't be alone with you two anymore, it's gotten that bad. Not that I'm complaining." He winked.

Royal snickered. "They have to be worse than me and Eleanor."

"You two are pretty bad, but no, not as bad. Maybe once they are actually getting sex they'll be tolerable again."

"You can stop talking about me like I'm not here now." Beau rubbed his neck almost sure he would feel it reddened anyway.

"Boys," Earnest said warningly. Archie and Royal both assumed innocent expressions then as if they hadn't just been mocking their little brother. Their pseudo father sighed. "What next, Beau?"

Still too embarrassed at having his sex life - or lack thereof - on display, he simply shrugged his shoulders as if out of questions.

"Are you curious how vampires do it?" Archie volunteered. "I mean it's really not that different, mostly, except we can be a lot more destructive so that's always something to be mindful of." He flicked his thumb at Royal. "Roy and El have the most problems with that. I cannot tell you how many beds they have gone through over the years."

"Guilty as charged." Royal didn't even look ashamed. "We are very passionate."

"Passionate is not the word I would have used. They have to live away from the rest of us sometimes," Archie added. "For their honeymoons, we call them. Edythe was miserable being around them when they got like that. Jessamine was always on edge feeling their wild desire, which had its benefits for me of course, but it started effecting her thirst as well, being in that heightened state constantly. So we have gently kicked them out for a few months during those times, just til they get it out of their system. Hopefully we won't have to do the same with you and Edy - she is my favorite sister." This made Beau groan.

"You two aren't exactly conservative yourselves," Royal reminded him. "Remember after you guys first got married, when we were in Connecticut in that colonial house? No matter what floor we were on, as soon as Jessamine spotted Archie this wave of lust would roll through the house and everyone would get swept up in it."

"The neighbors twenty miles away in town, too," Earnest added apologetically.

The blonde snorted. "Jess and Archie were nearly singlehandedly responsible for the small population boom that followed. Humans are much more susceptible to her influence."

Archie smiled as if remembering it fondly. "What can I say, my lovely wife just couldn't help herself. She's gotten better at holding back until we are alone - which is why Carine and Earnest have yet to give us the boot. Just saying." He looked at Beau thoughtfully. "Just to be safe, and to give you two some privacy, we thought it best to invest in a home off the property for the honeymoon. It would probably work out best for everyone that way."

Beau's eyes widened, nervous to know how much his brother had foreseen of their wedding night. "Are we really going to be that bad?"

"Hey we are not judging. We get it, we've all been there."

"Better invest in some heavily fortified walls," Royal prompted. "The house in Quebec might still be standing if you'd put a little more effort in our anniversary gift."

"You should have shown more restraint," Earnest admonished. "Even reinforced walls have limits."

"Sound proofing could be a good idea, too," Archie went on. "It wouldn't do the job 100% but it might be enough of a buffer that they wouldn't clear the forest of all wildlife."

"Oh god, just stop," Beau begged.

"It's nothing to be ashamed about," Royal scoffed. "You're both young - relatively - and getting married. You're kinda expected to go a little crazy." He turned back to Archie. "And I've got a guy who makes custom car bodies for me who I think could make a pretty solid bed for them, something sturdier, you know. I'll call him later to place an order."

"Perfect." Archie had clearly seen how it would come out and approved.

While the two brothers went on with planning how to newborn proof the extravagant home they were planning, Earnest pulled Beau slightly aside.

"I know you still have questions. Would it be easier to just talk to me? Your brothers are trying to help, I'm sure you know, but they can be a little... Crude. And it can be less than constructive." He smiled openly. "Truly, you can ask me anything."

Beau stared down at his feet. He couldn't help thinking about how awkward this whole trip had been and felt he would never live it down from either of his brothers if he asked the questions he had been turning over in his head. He felt foolish just thinking them, but at the same time didn't want to look even more foolish when he was alone with Edythe and couldn't perform as he wished.

Keeping his voice low and his words fast, Beau began the lightening round. "Foreplay?"

"Still very necessary," Earnest answered immediately and in the same tone. "Females still produce wetness from arousal to aid in penetration and it is up to you to make the experience as enjoyable as possible for her. There is no blueprint to work from as each woman enjoys different things," he continued, perhaps sensing the follow up question. "But she will tell you what feels good, either verbally or physically. I'll give you a hint, however."

Beau leaned in closer like he was hearing a secret. "We do not generate heat anymore except in our venom. I'm sure you remember quite clearly how it felt coursing through your veins. While it does not cause that same burning now that we are in these forms, it can be dangerous if used to bite through skin, as you've seen with Jessamine's scars that can never heal. In small doses, though, the venom can act as an aphrodisiac of sorts. It's something you could have experienced even just kissing Edythe."

Beau nodded remembering the feeling of her lips and how they had almost seemed warm. He immensely enjoyed the sensation, too even as a human in fact, often losing all his sense a number of times when they had kissed. "That felt good because of the venom?"

"Yes, and I can assure you she felt the same sensation. And her mouth is not the only area were venom can spark that pleasure." He was polite enough to leave it at that.

Beau swallowed nervously, going over the implications. "But how come the venom doesn't cause damage in... certain places, but could leave those marks all over Jessamine?"

"Part of it is the dose; when the newborns were biting her, they were holding nothing back and spewing out venom to incapacitate her. The other part is a theory Carine has been developing about the specialization of venom for different uses. Venom flows throughout our bodies and performs similar functions as blood, plasma, and saliva did to an extent - such as keeping our eyes lubricated, keeping our skin from wrinkling, and coating our mouths so we can speak. The venom has different effects of course, from making our skin harder than it was as humans, and devouring our insides if we do not feed; having blood in our bodies prevents the more unpleasant effects of our own venom. And so when properly fed, and in non-excessive amounts, venom is neutralized to an extent."

"That's why Edythe's venom when we kissed before didn't hurt me," Beau surmised. "She was always well fed and kept her mouth closed even when I couldn't control myself." He frowned at his old behavior. "Could she have accidentally changed me?"

"No, probably not. Like you said, she took extra precautions to be well fed. And even if you had ingested the venom orally, it would have never reached your veins with enough potency to change you - it would have paralyzed you most likely and you would have died before becoming one of us." Earnest sighed. "It's a lesson well learned by one of our cousins in Alaska. But never mind that for now. What else do you want to know?"

Beau shoved aside the curiosity Earnest's remark had sparked in him, going back to his list of other questions. "Well I was just wondering... I mean, as vampires we never get tired. We don't need to sleep, we don't need rest really..."

"Yes," Earnest said, a little amused. "Besides the thirst, nothing else could be pressing."

"So how do you, I mean anyone in general not just you, know when to stop? Does anyone ever want to stop? Or would we... can we just... Stay together indefinitely?" Beau didn't want to sound like some kind of sex-crazed maniac but he couldn't imagine wanting to stop when he was finally alone with Edythe if he didn't have anything forcing him to. Could they just stay in bed for the rest of forever, making love constantly? The idea was intoxicating.

Clearly the caramel-haired vampire understood the sentiment. "Admittedly it is an attractive notion. The first few months will be the hardest, maybe longer. It's easy to be so wrapped up in each other that you create your own little world. But I do hope you'll still make time for the rest of us, son." His words were said jokingly but there was a hint of seriousness to them.

Beau gave him a sheepish smile , running his hands through his hair. "Of course, Earnest, it was just a thought. But it's physically possible, I wonder. I mean there's no... Cooling off period?"

Earnest shook his head. "Venom works a littler differently than blood in that aspect. We produce it at will and indefinitely as far as we know. So there is no need to, ah, replenish yourself between."

"And orgasms?" he asked hesitantly.

"Not a problem," Earnest promised. "For either party."

"Okay. Okay good." Beau rubbed his neck again. "Um, I think I'm good for now then."

Earnest seemed pleased. "Good. If you have more questions you can always come to me. Please do."

"Yeah. Thanks, Earnest," he mumbled shyly.

"Anything for my newest son."

"You two all done over there?" Archie called out then. He had a phone in his hands and was clearly showing Royal his blueprints for the home was building for Beau and Edythe. "Cause we've got work to do."

Earnest chuckled, leading Beau over to his brothers. "The permits came through?"

Archie rolled his eyes. "I've had them weeks, please give me some credit."

"Archie is saying we should break ground today, actually," Royal said wearily. "Since we are out here anyway."

"Wait here? What's here?"

Archie looked at Beau like he was crazy. "Why your house, of course! The one we've been planning for you? Did you think I was going to show up at your wedding empty handed?"

"But I only proposed a seven days ago."

"Yes I know."

"And you've already got work permits and, what, building materials set up?" He asked incredulously. "That stuff takes weeks. Months even."

"Yes I know." Archie didn't seem to understand Beau's question.

"Wait when did you start planning this?"

Archie looked at Royal. "Edythe came back from Alaska on the 21st of January, right?" His brother nodded. Archie turned back to Beau with a smile. "January 22nd, then."

Beau's mind was reeling. "You knew all the way back then."

"It was a distinct possibility. I just thought I should be prepared." He grabbed Beau's hand, pulling him into a hug. "This was the outcome I was hoping for, naturally, so I thought if I started planning ahead I could will it into existence. Wishful thinking, but it worked."

"And we are all very happy it did." Earnest was looking over the plans on Archie's phone.

Royal was leaning over his shoulder to scroll through the plans with him. "Yeah, good thing Edythe didn't kill you, Beau. This land would have just gone to waste."

"Uh yeah. That would have sucked." Beau patted Archie on the back, mindful of his strength. "So is this one of the things Edythe saw you had predicted that made her mad at you?"

"Oh no, that was mostly you changing - I saw it happen a dozen different ways, though you died more than half the time. I didn't see the wedding until after she brought you back from the meadow," he explained. "That was when I knew you would live. But once I saw you like us the first time I was already hoping it would mean you were planning on joining the family. And I was right." Archie looked ecstatic. "The land was purchased the end of January, same day I sent in their permits. And I started ordering the actual materials once I was sure you'd live. All caught up?"

"I guess so," Beau replied with a laugh. "Can I see the plans?"

Earnest passed him the phone. The screen showed several sketches of what appeared to be a simple cottage, not overly ornate, just the kind of home you'd expect to find on the outskirts of civilization. The exterior appeared to be wooden but scrolling through the plans revealed it was be heavily reinforced with more solid material that he could only assume exasperatedly was for soundproofing. Aside from some proportion issues - there was no reason to have a closet that large - Beau was very impressed. Archie had planned it as an open and light area in the same spirit of the Cullen home with plenty of space for Edythe's piano across from the fireplace and a room marked Beau's library that looked very promising.

"Wow. You've out done yourself, Arch." Beau was awestruck.

"Earnest helped," Royal offered. "Even though Archie fought him every step of the way."

"I just don't see why we had to scrap the second floor," Archie grumbled. "Would have given us so much more to work with."

"Structural integrity aside," Earnest started, clearly having had this exact conversation before. "A two story would be too inconspicuous in such a modest setting."

"You just didn't want to make it too comfortable and give them reason to stay away more than necessary."

Earnest said nothing to that but shot Beau a guilty look.

Beau was quick to his defense. "I'd prefer it simple, honestly. And Edythe is going to love it either way."

"Well of course," Archie said frustrated. "She'd be happy with a shoe box as long as you're in it. But this is a wedding gift for my sister and my best friend - it's supposed to be grand." Beau had to laugh hearing the pout in his voice.

Royal seemed to find his brother's reaction funny too. "Shouldn't it also be something they actually want?"

Archie was about to resort something sharp, no doubt, but Earnest stepped between his sons, giving Archie a disapproving look. "Boys, how about we show Beau the site and get some work done before we head back, okay?" They all agreed and set off to the plot.

It wasn't terribly far from the cavern Royal had been hunting near, in the forest but still close enough that they could smell the salt of the ocean. The land had already been leveled and a large patch of clean earth mapped out the size of the eventual structure to follow. It would be secluded in the trees like a hideaway. Beau was already in love with it.

"Wow," he breathed, taking in the view.

Archie winked. "Glad you approve."

He led them to a pile of what looked like the gutted insides of a Home Depot just on the other side of the marked out layout. Huge piles of wood, metals, and all manner of tools were stacked together neatly beside a cement mixer and sheets of glass propped up on their side. Beau thought he should be wearing a hard hat just looking at the stuff.

"I'm coming up tomorrow to set up the frame work and piping," Archie stated, smiling at Beau's awe. "Today I just thought we could set up the foundation, lay some cement, and mark off electrical and plumbing lines. Just the small stuff."

"Right. Easy peazey," Beau said with heavy sarcasm.

"I'll be bringing you up here for the next few days. We're just gonna tell my dear sister we are getting you so clothes - she'll hardly be suspicious about that. In reality you're gonna be helping me get your love shack up and running so you and Edythe can do the horizontal mambo in peace." Beau was too overwhelmed with the scope of this gift to be perturbed with Archie's flippant quips.

"This really is too huge, Arch. I can't believe you'd do this for us, that all of you would," he said, looking around at the male Cullens with visible gratitude.

"Well of course we would, son," Earnest said graciously. "You're family. We all love you very much and want only to see you and Edythe happy."

Royal clapped Beau on the back. "What he said."

"And don't thank me yet, Beau." Archie was grinning as he gestured toward the pile. "Your labor is going to be very much appreciated."

"I'm happy to help," the brunette vampire said quickly. "But I haven't the slightest clue what to do with most of this."

"You'll be fine, I'll tell you what to do." Archie eyes glazed over for a second, a little crease appearing between his eyebrows. "And my first instruction is stay clear of the glass sheets - I had to import them from a glass worker in Italy and I can't have you shattering them, mister." Beau stepped back his hands in the air. "Good, now that that settled, shall we get to work, gentlemen?"

And so the four men got started building Beau and Edythe's honeymoon abode. Beau himself was largely useless outside of tasks that only required unskilled manual labor but we more than happy to assist when possible. It was quick work with their combined strengths, doing the work of a dozen men in a quarter of the time. With each task marked off their checklist, Beau felt more beside himself with joy, picturing a home away from home that he would fill with his love for Edythe. According to Archie's schedule the home would be completely up in just eight days, just in time for the wedding. It was hard to tell who was most excited about that.

As they dusted themselves off, preparing to journey back home and keep their thoughts on anything besides what had transpired during the trip, Beau found himself lingering in the grove. It was odd how he already felt emotionally attached to the land even without the home standing yet. This would be where he began his journey with Edythe as a married couple, where they would come to enjoy each other's company in ways he had only dreamed about. It would be their sanctuary.

Archie seemed to know where his thoughts were, ruffling Beau's hair as he turned back to him. "Something to look forward to, huh?"

"Yeah," Beau said with difficulty. "A lot to look forward to."

"That's one of the best things about being able to see the future," Archie replied lightly. "I get to enjoy seeing everything good in store for us first and then enjoy it all over again when it comes true." He bumped his shoulder playfully. "But enough of that. Come on, Beau. Someone's waiting for you back home."

A huge smile stole over his face, unable to stop himself from wondering what Edythe's face would look like when she laid her eyes on their private home for the first.

Royal shook his head. "Jeez, it is a really good thing she can't read your mind, Beau. Try to watch your face when we get back or you'll ruin everything."

Beau didn't know if he could promise that, too excited for everything to come. His forever was already looking even brighter than he had dared to imagine. He couldn't wait to experience every second of it.


	5. Day Seven

Author's Note: I got so many reviews for the last chapter - thanks, guys! This chapter takes place the same day as Beau's funeral - and my other companion piece Life After Death - be sure to read that, too, if you haven't already or this might be a bit confusing! ;)

* * *

Day Seven of Forever

* * *

 _Forever," I said._

 _"_ _Forever," she agreed._

 _I leaned down until my_ _lips_ _found hers._

 _Forever was going to_ _be amazing_ _._

Edythe released his lips with the finest of sighs, a content look on her face. Beau pressed their foreheads together, leaning over her as he breathed her in.

Again, he could not help but be struck by how beautiful the woman before him was - from the waves of her bronze hair that tumbled down her back, her almond-shaped eyes of brilliant honey today, that pert up-turned nose, her rose pink lips accented by her adorable dimples... He could see her more clearly now than he had ever been able to as a human, but the conclusion he reached was still the same: Edythe was the most perfect creature he had ever laid eyes on. And he would get to continue to lay eyes on her for as long as they walked the Earth, a prospect that made him feel grossly lucky.

Beau was suddenly grateful then that Carine had taken off to give the two a little privacy. He could only assume Archie had let her in on the change of plans, warned her that Beau had jumped the gun and they were on plan B now.

Beau gulped quietly. The silver engagement ring was suddenly hundreds of pounds heavier where it resided in his pocket. Could vampires throw up from nerves?

Edythe had already said yes, of course, so he knew this was really just a formality, but that didn't change anything is his mind. He was about to ask Edythe _the_ question, the biggest question, a question he had never even considered until he found her and knew she was the answer.

Marriage had never seemed like a big deal to him - from his side of things it seemed a silly, human ritual that failed about half the time, even more when you were in Beau's age bracket. A huge party with everyone staring at you, gifting you things you'd never need, having all your friends and relatives listen to all your private feelings about someone you couldn't even be one hundred percent positive would still be there in five years. It just had never been an appealing prospect.

But this was Edythe. Edythe changed everything, made Beau throw out all his perceptions. She was the one, the only one, he could go through all the formalities for and know beyond a shadow of a doubt that she meant every word as much as he did.

Yet more than that he wanted to have this tie with her. He wanted her to know exactly what she meant to him in every way human and other possible. A wedding ring didn't mean forever but it was a declaration of dedication to making forever happen.

And he couldn't think of a better symbol of that promise than the ring his grandfather had presented to his grandmother over sixty years ago. It was his only family heirloom, the only material and sentimental tie to that old life he had left behind. It wasn't anything particularly special, a pretty ring no doubt, but still not as lavish or what she truly deserved. What this ring symbolized was what made it special, to him and hopefully to her as well. Inside the band was a vow, his vow now to her - _'Always & Forever -Beau'_. His grandmother had never taken it off except to read that inscription, Charlie once had told him purposefully, in all their years of marriage. And now he wanted Edythe to wear it, to tie together his human past with his future in the woman he loved.

Beau wrapped his free arm around her waist, how other hand closed around the ring in his jean pocket. He cleared his throat, emotion making it stick. Edythe give him a confused smile in response.

"What is it? Getting cold feet already?" Her tone was light, but there was worry just under the surface. "Forever is a heavy word."

He shook his head. For just a second he wished she could read his thoughts to see how much he was looking forward to forever now that he was sharing it with her. "It's a wonderful word," he insisted. "Might just be my new favorite word actually."

She laughed her lovely chiming laugh. "Oh really?"

"Mmhmm." He leaned over to kiss the top of her head. Her scent enveloped him, a mixture of floral aromas and crisp mountain air. He could breath her in for every day until the world ended and it still would not be enough. "I can't express how much I'm looking forward to every day of forever with you, Edythe."

Beau couldn't help but to ponder over what brought him here, to forever, to her. What if Mrs. Banner had never sat them next to each other that first day? If Edythe hadn't followed him to Port Angeles? If he hadn't gone after the tracker on his on?

The simple answer was that he would have died long ago, but more than that, he never would have truly lived. He wouldn't have felt this overwhelming joy that Edythe brought him, wouldn't have seen himself as anything other than ordinary. He had loved, he had suffered, he had lost - and through it all he had gained more than he could ever had hoped to ask for. It was only now that he saw all he stood to gain that he realized what he much had been missing all along. There was a place he belonged now and people who would grow to understand him better than any had before. He had a best friend for the first time in Archie, he had siblings in the Cullens, parents who could never replace the ones he lost but who loved him more than he could have thought for people he was not related to - and Edythe, he had Edythe as his... What? More than his girlfriend, not quite his wife yet. His lifeline, his future, his forever and always.

"You know, I never thought calling you my girlfriend really fit," he went on shyly, rubbing his neck. "I mean you were always so much more than that."

"Well the girl part was a bit of a stretch," she said with a chuckle.

He ruffled her hair. "Maybe, yeah, but that wasn't what I meant. You were more than just a girlfriend for me specifically. It didn't make sense because we had barely spent and time together at that point, but introducing you to Charlie as someone I was dating seemed so... Transitory. So overly simple. What we had even then was different than regular couples, maybe because we had so much more at stake."

She raised an eyebrow. "By which you mean your life?"

"Yeah, that."

"So because you were willing to put your life in jeopardy to be with me, you couldn't think of me as simply your girlfriend?" Edythe was looking at him with concern in her golden eyes.

He groaned. "This is coming out wrong, but essentially yes. What I'm trying to say is being with you and in danger was more important than being safe without you. You meant more. I trusted you with my life even when I didn't fully comprehend the implications of that."

Her hand caressed his cheek. "And you do now?"

"Yes," he breathed, turning his face to kiss her palm. "It was always you, Edythe. You were always the one for me."

She curled up to his chest, a content purr rolling through her frame. "I didn't always know it was you, but it's obvious now. Why I couldn't just forget you, how you fascinated me like no one else had before... I was drawn to you like a moth to a flame." A tiny frown marred her perfect features. "Although I suppose because of the danger I presented, the metaphor is more apt applied to you."

"You made a very beautiful flame," he admitted, burying his face in her hair. Her scent filled his lungs until he was drunk on her again. Filling with confidence, he took his hand from his pocket, producing the ring. It was simple, polished silver with a pair of sapphires surrounding a pristinely cut diamond.

He did not explain the significance as he slid the ring on her finger, knowing she had to hear it from Charlie to gather the full importance of this moment; his father would be at the house soon with the matching ring to this one, the wedding ring to this engagement one, and he would present it to her in his deceased son's place. Archie had emphasized how important it was that they did this the right way to give Charlie closure and Edythe a sense of peace. Everything had already been set in motion when they had had her drop off Beau's letter earlier in the day, prompting the eventual conversation between the two. If all went according to plan, this confrontation would do both of them some good and ease their guilts while also giving a blessing on their marriage they never could have received otherwise.

Edythe gasped quietly. She brought the ring to her face, her eyes curious. A thousand questions whirled over her features, but Beau stilled them with a deep kiss. She melted into him, her form so petite he could have crushed her if she wasn't so solid. As it was, his weight was a comfort against her and she tugged on his shirt to pull him closer.

Beau could have gone on kissing her longer but knew they were on a schedule. He pulled away regretfully, laughing at Edythe as she pouted.

"I've got a surprise for you," he whispered into her ear, kissing her collarbone between words. She shivered. "But we need to get back to the house for it."

She nodded but wasn't in any hurry to move, however. So with a wicked grin he picked up up and threw her over his shoulder. She shrieked, half delighted, half incredulous, but let herself be carried away.

Archie was waiting for them at the door, a garment bag in one hand. He beckoned to the pair impatiently, his free hand pointing to his wrist to indicate the time. Beau quickly handed Edythe off to her brother, who protested as he hauled her off and up into the home.

"Is anyone going to tell me what's going on?" she could be heard grumbling as Archie set her up in his room.

"Shush you. No time. Just put this on."

Earnest and Carine welcomed Beau into the home, looking as excited as he felt. Earnest shook Beau's hand with a reassuring smile before Carine could pull him into a tight hug.

"You'll be okay," she promised. "We've got it from here."

Jessamine appeared at the bottom of the stairs then, looking at Beau expectantly. "Archie said I was going to take you out for a hunt but now it's not needed?"

Beau frowned. "Ignore him. I still need to leave for a bit."

"No you don't," Archie sing-songed from upstairs. "You've already proved that you'll be able to control yourself."

Beau wanted to snarl at his friend. It was one thing to test his control when he had no choice but to present himself in front of Bonnie Black, but this was different. He didn't need to be anywhere near by when Charlie showed up; it would just put him in unnecessary danger.

Jessamine sensed his turmoil and sent him a wave of calm. He wanted to shake it off but thought it was better not to fight it. His nerves were already shot.

He did want to be close by, he had to admit, no matter how selfish it was; his father would be closer than he had been at the funeral, closer than they had been to each other since he had stormed out of Charlie's house almost two weeks ago. He wanted to see the relief on Charlie's face for himself, to see with his own eyes that his dad would be okay because of everything he and Archie had plotted.

But it was completely irresponsible to stay...

Archie himself flew down the stairs, elbowing Beau where he stood. "Just trust me will you? All I ask is a little faith."

Beau tried to give him a convincing smile but was still too torn. Jessamine stepped closer to him to up the dosage.

"We can't all go on faith, Archie," Edythe sniped. She was at the top of the stairs leaning over the banister. She had changed into the outfit her brother had forced on her, a delicately laced black dress; it looked very feminine and quite pretty on her. "Some of us need actual proof."

"Then proof you shall have," he said mysteriously.

Everyone's heads turned as a car could be heard approaching. Beau was taking shallow breaths, backing as far away from the doorway as possible, which made Archie roll his eyes. As the vehicle came closer, Edythe recognized the sounds of the cruiser. Her expression was mildly horrified; she flew down the stairs and went to Beau, hugging him to her chest and alternated between soothing words and harsh glares to her brother, who pointedly ignored her.

The group collectively held their breaths as Charlie parked and stepped out of the vehicle. Even from this far away they could hear his blood slushing in his body with each step. Jessamine was beside Beau and Edythe now, sharing her calm in a blanket. Archie remained at the window peeking out. Earnest and Carine were out on the front steps, waiting to greet the visitor.

Edythe was stroking Beau's face, worry pouring out of her features. "What's going on Beau? Why is your father here?"

Beau wanted to answer her but he was afraid to take a breath.

Edythe's head shot up then as if she was being called. A second later Carine ducked her head in the door and verbally summoned her. Her daughter frowned but something seemed to click in her mind then and after a swift kiss to Beau she joined her parents outside.

Jessamine led Beau to the window, steading him until they were beside Archie. His eyes were zoned out as he processed events yet to come. When he came back to them he smiled and clapped his brother on the back.

"All according to plan," he said with a grin. He scooted over. "Come grab a first row seat."

Still not breathing, Beau took the spot beside him, hidden by the curtain from humans eyes though he could still see through.

Charlie was still wearing his suit from the funeral, hie tie undone under the collar. Up close, the lines in his face were more obvious and Beau thought he had lost some weight since he last saw him - hadn't Royal said Bonnie Black and Holly Clearwater were taking turns bringing him food? Was he just not eating? His hair was a mess and from the bags under his eyes it was clear he had been sleeping poorly. The man before him a shell of the person he knew.

A wail caught in Beau's throat and instinctively he reached towards the glass as if to go to his ailing father. Jessamine caught his hand as if afraid Beau would shatter the window with his careless touch, clasping it in hers as she dulled his heartache. Archie put his arm around Beau's shoulders as well, the husband and wife duo wordlessly offering him their comfort.

"Is he...?" Beau's voice was coarse as he used up his bubble of oxygen.

"He will heal," Jessamine promised.

"He just needs time," Archie added. "And this - seeing what Edythe means to you - will help him more than he realizes."

Beau nodded, his eyes glued to the man he barely recognized. He was reaching out to Edythe, signaling for her to come closer. And when she did he offered her a smile. It didn't seem forced or awkward as his smiles often did, but genuine and kind.

And then he showed her the ring.

Beau couldn't see Edythe's expression but knew she had to be putting the pieces together, pulling memories from Charlie's mind and comparing the ring she wore to the one he was presenting to her. A small part of Beau felt pride for having pulled everything off, but it was overshadowed by his hurt for his father. This was an ache he didn't think would ever go away, but prayed would lessen over time and dull.

But when Edythe put on this ring as well, a new feeling wrapped around him like a second skin. It radiated from the tips of his toes and gathered warm in his chest, settling there familiarly. It soothed his nerves and gave him a feeling of security, like a hug to his very core. With some difficulty, Beau put a name to the warmth in his chest. It was the feeling of hope.

Jessamine nodded, clearly finding her gift no longer needed. She excused herself with one last squeeze of Beau's hand.

When she was gone Archie laid his head on Beau's shoulder, quietly discussing plans he had for the wedding, invites he had sent out to their cousins in Alaska, color schemes Edythe might like... Every detail was significant, from the placement of the chairs to the music Archie saw them dancing to. Beau's head was filled with these details until it he thought it might explode but his best friend kept on going. He was reminding Beau of what laid before then, trying to keep the light feeling growing inside of him.

Archie didn't stop describing his grand plans until Charlie was back in his car, out of sight. Then he stepped away to hand Beau over to an ecstatic Edythe who bounded into the home and brought her own warmth to compliment Beau's.

She cocooned him in her love, whispering her affection and caressing his cheeks, thanking Beau for giving her such a beautiful memory. He let himself become weightless and lean emotionally on her as she became his unwavering support, her love giving him strength as it always would for years to come. He knew then he would weather through with Edythe beside him, no matter what he might face down the road. She would never fail him. He looked to her and found himself grateful to be saved by her in this way; she was the one who held his heart and soul and kept them safe.

And then he realized suddenly that the word was he had been looking for all along to describe what Edythe meant to him - she was and always had been his soulmate. There was no other word for it. She was his other half, his destiny.

Some time later they retired to their room. Beau sat on the couch and Edythe took her favorite spot on his lap, her head against his chest. Though there was no longer a steady beating heart to listening to, she still found comfort in this position cradled against him. The hollow sound of his chest was a constant reminder for Edythe of what he had lost, the reminder often accompanied by a pang of guilt. But as she listened to the echo of his lungs pushing out air as he practiced his breathing now, a sense of pride washed over her as well. He had lost so much, yes, but he was still moving forward and not letting grief stagnant him. He was progressing better than anyone could have hoped, minding his feedings, maintaining control of his strength, and all the while blending into the fold of their home like he had always belonged. It was as if Beau was meant to thrive in these circumstances.

Edythe was unbelievably proud of who he was becoming and how he was establishing himself amidst all the chaos. And she found that somehow she loved him even more for his ability to do more than just persevere, to see the silver lining that she had been neglecting as she stewed in her own aguish. For Edythe, Beau was a beacon on hope, a light in a world she had always found blindingly dark. That was not to say she hadn't had enjoyable moments during this second life, but they had been faint and few in the abyss of blood and death.

But Beau, he showed her things she had assumed impossible for her kind, showed her salvation in the form of unshakable trust and love - unconditional and abundant love. She felt like she as drowning in her love for him and his for her. What had she done to earn someone so amazing, she often wondered - how on earth could she deserve Beau? She had failed so many times, committed horrors, and killed dozens, hundreds. She had thought forever spent alone was her penance for her evils. But now here was a man who knew her sins and loved her regardless. It was more than she could have dreamed possible - he was more. He was everything.

And now she was allowed to become his wife. Edythe could hardly believe it.

If she didn't know better she would have thought these last few months had been a dream, a winding dream with horrors as often as the moments of bliss. When he had first walked into that classroom, Edythe had been sure he had been sent to torment her for every wrong she had committed in her hundred years as a vampire. But maybe he had been a test, a chance for her to prove how she had changed and grown stronger - and when she succeeded he became her reward, her chance at a life filled with happiness.

She knew Beau would be the perfect husband, caring for her, challenging her, growing with her in the ways she had watched that Carine had with Earnest over the years. He would be her partner, as Jessamine was to Archie, giving her strength when her's failed and keeping her balanced against all odds. And he would love her as fiercely as Royal loved Eleanor, with a passion that never waned even if they butted heads. She had watched her family over the years and had at very the bottom of her heart always yearned for what each of them had. And now was her chance to seize that joy for herself and make a beautiful future with Beau. It was a thrilling prospect.

She leaned her face into his chest, pressing her lips to his still heart. With her kiss she tried to express every complicated feeling she held inside her through his flesh - every worry, every joy, every hurt, every hope. And a promise, one she had made to his father only an hour before, to love Beau until her last second on earth and beyond.

Beau enjoyed her closeness in that moment as she curled into him, basking in the way he could lay his chin on top of her head and wrap his arms all the way around her petite form. Now with her skin no longer cold to him Beau could hold her as much as he wanted and he was reveling in that still. He could pick up on the small things he had missed about her before, like the slenderness of her fingers as they held hands or the smoothness of slight dip in her collarbone. He hoped to one day catalogue every inch of her body in his now perfect memory only to rediscover her over and over again as they spent forever in each other's arms.

One of his hands roamed across her back, making her shiver as the touch bled through the thin material of the dress. He brushed aside her long hair, his fingers lingering along the back of her neck. Edythe tilted her head, allowing him more flesh as the collar of fabric slid towards her shoulder. He graced this line of skin with slow kisses that trailed towards the front of her neck as he leaned over her. She shifted her body, laying her head on his opposite shoulder, looking up at him with honey eyes that seemed to darken with each kiss.

He moved lower, to her collarbone, to his favorite hollow spot, to dip of the lacy bodice, just above the swell of her breasts... Her breath caught then and he remembered himself. Beau moved his lips back up the same path, up her neck now and then kissing along her jaw.

She hungrily reached her fingers into his hair, pulling his mouth to hers. Automatically his lips parted for her and she deepened the kiss, arching backwards as she pressed their mouths together. He thought she might have whimpered with a tremble as his tongue invaded her mouth. Venom coated her tongue as the two met, warmth radiating from one to the other as the familiar electricity that swirled between them became overcharged.

Beau could feel himself getting drunk on Edyyhe again as her intoxicating aroma overwhelmed all his senses. This was the type of kiss that was dangerous when he was human but was dangerous now for an entirely different reason.

His hands were on her hips, unconsciously bunching her dress up around her thighs. Beau knew this was the point where he should stop and take some time to cool off before things got out of hand, but Edythe wasn't giving him a chance to pull away. She flipped her body around to lock him in place firmly, her legs on either side of his as she straddled him.

Beau could only guess she knew he was trying to put the breaks on and was actively thwarting him.

He chuckled against her mouth, growling to her in a low voice, "Seductress."

She laughed quietly too, winding her hand down to his shoulders, then to the center of his chest. She kissed down his chin, following the same pattern he had, dipping lower as she went. Slowly, Edythe began undoing the buttons of his shirt, her lips never leaving his neck as she did. As his chest became more exposed to her, Edythe brought her kisses to the skin there, stopping over his heart again before continuing her trail.

Beau thought she would stop her torture when he got to the same spot he had - just in the center of his chest - so he made no move to stop her, enjoying the sensation too much. But to his surprise she kept going, lowering her body until she was off the couch and on her knees in front of him, undoing the rest of his buttons and using her hands to push his shirt open and brush it off his shoulders. He held an unnecessary breath as she kissed down her path, setting fire with her tongue, until she was at the base of his jeans. She tugged them low, dragging her lips from one hip to the other, back and forth. And then she moved her hands to undo the button of his jeans.

Beau's hands shot out over her's, keeping them still.

She smirked up at him, the glint in her eyes somehow both playful and sexy. Edythe made no attempt to move from her position between his legs, letting her hands stay exactly where they were, he couldn't help but to notice.

"Would you please stop trying to take my clothes off?" Beau had meant to sound stern but even he could hear the wobble in his voice.

"Why?" She innocently tilted her head to the side, letting her bronze hair spill over her shoulder.

Beau leaned his head back on the couch, closing his eyes and he tried to forget the image of the beautiful woman sitting suggestively just inches away. "Pretty sure we agreed to wait. I can't remember why at this moment for obvious reasons, but I know at least that much. You do know just wearing the ring doesn't mean that we're actually married yet, right?"

Edythe stifled her laughter. "I'm well aware, Beaufort." She clasped her hands with his, flipping then over to expose the entwined rings on her left hand. The jewels twinkled in the low lightening. Her expression became gentle. "But we will be married eventually, and that's enough for me."

He looked down at her then, raising an eyebrow. "I didn't think the virtuous people of the early twentieth century made that distinction."

"They may not have," she admitted, ignoring his quip. "But I do. Ultimately it is my choice. Unless you have some objection?" Her tone implied she didn't think he did.

And she was right, technically. It wasn't for Beau's sake that they were waiting, after all.

When they had first talked about waiting to have sex until they were married only a few days ago, Edythe had been reluctant to say why she wanted to wait, only admitting she wanted to. Beau had picked up on her hesitance and let it go, but he had pieced things together since talking with Carine and Royal.

Beau sighed. "Edythe. Carine told me you don't think we have souls."

She frowned, perhaps shaken by the abrupt turn the conversation took. Her hands slowly withdrew from his, gathering in her own lap primly as she took her time answering. "In not so many words... No. No I don't think we do."

He nodded, still incredulous at the idea of the good natured and down right kind Cullens being considered soulless monsters. "Not even Carine who has dedicated her entire existence to saving lives?"

Edythe looked away. "She is an amazing person but that doesn't change our nature. We are what we are." Her tone was bleak. "Why are you asking about this now?"

"Carine thought I should know why you were so tormented about me being like you," Beau answered honestly. "And Royal told me you thought we were damned because you still believe in God-"

"It's not God I believe in," she interrupted. "It's the concept of Heaven or something along those lines."

"And you don't think we - any of us - will go there." He stated. "I think that might be connected to why you wanted to wait in the first place."

"Oh Beau." Her eyes were sad. "You have seen how we exist now, you know our true nature. How can creatures like us be anything but damned?" Edythe sighed. "Carine and I have debated this for years, whether we are sinful by our very existence or if our actions dictate our fate. She believes that Heaven is not beyond us simply because of what we are because, if there is a God, it was his will that we became like this. I personally can not put any stake in that; it's not what I was raised to believe and not what I have seen in my many years walking this Earth." She was insistent now as she forced the words out. "I believe there is good and there is evil, and things have been that way since the beginning of time. Vampires and other monsters like us were put here to be that source of evil - and many of our kind live up to that expectation. Even our family, who try to be good despite our circumstances, are still collectively responsible for too many deaths to simply ignore. And I have to claim responsibility for a great number of those personally," Edythe whispered in a broken voice. "I have accepted my lot. I know what I have done. Even if Carine is right and Heaven is a possibility, no one can overlook all that red in my past..."

Beau was confused now. "But I thought you wanted to wait until we were married because you thought it might give you a better chance? One thing at least left unbroken or whatever."

"It wasn't for my sake that I hoped for."

Beau was floored. "You thought _I_ might have a chance?"

She nodded. "You are exceptionally good, Beau. And with your control I know you could keep your record as clean as Carine's - I'll make it my mission to assure that happens. That way, if she is right, you'll be saved."

"Why would I want Heaven if I couldn't have you? I mean, if I believed in that to begin with." He grabbed her hands back in his, squeezing them, leaning forward so their foreheads were touching. "You were always my choice, Heaven or no. I wouldn't want to go somewhere you couldn't follow - even though I'm pretty sure if there is some primordial gatekeeper they will have the good sense to let you in anyway. Because you are good, Edythe. You try so hard to overcome our instincts and I know it's because you do have a soul. No one would put themselves through the torture of surrounding themselves with supposedly delicious smelling humans for years, in a high school setting no less, and resist feeding if they didn't have a moral compass guiding them. You are good," he said emphatically. He brought their entwined hands together to brush her hair from her eyes before holding them to her cheek the way she liked. "So we will continue to wait, not just for my sake, but yours as well. Just to stack the deck."

Her lips were a straight line. "If we wait it'll be your choice. Either way I know at least you will be fine. That's enough for me."

"You think God will still let me in even if I engage in premarital sex? Just how good of a person do you think I am?"

She rolled her eyes. "You do know there are other bases before you go all the way, right? We wouldn't have to completely break the rules if you didn't want to."

Beau knew it was not safe to think about those other bases were she remained between his legs. He blew out a shaky breath, pulling away slightly before he let himself get carried away again. "Well it's been a while since I brushed up on my scripture," he said with difficultly. "But I'm ninety five percent positive its kind of an all or nothing deal when it comes to virtue."

"That would leave a lot of humans out of the running for eternal salvation. I like to think Heaven takes modern values into consideration."

"So a kind of 'eh close enough' approach when it comes to virginity? Yeah that sounds right."

She laid her head on his knee as she looked up at him. "I'm serious. Even in my time it was a commonly held idea that as long as you didn't completely round the bases early, so to speak, you could be granted a pardon. I had several school friends who lived on that faith."

Beau frowned now. "Ah."

Edythe smirked at his expression. "I, however, never put it into practice. I've told you this before."

"Well we never got into specifics as to what counted as sex and what didn't," he countered, a little relieved. For a brief second he had pictured a green-eyed Edythe in this very position with a faceless man in another century. The twinge of irrational jealousy that followed had been more than he expected.

"Hmm. Do I need to re-ask that question of you then with that in mind?" Her tone was teasing, but Beau thought he could see the same jealousy in her eyes now too.

He shook his head. "Never even got out of the dugout - that's what it's called in baseball, right? I suck at these types of analogies."

She smiled, her shoulders releasing some tension. "Not even a few practice swings? Or even stepping up to the plate?"

"Okay you've lost me. Which base is which again?"

Edythe's laughter was light. "If you have to ask then I shouldn't be worried. And here poor Jeremy was convinced you were some sort of stud in Arizona to have landed me so easily. He was quite sure you were just holding back the juicy details."

"Nope," Beau said, popping the 'p'. "Just a run-of-the-mill 17 year old virgin. He really had his wires crossed. Clearly you just have a thing for Boy Scouts."

"Were you really one? I can't picture it."

"That's because two days into my first camping trip I accidentally set my tent on fire while starting the campfire and promptly handed in my handkerchief. It was a relief for everyone involved."

Her lips were plump as she tried to hold in another bout of laughter. "Regardless of your knowledge of the bases, my point stands. We can take this as far as you want to go, Beau." She pulled herself into his lap in one fluid motion, pressing against his bare skin as she breathed in his scent.

"You already know what I want." His words were heavy with desire as his hand moved across her back. "But you are well worth the wait. This way we can both have what we want."

"What I want more than to do this the old fashioned way is you," she sighed longingly, her hands on his waist. "Only you, on any terms, honestly."

"I don't plan on waiting too long to make you mine," Beau admitted, nipping her ear. "I don't do long engagements. Honestly, if it hadn't been one of Archie's requirements that he plan the wedding in exchange for his help getting the rings, we would be in Vegas now. I think I could manage to not kill a priest for a thirty minute ceremony as long as I focused on the honeymoon that would follow."

"We could leave right now," Edythe purred, her fingers drawing circles on his thigh. "Archie would get over it."

"No he wouldn't," Beau replied with a serious expression.

"No, I guess not," she relented with a pout. "I just don't want to wait another second. I want to be your wife now."

Beau was startled by how much he liked hearing her refer to herself as his wife. For some reason he had yet to associate the ideas together yet, maybe because it hadn't been voiced aloud in so many words.

"I want you to be my wife now, too," he growled with his lips to the dip behind her ear.

Her eyes were aglow with lust. "How long do you think it'll take him to plan a wedding?"

"He could go on planning indefinitely - but I'm only giving him a month. Any longer than that and I might go crazy."

"One week," Edythe amended, detangling herself from his arms. He missed her weight immediately. She stepped to the closet, opening it with her back to him.

"I don't know if even Archie can- " Beau's next words caught in his throat.

Edythe was unzipping her dress as he spoke, finally freeing herself and letting it slide down her body to pool at her feet. Underneath she wore a red satin bra with matching panties and gray thigh high stockings, the colors contrasting with her exposed pale skin. You could hear a pin drop as he gawked. She bent over slowly to unroll the stocking from each leg, letting them join her dress. Her scent was more concentrated now with more of her skin being shown off; each tiny movement on her part stirred Beau up though he was visibly frozen in place.

Edythe was careful to keep turned away from Beau during the display, taking her time to select a pair of jeans and a purple v-neck blouse from her wardrobe. She dressed casually as if not aware what she was doing to him and she shimmied into her clothes. When she was done she flipped her wavy hair out, her face giving nothing away when she returned his gaze.

"One week?" she repeated sweetly.

"One week," he agreed in a hoarse voice.

She said nothing of his dropped jaw, grabbing one of his t-shirts from the closet and throwing it squarely at his bare chest. "Well then let's go for a quick hunt and let him know the change of plans, hmm?"

He nodded his head dumbly, pulling his shirt over his head, having a hard time differentiating the arm hole from the one for his head.

Seemingly oblivious to the effect she had on him, Edythe pulled the shirt on over his head and helped Beau to his feet with a wide smile. Together they fled the empty house and took off into the woods.

They were not long into the forest when Archie sped towards then, his eyebrows pulled together. "You're impossible!"

Edythe flashed her teeth at him. "Haven't you heard? The bride is always right."

Archie turned his glare to Beau, who was still somewhat dazed. "It will set a bad precedent if you let her control everything from the start, you know."

Beau shrugged. "Happy wife, happy life, isn't it?"

"Yes it is," Edythe cooed affectionately. She appeared to be enjoying have him wrapped around her finger.

Archie crossed his arms. "A week! What can I do in a week! At least give me three, Edythe."

She shook her head. "A week is enough. I have faith in you. It doesn't have to be an elaborate affair."

Archie looked shell shocked. "Oh, I suppose I could just throw something tacky together. I mean, it's only my little sisters wedding," he added in a hard voice. "This is horrible - all those plans, up in smoke. Gah!"

Edythe raised an eyebrow at him. "It looks like you already had everything ready anyway, so I don't understand why you're making a big deal of it."

"That was just in case," he said, waving her away. "I'm prepared to do a bare minimum ceremony, I simply don't want to. You had to take away my fun."

"For the sake of my fun," she said without shame.

He continued to shift his glare between the two of them. Finally he threw his hands up. "I knew I shouldn't have left you two alone. Fine, you win. But it'll have to be eleven days at the earliest - the Denali Coven won't be here until then. Or do you want to tell Tanvir why he was so rudely uninvited to the wedding?" Archie challenged Edythe.

She sighed after briefly considering it. "Fine, we will wait for them."

Archie shoved Beau in the chest lightly. "Way to have my back, dude."

Beau laughed. "Just be glad we are not in Vegas right now."

"You wouldn't have been able to," he sniffed. "I took the engines out of every car in the garage this morning. Royal will be mad, but I needed the insurance," he said defensively as he took in their incredulous expressions. "I couldn't be sure the extent you two would go just because of a little sexual frustration."

Beau winced, a little embarrassed. Of course Archie would have seen what had happened at the house. He only hoped Archie hadn't seen specific details for their conversation.

Edythe growled. "Really, Archie?"

Archie, however, rolled his eyes. "It's not like I'm looking for these things, you know. I just wanted to make sure nothing interfered with my project. Like a certain someone's overactive hormones."

Beau thought Edythe might leap at Archie then, so he quickly wrapped his arm around her waist, holding her to his side while shooting him a warning look. The way Archie watched Edythe carefully made Beau sure he has been right to hold her back.

"I'm not ungrateful," Edythe replied to a something Archie was thinking. "I do appreciate all your doing - but you're doing it more for yourself than us at this point."

"Not true," Archie answered unconvincingly, his voice a key too high.

"We are really glad you want to do this for us," Beau offered. "You know we couldn't do this without you. But we're not big on the actually wedding itself - I know it's not really my thing."

"And I don't need anything ostentatious," Edythe added. "Simplicity is much more appealing in my book."

"And if there was anyone who could do simple on our timeline and make it elegant, it would be you." Beau reached out to him, hugging him around his shoulder and pulling him on his other side so Beau was sandwiched between the siblings. "I know you had lots of stuff you wanted for us, and it sounded amazing, but please? Please say you can make it work."

Archie groaned. "Okay stop with the big, sad eyes, you."

"His only weakness," Edythe whispered up towards Beau.

"And gross amounts of flattery, apparently," her brother corrected.

"Is that a yes?" Beau asked hopefully.

"Yes," Arched sighed. "I have some calls to make and no time really, but for you, and Edythe too, I guess, it shall be done."

Edythe pulled him in until the three of them were hugging, kissing her brother on the cheek. He made a big display of wiping it off, but was returning her smile. Archie clasped Beau's hand firmly, who let himself be pulled into one handed, guy hug.

"And I'm still the best man, right?" Archie questioned as they broke apart.

Beau pretended to think about it. "I mean it is between you and Royal..."

Archie frowned. "Pardon moi?"

Beau broke into laughter. "I'm joking, Arch. Couldn't you see that?"

"Just had to be sure," he huffed. "It's best not to assume."

"You're my best friend and none of this would have been possible without you. Of course I want you up there with me."

"We both do," Edythe added from under Beau's arm, her eyes sparkling. "If he hadn't called dibs on you, I would have wanted you as my maid - or rather man - of honor. I guess El can have it by default."

Archie nodded, the scene already flickering through his head. "Yes that'll look very nice. I'll redo the sitting chart, put the Denalis on one side, our family on the other. It'll be a small ceremony, but very intimate."

"It's beautiful," she said in a hushed voice.

He frowned. "Ah ah ah, stay out of there, missy. If I'm going to be reworking everything I at least don't want you ruining it by peeking."

"You have my word."

"That'll have to do." He pulled Beau to his side. "Now, you two interrupted my hunt so as recompense I will be taking Beau with me. Best keep you two away from each other before you wreck any more of my plans."

Beau was about to protest when Edythe put his finger to his lips, silencing him. He took her hand in his and kissed the palm, turning it over to kiss the rings she wore as well. A content sound spilled from her lips as she placed her other hand on his hip, wrapping her fingers in his belt loop.

Archie rolled his eyes. "Yup I will definitely be running interference for the next eleven days. Come on, let us be off before she tries to jump your bones."

Beau had no choice but to gave up and let Archie drag him off into the lush woods. Edythe waved sadly as they sprinted out of sight and he knew she was missing him already, the same as he was for her. Eleven days suddenly seemed far too long, but he knew better than to entertain thoughts of a quickie wedding - Archie could be very scary when he wanted to be. So it appeared, he realized grumpily, that the next vampire skill he would need to master was patience.

Keeping this in mind, he focused his thoughts and let his thirst take priority, allowing them to stalk into the fallen night.


	6. Day Zero

_Author's note: Sorry this took a while - couldn't my internet to work right!_

 _Decided to backtrack a little and give what is the first part of Love and Birth. Enjoy!_

* * *

Day Zero of Forever:

* * *

 _She leaned up on her toes and kissed me once, hard. "I love you. Let's go hunt."_

 _We ran together into the darkness that wasn't dark, and I was unafraid. This would be easy, I knew, just like everything else._

The wind rushed through their clothes as they ran, their bodies moving faster and faster of their own accord seemingly, exhilarated in each other's company. Beau had never seen Edythe in such a frenzy, in such a heightened state of mind. She was wild and so beautiful it was almost heart breaking. Her smiles made him shiver as faint shine of moonlight bounced off her teeth and the luminescent flesh of her face and exposed arms. It was like looking at a nymph leaping right out of Grecian legend.

Edythe held nothing back as she moved, agile and lithe, her feet barely touching the ground. He had thought she moved like a cheetah before, but he was wrong - the woman before him had the angles of a cheetah in motion, yes, but was swift as a hummingbird and as powerful as a doe leaping away from the earth. This Edythe could not be contained, would not be bound by the chains of the world. She was a goddess. Nothing could hold such a mesmerizing creature down.

He saw her now as his human eyes never could - completely free of her facade. And she was brilliant.

And she was his.

Beau leapt after her, his movement lumbering in comparison, though graceful still somehow. His limbs pulsed with raw power as he pushed himself faster, willing his body to give chase after the dazzling creature before him. The earth shook as his feet tore into it, dipping as he pushed off. If she was the embodiment of flight, he was a fissure, powerful and destructive - but as they ran the two forces met gloriously creating a pairing never seen before. Air and earth, weightlessness and solidity.

Her laughter was a symphony of bells, chiming out a song that filled Beau with longing. Edythe spun on her heel, running backwards now to watch him, but still just as fast. She reached out her hands for his, finding them waiting eagerly. Their fingers intertwined and he pulled her to his chest, lips meeting before their bodies did. She wrapped her legs around his waist holding him closer to her, closer than their bodies had ever been.

He dug his heels into the ground, coming to a grinding halt, gripping Edythe to keep her from flying off during the jarring movement. She didn't seem jostled, covering his face with kisses. Beau pushed her up against a tree as a strange, low growl filled his lungs, her name on his lips. Her hands gripped his hair as she pulled him back to her mouth.

She felt warm as they kissed, the first time Beau had ever associated that word with any of her kind - his kind now too. But there was no other word for the surge of heat that radiated from her lips to his. The electricity that had buzzed between them for so long was practically tangible now. It was alive and thriving in their gaze, in their touch, in their desire. And it was growing, growing until it was uncontrollable.

The tree behind her began to creek as Beau unconsciously pressed Edythe into it deeper. It was her turn to growl, the sound more like a moan. He wanted to make the forest quake with that sound. He wanted to draw it out of her slowly and hear her voice ring in his head as he marveled at all the different sounds he could entice from her.

But she was impatient.

She gripped his waist and spun them around so his back was held by the tree. She thenbraced herself against the earth on the tip of her toes, her lips tracing along his jawline, his neck, back to his mouth. Edythe's tongue coaxed his lips to part for her. He thought then that if she could drink him in it still wouldn't be able to quench her thirst - she was ravenous.

But before she could think to take her fill, she was stopped by the intrusive thoughts of two familiar minds. They were still far away, but we're calling out to her, searching. She put a few steps between herself and Beau, glowering as she filtered through their mental voices.

Beau smelled them first, his senses keener for now. The first was a rich scent of lumber and fallen leaves - Eleanor, he thought. The other was Archie's spiced scent that he remembered now from the car ride back to Forks; it was the type of scent department stores could only dream to bottle up.

The two appeared unceremoniously, actively ignoring the evidence of the couple's tryst though their expressions told a different story. Archie's raised eyebrow seemed to say "really?" while Eleanor was practically snickering.

"Nice hair," she finally said, directed towards Beau. His hand went straight to his locks and found them standing up in odd angles. He ran his hands through his hair in an attempt to flatten them down, feeling self conscious as he did.

"What do you two want?" Edythe was attempting to sound bored but her eyes were still dilated and gave away her true state of mind.

"Just joining you two for Beau's first hunt," Eleanor said innocently. "I hope we weren't interrupting anything." From her tone it was clear she knew they did. Edythe snapped her teeth together at her loudly.

"We figured you might need some help with the newborn." Archie skipped to Beau's side, patting him on the back. "We're family now, Beau. Always here to help."

"And maybe get in the way a little," Eleanor added with a guffaw. "No such thing as privacy when you live with seven sets of excellent ears and a psychic."

Beau shook his head. "That could take some getting used to."

His new siblings both laughed.

Edythe was less amused. "It doesn't help that these two are exceptionally nosy."

"Guilty as charged," Eleanor said, grinning too widely. "There was no way I was going to miss my littler bro's first hunt - this is gonna be hilarious."

Beau groaned.

"Thanks for that," Edythe snapped at her. "Way to be supportive."

She shrugged. "I've never got to be on this side of it before, E."

Edythe was not pacified by this. "You should be here to help, not hinder. Try to curb your amusement, El."

"Ladies," Archie said, coming between his sisters. "Beau isn't getting any more fed with your bickering. Can you squash it and play nice so he doesn't starve?" The two exchanged an exasperated glance but said nothing. "Thank you. Now, back to Beau. Ready to do this?"

He gave Archie an uneasy smile. "As ready as I'll ever be."

"It's really easy," he promised. "Really. Just attune yourself with your thirst and let it guide you. Your sense of smell is gonna be your biggest asset here."

Edythe stepped up to the plate. "Just try focus on finding prey right now. Do you smell anything appealing?"

The obvious answer was Edythe of course but he chose to keep that to himself. Instead, he closed himself off from his overworking mind and simply took in every scent that flooded the air. There were too many to focus on, even when he excluded the scents of his present company and the underlying scent trails from trips prior. Mostly he smelled vegetation - and lots of it. Earthy, lush scents, all with minuscule differences that he could detect as he breathed them in. Under those were warmer aromas in pairings and small groupings. They were mostly stationary but left discernible pathways in the air and on the ground. Animals, he decided. They were as different from the plants as they were from Edythe and her siblings.

He found some of these animal scents were closer than others, the nearest being in a northernmost direction from them. He had no idea what they could be but knew it was at least of pack of something - deer, he thought maybe from the size of the group. They didn't exactly smell appealing, but they did smell edible. He supposed that was what counted.

Beau pointed the way he thought they would find them. "There's a group of something that way. Deer, I guess?"

Edythe nodded. "Yes, at least seven. They aren't far, maybe two miles away. How do they smell to you?"

"Not bad, but not really good either."

"Yeah herbivores are mostly like that," Eleanor said conversationally, as if they were discussing the appeal of certain cheeses rather than the blood of woodland creatures. "But they are plentiful so you kinda just get used to them."

"And they are no trouble to take down and drain," Archie added. "It'll be an easy mark. You're going to want to run up on them quickly - they won't hear you until it's too late. Just aim for one of them for now cause the others are going to scatter. Once you have their scent you can just track them later."

"Right," Beau said hesitantly. He had made it sound so easy but Beau had his doubts.

As if reading his thoughts, Edythe reached out to him comfortingly. "You won't even need to think about it, Beau. Once you see them your body is just going to move on instinct."

Beau nodded solemnly, praying she was right. They took off then, the three of them hanging back a step behind Beau to let him get his bearings first. They drove through the forest, silently and swiftly as the wind. In no time they were upon the unsuspecting herd.

The burning in his throat roared to life as he listened to the pumping of hearts before him. It has been manageable just moments before but now in the face as fresh blood he could feel the mania sweeping over him. He found Edythe had been right - his brain shut down, taking a backseat as his thirst tensed him into a pounce, letting him spring on the deer closest to the fringe.

He caught the doe unaware, immediately finding the jugular and tearing across it with his teeth. He used his hand to grip her steady, the sickening crunch that followed making him think he accidentally snapped her neck. It turned out he was using more force than was necessary; her fur and flesh might as well have been wet tissue for as easily as he tore through it. Her blood poured freely, most of it finding its way into his mouth. As he drank he found his body felt stronger and more sure. All too soon, he had drained the last drop of the limp deer.

Beau pulled away, cringing as he observed himself. It looked like he had been an extra in a horror movie. He wasn't sure whose shirt they had stuck him in, but he knew it was garbage now. He sure hoped they hadn't wanted the garment back.

"Whoa, Beau. You know you were supposed to drink the blood, not bathe in it, right?"

He rolled his eyes at Eleanor, taking her ribbing in stride. "I might have missed that memo."

"He got about eighty percent of it." Archie replied on his behalf, looking him over with a critical eye. "But we should aim for a little better if we want to keep you clothed."

Beau gestured to the ruined shirt. "Sorry, was this yours?"

Archie scoffed. "Oh no. You're not borrowing my clothes until you can manage to hunt and come back without looking so macabre. Earnest has graciously agreed to supplement your wardrobe until we can get around to shopping for you."

Edythe danced to his side. She wiped the blood from his face gently, flashing her dimples at him. "Don't worry so much about the mess - staying clean comes with experience and no one expects you to get it perfectly from the get-go. As it is, we all collectively have more clothes than we know what to do with. Don't worry about it." Her eyes were gentle with a hint of uncertainty around the edges. It was obvious on her face she had mixed feelings about watching him hunt.

"A little blood never killed anyone anyway," Archie said encouragingly, his joke meant to lift Beau's tension.

"I for one hope you keep it up," Eleanor said, still amused. She ignored Edythe and Archie's disapproving looks as she clapped him on the back so loudly it echoed through the trees like thunder. "That was awesome. You practically crushed that deer as soon as you grabbed it - did you hear that crunch?"

"I didn't do it on purpose," he mumbled.

"That's what made it awesome," she insisted. "But I wouldn't recommend it if you're trying to get a steady flow of blood going. Crushing them like that, killing them before you're finished drinking, makes it harder since their heart isn't pumping anymore."

"And you saw how it easy it was to pierce the flesh," Edythe added softly. "You won't need to apply as much force next time and that will help make it easy to control the stream of blood."

"Less crushing, less force - got it."

"Then let's go again." Archie give him a little push. "Go get 'em, tiger. We will be right behind you."

Beau did considerably better with the next deer, even though this one struggled more than the first. He tried to take it just a bit slower, taking the deer down to the ground in one swoop and angling over its neck in the same motion. It kicked it's legs out when Beau bared his teeth, struggling futilely as its neck was sliced through. He found that Eleanor had been right about not killing his prey first; the steady drumming of its heart, slowing with each second but not outright stopping, kept the blood warmer longer and easier to gulp down.

He had thought he would be more squeamish about feeding from animal while it was still alive but found that as long as his thirst was in control he didn't have any qualms about what he was doing. He was glad for that; fainting at the sight of blood as a human was embarrassing but as a vampire would probably be a death sentence on top of making him the subject of constant ridicule from Eleanor, he suspected.

He stood up when finished, finding more red across his face but not as much as before. It gave him some satisfaction.

Archie was beside him, but Eleanor and Edythe were no where in sight. He could smell then nearby though.

"Eleanor is burying your first deer," Archie explained to Beau's sweeping glances for the others. "Just in case hikers or hunters come across them. Normally small prey like deer are okay to leave out in the open as long as it's just one or two, but you kind of made a mess of that one and we can't have anyone getting suspicious when they find deer with their throats ripped out and drained of blood." He waved his hand at the fallen deer before them. "This one isn't as bad and the scavengers nearby could take care of it, but it's good practice so you're going to bury this one. Just dig out a nice enough whole and push it in, then cover it so the ground doesn't look disturbed."

It wasn't hard to do. The ground was softer than sand to him now. Once he patted the soil over his meal and Archie approved it they took into the woods deeper, this time following Edythe's scent.

They found her perched on a large rock, sitting cross legged with a struggling stag in her arms, clearly waiting for them. It was almost comical to see her, so petite, holding the huge animal so easily. She barely gave it any of her attention as she leapt down, dragging the beast with her like it was a misbehaving cat. She waved Beau closer with her free hand, ignoring the stag's frantic baying.

"I thought you might like to see up close," she said lightly. "Might be easier to learn by example."

She had Beau stand beside her as she carefully dug her teeth into the stag's neck. It stopped moving immediately, nearly collapsing on itself until Edythe's hand held it steady. He could still hear it's frantic heart but it didn't buck as his deer did. But Beau had a hard time concentrating on her technique.

It was oddly sensuous to watch her suck the blood from the creature, her face bent over its neck with her lovely hair spilling over her shoulder. She was crouched sightly, the muscles in her body tensed as she claimed her meal. He found himself observing the lines of her body with rapt attention, cataloging with his new eyes that missed nothing. The sense of longing to reach out and touch her grew.

He didn't even notice it when Archie came up behind him and smacked the back of his head. "Pay attention, Beaufort."

Beau ducked his head, properly cowed.

Edythe had finished her meal by now, pulling back to show Beau the neat crescent shaped mark she had made. It reminded him uncomfortably of the mark Joss had placed on his hand when she bit him - it had not gone away as his other scars and blemishes from his past human adventures had but was fainter than it had been before. A crescent shaped line of raised skin that would always remind him of the burning that had accompanied it.

Once again, Edythe seemed to be in line with his thoughts, following his eyes to the stag's neck with a frown. "That's from the venom," she explained carefully. "Before biting I always make sure my teeth are coated with venom first. It paralyzes my prey so it doesn't fight back."

"I know." He had felt that paralysis first hand, of course.

Her frown deepened. "If this is too much we can-"

"No, no," Archie interrupted. "He needs to know everything we are capable of, Edythe. Explain why it bubbled up and left the mark."

"Besides being a paralysis," she went on reluctantly, her eyes pleading for Beau to understand. "Venom is a poison as well. As you know, if left to mingle in the bloodstream, it creates creatures like me... Like you. But once the source of venom is cut off, like when I pulled away from my kill, it bubbles from within to seal off the flesh so the venom can not escape. That scar is a barrier to keep everything inside the bloodstream."

"You got a good eyeful of Jessamine, right?" Archie's tone was nonchalant but Beau thought he heard something under the surface as well.

Beau nodded once, remembering his alarm as he noticed for the first time more clearly the marks that crisscrossed all over her exposed skin. It had put him on edge to see the proof behind her history that she had shared as he was changing.

"Venom," Archie said with a shrug. "Various bite marks from those trying to kill her. She's beautiful regardless, but those scars will always be with her, a reminder of her old life."

"I didn't know anything could permanently scar vampires. I thought you - we - could heal?"

"Some things can never be healed," Edythe said somberly. "Our venom is our greatest weapon with nothing that can counteract it. Once us injected into the flesh - injected, not merely on top of the skin, which would heal torn flesh - it is nearly impossible to stop." She looked at Beau sadly and he knew she was thinking about how she had tried to remove Joss's venom.

Beau tried to shake the heaviness of the moment off. "But our own venom can't hurt us?" As he spoke he let venom pool in his mouth experimentally.

"No and yes," Archie answered. "It normally can't hurt us, but if you were to go without feeding for a long period of time, it does sort of melt you from the inside out." Beau's eyes widened in horror. "It takes a long time to get to that point, however. Like months without feeding."

His mind moved fast enough for him to understand the implication. He recalled the story Edythe had told him when he first visited the Cullens. "Isn't that what Carine...?"

"Yes," Edythe answered, her expression far away. "When she first changed she did not feed for a long time. She was trying to starve herself to death. She thinks now the lack of hunting contributed to her mental state, to her attempts at suicide. The venom was destroying her internally as she deteriorated."

"So definitely no skipping feeding trips," Beau said slowly. He wasn't trying to sound cavalier, he was just partially in shock.

"Right," Archie said with a nod. "And as a newborn, going without eating for any period of time has another effect - it with make you irritated, frenzied, even violent. That's supposed to be the normal state of newborns anyway," he added thoughtfully. "You're pretty much breaking the mold right now to even be speaking to us this calmly."

Beau was startled. "Is there something wrong with me?"

"Nothing is wrong with you," Edythe promised adamantly though even she looked concerned. "You are simply very in control. I've never seen this before but it's not a bad thing. It's actually really good. Surprising, but good."

"Jessamine was trying to figure out how you were so calm after you woke up," Archie said with a grin. "She was ready to have to sedate you with her gift; from her experience newborns are emotional wrecks, prone to manic episodes as they try to cope with all the new sensations of this life. Adding to that that they are also incredibly powerful and it can be a deadly combination. Like a toddler on steroids."

"You'll be a lot easier to watch after than Eleanor was," Edythe said decidedly. "If this continues."

Eleanor herself appeared then, brushing some leaves from her clothes as she stepped through the bushes. "Someone call me?"

Edythe grinned. "Just saying how much more trouble you gave us as a newborn. We think Beau might be the best behaved new vampire we've ever heard of."

"Yeah, it's a little disappointing, actually," Eleanor said with a sigh. "Here I was hoping he'd have some epic temper and I'd get the chance to test my strength against him."

"He would crush you," Archie said with an eye roll.

"Maybe, maybe not."

"I wouldn't want to hurt you," Beau said, filled with concern. "It's probably for the best I'm an atypical newborn."

"You couldn't hurt me." She puffed herself up, flexing her arms as she did. He suddenly believed her. "We could have a little friendly contest, you know, just to see how strong you really are. Maybe arm wrestling?" Eleanor looked at him hopefully.

"Ignore Eleanor," Edythe said harshly. "She's always looking for her next challenge."

"Killjoy," Eleanor muttered.

The trio lead Beau through a few more instructional hunts until he felt bloated and swishy was blood. He had managed to take down a few more deer successfully but his final prey of the night, a medium sized bear that Eleanor had insisted he take on, had proved more of a challenge. Not because he wasn't stronger than it - he most definitely was - but with the hibernation season just at an end the bear was clearly keyed up.

And like Beau's new sister, it had seemed primed for a fight. He had been hesitant to charge the bear, his fuzzy human memories of bear attacks making him a little wary, but that had been his undoing. The bear had gotten a good swipe at him, slicing up his bloody shirt and jeans, though of course leaving Beau unharmed. The attack gave the bear confidence and went at him again, charging with rage when Beau evaded the subsequent hits. With Eleanor's guidance he grabbed the bear in a headlock and flipped it on its back, which only made it howl harder. But the time he had drained the beast, Beau was a complete mess, his hair and face caked with blood and dirt, his clothing pretty much in tatters.

Eleanor politely looked away, her attention drawn towards the mountain range where a rumble of angry growls could be heard. Her face lit up. "Cool, I think it's family is coming for revenge. Think they'll be enough to share?"

"I think I'm done," Beau said wearily.

"More for me then!"

"It's time to get you home anyway and into some new clothes." Edythe was eyeing Beau in a way that was a little suggestive, her eyes smoldering. He was already flushed with all the blood he had taken in and could practically feel it take to his face and neck under her scrutiny.

Archie stepped between the couple. "Actually I think you should stay with El, Edy. You could use a good hunt too, judging by your eyes." They were visibly dark but Beau wondered how much of that had to do with thirst.

Her jaw snapped shut. "I'm fine."

"Are you?" he asked despite clearly already knowing the answer. "Besides, Beau is hardly decent right now and I'll need some time to pilfer an ensemble for him."

She huffed, giving Archie a meaningful look that made Beau think a second conversation was going on non verbally as well. He couldn't follow it but by Edythe's turned down lips and drawn eyebrows he thought it might be an argument. After a beat, Edythe sighed loudly and he assumed she had lost.

She hopped to Beau, pulling him down into a deep, passionate kiss that didn't seem all together appropriate considering her brother was just a foot away. Regardless, he kissed her back, though maybe not as feverishly. When she let him go, a bit of the flesher bear blood dotted her pink lips. She licked up the liquid with a slow swipe of her tongue and Beau's breath caught.

He thought about ducking into her for a second, deeper kiss but Archie intervened, clearly having seen where that would lead.

"Enough with the gooey eyes," he said, his expression half way between amused and annoyed. "You'll see her in an hour. So let's get you showered and dressed, hmm? Unless you want to stay like this?" Archie added, gesturing to Beau's more than artfully ripped jeans.

Edythe was eyeing his jeans too, but didn't seem to have the same objections to their state that her brother did.

"Go. Hunt." Archie glared at her. "Eleanor won't leave any for you if you dawdle any longer." Sometime in the midst of Edythe and Beau's kiss their brunette sister had snuck off.

"Fiiine," she said, drawing out the word. After one last appreciate glance at Beau she took off too, a whirl of white against the dense backdrop of trees.

Archie rolled his eyes, leading the way back to the house. "You two are going to be soooo impossible for a while."

Beau frowned, keeping up with him as they swerved through the trees. "What do you mean?"

"Pretty sure you know what I mean," he replied with a quiet chuckle. "You are well aware what me and Eleanor interrupted."

Beau ducked his head, not slowing his pace. "Uh... Yeah."

Archie shrugged. "Nothing to be embarrassed about. It's normal, it's just going to take some getting used to for the rest of us - though I guess we owe Edythe that much for putting up with us for all these years."

They slowed as they approached the house. The glass wall was as perfect as always, but with one of the panels unhinged, opened like it was a door on the second level of the home. Beau figured it was supposed to be a window, however, for easy exits.

Archie sprung lightly once they were close enough, landing silently through the window left ajar. He waved Beau up, who was halted by the intimidating jump. He knew he was strong enough to make it as easily as Archie did but worried he would miscalculate and shatter the entire wall in the process.

"Don't over think it," Archie offered encouragingly. "You'll make it fine." And then he took a step away to allow Beau clearance.

It was hard to argue with a psychic so Beau jumped, using less power than Archie had, somehow calculating the angle and speed that would be required at the same time he had tensed his legs. A fraction of a second later he was inside, Archie closing the swinging window after him.

Beau didn't recognize this room but knew from the scent that it was Archie's. It was tastefully decorated in colors not quite as muted as the rest of the home, deep browns and rich teals with only some accents of white. It looked very chic and modern.

Archie led Beau through one of the two attached rooms which he discovered was a bathroom nearly the same size as the bedroom itself. It looked more like a bathhouse though from its white tiles and generous proportions. He didn't think he would ever get used to the Cullens' extravagance.

There was a stand up shower that took up most of the inner wall with frosted glass that Beau could see through even though it gave him a headache. Archie gestured towards it. He showed Beau how to use the handsome knobs and faucets, but must have seen something going wrong regardless and elected to start the water himself.

Beau thought Archie would give him some space after that but apparently his new brother wasn't acquainted with the idea of privacy. The smaller man simply jumped up on the counter patiently, swinging his legs out as he did. Beau could only turn his back to him with a shrug, easing out of the destroyed clothes and jumping into the spray. He was glad he could at least close the shower door.

The spray was pleasantly warm to his cold body though it was no doubt scolding based on the steam that enveloped the glass. Leaves and twigs clattered to the floor from his hair, mingling with the water that quickly dyed red around the drain. Even though the blood was his source of sustenance now, the new vampire couldn't help but be a little grossed out as he realized exactly how covered he was in it. It was a relief when the water ran mostly clear.

Beau hadn't sweat during his hunt of course and couldn't bring himself to think of vampires ever smelling bad but he was still confused by the less than abundant body wash collection in the marble basin. It looked almost as scarce at what he mind find in a hotel room.

"We don't really need all that stuff," Archie explained before Beau got a chance to inquire about it. "And most of it smells so artificial it's actually disgusting. Part of the reason it's so much easier to ignore our thirst in school is because of the constant clouds of Axe spray and Body by Victoria perfume - they do a pretty good job of covering up humans' natural odors which smell fine on their own. Just use the unscented wash. This water with get you clean enough anyway."

Once Beau felt sufficiently scrubbed and his hair was plastered to his head, he knew it was time to get out. But the warmth of the shower was too inviting and he found himself delaying.

Archie knew what he was doing and snickered. "Yes I know it feels really nice in there but we do actually have work to do, you know. Get out of there already." Without warning he opened the glass door and shoved a towel at him.

Beau quickly stepped out after wrapping it around himself, letting Archie reach over him to shut the water off. He went to the counter, finding a second towel waiting for him to dry his hair with. As he ran the soft cotton over his features, avoiding his red-eyed reflection in the mirror, Archie fluttered in and out of the bathroom. He dropped off some clothes of Beau on the counter, grumbling to himself about his "stupidly tall brothers". It made Beau laugh.

Once Beau was dressed in a pair of slacks that must have been Royals because of the length and a sweater that smelled like Earnest he followed Archie back into the main room. The dark haired vampire gave him a critical look before swirling around him, muttering measurements to himself as he prodded and poked. When he was done he disappeared for a second, returning with an armful of clothes.

"This should do for now," he said with a sigh that only a tad melodramatic. "It's a pitiful collection but at least you won't have to go without clothes completely. I had to promise Royal my favorite Oakleys and two hats I just ordered from the Marc Jacobs spring line for the pants, but I had no choice - you'd look ridiculous trying to fit in anything of mine or Earnest's."

"Um, thank you for your sacrifice?"

He shook his head, his mood clearing. "I'll just replace my things when we finally get around to taking you shopping. It won't be too long, based on the progress you're going to be making. We might even be able to make it to Seattle before the summer things come in!"

Beau cringed, though if it was more for the prospect of shopping or being around humans so soon, he couldn't really say. "Is that really such a good idea? Couldn't we just order clothes online? I'm pretty sure you know what will fit me anyway now."

Archie pouted. "Where the fun in that?"

"Shopping is what you consider fun?"

He stomped his foot. "You're ruining everything! You best unmake up your mind right now, mister. This shopping trip is going to happen."

"Did... You actually just stomp your foot?"

"You're very irritating, you know that?"

Beau raised an eyebrow at him. "Says the guy who wouldn't even let me shower alone."

"Just had to make sure you left everything in one piece," he answered dismissively. "Besides, after the state your clothes were in, modesty was kind of out the window anyway." Archie shoved the pile of clothes into Beau's hands. "Now come on and let's put your clothes up. Some of it will need to be altered but most of it should be fine."

Beau figured Archie would led him to some huge walk in closet but was surprised when they went to Edythe's room instead. He thought his face should be hot at the implications - he was officially moving in with his girlfriend, he supposed - but was more concerned with Archie's flippancy about it.

"Are you sure Edythe is okay with this? I kinda think she might want her own space."

"I already asked her earlier and she said it was fine. Unless you'd rather I clear out one of the storage rooms on the third floor?" He looked almost hopeful. "We could get you all new furniture and have more closet space to work with-"

"Actually this is plenty," Beau said quickly, not wanting to give the over eager vampire any more ammunition for this supposed shopping trip. He was doing his best not to completely decide not to go but he had a feeling having to do shopping for a whole room was his breaking point.

Archie huffed, but didn't fight him. Instead he opened the sliding glass door to Edythe's closet. He quickly shuffled her clothing to one side before plucking garments from Beau and hanging with pristinely. His arms were emptied in no time, taking up not even a tenth of the space.

Archie shook his head, clearly dissatisfied. "If you keep going through clothes like you did today, this won't last a week. You're going to have to be very careful. Maybe stick to deer only until we get a handle on your pathetic wardrobe situation."

"I'll do my best," Beau said, amused by Archie's distress.

He watched as the other vampire folded himself on the carpet neatly, stirring a memory Beau had of just a few days before. It was muddled, like most of his human memories, but he remembered being amazing by Archie's fluidity and ease around him. He knew now that the ease came with the knowledge that they would someday be the best of friends. He found himself thinking then that that day wasn't too far off.

He already liked Archie a lot and felt comfortable around him. He helped him feel like he fit in, like he belonged here. They had a comradely already from their trip south and now also the unfortunate connection of both having been hunted by Joss, too. He figured he might be relying on Archie just as much as Edythe in the coming months as he adjusted to everything.

Archie looked at Beau funnily, his eyes almost dazed before a bright grin overwhelmed his features. It was blindingly beautiful.

Beau was immediately suspicious, suspecting Archie had seen he would get his way about the shopping trip. "What did you see?"

"The same thing I've been seeing for a while now," he admitted secretively.

"And that is...?"

Archie hesitated, switching gears suddenly. "You love my sister, right?"

Beau nodded, started by the question from seemingly out of nowhere. "Of course."

"Then we need to talk about something." Archie patted the carpet beside him, inviting Beau to join him. Once he was on the floor, the psychic vampire gave him a serious look. "Okay, so you know Edythe. You know how she likes to blame herself for all kinds of stuff and get all mopey on her own, right?"

His words made Beau remember the scene she had made in the meadow that fateful day. Unlike his other human memories, the image of her was extremely clear. It had been starling how angry and beautiful she had been as she did her best to scare him off. Beau nodded again.

"Well she is going to get a lot worse these next few weeks," Archie went on. "Because you died and she feels like she failed you and she doesn't know what she can do to make it up to you."

"But why? It not like this was her fault," Beau insisted. "I was the one who went to meet Joss by myself."

"And I was the one who couldn't predict it and stop you," he countered shortly. "There's a lot of blame to go around but for Edythe it all comes down to the fact that she put you in danger just by knowing you. In her mind she might as well have killed you herself." Beau flinched. "Yeah, she's always been prone to melodrama. It's just how she is. But she is really suffering now from what Jess says. And it's weird - she's suffering because she's kind of happy.

"Because she gets to keep you," Archie clarified because Beau looked confused. "She was a mess during the drive up and still so bad when we got here that Jessamine couldn't even be in the same room as you two while you were both suffering so bad. But once you were done transforming Jess was actually drawn to you because you were so elated. But Edythe? She's pretty much falling apart, being torn between letting herself enjoy having you with her and hating herself for making you like us."

They were both quiet for a long time, sitting stock-still like a couple of marble statues. Finally Beau couldn't stand it anymore.

"What do I do?" He wasn't really expecting an answer but he desperately wanted to grasp one. "How do I rid her of this guilt? Would she even listen if I told her it's not her fault?"

"No she won't. She'll just think you're being kind. I think she wants you to blame her, sick as that is."

"She always did want me to see her as a monster," Beau agreed hoarsely.

Archie was pulling at the carpet, the gold strands caught between his pale fingers. "It's how she has always seen herself. None of this has been easy for her. I mean, it's not easy for anyone as I'm sure you'll see, but Edythe took everything one step further when she went off on her own back then to hunt humans."

Beau remembered this story too, the avenging angel version of Edythe who stalked the dregs of humanity and had eyes just as red as his. "She thought it would make her feel less like the villain if she killed those who were truly evil."

"Yes but it just ate away at her more. Besides Carine, all of us have killed humans," Archie said in a hushed voice. "Some more than others, but it was worse for Edythe and Jessamine because of their gifts and how long they went on a strictly human diet - Edythe for a couple of years and Jess for decades. But they also knew what the people they hunted were thinking, were feeling."

Beau couldn't imagine the kind of toll that had to take on them to be able to feel their victims terror and see themselves reflected in their mind as a monster. He had seen the rage on Edythe's face that night in Port Angeles, felt her fury as she tried to fight the urge to kill the people who had targeted him. Had her past victims been able to register her natural beauty before they took their last breaths or had they been frozen in her blood red eyes, the eyes of a predator? Did their final image of her as a demon influence the way Edythe saw herself?

"It eats at Jess sometimes..." Archie sighed, his trained down towards the carpet. "She can't forgive herself even though she didn't know there was a choice back then. she thinks killing so many stunted any lingering humanity she might have had. It makes it harder for her to live this way than the rest of us. But she's strong and keeps going every day regardless."

He looked up at Beau then, his expression fractional lighter. "She's the reason I was able to choose Carine's way of existing, you know. Because some day I knew this way would save her from the pain that was all she knew and that she would need me to keep her on this path when it got tough."

That trigged another memory. "Edythe said the first thing you saw when you woke up was her."

"That's true, but not the whole story," he said as a smile stole over his face. "The first vision I had in this life was of Jessamine marrying me. That's why we only needed to marry the one time - it was the moment I based my whole life around, the one that led me to her, to our family, to overcoming my thirst each day. It grounded me and kept me sane in a world that was extremely confusing. I didn't know who I was but I knew who I could be - if I stayed good." Archie shrugged his shoulders. "I made mistakes, but I did my best for her so someday she could do her best for me. And it's worked all these years."

Beau took a bit to process what Archie had said, to try to understand the implications. Never in so many words had he had Edythe's struggle spelled out for him, most likely because he got everything through Edythe herself who clearly had been filtering.

Beau was starting off with a clean slate with none of the self loathing and anguish that came from the horrifying reality of their world. He would begin this second life knowing he had a choice, knowing he had the ability to survive on animals alone. But he would also have the benefit of a whole family of practiced vegetarians to keep him on his path, too. If they were successful he would never have the burning guilt that plagued Edythe - but that didn't take away her own suffering. Her new task to look after him might actually be making it worse.

She blamed herself for Beau becoming like her. Beau had seen that in the way she immediately assumed he would hate her for not being able to save him, but had hoped that now that he was like her, Edythe would be relieved. Happy. He wanted more than anything for her to be happy to have him, wanted her to be 'selfish' as she put it. Because he was being selfish too, basking in the fact that he would never have to be separated from her for as long as she would have him. It meant accepting that he would never seen his parents again - and that was a painful thing he still hadn't fully come to terms with - but he was overwhelmed with joy still, despite that.

But she wouldn't let herself be happy and Beau didn't think he would ever be able to grasp the full extent of how muddled her feelings had to be. But Archie did because he had witnessed then with Jessamine.

Hearing Archie's account of what Edythe was going through by comparing it to his own experience with Jessamine put everything in a new perspective. He was the only person who had the know-how and desire to help Edythe as much as Beau.

"I want to be there for Edythe," Beau said, feeling a renewed sense of kinship with his friend. "To get her to a healthier place. And I know you saw how to do it. It's what you saw before, isn't it?"

Archie reached out to Beau, his eyes warm with compassion. "Well of course. She needs what I needed. An anchor, something to tether her and help her always remember each day what is really important - you and being your strength every day as you are her's. Edythe needs to know what forever has in store for her and the epitome of happiness she could have if she lets herself."

In that instant several things clicked together for Beau with those key few words - always, forever, and happiness. It was a story he had only heard once from someone whose face had long since been forgotten even before the venom burned away part of his memory.

Beau had to clear his throat of a lump that formed as the gravity of what he was about to propose hit him. Archie was patient, knowing what Beau's next words would be but also knowing it was important that he say them out loud to truly cement his intentions.

"Archie," Beau finally forced out as a warm feeling settled in the pit of his stomach. It might have been nerves but he had never felt them like this before. "I'm going to need your help. I... need you to get something for me from Charlie's house... A pair of rings."

Archie pumped his fist almost comically. "Yes!"

Beau felt like he was paler than normal, too shaken by the plan he was forming to give Archie the disapproving look he deserved.

Part of him was incredulous still as he turned his idea over - was he jumping the gun with this? If he broke it down he had technically only known Edythe for a few months, only a few weeks of which they had been dating. You weren't supposed to get married to someone that fast unless there were extenuating circumstances, like an unexpected pregnancy or being sent off to the front lines of combat. Though, he thought sarcastically, being hunted by a vampire and subsequently murdered might technically qualify too.

But the other part of him knew this was a foregone conclusion. He loved Edythe, was living with her, and planned on loving her indefinitely as immortality now made possible. Of course they were going to together forever - getting married was just the obvious thing to do.

But just because it was what they were supposed to do it didn't mean he felt they should. Marriage had never really been a priority for Beau as he had always had mixed feelings about the whole thing. He had seen it fail but he had seen it work, too, so he didn't think he was overly cynical. More than anything, he simply thought getting married was just something people did because it was what you were expected to do when you made a commitment to someone. There was no romance to the notion for him.

Of course, he had never really considered the possibility that he would find someone he loved enough to think about it seriously.

But he had now. Did that mean he had to change the way he thought?

Not necessarily. It just meant he needed to expand his thinking, he figured. And that was something he was capable of now that he was more than human.

Looking at it logically, he knew his former objections to getting married were more or less groundless now. Edythe and Beau were hardly two normal seventeen-year-olds getting married for the wrong reasons. They were unchanging - what they were now was all they would ever be, in love and immortal.

The reasons that human marriages didn't last were usually because the couple figured out too late that they were not compatible. There were too many factors, too many complications. But those things that complicated relationships didn't apply to them because those were all the small flaws that were just a part of being human. He was never going to cheat on her, obviously, and hopefully she would never tire of his company. They didn't have to worry about growing apart or being separated for any reason. And they were certainly never going to die and leave the other alone. Being what they were freed them from the petty insecurities that plagued human relationships. He knew it would make being married infinitely easier.

Was that reason enough to ask for her hand - because it was easy?

Everything would be easy with Edythe now, easier than falling in love with her, even. They were past the biggest hurdle in their relationship - his humanity - and had only now to cope with the repercussions of it. There was going to be pain for some time on both of their parts, he knew, from reeling with what Beau was losing. What Edythe for some reason still thought she took from him. But he wanted to be able to lean on her and have her rely on him in turn to. They would be partners and help each over overcome each day, as Archie and Jessamine did. Did that ability come from being married necessarily? Probably not, but it did come from trusting themselves wholly with each other.

Even from the beginning Beau had trusted Edythe with every fiber of his being, with his love, with his life. He could trust her with his future too, couldn't he? After all, the ideas were interwoven for him; there was no forever without Edythe.

He could see it so clearly in his mind, those days that stretched out into the horizon. She would be with him every step of the way, sharing her smiles, her laughter, her pain, her love with him. Because she loved him just as dearly. And that was the part that was important.

He wasn't going to marry her because he thought he should, because it was easy, or even because it might be what she wanted. He was going to marry her because he loved her and this was just another way he could show that. He would write her name in the sky if he could just to remind her how boundless his feelings for her were.

This all took him only an instant to process. One second of doubt, something very human, only to come back to the obvious decision.

Beau ducked his head, feeling a smile too wide for his face dominating his features. "I guess there's no need to ask if she'll say yes."

Archie laughed boisterously. "You don't need to be psychic to know what she'll say. How she'll say it is a different matter of course. There's a few ways this all could play out - decisions to be made, plans to be followed - but it all ends with Edythe in a big, white dress, I swear."

"That's what matters." Beau paused. "Wait, so we're doing the whole thing? Flowers and dresses and stuff?"

"Duh! Or were you planning to half-ass this?"

"Well no, but I just didn't think we'd do the whole shebang," Beau said, an edge of unease creeping into his tone. "I mean, it'll just be us there so I didn't think we'd need to. Besides, it's kind of a silly, human thing, isn't it? Unless it's what Edythe wants in which case it's not," he added quickly. He hadn't pictured her as a big, white wedding girl but then he'd never really thought about it before. It certainly didn't seem like something she'd be interested.

"It'll look amazing," Archie said, artfully dodging the implied question. "I'm going to be handling everything and you're both going to love it."

"Edythe is going to be okay with giving you free reign?" Beau hadn't forgotten his original prompt. "Is this what she wants, Archie?"

He waved his hand dismissively. "She doesn't know what she wants."

"So that means no. Archie..."

"She's just never pictured it," he said insistently. "If she had, her vision would more closely align with mine. She's just never seen herself as married."

Beau half panicked. "So she doesn't want to-"

"Let me correct that," Archie interrupted. "She has never had to see herself as being married. She didn't know she'd ever find someone to marry, Beau, someone she could consider seeing herself with before you."

"Oh." He released a breath loudly.

The older vampire snorted. "Don't go freaking out on me already. I told you she'd say yes."

"Yeah, but I didn't consider that she might just being saying yes because she was doing that overly accommodating thing she does." He would have hated to have Edythe agree to be his wife just because he had asked. If her heart wasn't in it there was really no point.

"She's from an era where getting married was something drilled in your head from birth for girls; she doesn't have an objections to being married. Edythe was just sure there wasn't anyone out there for her." Archie leaned in excitedly. "She's going to be happy, I promise. My sister has been waiting almost a century to marry you even if she didn't know it."

That certainly wiped away his concerns. He was able to circle back now. "Okay, so she's good on the idea. Now i just need you to promise she'll be okay with whatever you're planning. I'm not going to let you plan something if she's not going to be on-board."

Archie was choosing his words carefully, his eyes innocently wide. "She is going to love it, Beau. It might not have been what she would have planned herself, but that's just because I'm better at this stuff than she is. Besides, she's going to have her hands too full to plan anything herself in the next few months so she would delegate to me anyway."

It didn't seem like Archie was lying so Beau decided to drop it. "Next few months?"

"Neither of you is going to want to wait." He seemed completely positive of that. "I don't have an exact date, though, because it depends on how you ask her, actually."

Beau chewed that over. He already knew he was going to ask her and that he wanted to give her the rings that he had inherited from his grandparents, but the where and when weren't clear to him either. "Any help with that? Is there a way she'd like best?"

"There is," he replied slowly as he wove his way through several different futures at once. "But you're going to object to it at first before you eventually come around."

That sounded a little ominous, but Beau looked at his friend expectantly.

"We're going to need a little help," Archie hedged.

"From who?"

"Your dad."

Beau blanched like he had been punched in the stomach. "Charlie? What does he have to do with this?"

"He can help." Archie's words were gentle. "You can ask him to."

"Oh yeah, I'll just saunter over to the house and-"

"Not that way. I have a plan. It's a little convoluted-"

He made a face. "A little?"

"But it'll work," Archie insisted. "And it might do some good for Charlie too. Just hear me out, okay?"

Beau listened in disbelief as he explained his crazy idea to bring Edythe and Charlie together so that his father could present her with the second ring of the pair. It involved Beau writing a farewell letter under the premise of it being for Edythe though Charlie was going to be the actual recipient and then having her hand deliver it to him. Apparently that would cause a chain reaction that would somehow end with Charlie finding closure in Beau's death. His relief would be enough to ease some of Edythe's guilt as well. Two birds, one stone.

Beau thought Archie had lost his mind.

"So you want to send Edythe, who already is suffering from contributing to me never being able to see my family again, to my grieving father so she can hear his every tormented thought? And then hand him a bogus tearful goodbye letter?" He shook his head, incredulous. "You really think that is going to endear her more to the idea of marrying me? She's gonna be miserable!"

"She's already - well, not miserable - but suffering pretty bad anyway. It'll be like the flu; it has to get worse first to get better." Archie shrugged. "And she's going to have to hear his thoughts soon anyway when she goes with Carine to present your remains to Charlie later."

He frowned. "Does she have to be there?"

"No, but you won't be able to stop her. She thinks she deserves to wallow in your father's pain because it's her fault he has to think you're dead."

"It's not-"

"Its just what she feels, Beau. You can't change that. Not unless you do things my way." He wasn't being smug as he spoke. He looked every bit as upset as Beau did.

Beau sighed. "Let me think about it, okay?"

"I will," Archie promised. "Like I said, you're going to come around. Just mull it over, okay?"

He nodded once, his thoughts still swirling.

Archie got to his feet, sighing. "Just don't mull it over now. She'll be in range in a few minutes and if she sees you all lost in thought she's going to be suspicious." He tapped his fingers together, clearly thinking something over. "I better run now so I can get the engagement ring before your dad gets off work. After he gets the news he won't be leaving the house for a while..."

Beau didn't want to think of the implications of that. "Well it's in-"

"I know, silly."

He rolled his eyes. "Right. Psychic."

When Archie was gone, Beau took the minute he had alone to try to rearrange his thoughts so they weren't apparent on his face. He stared out the wall of glass, aware of the sky changing color under his gaze. The sun was rising on a new day, the first of many more to come.

He stood, on his feet at the same time the thought crossed his mind. That would take some getting used to. With ease he found the nearly invisible hinges that indicated where the window separated from the rest of the glass. Carefully, he put his hand to the glass wall, focusing every ounce of his being in minding the strength that pulsed through his frame. With less effort than he normal would have put in turning a page, he opened the window slowly. He let himself be pleased it hadn't shattered with a small portion of his brain, the rest centered around welcoming Edythe home.

Now that he had already decided he was going to ask Edythe to marry him, everything that came along with it was easy to take in. He was glad to see that aspect of his personality hadn't changed, his ability to process his choices was singular clarity once they were made. He was able to enjoy the idea of being married soon, though the actual ceremony mattered little to him; it was what was to follow that was the exciting part.

What would it mean for their relationship? What would change, stay the same? There seemed to be infinite possibilities. He only hoped she found them as thrilling as he did and would explore them together with him.

It felt strange to acknowledge in the same breath the unknowns that awaited him even as he mourned the world he was stepping away from. Already he felt torn between who he was and who he was becoming. He didn't think the changes would be bad or good - they would just be different. He would be different. Beau was no longer the same plain, simple guy who came running to Forks thoughtlessly, who found himself falling into a world he could never had imagined. Everything had shifted, tilted on its axis the moment he met Edythe's eye across the crowded cafeteria. From that moment on, he had began to grow. And even though he was physically frozen now as a teenager, he knew this was only the beginning of his path towards becoming the person he was always meant to be. He would learn, fight, challenge himself, and all the while love more fully than he ever had before. This was the end of one story and the start of another all at once.

This was the start of forever.


	7. Day Nine

_Author's Note: Another update - yay!_

* * *

Day Nine of Forever:

* * *

Once again Beau found himself in the middle of the deep woods of the Olympic Mountain Range, the winds kicking up ferociously as the hunting trip came to a close. Dark clouds threatened the sky, painting the forest in the muted colors of a Spring storm as stillness rendered the land quiet. It was the calm before the downpour, something he was beginning to recognize.

The branches of the tree overhead shook with the patter of rainfall as Beau packed down the earth around his meal, a pair of stags, with his foot. Once they were buried, he lifted his face to the air, searching out the scents of his hunting companions for the day. He figured they should be ready to head home soon, too, so maybe they might beat the worst of the incoming weather.

Edythe found Beau before he needed to track her down. As usual, she didn't even look like she had been hunting; her cream turtleneck was spotless, her hair still in perfect waves down her back. If not for the light color of her eyes and the fullness of her complexion he might not have known she had been feeding at all. though not as immaculate as her, Beau was fairing better than he usually did, only a few drops of red dotting his shirt from his easy meal though his pants did have some grass stains from taking one of the deer down too roughly. All in all, he was in pretty good shape and didn't think Eleanor would have anything to tease him about this time around.

As if summoned by the thought of her, their sister landed heavily beside them, dropping from a drop. Her tank top was gashed around her stomach and she was covered in leaves all over, making her the least well-groomed of the three.

Beau felt smug as he took her in. "Guess that mountain lion put up a fight?"

"Not enough," his sister replied sorely. "Barely had to put any effort into wrestling it out of the tree. I don't see what you find fun about them, E."

Edythe chuckled. "Its not about fun - it's about taste. I don't play with my food, El." The sky opened up at that moment with a ripple of thunder. Unbothered, she merely sighed up into the rain. "Guess we should get back now. Come on."

"Actually," Eleanor said, stilling her sister before she could take flight. "You should go on ahead, Edythe. Beau, do you mind hanging back with me?"

Edythe exchanged a look with Beau, who looked equally as confused, but shrugged her shoulders and continued on, leaving them alone in the overgrowth.

Eleanor ducked under the cover of a redwood, dropping to the ground. She looked to him, patting the dirt beside her. "Take a seat. Just need to talk to you for a sec."

"Uh, sure." Beau sat himself beside her, crossing his legs beneath him. The rain mostly avoided them from the angle they were at. "What's up?"

She ran her fingers through her curly brown hair, dislodging some stray leaves as she spoke. "Just wanted to touch base with you. How are you holding up?"

Beau wasn't sure what she was looking for but he answered as honestly as he could. "Pretty good, I guess, everything considered. Just trying to do this one day at a time."

Eleanor nodded understandingly. "Right. It's a lot to take in all at once. Those first few months were the hardest for me - I felt lost, I guess, like I wasn't fully comprehending everything that happened. That I was dead but also not dead forever. It wasn't some great moral dilemma or anything. It was mostly just confusing having to remember how different I was. Broke half of the doors in that house clean off," she admitted with a wicked grin. "Earnest was not happy."

"I bet," Beau chuckled. He could imagine too well what it had to be like keeping up with an even more stupidly strong Eleanor. "Surprised they didn't make you stay outside."

"Pretty sure they thought about it," she snickered, making Beau laugh.

He found it was almost as easy talking to Eleanor as it was to Archie; she was very straightforward and had a way of keeping things light. Edythe had once told him that she hardly needed to read Eleanor's mind to see her true thoughts because she held so little back. More often than not her thoughts reflected what she had already said verbally.

"Some of the other stuff was hard too, though," Eleanor continued, laying back against the tree trunk with her hands behind her head. "Royal tell you about my family?"

"Just that you had a big one."

"Big is an understatement. Try six older sisters, one younger brother, and dozens of aunts, uncles, and cousins in town." She snorted. "We pretty much were the whole town actually - everywhere you went, you'd see the telltale curly hair of the McCarty Clan. It's why I spent so much of my free time following the railroad tracks south into the bigger cities. That's where I could get loose and get myself in all kinds of trouble."

"You, trouble? Color me shocked."

Eleanor cuffed him lightly, but he still had to steady himself to stop from going flying. "Yeah I was a hellion, not a surprise. I mean, it was for my parents as my sisters hadn't really given them a lot of trouble. They were good Christian girls, harvested Ma's vegetable fields and brought the spoils into town to sell, married hardworking men who labored the railroad with Pa. Meanwhile I was drinking bootlegged whiskey in seedy bars, smoking hand rolled cigars, and having my fair share of wild sex with strangers." Eleanor's tone was not self deprecating; instead, she spoke as if she found her past self endearing. "I was getting a bit of a reputation so it was no surprise when one of my uncles heard about what I was getting into and told my parents. Pa tanned my hide good but it wasn't enough to get me in line.

"If that bear hadn't gotten me first, the road I was on would have been the death of me probably anyway." Eleanor shrugged. "They were expecting it, I bet, me to just not come home from one of my adventures one day. I was already pretty much gone in my family's mind so I doubt they mourned too long, at least. I think it made it easier. That, and the pile of money I borrowed from Edythe and left on their porch; I did most of the hunting for the family and I did feel guilty I was leaving them without that source of food. But when I knew they would be taken care of I was able to close the book on that part of my life."

Beau nodded awkwardly. "Yeah Royal told me that, too."

"I figured he might have. He told you about his family right? His sisters?"

"Yeah."

"Do you think you'll want to do that too? Check on your dad and mom?" Eleanor angled herself around to watch him. "Not asking to be nosy or anything. But I just thought since you heard Roy's side of it you should hear my perspective too. Get an outside opinion."

"You don't approve of what he does?" Beau asked.

"It's not that I do or don't approve; if keeping tabs on his old family is what he needs, I support him one hundred percent. It's not what I wanted, though, so when he gave me the option I turned it down. I already knew that what I wanted was a fresh start, that holding onto my old life was just gonna mess me up. What worked for him would have hurt more for me." She gestured to Beau. "And I just think you should consider that too. He's been checking up on them, hasn't he?"

"Yeah." Beau picked at some wet blades of grass. "Just until I figure out what I want to do."

"Yeah Royal doesn't normally spend this much time in town so I figured it had to be something like that. Any reason he's keeping it quiet?"

Beau was a little shocked by how perspective she was. "Uh, well, I'm not sure how Edythe might feel about it. I don't want to bother her with it if I don't have to, you know. In case I don't end up following through."

"Did you ever think she could help you decide?" Beau didn't answer, his silence speaking volumes. "Uh huh. See, here's the thing, Beau - Edythe is gonna find out. There are no secrets in this family, least of all from Edythe. I'm not going to tell her, of course, but she'll figure it out some day and she's gonna feel some sort of way. She'd be better off hearing it from you." Her tone was oddly gentle. "And besides that, she could help you, talk you through everything and help make the choice that's right for you - not what was best for Royal or even me. She knows you better than we do I'd say since she's gonna marry you. Maybe give her a chance to prove it."

Beau knew Eleanor was right, naturally. He sighed. "You don't think I'll upset her?"

"It might. Probably will actually - she is pretty sensitive about stuff like this. She butts heads with Royal all the time about interfering in his nieces and nephews' lives. But you should still be honest with her." The wisdom of her words were not lost on him. "Even if she doesn't like it, she'll come to terms with how you feel about it and support you, too. That's why you chose her to be your wife, right? Because you trust her to always stand by you?"

"Of course," he answered automatically.

"Cool. Then you already get it." In one tiny motion she was back on her feet. "Okay, I said my piece, little brother, you are free to run after her now."

Beau chuckled, standing as well. "Uh thanks, Eleanor. For looking out for me and giving me some perspective."

"It's what big sisters are for, Beau. You'll see." She reached over, ruffling his hair playfully. "Did Archie tell you? When you're finally ready to do the school thing with us our cover is gonna be that were siblings. Guess we've got a certain resemblance going on."

He hadn't known that, but could see why people might take them for brother and sister - the height seemed a dead giveaway at least.

"It'll be nice not being the youngest," she added thoughtfully. "Even though Archie and Jessamine joined us after, they've both still been vampires longer than me. Now I finally get to be mentor for someone." Her smile was bright. "So, you know, utilize my knowledge. I'm full of good advice."

"I'll keep that in mind," Beau said honestly, already glad to have Eleanor as a sister. She just made it really easy to get along with her.

They took off back to the house, chatting and shoving each other playfully through the storm. Eleanor seemed to be enjoying Beau's company as much as he enjoyed her's; he had always been a little envious of his friends who had siblings and wondered what it would be like to have a brother or sister. He had several now but somehow Eleanor most closely resembled what he had envisioned - protective, loyal, someone who could make him laugh. Even if she annoyed him, Beau knew he would still appreciate having her. He figured that just kinda came with the whole brother-sister dynamic, as evidenced with Edythe and Archie's often antagonistic interactions.

They slowed as they neared the house, confused to hear music pulsing behind the house. Eleanor shrugged, leading around the way as she dove over the short bend of the river with Beau a second behind her.

Approaching the home, they found the source of the music to be Edythe's impressive sound system set up on the first floor to give ambiance to what looked like a party. The normal white lights of the home were dimmed to give way to several colorful beams that shone in the open area. They surrounded from below what appeared to be a dance floor, the space cleared of the normal decorations of the room.

"What is this?" Beau asked as they entered through the door panel of the glass wall.

Archie appeared then. He was wearing a white pair of slacks with a black and electric green patterned shirt that was so bright it almost hurt to look at. The slim white coat jacket he wore over it somehow made the shirt more striking. "There you two are! Hurry upstairs and get ready, El."

"You got it, chief!"

"What is she getting ready for?" Beau asked as she flew up the stairs.

"Well Eleanor, Royal, Jess, and me have to at least make an appearance at prom tonight so we can show the kids in this town how it's done. But we felt kind of bad that you're going to miss it."

Beau didn't. He had never been excited for any school dance in the past and didn't see what would make prom any more appealing. The only saving grace even if he could go would have been his date - and maybe the fact that he was considerably less likely to trip over something now.

Archie didn't seem to notice Beau's disinterest or else he was actively ignoring it. "So I decided to throw a little pre-prom prom so you can still sort of enjoy it. You'll have plenty of proms in the future, of course, but the first one is always special."

Beau didn't want to rain on his parade so he tried to muster up some excitement. "Uh, well everything looks really cool, Archie."

His brother rolled his eyes. "Tone down the enthusiasm there, Beau."

He tried to look apologetic. "Sorry, Arch, but it's just never been my thing. Not that I don't appreciate the sentiment," Beau added, lightly kicking a white balloon that floated to his feet; it sailed away gracefully.

Archie pouted. "Prom is a big deal. And you would have enjoyed it! If you were still human-"

"There is no universe where, human or otherwise, I'd be caught dead at prom," Beau promised. "Short of being kidnapped and held hostage."

"Not even for Edythe?"

"Especially not for Edythe. Actually, for her sake, I would want to spare her the embarrassment of having to be seen dancing with me - it wouldn't be pretty." He grimaced, picturing his lovely fiancée patiently putting up with a painfully human and clumsy version of himself. It was mortifying to even picture.

Archie rolled his eyes artfully. "Such a martyr."

"No matter what I say, this is happening, isn't it?"

"You catch on fast." Archie directed him to the first floor bathroom. "Go get dressed."

"Should have figured you'd already have a suit ready too," Beau sighed, letting himself be ushered into the room. Sure enough, a silvery gray suit was hanging pristinely inside the room.

"This was actually one of the castoff suits I had for the wedding. Ended up going traditional - black tuxedos are the standard for a reason - so now you can wear this for pre-prom prom." He sounded so proud of himself.

Beau couldn't burst his friends' bubble, not when he looked so thrilled. With a quiet sigh he pulled his shirt over his head quickly, knowing the sooner he let Archie have his way, the sooner he could see Edythe; whatever dress her brother forced her into would at least be the silver lining in all this, Beau figured. He had pretty high expectations for the psychic, after all.

Archie was clearly in line with his thoughts. "She's gonna look amazing, don't worry. But let's focus on making you look decent for now."

"Nobody you dress up looks only decent, Arch," Beau replied, jabbing him lightly with his elbow before stepping into his slacks. He was pleased to find they fit him perfectly. The past two weeks of wearing Royal's slightly too wide pants and Earnest's too baggy shirts had colored him with low expectations.

He winked. "Well you're not wrong about that."

As Beau did up the buttons of the pale blue-nearly white shirt, Archie reached up on the tip of his toes to attempt to flatten his dark hair. Beau would have thought it was a lost battle, but his brother was prepared with some kind of gel. With that he was able to work it through the tangles and curls until it looked stylishly slicked to the side.

"That'll do," Archie said warily. "You know, sometimes I think I miss having hair. Not so much now. Just make sure she doesn't muss it up too, okay?"

"You got it, Arch."

Beau slipped the tie of a slightly bluer blue than his shirt under his collar. Before he could start securing it, Archie slapped his hands away, twisting it into a neat double Windsor knot. He could only roll his eyes as Archie stepped away to inspect after - of course it looked perfect.

Satisfied with his handiwork, he handed Beau the matching silver-gray vest to go over his shirt. Once it was on, Archie turned him towards the mirror to get the full effect.

The light on light coloring somehow looked good together. Beau straightened out his collar, taking in his tamed hair, ignoring the burgundy of his eyes as was his habit, and found that he did actually look nice. But maybe a little stiff.

Archie huffed but let Beau roll up the sleeves of his shirt to a neat crease just at his elbows. It was a small thing but it gave him a more relaxed appearance that was truer to himself. He grinned at Archie's reflection.

"Nice work, as always."

"You haven't even seen my masterpiece yet." His tone was smug. "She'll be down in a few minutes but everyone else is down here now. Come on."

The two exited the bathroom and worked their way back into the open room where the others awaited them.

Jessamine waltzed over right away, looking striking with her blonde hair pulled into a curled bob by several pins. The hairstyle went well with her mid-thigh length black sheath dress with fringes around the bodice and bottom. Her lips were painted a shiny red, brighter still as they outlined her ultra white teeth. It was like she had stepped out of the era of prohibition, which of course she could well have.

"Looking good, Beau." She looked him over once before turning her eyes back to her husband as he gravitated to her. They fit together, side-by-side, like two pieces of a jigsaw.

He gave her a smile that she couldn't see, her eyes locked with Archie's. "Thanks. You look great, too, Jess."

Royal and Eleanor sauntered over then and Beau had to take a step back.

Royal looked beyond dashing in a deep black suit with a vivid red vest and tie combo underneath. It was like he had walked right off the pages of French Vogue and into the living room. It was only slightly intimidating. His straight golden hair was tied in a neat red band at the nape of his neck with a few wisps slipping out over his eyes in a very practiced way. But Eleanor pretty much stole the show.

She was taller than Royal now in black stiletto heels that looked like pointy death traps, winding up and around her ankles with a satin ribbon. Her dress was short and daring; it was the same deep red at her date's tie, clinging to her curvy figure in an almost indecent way, cutting close across her chest and over her thighs with slits up both sides secured by black corset-crossed ribbons. Her hair was not in its normal messy ponytail but was wildly bouncing down her back in full curls, secured around her face with ruby-encrusted clips.

"Now if there was ever a couple who looked like a pair of vampires," Beau said only half jokingly.

"Might have been going for that." Eleanor did a sharp spin for him, her hair fluttering out. She stuck a pose, tilting her head back with wide grin on her face. "Hot, right?"

"Not sure if I'm okay with my sister going out into a room full of desperate teenage guys looking like that," Beau admitted. He was suddenly very glad that Royal could not read minds as he was sure half of his old classmates would be mowed down for what they were going to be thinking about Eleanor.

Royal chuckled, his eyes drinking in his wife hungrily. "No one in their right mind is going to even think about looking at her too long." His threat was conveyed in a menacing voice that left no room for doubt.

"Jeremy is going to stare a beat too long and Royal is going to practically make him wet himself," Archie supplied helpfully. "So that'll be amusing."

Poor Jeremy. "Maybe run a little interference, Arch?"

"Won't do any good. If we block his view he'll give Jess a once over that I won't be fond of. And then there will be nobody to stop _me_ from ripping out his throat." Archie's words were light despite how terrifying they were in actuality. Beau shook his head, his pity for the hormone-ridden human boys at an all-time high.

"You'd do the same if it was, Edy," Archie promised, looking amused.

"Hey, I'm a newborn. I'd have an excuse for losing my temper."

"Newborn or not... Well, you'll understand when you see her."

His cryptic smile made Beau a little nervous. Surely he wouldn't put Edythe is a dress as extreme as Eleanor's, right? She was already too beautiful as it was but in something that suggestive, if she was among his classmates who already were entertaining inappropriate thoughts about her in jeans and sweaters...

"Down, boy," Jessamine cautioned, holding back laughter though it was obvious in her words.

Beau caught himself as a growl started building in his throat; he coughed quietly to get rid of it, a little embarrassed by his reaction. "Guess it's good thing we can't go to prom."

Jess's soft laughter broke through. "I'll say."

"You'll have better control of yourself in time for the eventual first real prom," Archie said positively.

"I'd hope so." If he was still this volatile in a few years he really had no business in a school setting at all. "Wouldn't really help our cover if I slaughtered a room full of prom-goers for checking out my date."

His siblings laughed loudly at his expense but it wasn't malicious. He knew his brothers at least understood his flare of temper having already admitted to similar feelings themselves. He took their ribbing with a good-natured smile.

"Oh!" Archie looked excited, grabbing Beau's arm and pulling him to the bottom of the staircase. "She's ready! Finally." He smirked, angling his brother minutely towards the balcony. "Get ready, Beau!"

The door opened quietly as Edythe stepped into view then, almost shyly.

Beau couldn't have prepared himself for how she looked even if he had had years.

She was beyond lovely in a long, pale blue dress that accented the ivory of her skin and the reddish hue of her hair. It had a deep-v neckline that was more than distracting, exposing her luminescent flesh to the glow of the party lights. Her hair was pulled into an elegant knot that exposed her slender neck and drew emphasis to her high cheekbones. And her eyes were more clearly lined then usual; the effect was smokey and alluring as she met his eager gaze. For the first time since waking up, he didn't have a single comprehensive thought.

She was obviously pleased by his slack-jawed expression, honoring him with her dimpled smile as she descended towards him gracefully. Her eyes never left his as she moved down the stairs, floated really. The gown swished around her hips and sparkled as the shimmery material reflected as brightly as her topaz eyes.

When Edythe was finally in front of him, she gently ran her fingers along his jaw, closing his mouth playfully. He knew he was staring and should try to string together the proper words to explain exactly how beautiful she looked but found that even with his expanded mind up and running again, even the most eloquent of phrases he could think of couldn't accurately describe how she looked. It would be foolish to even attempt to give her the proper compliments she deserved. She was indescribable, incredible, impossible.

Beau slowly drew his arms around her waist as if concerned she would vanish when he touched her, ignoring the snickers behind him. His fingers found soft flesh instead of material, however, as the dress was completely backless all the way to her waist. He sucked in a jagged breath.

Keeping one hand on her lower back, he lifted his other hand out to Archie, who slapped his hand enthusiastically. Edythe giggled, amused and undeniably enjoying Beau's reaction.

"Should I take it you're more amenable towards this whole affair now?" She brought her hands to his shoulders, working her hands down to his chest as she practically purred.

Beau nodded with gusto. "Without a doubt. Best idea ever. Never should have doubted Archie."

"He can be taught," Archie whispered loudly to his wife. They shared another bout of laughter that Beau couldn't register, taken as he was with Edythe.

She led Beau into the center of the room towards their gathered siblings, moving fluidly in her gown in a way that was definitely not human. He took a second to admire the daring view the dress offered from behind, innocently lifting his eyes at Jessamine's less than subtle clearing of her throat.

Archie bent down to fiddle with the stereo system, nodding approvingly when he found a big band station that fit his needs. He stood with a flourish, saying, "I can now announce the start of our little pre-prom prom. Grab your partner and cut a rug!"

He wasted no time, throwing his hand out to his wife who practically launched herself at him. Archie caught her impressively in mid aim, his grin almost too wide for his face. With practiced strength, he threw her into the air where she twisted once in a tight spiral, landing lightly before he drew her back in his arms and into a dip. They looked like a pair of professional dance partner the way they met each others' movements so perfectly. They spun, drew themselves together, and tore up the floor with their flashy moves; Beau only hoped they were getting it out of their system now before being around their human classmates because they way the moved was far from mortal.

Royal and Eleanor were pressed against each other tightly, showing more restraint their their siblings. But somehow they were also just as showy in their own, intimate way. There was no space between them as they danced - well, not danced so much as meshed together vertically. The way Royal reached around to grip Eleanor just below the cut of her dress made Beau turn away from them suddenly; it felt very private, if not inappropriate.

When he turned back to his date, Edythe was watching him expectantly. She didn't seem to notice their siblings in their exuberant displays, her eyes only on Beau. She lifted her hand to him, one eyebrow raised.

Even the prospect of having to dance couldn't dampen Beau's mood and so he did not hesitate. He let Edythe take his hand graciously as she spun into his embrace, curling against his chest. He wrapped himself around her, swaying into a simple two-step that required little attention - he didn't have any to spare as it was.

Edythe's hands were around his neck, her lips glancing over the skin there as they swirled demurely. She was singing along with the jazz singer, her voice far from as raspy but her lips buzzing still when she brushed against Beau.

"So this isn't terrible." Far from it, actually, as Beau found himself enjoying the atmosphere.

At the very least this would be good practice for the wedding when they would be expected to dance together as husband and wife in front of their family. There was no time for a rehearsal, of course, as Archie had insisted he needed the time to plan the actual event. As it was, no one seemed worried that Beau didn't have the slightest clue how to waltz; maybe they assumed Edythe would lead and he could just follow her cues. It seemed to be working out well for them now.

"Hmmm." Edythe pulled him into a slow spin that took them out of the immediate dance floor, back towards the glass wall. He watched her reflection as her lips tugged into a tiny frown. "Well it's not quite the same as prom would have been had you stayed human..."

"Yeah this is much better," Beau replied generously. He could have never gotten away with holding her so recklessly close as a human, intoxicated as he always was on her heady scent. There was no doubt he would have done something very stupid and not the least bit careful - now he had the ability to be as careless as he wanted without fear that it would result in tempting Edythe with his potent blood. He planned to take full advantage of that.

She rolled her eyes, not privy to the swirl of excitable thoughts in Beau's head. "We'll never know, I suppose. Just another experience you'll have missed out on."

"I'm not feeling the least bit deprived." His hands ghosted up and down her back slowly, marveling at her velvety skin. Beau leaned over to kiss the top of her head, closer than normal in her heels. "Pretty sure this is already a hundred times better than it could have gone before; at this point in the evening I most likely would have already found some way to potentially maim myself. Maybe even before we even arrived at the school. We'd have had to trade the limo in for an ambulance."

She smiled despite herself, leaning into his touch and wrapping her hand around his. "You do have a point. Keeping you alive at the prom would have been a whole ordeal."

"As I said. Much better this way." He brought his lips to behind her ear, kissing her as the loose curls of auburn hair tickled across his jaw as they escape their clips. Her trilling giggle filled the air.

Dancing with Edythe was easier than Beau thought it might be, but then, wasn't that the case with everything? She was clearly an expert, leading him into a gentle waltz as the music built into a swell. He matched her steps effortlessly, mostly because of the way she led and only a bit from his newfound grace as a vampire. Even as the steps grew more elaborate to match the new song spilling over the speakers, a faster number with lots of trumpets, he managed to keep up and even thrive.

"Guess I had been over thinking this," Beau said as they spun.

"I am an excellent teacher," she replied with a wink, ducking under his arm.

"Is there anything you're not excellent at?"

"Off the top of my head... no, not a thing!"

"Perhaps display of modesty?" he joked, pulling her into a deep kiss before she could protest. Her pink lips parted as she threw her around him, locking their bodies together. She was balancing herself by standing on his feet, making them equal height with her heels. By not having to duck down to kiss her, Beau found he could press his mouth closer than before and very much enjoyed the sensation.

When he released her lips, he found Archie watching them from around the staircase. "Okay, lovebirds, you two enjoy your night. We've got to head to the school now."

"Have fun," Edythe offered, pulling Beau into another kiss. Royal made gagging noises out of sight.

Eleanor popped her head around Archie then. "We'll be back later. Much later. Sooo if there was anything someone wanted to talk about with someone else, now might be a good time for that."

Edythe looked at her sister curiously before turning her gaze back to Beau. "What is she talking about?"

"Thanks for that, El," Beau chanted dully, having forgotten his promise to his sister from earlier.

"I do what I can!"

Beau waited until their siblings were piled into Royal's M3 and racing out of earshot before meeting her expectant expression. He didn't even know how to broach his breech of her trust.

"Well, there's been something I've been wanting to talk to you about." Beau mentally cringed, hearing the nerves even as he spoke. He had been hoping to make this sound casual and maybe deflect some of the anger that was sure to come. Edythe was hardly going to be happy to know he was checking up on his human family, after all, so Beau suspected this was going to be a tense conversation. And as much as he didn't want to ruin the evening but also knew he shouldn't put this off any longer.

She picked up on his tone immediately, pulling away to stand on her own feet again, leading into a slow shuffle now. "What about? Is everything okay?"

"Yes. Uh, maybe?" He shook his head as he floundered. "Everything is fine, but I've been keeping something from you and I'm not sure how you're going to feel about it."

Her features froze. "Huh?"

Beau took a big breath. "So, uh, don't be too mad, but Royal has been checking up on my family for the past few weeks. Nothing like going to see them but just a little bit of detective work online and following Charlie around town. It's really not a big deal but I didn't know how you'd feel about it so I thought I should keep it quiet but El kinda laid into me for that so I'm backtracking now and I'm very sorry for not saying anything in the first place."

Edythe's face flashed a few emotions in rapid secession - anger, of course, then hurt, more anger, maybe betrayal, and finally something akin to begrudging understanding. She sighed heavily but kept her hands on Beau's shoulders. "I should have figured," she muttered finally, deflated. "This was always Royal's MO. So nosy. I'll have a talk with him and get him to stop, don't worry."

Beau looked down at her, surprised. "I... don't know if I want him to stop."

She reeled back as if she had been slapped. He quickly went on.

"That is, I haven't decided anything yet. I don't know if I want to keep track of their lives at all, I'm really conflicted. Royal was just doing this as a favor to me until I make up my mind - he just thought I should have the option, just in case."

"Beau..." There was disappointment coloring her words. "You can't see them again. I thought I was very clear."

"I know, I know. But maybe I could just watch over them, make sure they're okay? I wouldn't interfere with their lives - I _want_ them to move on - but I want to make sure that's what they are all doing, you know? Not just... I don't know, mourning forever." He shrugged his shoulders. "I don't think I'll want to do what Royal does where I track their every life event. I just want to see them to a better point in life, I guess. Like I said, I still don't know.

"But I didn't think you'd approve," Beau added a little sadly. "And since I hadn't made up my mind yet about what I was going to do I didn't want to put all this on you. But El was right. I can't keep this from you, and I shouldn't. You have a right to know, even if it does make you mad."

She sighed again, the sound soft against the jazz backdrop. "I'm not mad, Beau. Not even at Royal for putting this idea in your head even though it was a stupid of him. I just don't think it's a good idea."

"Why?"

"Because it's a slippery slope. You've seen now how obsessed Royal is with his family; he can't let it go and that is part of the reason he has the most difficult time with what we are. He has one foot in both worlds and I've seen how that tears him up inside." Edythe put her hands to his cheek. "I wouldn't want that for you. It's tempting, very tempting, to keep tabs on them. Especially Charlie because he is so close by. But what comfort could it possibly give you to be so close yet bound by what we are to keep your distance? It'll eat at you too."

She frowned. "And then there's the fact that it's highly intrusive. It is interfering, even if it doesn't feel like it. Do you think Bonnie Black would take to the idea of having Charlie in a vampire's cross-hairs, even if he means no harm to him?"

Edythe had a point, Beau had to admit; Bonnie would probably have a heart attack if she knew how Royal followed Charlie around Forks, monitoring him. She'd try to find a way to say it was in violation of the treaty, somehow. "I guess you're right. But he's my dad. She couldn't really say anything if I was doing this stuff. It's just not an option right now."

"Even if you are his son, we are separate from that world, existing in it only on the fringes. We can't get close to humans in anyway. I broke that unspoken rule," she admitted. "Because I was selfish. It was selfish, Beau," Edythe said, putting her finger to his lips before he could argue with her. "I don't regret it, but there is no denying that it was. I pulled you into my world even though it was the farthest thing from what I wanted. It was the last thing I had imagined happening. Who is to say something similar won't happen with Charlie? He is already closer to our realm than you were: his best friend is the tribal leader to a pack of wolves, he was nearly hunted by Joss and Victor unknowingly, and his son is now a vampire. He is teetering dangerously close. How much further would you risk his world just to satisfy your own desires to be near him?"

That gave Beau more pause. Was it really possible that he was putting Charlie in danger by checking up on him? His good intentions aside, was he really being selfish?

If he took a moment to examine himself, he could admit to that much, to being selfish. Following after his family would give him a sense of relief, but it did nothing for them. They could never know what he was up to, could never know he was alive and in the shadows. It was a one-way relationship, benefiting only him.

But did it also put them in danger? Was that something he had neglected to consider?

Admittedly, by stepping into Edythe's world, things had abruptly become a lot more dangerous for Beau, though he suspected a lot of that was his own doing at the time. But what if somehow she was right? Was is possible that by saving Beau and not shying away from his presence Edythe had welcomed him into this dark world? Had it all been related, all those near-death experiences, maybe as a way to get him out of a situation in which he hadn't belonged until he was like them? At the very least, their proximity had been one of the factors behind Joss's hunt; he suspected that even if he hadn't been in that field that night, if Joss had went into town and caught the vampiric scent that clung to his house from Edythe's visits he still would have been targeted. It might have been inevitable the second Edythe chose not to kill Beau that first day.

Was that same type of danger now following Charlie? The thought made Beau shudder. He clung to Edythe, wishing away the horrid thoughts that now rampaged through his mind.

"I'm sorry, Beau. I know it's painful but it's the way things are." She was not condescending as she held him, but did not offer him empty platitudes either. It was important he understand the full gravity of the situation. "He will be safer this way. Bonnie has already agreed to watch after him. If anything pressing were to happen to him, she would alert you. But we can not be directly involved. You can't have Royal following him around town or Archie checking his future. It's as much for his sake as it is yours. Do you understand?"

He couldn't speak and settled for a single nod, his head pressed to her bare shoulders.

"I'm so sorry, Beau."

"Don't apologize. I didn't think it through. I guess I was just clinging to some small hope..." Beau let his words trail off. "I should have talked to you first, before letting myself get carried away with this."

"You should have, but I know you were trying to spare my feelings."

"It's no excuse."

Edythe rubbed his back, swaying lightly. "Even if you hadn't spoken to me about this, you could have talked to Jessamine."

That confused him. "Why her?"

"Because of her brother." Edythe pulled back to watch his face. "Royal didn't tell you about what happened when she tried to find her brother after fleeing the southern army?"

"Only that he was already dead when she looked for him."

Edythe growled. "Trust Royal to only tell you half the story. He probably didn't want to give you an out - he gets too much out his snooping and must not have wanted you to back out." She rolled her eyes, but her mouth was set in a tight line. "When Jessamine escaped from Marco's army, the first thing she did was try to find her family that she was stolen from. She had been estranged from them since faking her identity and joining the military as a teenager, but still had kept in contact with her brother, whose name and age she used on her credentials. They were very close. That was his undoing. Once Marco realized that Jess was never coming back, he sent a scouting team to her last known residential location on her enlistment papers. But since it was under her brother's name..."

Beau paled. "They didn't."

"It wasn't anything personal," Edythe said evenly although her face showed her pity for Jessamine's family. "They didn't find her but couldn't pass up such an easy meal. He lived on the outskirts of town - on paper he was reported AWOL when Jess disappeared in between combat missions so he had kept a low profile all those years - all alone. When Jessamine tracked him down, it was too late, though she suspects it was only by a few days. She harbors an immense amount of guilt about bringing about his death just for his association with her."

Her words were gentle yet insistent. "Our very existence taints those around us. Our presence, no matter where we are, will always draw dangerous things to us. Like the nomads, the werewolves. It is a part of what we are. So it's our responsibility to shield those more vulnerable than ourselves by keeping a careful distance. We can't afford to have more loss brought on to those around us; it's not fair to them."

She was right, of course. It didn't make it any easier, but it did ground him. Beau hadn't be able to accept that the door to his former life was completely shut, not when a tempting window seemed to have been left ajar, but he knew better now. He couldn't pretend any longer.

"I'll ask Royal to stay out of my family's life when they return," Beau promised solemnly. "I'll make sure he understands."

Edythe's eyes narrowed. "Oh don't worry, _I_ will do that."

"Edythe, don't. He didn't mean any harm."

"So you think," she hissed under her breath. "Royal is always just looking out for himself. If he hadn't been he would have told you about Jessamine's brother in the same breath - but he didn't bother."

"I don't think you give your brother enough credit," Beau admonished softly. "He didn't twist my arm about this. I was already on the fence. And he did give me an out."

"He knew you were still vulnerable and took advantage."

"Maybe. But he also knew I would regret not having explored every avenue when it came to Charlie and Renee." He brought his forehead against hers, burrowing his eyes into hers. "He meant well, I firmly believe that. So please, don't start something with him over this. Promise me."

Edythe snapped her jaw shut. He held her gaze unwaveringly until her expression melted. "Oh fine. I'll let it go. But if he gives you any trouble about it, you better tell me."

"Deal."

With the conversation finished, the two went back to dancing. Edythe lead still, one hand on his shoulder, the other clasping his firmly as they moved. Her dress fluttered around her ankles with each lithe spin, the sound like a summer breeze through the trees. Her face looked tired, though, and maybe a little angry still.

Beau sought to distract her from her sullen mood. "So... was that our first fight?"

Edythe snorted. "Hardly. I can think of a few other heated moments in the past few months. You were exceptionally stubborn about not believing me when it came to saving you from Taylor's van."

"Well I was right about that," Beau reminded her playfully.

"Of course, but you shouldn't argue with a lady. If I say the sky is polka dotted and the ocean is plaid, you should just say 'yes dear' and go with it." Her tone was light and easy again, just the way Beau like it.

"I'll keep that in mind for our next fight," he promised with a wink. "I'm sure there will be many to come - as you pointed out, I am very stubborn. And you, sweetheart, are very opinionated."

"Naturally," she agreed easily. "I'm looking forward to our first fight as a married couple. I'm sure it'll be a boisterous one."

"Is there any other kind when it comes to us?"

"No, and I wouldn't have it any other way." Edythe took his breath away with her answering smile. "But, of course, as your wife I'll win every time."

"I figure. But I don't think I'll mind it that much; you being right every time is a small price to pay to have you forever." He leaned in to kiss the tip of her nose. "My beautiful soon-to-be wife... You know, I got to say, I'm really excited for that. Mrs. Edythe Swan does have a very nice ring to it." It was every bit as graceful sounding as the woman herself, if not as equally beautiful.

She raised an eyebrow at him. "Who says I'll be taking your name? This is a different era, after all, and I am a modern woman." Edythe's sparkling laughter tumbled from her pink lips as Beau's face fell. "Maybe I'll hyphenate. Edythe Anne Masen Cullen-Swan..."

"It's kind of a mouthful," Beau grumbled, wondering what objection should could have with sharing his name. He hadn't even considered she might not take it. It wasn't that he was particularly stuck to the idea before, but now that she was giving him push back it was making him more adamant about it.

She laughed again. "I suppose you're right. Well, I'll let Jess know when she goes to her forger to make my new documents. I guess it wouldn't hurt to have a passport or something that has the last name Swan on it."

"Just one?" He brushed his lips against her cheek. "I was thinking you could have it embroidered on some wallets, too, maybe bedazzled on a shirt? Might help you get used to the idea."

"Oh I'm quite used to the idea already," she promised with a purr, leaning into his eager lips. "But you can hardly expect me to simply give up my sense of self just because I'm your wife, love." Edythe seemed to be enjoying herself as she teased him. In actuality she was thrilled to have his name as a part of her identity soon, even if she thought the name did sound a little like something out of a turn-of-the-century novel rather than a real name. "I just don't think I could be taken seriously as Edythe Swan - it's certainly not a name that is fitting for a vampire, anyway."

Beau vowed to himself then that he would use every opportunity he had to call her with the married name. Maybe have all her identification switched over to the name as well. He thought Jessamine might enjoy helping him annoy Edythe with that and resolved to ask her as soon as possible.

Hiding his intentions behind a smile that was only a little too innocent, he let the matter drop.

They continued to sway lightly to the crooner in the background, lit only by the soft light that surrounded the dance floor. The glow was intimate, quiet and seductive. Shadows danced around their silhouettes, bouncing off the mirror of the glass wall.

Somehow Beau had taken the lead as the songs bled into each other, time lapsing around them as the night cared on. Edythe laid her head against Beau's chest contently as he swirled her around, his movements smoother with each twirl. It was easier to do now, his confidence mounting as the evening waned.

They moved not in a practice way, but effortlessly instead like two leaves caught in the same breeze. It like this was simply something they were meant to do, to hold each other close and breathe each other in.

The world could have fallen apart around them and they would have continued to dance, wrapped up in each other - and neither of them would have noticed. In each others' arms, they had found their happy place.


	8. Days Seventeen & Eighteen

_Author's note: A chapter a lot of you have been asking for - introduction of the Denali Coven! The next few chapters are going to be in order, I think, since they are too heavily connected. :)_

* * *

Days Seventeen and Eighteen of Forever:

* * *

The was just barely started for the mortal residents of Forks when Archie finally gave Beau the all clear to lay down the final planks of rich hardwood, signaling they were done with work for the day. He made sure to place the panels down as carefully as possible, mindful of the fresh lacquer Archie had just finished smoothing over. Once it was settled in, Archie overseeing the placement and giving him a nod of approval, they took it all in.

Beau whistled under his breath, taking a step back to admire their handiwork for several angles. Now that the flooring was down, the cottage looked a lot more home-like. The walls were still bare and the place was empty, but it looked a lot more finished now then it had when they showed up a few hours prior. It looked move-in ready, a thrilling idea considering how little time had passed since they broke ground.

"This looks amazing," Beau said, in awe.

Archie was more critical. "It'll do, I suppose. Edythe really is twisting my arm with this shortened window for the wedding. There's no time for most of the finishes I wanted."

Beau shook his head. "It's perfect, Arch, don't kid yourself."

"I guess I do do nice work, don't I?" Archie beamed.

With the wedding only two and a half days away, Beau hadn't be sure what to expect when they trekked up north to the plot during the night. The Cullens had been coming up to work on the cottage in shifts to avoid rousing suspicion, though of course Edythe noticed they were acting strange. She hadn't said anything, but they could hardly pull anything over her watchful eyes. Still, they were confident that although she knew they were up to something, the exact details of that something were well concealed. It would be well worth all the secrecy to see how surprised Edythe would be when it was all finished.

"She's gonna love your gift." Beau already was in love with it himself. This was the biggest thing the Cullens had done for him outside of accepting him so unconditionally, and it showed. He felt like this wedding was about more than marrying Edythe now - it was like all the Cullens were pulling out the stops to show Beau that he was one of them.

"Well really this is your gift too," Archie stated cavalierly, interrupting his musings. "I mean you basically paid for it."

That threw Beau for a loop. "What? What are you talking about?"

Archie shrugged. "Edythe told you about the bet right?"

That did ring a bell for some reason, something faint he thought he recalled from several weeks ago. He took a second to wade through his fuzzy memories. "The one... About whether Edythe would kill me or not?"

"Exactly. We all put in money - I won, of course." He flashed his teeth. "My siblings never learn. And I used that money to build this house of yours."

"Wow." Beau paused. "Wait, how much were you all betting?"

"A million buy in."

"Wow," Beau repeated. "And they all betted against?"

Archie reached out to him comfortingly. "Only Royal and Eleanor. Jessamine knows better. Carine and Earnest were pulling for you too, but they abstained from the pool. Something about not feeling comfortable betting on your life."

"Imagine that," he replied dryly. Beau couldn't find himself too upset with his siblings' antics; he figured these kinds of things were just how they passed the time and were not intentionally malicious.

"So we can go halfsies on the credit," Archie concluded. "Unless you come up with a better wedding gift, of course."

Beau grinned at him wirily. "Well, do I? You know better than me."

Archie returned his grin. "I guess I could do you a favor and check... I just better not see anything gross - she is my sister, you know."

That made Beau rethink his decision to have him look into their future. He wasn't exactly crazy about having Archie peep in on their wedding night. But it was too late as he was already clearly searching, his eyes unfocused as he concentrated. After less than a minute, Archie was back. And he was frowning.

"What did you see?"

Archie groaned as if he hadn't heard Beau. "Oh great. Now everything is going to get complicated..."

"Arch?"

The dark-haired vampire turned to look at Beau. "Good news for you, yes you will come up with a better gift. Bad news for everyone else, we will have another guest at the wedding."

"What? Who?" Beau could count on one hand the number of people who would even qualify for an invite to a vampire wedding and he was pretty sure Archie had already put them on the list.

His expression was dark. "The newest member of the Denali coven. Come on, let's get back and tell everyone. I'm only going to give the bad news once." They took off immediately, their good humor deflated.

Edythe was waiting for them in front of the house when they arrived only fifteen minutes later, her arms crossed over her deep blue sweater as she leaned against the door frame. She gave Beau a quick kiss before turning her curious gaze to her brother. "What's going on?"

He said nothing, leading them into the house. Most of the family was gathered in the living room, Eleanor and Jessamine on the couch watching Carine and Royal play a lightening fast chess match. Earnest could be heard upstairs, rearranging some furniture in one of the sitting rooms in preparation of their guests.

"Archie, what is it?" Edythe asked insistently as they followed him in.

"Is something wrong?" Carine asked, pausing in her game - Beau thought she was winning anyway from the look on Royal's face.

Archie took a big breath. "Well there's something we need to talk about. Tanvir's coven has grown a bit. Lauren has become an official member and is expected to come with them for the wedding."

A pregnant second of silence met the news.

"Not a chance in hell." Edythe's hiss popped the bubble of shock. She looked poised to attack, her eyes narrowed across her dark irises. "She is not welcome here."

Beau threaded his fingers with hers, hoping to calm her down though he himself was simply confused. He didn't know why this was a big deal. "Should I know who that is?"

"Yes, you should," Edthye huffed.

"She was the third member of Joss's coven," Eleanor explained, frowning.

The blurry face of an olive-skinned woman came to mind for him then. "Oh. Her."

Carine frowned. "We did send her off to them so this is hardly a shock."

"She is actually committed to this lifestyle?" Jessamine's tone implied she didn't put much faith in Lauren having given up human blood. "Is it even safe for her to come to such a populated area with so little experience curbing her appetite?"

"No, it's not," Edythe was practically shaking in her anger.

"Beau is a newborn and he seems to be doing pretty well," Royal interjected.

"Beau is the exception to the rule," Carine said quickly; Edythe looked like she had been about to bite her brother's head off. "It is best to treat this with caution."

"Why don't you just tell Tanvir to leave Lauren back in Alaska," Earnest called out as he appeared over the balcony. "With an escort to watch her, of course. It will be sad to have one of our friends unable to attend but safety should be the priority."

"Safety for her," Edythe corrected. Beau squeezed her hand gently but she didn't seem to feel it.

Archie shook his head. "If we ask them to keep her away they will be offended. Ivan and Lauren are mated now." The family shared a collective groan.

"So where he goes, she goes," Carine said with a sigh. "That does complicate things."

"No, it doesn't." Edythe was resolute. "I will not have her at my wedding. As far as I'm concerned, he can just stay with her in Alaska."

"Edythe," Beau said quietly. "Is this really worth offending the only other family of vegetarian vampires over? Lauren didn't even do anything."

She rounded on him, shaking him off when he tried to reach for her again. "She would have if we hadn't piqued her interest with our diet. And who is to say she isn't still in contact with the male, Victor? We haven't seen him since we lost him to the ocean but what if he decides to come back because of Joss's death?" Edythe turned back to Carine. "I don't like it and I don't want her here."

Carine looked at her sadly. "Edythe, everyone should have a chance to redeem themselves."

She threw her hands in the air. "Unbelievable."

"I don't see anything unfortunate happening," Archie said thoughtfully. He folded himself onto the couch beside Jessamine, who wrapped her arms around him. "She isn't deciding anything that will cause problems. I'll keep an eye out but I doubt she will be trouble. They'll arrive tomorrow before nightfall."

Royal flicked over his black king, conceding to Carine. "They couldn't even call ahead to warn us about the new addition?"

"They probably suspected how Edythe would react," Eleanor snorted. She was winding her hair into a long, curly braid as she spoke, her hands moving in a blur. "And Tanvir always did enjoy pushing your buttons, E."

"If this is his idea of a prank, he and I are going to have very strong words," Edythe promised darkly. She stormed up the stairs, shutting herself inside the room she shared with Beau.

Carine stood, saying she would attempt to call their cousins to warn them about how Edythe was taking the news; she took up to her upstairs office with Earnest joining her behind the shut door.

"You know, I doubt he was only trying to be funny, though," Royal said ominously. His eyes flicked over to Beau who was looking up at their closed door, debating if he should go after her or if she needed some time to herself. "He wouldn't do something like this without a motive - he had to know Edythe would be pissed. He always did enjoy riling her up any way he could."

He had Beau's attention now. "This is the leader of the Denali coven you're talking about?"

"Yes - Tanvir." Royal cleared away the chess pieces in the compartment inside the ottoman. "He was always pretty taken with her. Following her around, trying to provoke her into fights..."

Jessamine frowned at Royal. "Knock it off."

"I'm just saying what I observed."

"You're making it out to be more than it was. You're being obnoxious." Jessamine gave Beau a knowing look. "Tanvir likes a challenge - which is what Edythe was since she had no interest in him whatsoever. It was never anything more."

"Right. Yeah, I know." He did his best to work his face into a neutral expression. Jessamine didn't seem to believe him though, watching him pityingly.

Royal rolled his eyes. "I'm not saying Tanvir is trying to break up the wedding, Beau, so relax. I just think he'd enjoy making things tense if it meant pissing Edythe off a little."

"Making her mad is one of my favorite pastimes," Eleanor said offhandedly, winking at Beau. "She's the kind of person that's funny to make mad. Pretty sure she just brings that out in a lot of people. Nothing to freak out over."

Beau tried to feel better about that but it wasn't really working. With a sigh he sat down in front of the couch. Archie grabbed his shoulder right away, squeezing gently.

"Trust me," he said quietly. "I wouldn't have invited Tanvir if I thought he was going to be a problem. This Lauren thing is what's going to make everything a little awkward. Ivan isn't going to be happy if Edythe keeps up this attitude - he's always been a little sensitive and will take it personally if she doesn't approve of his mate."

Beau let himself be distracted by the Lauren situation instead. It was not as disconcerting. "Because of how close the families are?"

"Sort of. Tanvir and his brothers, Ivan and Kirill, have always been together for centuries and unmated. Mostly because they chose to be that way. They, well, have never been the type to stay with just one partner," he said, raising his eyebrows to convey what he was too polite to say out loud - that they were known to be promiscuous. "It's actually really unusual for our kind. But if Ivan has chosen to take a mate after all this time he is bound to be seeking everyone else's approval. If Edythe makes it known how she feels about Lauren, or worse, threatens her..."

"We could be looking at a fight." Jessamine laid her head against Archie's arm. "A blood feud to be precise. It wasn't uncommon in the South. Large covens in nearby territories would fight over some imagined slight of one party to another and they would then set out to decimate any who stood in the middle. Whole covens could be wiped out over something as silly as stealing prey from another or as serious as killing someone's mate."

"Things won't get that out of hand." But Archie didn't look as convinced as Beau would have liked.

"Can we do anything?" he asked, looking back at their closed door. Beau imagined Edythe had her favorite noise-cancelling headphones on and was listening to some angry grunge band as they spoke. It was one of the few ways she could calm herself down.

"Aside from keeping them as far away from each other as possible?" Archie groaned. "I don't know Lauren well enough to say she will mind herself, but I'm sure she's aware she isn't going to be on anyone's good side showing up like she is. Maybe that will keep her in line." He gave Beau a long look. "Will you be okay with having her here? Her old coven leader did kill you, Beau."

He figured that he was supposed to feel some sort of way too, but didn't have it in him. "Lauren didn't do anything," Beau repeated. "She could have helped Joss like Victor did, but she chose to leave to become like us instead. I think Carine is right and we should let bygones be bygones."

"Good to see someone can let things go," Royal said snidely. "But Edythe is kind of right - Lauren had a hand in your death, Beau. Don't hold a grudge but never forget what she could be capable of."

"Our world isn't made up of good vampires and bad vampires," Jessamine added. "It's more like vampires who seek to harm and those who don't seek to harm at that moment. We all have the ability to cause all kinds of trouble and most just need the proper circumstances to do it."

Archie nudged Beau with his foot. "But forget all that for now, Beau. You're getting married in less than three days. Just try to focus on that, okay?"

Beau nodded but couldn't help but to feel that was easier said than done.

By the next day things were tense around the Cullen house as anticipation for the Denali coven's arrival grew. Edythe was particularly sullen despite Beau and Archie doing their best to keep her occupied and distracted with wedding details. Not even Jessamine's boosts of joy could make a dent in her mood.

Carine had reached out to Tanvir but as Archie had predicted, was met with radio silence. They were already en route from Alaska and signal with going to be spotty at best until they crossed into the state, by which time the call would be moot. They would just have to let them come and accept that the chips would fall where they may.

They could not focus all their attention on the impending arrival, however, and went about setting up for the wedding as if nothing had changed. Earnest continued to clear out rooms for their cousins to retire to on the third floor and Carine helped by moving some of her books into the basement for storage.

The yard behind the home was to be arranged for the ceremony and the subsequent party to follow. The Cullen siblings were fast at work to make the area look elegant for the affair, setting up canopies and garlands, all of white. Flowers were artfully strewn along designated pathways, lending the area a flora scent meant to compliment Edythe's own - Beau had been in charge of coming up with the right combination, a task he had taken very seriously. Bundles of freesias, roses, orange blossoms, and lilacs lined the aisle they had laid down, giving the whole yard a perfumed scent that, while lovely, still paled in comparison to the real thing in Beau's mind.

Eleanor, Beau, and Royal were in the middle of carrying in the long wooden benches under Archie's watchful eye when he announced their cousins would be at the home soon.

He and Beau exchanged a worried glance before turning their eyes up towards the house where Jessamine was helping Edythe try on her dress for a final fitting; Jess was still pouring out heaps of sunshine and rainbows for her sister but they knew there was little change. Archie still saw a confrontation on the horizon, but couldn't tell just yet how badly it would end. Best case scenario was a verbal lashing that resulted in Edythe all but kicking Ivan and Lauren out of the house. They knew that wouldn't be pretty but it was better than the alternative, so the whole family was crossing their fingers.

"Yes it's fine there," Archie said distractedly as he directed his siblings. Beau and Eleanor laid their pair of benches in symmetrical columns on either side of the aisle while Royal placed his on the sides of the designated dance floor of stone tiles. Archie then went over to right the benches unnecessarily, his eyebrows pulled together as he existed in both the present and the future simultaneously. Eventually Beau took pity on him and pulled him into the house.

"No matter what I see, I can't find a way to change this," he said, clearly frustrated as Beau walked him inside. "I feel like I'm missing something..."

"So it's inevitable?"

"I guess." Archie tugged on the sleeves of his shirt, straightening out the cuffs obsessively. Beau thought this was the closest he had seen of a vampire having a nervous tick. "Maybe there is a choice to be made that I haven't thought of, some angle unconsidered. The future is rarely contingent on a single factor. More often than not its a series of interwoven decisions and chances. And predicting which paths to follow down that will result in a certain outcome is pretty much a game of guess and check."

Beau gripped his shoulder. "I know you're doing the best you can."

"But I don't." Archie leaned against the banister, glaring at the door. "It's so maddening to know some things with extreme clarity, like the fact that they will be pulling into the turn in exactly three minutes and twelve seconds - traffic was light - but have so many other things hanging in the balance. Between stuff like this and losing track of you in Phoenix and then not being able to see the wolves at all its beginning to feel like my gift has a lot more holes nowadays. It's not a great feeling. And I don't know what I can do about it."

Beau couldn't help but still feel a little guilty about tricking Archie and Jessamine when they were on the run from Joss; he hadn't realized that Archie still carried that with him as a failure on his own part. "Come on, Arch. I hate to see you down on yourself."

Archie watched his best friend with a profound sadness. "You don't understand, Beau, this is like my job in the family. I look out for us. Jess gets our credentials and identities, Carine provides our tie to the community, Earnest sets up our house, Royal provides our transports, Eleanor makes sure no one gets too close to us, and Edythe keeps an eye out for anyone growing suspicious - everyone has a role to play, that's how our family has managed to survive as long as we have. And now should be when I step up to the plate. I don't like letting the family down..."

Beau could see how much this was hurting Archie and it bothered him deeply. But something he had said also prompted an idea in Beau. Maybe there was nothing Archie could do to deescalate the situation, but he thought he might have a better chance as the center of the controversy. The Cullens all did have a role to play; maybe this would be a chance for him to discover his.

When the nondescript white Toyota pulled up to the house, the family was gathered and watching with bated breath. The only person not a bundle of nerves was Edythe herself who was assuming a blank expression despite her clenched fists at her side.

The doors opened and they poured out of the vehicle. Carine had the door open wide and ushered them in politely, her attention equally between a tall man with strawberry blonde hair and the olive-skinned woman Beau recognized to be Lauren. She lingered in the back of the group with another man, this one with hair so pale it shimmered a silver color, shaved on the sides but with the center cascading down to his chin.

Carine was quick to introduce the guests to Beau, pulling him into the center of the action. "This is the newest addition to the family, Beau." Her smile was genuine. "The one, of course, responsible for our happy occasion."

The man in front took Beau's hand enthusiastically, clearly Tanvir, the leader of the Denali coven. He was every bit as attractive as every other vampire Beau had met so far, but had the same striking features that made Royal a standout among their kind, he realized uneasily. Tanvir's hair was a bit longer than his and had a bouncy, slightly curled quality to it so that his locks framed his face attractively. He was tall, though maybe an inch or two shorter than Beau himself, but carried himself with extra height in his confidence. Clearly he was the type of man not used to being waved over in any circumstances and with good reason. Beau wanted to groan.

Tanvir expression was bright as he took Beau in. "Ah, it is a pleasure to meet you." There was just a hint of an accent in the way he drew his words out a beat longer. "We have heard many things from our dear cousin, of course," he added, with a wink to Edythe where she stood at the top of the staircase. She turned her head away wordlessly at his acknowledgement, already a red flag.

Beau tried to distract from her rude behavior. "I'm sure it wasn't the most flattering picture she could have painted, given her opinion of me at the time of her visit."

The other man laughed loudly, his frame shaking. "Oh no, her words were most apt given her obsession with you. We were simply fascinated to see her so agitated! Dear Edythe had a reputation among my brothers and myself for her perfect composure in all situations." The way he smirked sent a spike of unease through Beau as if he wasn't privy to some inside joke. "We had to know who this man was who got under her skin so intensely - and here you are! We are not disappointed!" Beau let himself be clapped on the back too hard, trying to keep his own expression light. "But I am being rude. Here, these are my brothers for many years, Ivan and Kirill-" The silver-blonde from before dipped his head as did a second man with hair almost as pale but much longer and tied sleekly down his back. "- and my good friends, Elena and Carlos."

The two vampires came up to Beau, the female bouncing up to kiss him on both his cheeks. They both had features that made him think they were Hispanic from their dark hair and her full lips. She was tiny, especially against Beau's height, but built very curvy. He was slender but ordinary outside of his warm eyes that were not unlike Earnest's. Like his own family, Beau sensed some worry in both their lovely faces, their eyes darting from Edythe to Tanvir. He thought they too might be anticipating an unpleasant altercation in the near future.

Tanvir himself did not seem bothered by the mood in the room, going on with his introductions. He put his hand on the final vampire, his smile deepening. "And lastly is Lauren here, newest to our coven these past few weeks. But, of course, you know her already."

"Of course." All eyes turned to Edythe as she echoed Tanvir. She crossed her arms, floating down the stairs to stand beside her mate. She did not even look at Lauren, the full force of her glare on Tanvir.

He unflinchingly returned her expression was a grin that was much more mocking suddenly. "She speaks! The woman of the hour. How is my fair cousin doing?"

She ignored his niceties. "Why did you bring her?" Beau winced at her tone. "What business does she have being here?"

Ivan frowned. "Lauren is my-"

"I didn't ask you," Edythe coolly cut him off. Ivan bristled, shifting his weight fractionally.

Tanvir stepped between his brother and Edythe. "I didn't think one more guest, especially on such a happy day, would be frowned upon. Was I incorrect in that assumption? I have never known your family to be unfriendly to those of our diet."

Carine eyed Tanvir carefully. "Not at all. The more the merrier. But surely you could have informed me before today. Why did you feel it necessary to conceal this?" Her words were innocent, but there was an accusation between the lines.

He pretended to inspect his nails as he answered. "I did not want to cause needless stress on our lovely bride and her groom with this news. I could not anticipate this level of irritation, naturally, as unwarranted as it is."

"Are you out of your-"

"But not completely unwarranted," Beau interrupted over his fiancée uncharacteristically, taking her hand in his and squeezing it firmly. Edythe shot him a look, pressing her lips in a tight line. "I'm sure you already know how our last encounter with Lauren's old coven ended. I would say we are justified in being at least wary of her."

"But she was not even here when the other female began her hunt," Tanvir snorted quietly, perhaps anticipating this line of reasoning. "Should she be held responsible for the others actions?"

"Not at all," Beau quickly agreed. "But if she didn't feel she bared any responsibility I doubt she would have needed to arrive here today under this veil of secrecy. Right?" He directed his last comment to Lauren herself, who had her eyes trained to the floor.

"She didn't do anything," Ivan insisted.

Lauren put her hand on his forearm, lifting her head then. "Beau is not wrong," she said finally, her trilling voice more accented than the brothers'. "I have worried about how I might be received today. Though I did not join the hunt, as a part of that coven, I share some part of its outcome. I do apologize, to both of you, for Joss's actions." Her words seemed sincere.

Edythe huffed. "I'm sure you're aware we killed her for her 'actions'. Do you not have any lingering attachment to your old coven?"

Lauren shook her head. "I joined them for security, not out of any actual loyalty. It suited my purposes to follow her. Now I have seen there are other reasons to be a part of a coven." She entwined her hand with Ivan's, mirroring Beau and Edythe's position. Her mate smiled down at her. "I have found this path you all have chosen difficult but rewarding. I ask only for the chance to see how I might fit in this dynamic."

"I think it's only fair to give you that chance," Beau said diplomatically. He turned to Edythe, his voice gentle now, almost pleading. "Don't you think?"

She could only sigh at his hopeful expression. He could see she was wavering as he turned the full force of his eyes on her. Edythe finally looked Lauren over with a critical eye, sizing her up before consenting. "Fine. We will hold you to your word."

It was as if the whole room took a breath then.

Carine was beaming at her daughter, stepping just past her to shake Lauren's free hand. "Then we belatedly welcome you into our home again, Lauren. It's good to see this diet agreeing with you," she added, acknowledging the amber of her eyes, a color not quiet gold yet but thankfully far from scarlet.

The crisis averted, the group began to break into smaller groups, conversing easily and sharing updates since the time they last met. Edythe and Beau remained obtusely where they were in the center of the foyer as the others spread out, with Tanvir not taking his gaze off them.

He looked contemplative as Edythe turned to him. "I am grateful your mate is so gracious," Tanvir said slowly. "Things have worked out well."

"Lucky for you," she answered dismissively.

"Yes, things ended much better than we could have hoped for." Beau's voice was almost dry enough to be mocking. "It was kind of you, Tanvir, to allow Lauren to accompany you here and orchestrate this reunion. It's a good thing you were solely focused on repairing things and did not have a hidden agenda." He kept his sarcasm light enough to seem joking though Edythe knew him well enough to see the anger behind his words. She eyed him curiously, her grip on his hand anchoring him now, as had been the reverse before.

Tanvir had a good poker face though. He looked into Beau's eye, giving nothing away as he spoke. "Naturally. The harmony between our two covens has always been my priority. I have known Edythe and her family for many years now, after all, and her happiness is my own."

"So you wanted only to make peace?"

"Of course," he said, maybe too coolly.

Beau's smile was polite, ignoring the hard edge to Tanvir's tone. "I thought so. The leader of a coven could hardly be so petty as to potentially disrupt a joyful occasion simply for his own purposes, after all. Someone like that might not be fit to guide others, selfish as they would clearly have to be."

Tanvir flinched as if he had been slapped.

Edythe observed their exchange, her expression amused until finally a sharp pearl of laughter exploded from her. Tanvir looked at her in alarm as a wide smile spread over her face. She hugged herself around Beau's arm, practically purring. "You're quite right, Beau. Tanvir would never dream of coming all this way with the intention of creating a scene after all. He is far too respectable for that and has to set an example for his family."

He nodded sharply once, a ghost of a scowl on his face. "I should check to see we have our things for the wedding. If you'll excuse me." He turned to leave, but stopped at the door frame, his expression somewhere between annoyance and acceptance, his head cocked towards Beau. "I must say, you seem quite different than I imagined. Edythe has certainly found an interesting partner."

"I'll say." Kirill and Archie had been observing their interaction was matching grins. The blonde was laughing at his brother, clearly amused as well to see him at such a loss. He pushed off the wall as Tanvir stalked past to exit the home, patting him on the shoulder with a wink. "Good to see there's another who can keep my brother on his toes. You're a special one, aren't you?"

Archie beamed at Beau, gratitude and pride pouring from his features. "What else could you expect of my best friend?"

"I'm the one who found him first." With Tanvir out of sight, Edythe was much more relaxed. She looked every bit as radiant as a bride should be the day before her wedding.

Carine walked the dark-haired couple over to them then. The woman, Elena, was scrutinizing Beau in such a way that he actually felt nervous; she was of a slight build and no taller than 5'2" but the look in her eyes made him think she could be much more frightening than her appearance suggested. "Beau, Elena has made an interesting discovery about your gift."

He started. "My gift?"

"Oh, of course," Edythe gasped, catching everything first hand from Elena herself. "Why didn't I see that before?"

Elena turned to Edythe. "He's blocking you too?"

"He has ever since he was human."

She looked impressed. "A very strong shield then."

"What shield?" Beau asked, lost.

"Your gift," Edythe explained. "You must be a shield - you can block certain gifts, like my mind reading."

His mouth formed a perfect 'o'.

"He's doing it unconsciously?" Elena looked puzzled now, and maybe a little frustrated. "I've never experienced one like that in my years. Is his shield his natural state then, unlike others who have to focus to apply theirs? It's quite fascinating. I spent years seeking out innate gifts like his, but for him to manifest as a human and so powerfully...?"

"It's nice to put a name to it finally," Edythe said approvingly as she took him in as if seeing him for the first time.

Beau felt a little disappointed at the revelation, however, though he was grateful at least to have an explanation towards why Edythe had never known his thoughts. He supposed it was nice to know its wasn't that something was wrong with him. But he thought his ability seemed a little underwhelming.

"But I can still see his future," Archie was saying now. "And Jessamine can alter his mood. Is that normal?"

She nodded. "A mental shield, if that's the case. I've seen mental shields, physical shields, and some that had aspects of both. It's not an exact science when it comes to classifying, but it does give us an idea."

"Elena's gift is figuring out the gifts of others," Edythe reminded Beau. "She lived among the Volturi for many decades utilizing this skill. It made her invaluable and they sorely miss her."

"But I had other plans," she said, a sweet smile on her round lips. Her mate mirrored her expression, as if they were two halves of a single being. "Once I met Carlos I couldn't imagine a life in the catacombs any longer. So I do not get to use my gift too often now, but it is always interesting to run into rare skills. It's not often someone can thwart me."

"Huh. I wonder..." Kirill's eyes were alight with curiosity. He reached for Beau's hand then, at the same time Edythe shouted at him to stop, but it was too late.

Kirill frowned as he clasped Beau's hand tightly to no reaction. "Nothing, huh?"

Beau shook his head though he wasn't sure what Kirill had been expecting. "Was something supposed to happen?"

Kirill lifted their hands up to show him. A faint, crackling could be heard seemingly emitting from his skin where a slight blue glow radiated.

Edythe's good mood was spoilt. "You didn't have to do that, Kirill."

"I was just curious. And it's not like it worked anyway." Kirill grinned at Beau. "That dose of shock should have put you on your back."

Instead of being mad, Beau was fascinated. "How does that work?"

"I can channel currents through my body," he explained, wiggling all of his fingers. A blur spark seemed to pass between them under the skin. "It used to be just in my hands but now I can do it all over."

"You can control it?"

He nodded. "I think most of our powers can be trained to work a little differently with a little ingenuity and patience. Yours too, probably." Kirill's grin was a little too mischievous. "I'd love to help you test that out."

Archie quickly intervened. "Kirill, he is getting married in less than 36 hours - I'd really like to keep him in one piece."

"Me too," Edythe said warily.

Kirill pouted. "I wouldn't hurt him too bad, you know. As it is I can't effect him anyway."

"It sounds pretty interesting," Beau said enthusiastically, ignoring Edythe's exasperated sigh.

Kirill pumped his fist. "Awesome." He looked at Archie. "Still need him for anything?"

"Not really. Just need him at the end of the aisle at sunrise day after tomorrow. Can you manage that?"

"I'll do my best."

"Not very encouraging," Beau said, having second thoughts. "Can I change my mind?"

"Of course," Edythe said, looking relieved.

But Kirill grabbed his arm, yanking him from her. "No take-backs, kid. Nobody likes to train with me anymore so this might be my only shot."

"Good to see your intentions are pure," he mumbled, letting himself be dragged out the back of the house.

"Kirill!" Edythe dashed in front of him, her eyebrows pulled together. "I really don't think this is a good idea. It's not that pressing anyway."

He rolled his eyes. "He'll be fine! It probably won't even work anyway."

"I didn't even know I had a gift an hour ago," Beau said, kissing the top of her head. "I just want to see what it can do. You shouldn't worry."

She was frowning deeply but said nothing. Archie called her back in then, but she didn't move.

"This is all just theoretical," Kirill added. "It'd be kind of a miracle if we got his shield to shift enough for me to actually shock him, Edythe."

That seemed to placate her enough to reenter the house after a tiny wave to her fiancée.

Kirill smirked before adopting a more serious tone. "Okay, so I wasn't just saying that for her benefit. Each gift is unique and has its own rules. We are kind of flying blind here, but I'm going to try to explain it the way I figured mine out. Hopefully that will help you find the rest of the way yourself."

As he spoke, Kirill led Beau to the left of the dance floor he had helped assemble, to just a few feet away from the river. The sky was beginning to fall to night. It would not impair their vision though so they began their lesson.

The blonde lifted his hand in the air again, letting it light up his fingertips a pale blue. "This used to be the extent of my ability for many years. It never occurred to me that I could extend the field until I happened upon it by accident while I was...hunting." Beau heard the hesitance in his words but couldn't understand it. "My brothers and I were not always of this lifestyle," he explained for Beau's confusion. "For a very long time, we feed upon humans as the rest of our kind did."

Beau tried not to shudder, imaging the trio of handsome men stalking prey as Joss had. He then remembered one of the dark stories Carine had told him as he transformed, a story about their beautiful cousins who seduced their prey before drinking from them.

Kirill saw the flash on intuition in Beau's eyes and knew he understood the implications. "I never had need to use my gift in this life before then; as a human I had been a body guard and was well versed in how to incapacitate threats. Perhaps my gift came from that, somehow? Regardless, it wasn't something I had too much use for.

"But I did on this night," he said, continuing his story. "The woman whose company I was seeking was the daughter of a very rich and very frightened man, a man who heard rumors of men who stalked the night and took only the loveliest of women to fill their needs. He hired several men to guard the girl and locked her up in a tower. It could not stop me - it just made me more determined. But I did not expect one of the men hired to be a beast almost as fierce as I. Vampires are not the only creatures that walk among human," Kirill said darkly. "And we are far from the worst. The beast would have killed me if not for my gift. He lunged and instinctively I reached out to grab his neck. I held him tight, crushing his windpipe and trying to shock his heart still, but he was strong and resisted. I tried experimenting then, trying to build the force of the shock up in my finger tips. It didn't work the way I thought it would, however."

Kirill let the glow in his fingers pull down until it glowed all the way to his palm. The hum was louder now. "This happened. It started spreading. The charge was more powerful than before and I was able to kill the beast." He looked at his hands thoughtfully, searching for the right words to explain. "The change in my power was immediate; I could now feel it more intimately than I had been able to before. The sensation felt like the tide being pulled in, only I was controlling it. My gift felt fluid, like a liquid that could be manipulated with some effort. Others have described their gifts in completely different ways, but try to imagine how your shield feels, weird as it might be. Once you have that in mind it becomes a lot easier to control it - like so." As Beau watched the faint glow traveled all the way up his arm until he was incandescent against the blue backdrop of night.

Kirill held the charge for a beat before releasing it, letting it surge back down to his fingertips. "As you can see, when I let it go it reverts back to its original placement in my hands. When Elena was saying your shield is unconsciously working, she meant its natural state is turned on, so to speak. You don't have to think about utilizing it. That makes it easy to use, of course, but might make it harder to manipulate as you don't have a starting point to at least have a feel for it. So if you wanted to stretch it over someone else, for instance, you'd need to locate the source first and then stretch it. So I want you to try to find it first and we can go from there."

Beau didn't have a lot to go on from Kirill's explanation but it was enough to give him the idea. He turned his investigation inwards, searching for something that was close to what he had described - some source of his shield.

He tried feeling for something fluid like Kirill's gift was but came up short; as it was, he couldn't imagine a shield as being something fluid anyway. Maybe it had to be more solid to block another's abilities. He began searching again, combing through the corners of his mind blindly.

As he was digging around, he came across what felt like an elastic wall. He pushed against it but it had no give, rejecting his intrusion. It was the most promising thing he had felt so far in the recesses of his head. Eagerly, he pushed against it again only to be thwarted. He concluded this had to be what he had been looking for. Beau did his best to memorize how he found his way there and what the wall felt like. He then pulled himself back to explain it to Kirill.

He looked pleased. "You've done very well to find it so quickly."

"It felt kind of weird," Beau said, contemplating the feeling of his shield. "I thought it would be more solid for some reason."

"But it was like a rubber wall?"

"I guess. I couldn't get past it."

Kirill didn't seem surprised. "Elena was impressed by how strong your shield was and she is not easily impressed. And Edythe has never been unable to read a human's thoughts before. You really are special." Beau felt a small rush of pride. "But that might make this next part harder," he warned. "Because now you have to find a way around it, through it, under it - whatever way in you can. You need to find out how to reshape it. And this will take a lot longer, sadly. It took me only an instant to move the charge to my palms but weeks of training to be able to do it on purpose. And then months to hold it that way for longer than a few seconds."

"How long til you could do it all over?" he asked curiously.

"A decade," he answered with a grin. "And even now I'm constantly trying to push my limits. It's a constant process. Eventually I want to be able to project my gift out so I don't even have to touch someone to use it."

"Cool," Beau said appreciatively.

"You might get to that point before me by a long shot though. It's supposed to be easier for non-physical gifts like yours. How do you think Edythe got to be able to hear thoughts from so far away?" Beau hadn't considered that. "It takes practice. But enough talk. Time to try to find a way to manage that wall."

They worked like that for the better part of the night, Kirill encouraging him to find a way to grab the wall and push it out from just around his mind. It was difficult work but oddly satisfying - mostly. He hit a wall - pun not intended - almost right away. The harder he pushed against his shield, the more it repelled him. He could only assume after several failed attempts to get through it that he would have to grasp it somehow instead and drag it outwards. It was easier said than done.

After several tense hours he was finally able to recognize the band that seemed to the the origin of his shield. It was slippery, for lack of a better word; Beau found he could touch it and even grab it for a second or two before it inevitably eluded him again. He didn't see how he would be able to pull it out from its position much less hold it outside himself long enough for it to actually matter.

Various siblings came by as they experimented and Kirill was only too happy to use them for their training - unfortunately that meant shocking them as Beau desperately tried to push his shield around them. The results were not good and his siblings quickly found busy work they had neglected and made their escapes.

Eleanor stayed as their test dummy longer than the others, for some reason finding being tazed amusing. Her grin was wide as she took her lumps, flinching the longer the glow radiated through her body. Beau couldn't help but to wince in sympathy each time Kirill tapped her skin.

Kirill was frowning. They were clearly in a rut. "You're not making too much progress, kid."

"I'm trying," he snapped, his frustration getting the better of him.

Eleanor ruffled his hair affectionately. "You're doing fine, Beau. At first I didn't even feel it when he shocked me that time."

"Delaying the shock isn't enough though," Kirill insisted. "And I'm doing a tiny volt right now. What if I was actually trying to hurt you?" He paused. "Actually that might not be a bad idea..."

Beau's eyes widened in horror. "No, let's not do that. At all."

"If she's actually in danger we might get a better reaction from you." Kirill flexed his fingers until his entire hand was emitting the familiar light.

Eleanor grinned in challenge. "I can take it. Give me your best shot."

Beau shot his hand out, grabbing Kirill with more force than he had intended, though effectively stopping him from reaching Eleanor. "No, we're done here."

The blonde rolled his eyes, his hand still buzzing ominously. "It's not going to kill her, Beau, give me some credit."

"No," Beau all but growled.

Kirill frowned. "Fine. Have it your way."

"Boooo," Eleanor called out as Beau released him.

"It wouldn't have worked anyway," Kirill told her thoughtfully. "A sibling is pretty good motivation but we need better bait..."

Beau already saw where he was heading and didn't like it one bit. "Don't even think about it."

"Already thinking," he said playfully.

Like clockwork, Edythe appeared at her window, sliding the glass open from the rest of the wall. She poked her head out curiously, calling out at in a normal voice that reached them easily. "What do you want, Kirill?"

"We need your assistance," he said sweetly. "Mind lending us a hand?"

Beau was glowering at Kirill with such intensity that Eleanor was practically roaring with laughter. "Dude, Beau might actually kill you," she forced out finally.

"Good, he can channel that anger into stretching his shield," he said, his tone purposefully obnoxious.

Edythe took a second to read the room before, to Beau's horror, she leap lightly out. She landed easily, strolling towards them and taking Eleanor's spot across from Kirill.

"I thought you said this was not necessary," he reminded her bleakly, the strain in his voice evident.

She shrugged. "It's not, but at least it's not hurting you so I thought I could lend a hand."

"And I'm supposed to be okay with you actually getting hurt?" Anger colored his words now, making them harsher than he had intended.

"She won't if you get a handle on this," Kirill reminded him smugly.

"Shut up," Beau hissed. His body was tense and his eyes shifted to black as an intense flare of rage took him over. Kirill was taking this too far, threatening the woman he loved just for the sake of training. His anger was swift and sharp, clouding his vision and flowing through his veins like molten lava. In that moment he truly was seeing red as he stared Kirill down, a low growl building in his chest.

"Finally!" Eleanor cheered as Beau's posture became almost feral. "Bout time you started actually acting like a pissed off newborn."

Kirill took a slight step towards Edythe. "If I was you I'd spend less time plotting my death and more time preparing your shield, hmm?"

Just the thought of her feeling any pain because of his own failings was unacceptable to Beau. His rage was still front and center in his mind, but he funneled to towards his need to protect Edythe. That made it easier to focus.

Frantically, he reached for the band of his shield, imagining it stretching out over her. This time he found it quickly, digging at it desperately until he found a firm hold on what he discovered was not just a band but a whole layer that surrounded him, a film that originated from his mind but actually coated him like a second skin. It was harder to grasp around just his mind, more fortified there, but he could manipulate the more flexible edges elsewhere, Beau decided fiercely. He forced himself to repel it then, to push it out towards Edythe, only a foot away but still too close to Kirill's glowing hand, approaching her with human-like slowness.

For a split second her eyes cringed shut as the current swept over her, but it was gone quickly and she was able to keep herself upright as a result. Edythe looked down at her arm, still radiating the blue glow that jumped over from Kirill's touch. She didn't feel it anymore though he was clearly still buzzing with energy.

Edythe gave Beau a bright smile. "Knew you could do it."

He grunted moodily. The shield was staying around her like a blanket but he could feel his hold slipping. He released a half-snarl at Kirill.

The blonde quickly released his power then, clapping his hands together. "That wasn't so hard, was it?" Beau let his shield snap back into place as he contemplated the ramifications if he was to throw Kirill a few hundred miles into the air. It might not kill him, but it would certainly hurt enough. Vampires healed quickly from broken bones, didn't they?

The blonde gave him a knowing grin. "Ready for another try?"

Beau snatched Edythe up in his arms before Kirill could touch her. "Yeah no. Try it and I swear I will snap you in half."

Both Edythe and Eleanor found his reaction amusing.

"I still had it set to low, you know. Even I wouldn't risk Edythe's safety on the eve of her wedding." Kirill shrugged when Beau's glare did not lessen. "Well at least it'll be easier next time to find your shield. Just practice doing it every so often until its second nature to access it." Still was not ready to forgive Kirill, Beau said nothing. "Um, you're welcome?"

"Gee thanks for attacking my fiancée," he replied sarcastically, turning on his heel and carrying Edythe into the house. Kirill and Eleanor's laughter followed him into the house.

They passed Archie on the stairs, who raised his eyebrow when he saw Edythe still in Beau's arms. "Better get your fill of her now, Beau. At sunrise I'm sending Jessamine and Eleanor to take her from you."

Beau growled. "You're killing me, Arch."

"It's just 24 hours."

"And what am I supposed to be doing that's so important that I can't see Beau?" Edythe asked childishly.

Archie rolled his eyes. "It's just tradition, Edy. Don't fight me on this."

"Okay fine, no seeing the bride until the wedding," Beau conceded crossly. "But that means she's mine for the next few hours so no bothering us, got it?"

He waved them off. "Yes, yes. Go already - you're distracting me and I have too much to do right now."

Beau was already up the stairs and in their room, however, the door snapping shut with a flick of his foot. He placed Edythe on the couch, his lingering irritation making him not as gentle as he would have been normally. She said nothing of it, letting him crawl on top of her and bury his face in her hair as he curled around her.

Beau felt exhausted mentally and emotionally, like he was the one being stretched out. The sudden flood of newborn anger that had filled him was almost as taxing as the training itself had been. He hadn't felt like himself in that moment; it was as if his rage had taken over and kicked out all his reason. It had not been a pleasant experience to be so out of control, even if it was only for a short time.

Carine had guessed that Beau's perfect sense of control had come from something he carried over from his previous life, but if his shield was his actual gift what did that mean? Was Beau just a ticking time bomb and only temporarily in control? Did this make him more of a danger than they had assumed based on his behavior so far?

The thought terrified him. Hadn't Archie been planning to take him into a city soon? Who was to say he wouldn't lose his control then with some tiny prompting? Beau felt like he couldn't trust himself anymore.

"Are you okay?" Edythe's voice was soft in his ear as she ran her fingers through his hair.

He held her tighter, shaking his head.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"I wanted to kill him," Beau said quietly after a beat. "Kill Kirill. I actually did. What's wrong with me?"

"You're a newborn, love. And he threatened me. It was an instinctual response to protect your mate." Her touch and gentle voice were slowly calming him. "I'm sorry if it frightened you, though. Kirill really had no intention of actually hurting me, I promise."

"I think I knew that in the back of my mind," he replied, his voice muffled. "But I couldn't control myself, I was just so angry. I thought I was immune to all that stuff you told me about newborns but I'm not. What does that mean?"

Her words were thoughtful. "I have a theory. Maybe your control is directly tied to your shield, Beau. Before today you had never really had a problem with staying calm and only utilized your strength when you wanted to or were caught by surprise - and today was also the first time you experimented with shifting the perimeters of your gift that you had unconsciously been using all the while. Your control might have been your shield actually blocking most of the behavior we associate with newborns - rage, raw power, unquenchable thirst..." Edythe had clearly been thinking about this since Elena had classified him.

"So if I keep messing with my shield I'll end up a mindless killing machine?" Beau propped himself up on his elbow. "Guess I'll be laying off on the training until my human blood is out of my system then." He thought it was a more than fair resolution as long as it meant he stayed himself.

Edythe face light up with amusement. "I hardly think you'll need to go cold turkey. If I'm right-"

"Which you normally are," he interrupted. She put her finger to his lips, shushing him so she could complete her thought.

"-and your control is regulated by your shield, you simply need to find where the newborn side of you is stored mentally and keep that faucet in tact while playing with your gift. From what Kirill understood of your shield it can be manipulated in parts, right? For instance, even when you shifted the shield over me, I still couldn't read your mind. That part was still under the shield as well."

"So I need to keep the newborn side under the shield too while I stretch it," he said slowly as he followed her logic.

Her smile was triumphant. "Exactly. I don't know how difficult that might be in practice since your shield staying in place around your thoughts is done without need to make it stay, but it should be doable." Edythe kissed the tip of his nose. "You're already a prodigy. You'll figure it out."

"No pressure," he grumbled, though a tiny smile was stealing over his face. Edythe always knew how to make him feel better and say exactly what he needed to hear.

He flipped them over so that Edythe was laying on top of his chest, her face over the spot where his heart no longer pumped. Her hair spilled over him, the flowery scent filling his senses as he breathed her in. He would never tire of the high he got from just being near Edythe. "Here I am moping about my control and newborn stuff when I should be enjoying my last few hours with you before your sisters start their elaborate game of keep away."

She sighed. "I never did understand that tradition. Why would it be bad luck to see each other before the wedding?"

"I think the idea came from prolonging the suspense," Beau said with a shrug. "So the anticipation builds until we finally see each other at the ceremony. I don't think it's necessary because you're gonna take my breath away regardless." He tried to picture how she would looking walking down the aisle in whatever dress Archie pinned her into but knew the reality would outstrip the fantasy by a long shot. "It's really happening, isn't it? I'm not just dreaming this up?"

Edythe took his face in her hands, watching him with eyes twinkling in excitement. "It's no dream, love."

"I'm weirdly excited to be married," he admitted. "I never would have thought that four months ago, but then, I didn't know you back then. I guess it really does take the right woman."

"And the right man," she added, kissing his lips lightly. He returned her kiss with equal gentleness. They melted into each other for the rest of the night, tuning everything else - Tanvir's pettiness, Lauren's presence, even the training with Kirill - out. It was hard to imagine that any of the other things mattered knowing what the next few days would hold for them. There was too much to look forward to, after all.


	9. Day Nineteen

_Author's note: I took some liberties with this chapter so I hope y'all won't mind. I really wanted to do a juxtaposition in regards to two patriarch characters I always found interesting... Please review to tell me how I did!_

 _Wedding is next chapter!_

* * *

Day Nineteen of Forever:

* * *

Edythe and Beau laid together, kissing each other softly, whispering their love for each other, and basking in the day that was to follow. They hadn't moved at all in those precious few hours before dawn, simply soaking each other. But finally Eleanor and Jessamine swooped in, as Archie promised, just as the sun broke over the tree line. The ladies snickered as his face fell, closing the door behind them as they took Edythe hostage. She offered him one half-amused, half-apologetic smile before disappearing out of sight.

With her gone from his arms and her guard determined to keep her that way, Beau felt a quiet loneliness stealing through him. It seemed silly to miss her so strongly when he knew logically she was only a few hundred yards away; he couldn't explain why but having her so close but being unable to see her actually made it worse.

Archie must have guessed how Beau was feeling and went to him soon after, determined to keep him occupied.

The short-haired vampire should have looked ragged for as much running around as he had been doing the past few days but actually seemed to be in his element. He looked completely refreshed and practically was glowing as he dragged Beau into the foyer, already decorated with heaps of flowers and twinkling lights.

"Since you're not doing anything but moping," he said, pushing Beau from behind and steering him out the front door. "I'm going to put you to work."

"Everything looks good so far," Beau said as they head down the main entrance to the home. The pathway was clearly marked off with more of the twinkling lights. Someone had even tied large white ribbons around the trees that marked the entrance to the property. The effect was simple but dazzling.

"Like you could expect anything less from me." Archie led him far enough off property that they were out of Edythe's hearing range. "Okay so I'm going to be pretty busy here so I'm leaving you and Earnest in charge of finishing up the cottage. Royal finished painting the other day so all that's really left is furnishing it. I had a helicopter do a drop not far away and Earnest is already moving stuff in. Tanvir and his brothers will meet up with you after to take you hunting and then bring you back to get all tidied up for the wedding. Sound like a plan?"

Beau mockingly saluted. "Sir, yes, sir."

"Don't get cute. You put me in charge here."

"To be fair you kind of blackmailed me," he said, elbowing him jokingly.

"And yet you made me the best man anyway." Archie grinned, showing off all his pearly whites. "Come on, we have to hurry so I can get back here to set up the gazebo. Royal is going to get it all wrong and it'll miss the first light of day the way he aligns it."

Beau shook his head before taking off at a full sprint with Archie on his tail.

They were taking the back way to the cottage this time but Beau wasn't worried. He knew the way to the cottage now like the back of his hand despite there being no clear trail. The scent map to get there was a little convoluted but it didn't slow them down. He supposed it was thanks to their built in vampire GPS. The trees all looked the same no matter which way he turned but he thought he could find the way back to the cottage with his eyes closed despite estimating it to be about forty miles away. Earnest showed him on a map once where the cottage was, just south of the tip of the state. They were so close to the border they could literally cross over to Vancouver Island if they took the strait directly across.

Earnest was carrying in a dresser when they reached the cottage, waving to them with his free hand. They followed him in, Archie directing him to place it against the far wall of the bedroom, facing out from the imposing iron-wrought bed that took up the entirety of the west wall. It was a new addition to the space, making Beau take pause.

It looked larger than a kingsize bed should be with its tall metal posters at each end accented by the elegant headboard shaped to look like vines. The frame looked just as sturdy as Royal had promised though Beau doubted it would matter; if he ever did wrap his hand around any part of the frame with a tenth of his strength, it would be destroyed regardless. He surmised it was just supposed to look tough for his piece of mind.

Yet Beau raised his eyebrows at the furniture piece, surprised by how extravagant it looked besides being solid. "Kind of went all out for a bed for people that don't actually sleep."

"Well it's not for sleeping," Archie said obviously. "I'm not going to make you do it on the floor. We're not animals you know."

Beau groaned quietly, embarrassed by his own thoughtlessness and Archie's brashness.

"We do all the furnishing," Earnest explained, drawing attention away from the bed. "Even putting kitchens and toilets in the houses we renovate. It's more for the sake of setting up a normal home in case we should ever have the rare human guest or should need to sell the property for any reasons."

"But since this is pretty much exclusively a love shack we scrapped the unimportant stuff," Archie said, ticking off rooms on his fingers. "Open floor plan for a sitting area slash living room, two huge walk-in closets, tiny laundry room, no fake kitchen so we could have your library instead, and of course this master bedroom with the attached bath."

"It's not a bad sized space," Earnest said approvingly.

Archie nodded. "The soundproofing cut into the square footage a bit but this wasn't meant to be a palace." He clasped his hands together. "Okay, no more dawdling. I've got a wedding to make happen. You guys can figure out how to set everything up." Something flashed through his eyes. "And make sure the piano doesn't block the fireplace, Beau, so the lighting fills the space more."

Beau gave him a thumbs up.

Once Archie was gone the pair worked at a comfortable pace to set up the house, moving around each other with ease. They chatted animatedly about the wedding, occasionally Beau asking the older vampire some question he hadn't gotten around to during their boys trip a few days prior. Earnest answered these inquiries graciously as he set up the electricity, his calm tone prompting Beau to satiate his curiosity on other subjects as well.

They discussed everything from different game Earnest had enjoyed hunting, some of the places the Cullens had lived previously, the merits of the online courses Edythe was helping his prepare for, and more as they worked. The space became more filled as the day went on. Beau was mostly in charge of the heavy lifting, bringing in the sectional piece for the sitting area, the tables and such while Earnest went around after him with accent that made the cottage look like a home.

While they were bringing in Beau's sparse wardrobe after having filled a closet and a half for Edythe, Beau brought up a subject that he had been trying to leave closed unsuccessfully. He though Earnest would a good sounding board for the most difficult tougher decisions he was still reeling from: his hesitance to let his human family go completely. Royal had been gracious when Beau asked him to stop checking up on Charlie and Renee, but did warn him again that he might regret it. And though he hadn't realized it immediately, he knew Royal was right.

How was he supposed to do as Edythe had suggested and just forget about his parents, let them become just faded memories in the back of his mind? Leaving them behind would always been his biggest regret in this life but to forget them seemed criminal. He knew there were rules for a reason but he couldn't help thinking how easy it would be just to remain on the fringes of their lives, never interacting but just watching over them. Surely that couldn't endanger their lives too much, right?

It was still something he wrestled with despite knowing the danger of entertaining the thought. He figured it was a longing that wasn't just going to go away, even if it was reckless and stupid.

Earnest didn't judge and Beau didn't feel the need to justify his reasons with him, able to vent his confusion as they went around in circles discussing the merits and drawbacks. The conversation was in someways more rewarding than it had been with Edythe as Earnest's perception was not colored by any lingering guilt.

"It would be difficult for you watching over them," Earnest said heavily, his eyes kind but sad. "It might even be too much to bear for you as raw as the wound still is. You'll want to reach out to your father especially and that feeling won't go away the longer you prolong your contact. But it might do you good to see them moving on with their lives, ease some of your burden as well. In the end, only you know what you can handle and what you can't."

"What if I don't know what I can handle?" His question was more honest than he had wanted it to be, embarrassing him a little.

But Earnest gave him a warm smile that seemed to soften all his features. "Then you'll need to find out. But know I have the utmost faith in you, Beau. You're stronger than you realize in the ways that matter."

Earnest's assessment of him meant a lot to Beau, both as a father-in-law and a father figure too. Beau smiled shyly then, excusing himself to bring in Edythe's new piano.

The piano apparently had been Earnest's idea, a piece de resistance to make their home come alive. He had picked it out carefully with his daughter in mind, selecting an silvery-white baby grand that had a gold finish of entwined vibes over the key cover and matching bench. It was a beautiful piece and Beau was sure she would love it.

Because it would not fit through the front door Beau was forced to bring it in through the back of the home which, like the main house, would eventually be a large glass wall. Earnest was waiting to settle the wall in place as the final task, so Beau was able to easily bring the piece in. Remembering Archie's instructions, he placed it directly across from the fireplace, angling it towards where the glass would be set for ample lighting.

Earnest's excitement was palpable as he took in the instrument. He fluttered around the it, examining it from each angle, practically buzzing. "It looks even better in here than I had hoped it would."

"It's a really beautiful gift," Beau complimented, carefully running his hands over the smooth cover. The texture was as a flawless as marble - as flawless as Edythe.

"I'm glad you think so." He sat on the bench, lifting the key cover and lightly tapped out a few notes. "And it's in perfect tune already." Earnest looked over at Beau. "Would you like to give it a spin?"

Beau shook his head. "I played briefly when my mom insisted but quit as soon as I was able. Besides, I wouldn't want to accidentally press a key too hard and ruin it before Edythe even got a chance to see it."

"Nonsense!" Earnest scooted over on the bench, patting the spot beside him.

He felt like a giant next to the delicate piece but sat beside Earnest anyway. Focusing on being as gentle as possible, he tapped out two soft notes. They rang melodically, filling the room and echoing slightly off the wooden floors. He thought the acoustics were actually pretty good and wondered if Archie had planned the home with this piano in mind.

"It sounds great," Beau said, tapping out a few more notes.

Earnest nodded absentmindedly, smoothing over the keys. He looked a million miles away. "I wanted to give her something special and our love of music has always been something we shared."

Beau nodded, remembering how thrilled Earnest got when Edythe sat behind her piano in the main house. No sooner would she sit at the bench and he would peek his head out from wherever he was to catch her one-person concerto. It had amused Beau; it was like Earnest was a doting parent at his child's first recital.

"She enjoys playing for you," Beau said with a small laugh. "I think she likes making you proud."

He chuckled too. "Perhaps. It's also her way of expressing everything she can't verbally. Since I've known her, it has been her way. I was the first to realize it," Earnest added a little smugly. "That what she plays reflects her innermost feelings and thoughts. Edythe can be a very private person but not when she plays - when she plays she hides nothing. It's why I insist on getting her a piano for every home we live in. I always want her to be free to express herself."

"You love her very much." It was almost unnecessary to say; of course he loved Edythe. How could anyone not? But this was more than just the love she could inspire in anyone - this was the unshakable love that only a father could have. It reminded him sadly of Charlie, though Earnest's love was more overt than what his shy father could have ever mustered up.

He thought of what Edythe had told him once, how Earnest brought into this life his ability to love deeply and agreed with that wholeheartedly. If there was ever proof of that, it showed in his affection for Edythe. It touched Beau to know this wonderful man cared for her so deeply, somehow making him care for Earnest even more than he already did.

"I do. I love her so very much, Beau." Earnest's smile slowly slid from his face, however, a contemplative looking along over. "Edythe was my first daughter in this life," he said quietly, staring down at the keys. "I didn't always see her that way, focused as I was on the daughter I lost. I spent too long brooding on my pain, too long ignoring what I had gained. I regret that still."

He looked at Beau wistfully, taking stock of his unsure expression. "When Carine first brought me into her family, I had a difficult time adjusting, as most newborns do. I was... Confused. Angry still for the death of my child. And completely lost in this new world laid before me. I didn't think I was strong enough to survive what I felt, who I was now. Edythe was kind and understood my pain better than Carine then; I never suspected it was because of how deeply she herself was hurting..."

He sighed, tapping out a few notes into a melody Beau thought he recognized. "We posted as siblings in those days and we truly did feel a kinship, though she knew me better than I did her because of her gift. I tried but she was distant. Not unkind, but emotionally withdrawn. I thought she just needed time to grown more comfortable with me. So of course when she left our home and way of life, I was devastated. It was only a few years after Carine and I had married and I had worried that that had been the catalyst somehow, that she had felt abandoned... Alone." Earnest gave him a tired smile. "She has since assured me that that was not the case, that instead it was the knowledge that now Carine would not be alone that prompted her to attempt the plan she had been concocting for quite some time."

Beau shivered, remembering her plan all to well, the story unnerving enough that it stood out among his duller memories. Her idea to hunt down the truly evil humans of the world and feed on them... She had described those as her rebellious years lightly but he knew how painful it was still for her to remember all the lives she took, justified or not. He thought she might carry their deaths with her for as long as she walked the earth.

"When she came back, she was changed. I could only imagine the horrors she had seen. Inflicted. But I loved her still and knew I could not stand to lose her again." Earnest played slower now. "She was too young when her life was lost and I always felt that effected her in ways she did not understand. It felt natural to look after her as a father would, to help her mind herself and grow as a person. I am unbelievably proud of who she had become, of all she has accomplished. But the biggest changes I have seen in her are recent ones. And you were the cause." He played with one hand now, the other squeezing Beau's tightly. "It shows in her frequent smiles, in the ease in which she laughs now, and in the music she fills our home with. And so I am grateful to you, Beau, for giving her the happiness that I always wished for her. I don't know if I can ever thank you enough."

Beau's throat was tight as he gazed into Earnest's warm face. It was amazing how much his smile resembled Edythe's despite not being actually related. He wondered if maybe her smile resembled his so much because she learned the expression from him.

"I'm extremely grateful to you, Earnest," he said with some difficulty after clearing his throat. "I don't think Edythe would have become the person I love without your influence."

He hummed quietly to the song he played. Beau finally recognized it as the song Edythe had written with him in mind - Earnest's song. Earnest sighed peacefully as the last few notes dwindled out.

"Though I had always hoped she would find someone, I didn't actually think there could really be someone out there who was good enough for her. But I was wrong." He gave Beau's hand one last squeeze before getting to his feet. "I couldn't imagine someone more suited to marry my daughter than you, son."

Beau couldn't find the words to respond to that but Earnest seemed to understand. He beckoned for Beau to follow him into the room just down the short hallway.

It was his library, the one room he hadn't been in yet since the cottage had been finished. Beau had expected to see it empty except for the bookshelves he had helped Eleanor assemble for his room but was surprised to find the shelves almost completely stocked. He wandered in between the well lined wooden pillars, aligned around each wall except the one that would soon be glass, with two additional shelves cutting through the center of the room. He thought it looked like a quaint little bookstore, thought not nearly as shabby.

Earnest was watching him with a careful expression. "I wasn't sure if you would want to fill the shelves yourself," he said finally, appearing a little nervous. "But I thought it looked unfinished bare. I did leave a shelf empty, though, so that you might add to the collection. The books I picked out might not exactly suite your tastes so you're more than welcome to exchange any-"

The rest of his words were muffled by Beau pulling him into a tight hug.

"Thank you," he said emphatically. "So much, Earnest. For everything." There was so much he was grateful for, too much to say with just words. But Beau knew he would understand. When he released Earnest they were wearing matching expressions.

Earnest proceeded to show Beau how the books had been arranged - by content rather than title or author. It was a system that Beau himself normally would have arranged as well, so he was pleasantly surprised and impressed by how well he was understood already.

The moment was lightened up with the arrival of the Denali brothers a few minutes later. Earnest walked Beau out, promising to have the final touches for the cottage ready for after the reception. They exchanged another solid hug and then Beau was out the door.

The trio was waiting for him outside. They looked impressively cool together, dressed casually but still looking like extras in an American Eagle spread. They took little notice of Beau as he crossed the threshold, caught up in admiring the quality of the home with nods of approval.

Tanvir in particular looked impressed as he examined the wooden paneled exterior, taking a step back to have the full effect. "Have to hand it to you Cullens - this is a pretty amazing piece of architecture. And in just over a week? Impressive, Beau."

"Archie and Earnest really pulled through," Beau agreed. "But I just helped."

"No need to be modest," Tanvir said with a wave of his hand. "It is Edythe's wedding present is it not? And who else gives a house for a gift but a lovedrunk groom? She'll be quite pleased, I'm sure."

"But you're putting poor Ivan in a bind," Kirill added, bounding to Beau's side. "When Lauren found out you were gifting Edythe a house for your honeymoon she got all starry-eyed about it, wanting to see it for herself. You've set the bar quite high. I'm sure she'll be on Ivan to build her a testament to his love now too!"

"Yeah, thanks for that," Ivan sighed, but his smile gave him away. His eyes were bright, clearly thinking of his new mate. Beau thought the pale blonde vampire was surely already planning a grand gesture of his own now.

With that, the foursome headed east into the woods for their hunt. More than anything, the trip seemed to be a chance for the brothers to get some teasing in before the wedding. Beau was surprised by how comfortable they were around him given the circumstances around their arrival in Forks, but he supposed that was due to the bond they already had with the rest of the Cullens. They were trying to welcome Beau into the family in their own way.

Kirill was the most easy going, playful and a bit boisterous. Perhaps because of their shared training experience, he seemed the most warmed to Beau and was the first to start the bawdy jokes that in another life would have turned Beau's entire face and neck red. He seemed to pick up on Beau's unease and found it hilarious; he spent most of the trip regaling the group with stories of his past lovers in a carrying voice that reached Beau no matter where he tried to hide. As it was, all he could do was cringe visibly and try to ignore the mortification by feeding his thirst, making the trio burst out in laughter often.

"Beau is too innocent for your stories," Tanvir finally said between robust chuckles, dusting off his hands from his recently buried meal. He had added anecdotes of his own to Kirill's, but his had been significantly more tasteful. "Come now, Kirill, or you'll turn him into a good-for-nothing like yourself. Then Edythe will have your head!"

"I doubt it's possible," Ivan replied. He had been the most reserved of the three, electing to listen to Kirill's more raunchy exploits quietly with occasion thrills of laughter. "He could never have devastated the women of the old world as we did in our youth - too wide-eyed and pure."

"Perhaps, but he would have made for good bait," Kirill said with a wink. "For those more naturing types, the soft-hearted ladies who sought someone to hold. But oh, they would have eaten him up!"

"As opposed to the reverse!" Tanvir roared as his body shook with mirth.

Beau shook his head, amused despite himself. The Denali men were entertaining to be around, even if a little too brazen for his comfort. "Guess Carine wasn't exaggerating when she said you three were the origin of the Incubus myth."

"Hardly a myth when the evidence is standing right in front you," Kirill retorted, taking a small bow. His brothers smirked. "For many a-year, we three were the most talked about men the world over. We couldn't rouse too much suspicion by staying in one place too long of course - once the rumors spread of three beautiful men who wooed princesses and noblewomen circulated, fingers began to point to us, naturally. But women are perceptive and even if they hadn't heard of us quite yet in the next village, they flocked to us still, only too happy to be our partner for the night." He sighed fondly.

"We were different back then," Tanvir added. "Traveling out only at night where it was harder to see the red of our eyes, seducing the most alluring of women knowing we would feast on their blood after their bodies had their fill. We were truer to our nature, but lonelier for it. The women who warmed our beds did not survive our encounters and it did sadden us to see such lovely creatures go limp in our hands."

"Above all else, we consider ourselves lovers of women," Kirill added. "We did not seek them out to harm them. It was just a hazard of our love and nature."

"But not anymore," Beau said, taking stock of the golden-eyed men.

"Yes. Our great love for women forced us to find a new way. The women who fill our needs no longer need fear for their lives," Tanvir said confidently. "We still must be very careful, of course, and we make mistakes sometimes, but we are much better now than we were. And the women..."

"They can enjoy the pleasures of the flesh and live another day to tell the tale," Ivan finished for him.

Kirill clasped his brother's hand. "But, alas, there will go so many women unloved now that our Ivan has sworn off his bachelor days in lieu of only one woman."

"Truly, it's a crime against mankind," Ivan agreed, rolling his eyes.

"A crime against womankind," Tanvir corrected. "And against our brotherhood. Oh how you abandon us, Ivan!""

Though his words were light enough, the was something more behind his eyes that Beau could see - true pain. Tanvir truly was hurting over what must have felt like the loss of his brother because, though of course he was still physically there, he was choosing a woman over the trios continued adventures. Beau assumed, with a gut-wrenching surge of pity, that it might be reminding Tanvir too closely of how they lost their creator thousands of years ago. The man who was more than just their sire... He had been the brothers' father.

It was a story Carine had told him recently, of the father who was taken away from the Denali coven for technically breaking one of the faucets of the one rule of their kind: keep the secret. It had been long, long before she met them, but it was a story she knew well as it had been told to her as a cautionary tale during her time in Italy. The story of a male vampire whose name was lost to time who courted human women with reckless abandon until somehow he because the first of their kind to father a child with one.

Beau had been shocked silent at that, sure at first he had heard Carine wrong. It didn't seem possible. A child that was half vampire and half human? A dhampir, she had called the creation with equal parts fascination and horror, a creature born of a male vampire's seed and carried inside a human woman during an accelerated and highly dangerous pregnancy. This was a feat unheard of at the time for even though the father of the Denali coven and his sons took many human women as partners, there had been no survivors at that point. But somehow...

Carine thought their father had loved the woman in come capacity and somehow found the strength to leave her alive after their encounter. It was his gift to her - her life. How could he have known that that choice would eventually be his undoing? That by sparing her she would begin to grow inside her a monster that broke her from the inside, eventually killing her as its father could do nothing but watch? Carine had said evasively that he had tried to give her his venom to spare her but that it hadn't worked as he had hoped... Was this the story Earnest had eluded to during Beau's hunt with his brothers about their cousin who tried to turn a human by having her ingest venom orally? And that it paralyzed her rather than saved her...?

After she died, the father of the Denalis was distraught not only for the woman he lost but for the loss of a child he had never dreamed possible. But now that there was a chance he could have a true child of his own, he was determined. He began experimenting, testing his ability to lay with human women and spare their lives, waiting in the shadows afterwards until they began to show the same symptoms as the first - tiredness, sudden jolts of pain, rounding belly at an alarming rate, disgust in human food... After a dozen or so women were impregnated and then slaughtered from the inside by the creatures, he discovered the last trait to be the most important clue.

He feed the next woman who carried his child raw blood, pouring it down her mouth when she initially refused... She was focused to feed off of another human, essentially becoming a cannibal to sustain the dhampir child that broke her bones and sucked away her strength until she was practically a skeleton. It was a gruesome image for Beau and Carine had shared his disgust.

But the father was over the moon, thrilled at having found the key to success. He didn't care that rumors were spreading across the continent of a different kind of Incubus, one who not only seduced woman and killed them, but who now implanted in her a demon child that grew too rapidly and killed its carrier grotesquely. Eventually these rumors reached ears he should have known to fear...

This had been in the wake of an outbreak of similar breaks of the one law in the form of what Carine had referred to as the wars of the Immortal Children - human children turned into vampires before they reached a functional age. They were beautiful but uncontrollable and eventually determined by the Volturi to be a threat to the secret. They were all wiped out and the practice was forbidden. A dhampir was not the same as these children as they would conceived naturally, but the Volturi was still recovering in the wake of the Immortal Children and could not allow notoriety.

They followed the rumors east until they led them to the father who now proudly toted around a beautiful but swift growing young daughter following her mother's death during childbirth. They witnessed for themselves the speed in which she grew, saw how she could learn as the Immortal Children did not - but still found her existence dangerous. They predicted that once their kind found this loophole it would be exploited. Could they risk having other male vampires trying this themselves, leaving more strings of broken and half pregnant humans in their wake, too?

No, they decided, they couldn't. Too much at stake. The practice was outlawed as well, an addendum to the original taboo. And the father of the Denalis was to be dealt with properly as well. Luckily for Tanvir and his brothers their father had kept them in the dark about his experiments - this is what saved them.

The Volturi wanted to study the child, see how long she would continue to grow for themselves and planned to take her with them. Naturally, the father resisted the idea, eventually growing so enraged that he tried to attack the leader of the Volturi herself. His death was quicker this way than it might have been, so maybe it had been a merciful ending for him. With the father gone and Tanvir and his brothers properly instilled with new fear for the law of their world, the half-human half-vampire girl was whisked away to Italy where Carine met her a century later. She had called the dhampir heartbreakingly lovely but had found her unsettling still, knowing how many had had to die for her so that she might exist in the first place. She remains there still today, locked away in a tower under guard like a precious jewel, her existence known but talked about only behind closed doors.

The brothers were lost without their father, hurt to know the extent in which he had been willing to go to have the child, and feeling abandoned by his actions. They did not speak of him willingly anymore. Carine told Beau that even now, more than three thousand years later, they still felt like orphans. That had bothered him deeply.

She had also told him that while the brothers were not keen to repeat their father's mistake, the Volturi continued to watch them closely, even more now that they can spare the lives of their human lovers. Though they need not worry as the lesson was well learned. The brothers were careful to keep from creating a life, pulling away before their bedfellows might take the seed that would result in a death sentence for all. Beau still wondered why they would continue such a dangerous practice, knowing what they know, but realized now it might be the only way they could comfort themselves after what they lost. It was how they coped.

Ivan met Tanvir's eye carefully, his thoughts perhaps aligned with Beau's at the moment, thinking of their great loss. "I do not abandon you, brother. Never. My love for our family does not wane for my love of Lauren."

Tanvir grunted sullenly, his face oddly blank, perhaps to cover his hurt still.

Kirill perhaps saw this too and searched for a way to lighten the mood. He slid over to Beau's side then, a half-forced smile on his mouth. "You know, Beau with just the two of us on our misadventures now it'll be so lonely! We need a third musketeer, dear cousin, someone to fill this ache in our hearts..." He pretended to size him up. "And you're not hopeless looking. Perhaps a bit too withdrawn but we could cure that."

Beau could only shake his head at the his antics, going along with them if only to put everyone back at ease. "Oh gee I'd love to but you seem to forget that I'm getting married tomorrow."

"Ah, but you haven't yet truly lived, my friend! How can you marry when there is still so much life to live as a young man?" Kirill threw his around around Beau's shoulder, no small feat as he was at least four inches shorter. "Do you not have any urge to sow your wild oats? To love exotic women the world over? Hundreds, thousands, _millions_ of women?"

"There's only one woman I'm interested in loving and I wouldn't trade her for the millions more out there," Beau promised.

"But how can you know if you've never tried to love the other as we do?" Tanvir looked at him expectantly, his features still not quiet fully recovered.

"Simple - there's never going to be anyone I could possibly love more. She has always been the only one I've seen."

"You mean there have been _no_ others?" Kirill looked aghast. "At all?"

Beau shrugged through his embarrassment. "I didn't need any other."

"He is even more pure than I thought," Ivan whispered almost reverently. "Has there ever in history been a more pure man than this one?"

"I almost feel bad now for dirtying him with my stories," Kirill mumbled in return, releasing Beau almost apologetically.

Tanvir looked Beau up and down, clearly in shock but maybe a little concerned as well. At least he seemed to have forgotten his melancholy. "You are unlike any we have met before - except perhaps your bride. Maybe you are more perfect for each other than I thought."

"It's actually pretty cute," Kirill said kindly. "Like they were waiting for each other."

"But to give up an entire world of women - for just one?" Tanvir still didn't seem able to comprehend.

Ivan reached out to Beau then, surprising him with a firm handshake. "It's because he understands what you two do not yet: how one woman can be the entire world."

Kirill made a face. "He has been so insufferable since falling for Lauren. I hardly recognize him."

"That's because they have never known me to be in love," Ivan explained to Beau. To his brothers: "I only hope you two will soon find what I have for yourselves."

"Insufferable," Kirill repeated in a singsong voice, but Beau thought he saw a twinge of envy in his pale features.

Tanvir kept his face blank still but it didn't seem to be to hide pain anymore. Maybe it was to hide his longing. "Ah, well, we shall see in time, I suppose. Maybe soon our days of fun shall come to an end too. And maybe we shall become as insufferable as our Ivan at that time as well."

"I sure hope not." Kirill looked up towards the sky then. "But look at the sky, gentlemen. We have taken our time and night has settled around us. We should be off now."

"Yes, it would hardly do if we made the groom late for his own wedding," Ivan said jokingly.

"Archie might actually kill me," Beau agreed. He knew he wasn't exaggerating either; his brother was more invested in the wedding than either of the parties to be married by a long shot.

"And Edythe too, if she thought you were standing her up," Tanvir laughed. "She might think you had the cold feet!"

"Or that we had turned him onto our depraved way of life." Kirill rolled his eyes. "Then she would be more focused on killing us."

"Then let's get me back there quickly so no one is on a hitlist," Beau suggested.

The trio of blondes nodded and they were off again with the brunette in tow, back towards Forks where Beau's future - and his entire world - awaited him.


	10. Day Twenty - Part 1

_Author's note: Quick note! As Fantasywings7 pointed out, I forgot to fix the dates for the ages of the Denali brothers and their father from the last chapter. The brothers are only 1000 years old. not three. Sorry for the confusion!_

 _The wedding is a two parter - because I wanted to put this one out there quickly, even if it is short. Please enjoy!_

* * *

Day Twenty of Forever - Part 1

* * *

The sky was still completely dark when the Cullen home came into view but hints of the early morning hour alerted Beau of how much time had been lost. It was officially the day of his wedding now, a realization that made his stomach do a flip. Archie wasted no time in civilities when Beau and the brothers finally returned, short on time as he was. He could only chastise the group with a quick, dark look before ushered the brothers upstairs so they might shower and dress from the upcoming ceremony, leaving Beau in Royal's care briefly while he saw to them.

Royal gave Beau a walk-through of the festive area as they headed towards their final task. Together, the pair was set up the DJ booth system for the reception. Beau was sent to take armfuls of CDs from Edythe's collection to supplement the music selections. Royal made sure to remind him memorize how the albums had been arranged so it might be restored properly afterwards; they both knew from experience that Edythe hated having her collection out of order and how shift her anger could be.

The rain had mercifully stopped sometime during the previous night, making Archie's promise of sun for the ceremony seem more than possible. The clouds were thin overhead and might blow away before sunrise, bathing the lawn in soft light. Beau was excited to see the sun again, though not as much as he was to see Edythe glowing in it; she was beautiful without even trying but the way her skin sparkled stood out spectacularly in his past memories. He couldn't be sure if it had just been his awe for seeing her so blatantly inhuman or if it was possible that she could actually look that dazzling, but hoped to find out.

Royal was flicking through Edythe's collection, sorting through the appropriate ones for the event, while Beau carried out the speaker system next. The blonde explained how to hook them up to the station, never looking up from his task. The work went quickly and soon Archie was summoning Beau back into the house.

"I'll finish up here," Royal promised. Beau thanked him before heading to Archie's room.

His brother was tapping his foot impatiently even though three seconds had barely gone by. Beau knew better than to comment on it, however; Archie was in his type-A mode and not to be trifled with. "Go shower now," he instructed. "Your tuxedo is hanging inside the bathroom but for the love of all that is holy be careful with it. And make it quick in there or I'll come in after you," Archie added with a glint in his eyes.

Beau wouldn't have put it past Archie to drag him out of the shower so he did as he was asked,. He was mercifully quite clean despite the hunting trip, getting better at staying neat with each time. After a quick run in the boiling spray, he forced himself to jump out, missing the heat as soon as he shut the water off.

As he dried his hair, Beau accidentally caught his reflection while eyeing his tux, something he had been avoiding whenever possible. He was surprised to see that the red of his eyes wasn't as severally red as he remembered. They were richer, closer to burnt orange maybe. The color would still be alarming for most but provided a tiny bit of relief for Beau at least. He knew it would be months still before the color truly shifted but it was enough of a welcome change for him. At least he wouldn't be as self conscious about his eyes for the wedding pictures.

Now dry, Beau eased into his clothes mindfully. Archie had decided after much debate to go the classic route with a slim black tuxedo. It was something Beau had never had a chance to wear before and it made him a little nervous; formal wear didn't exactly look comfortable. But his fears were groundless. The suit fit him like a glove, from his dress socks to button-up collar. The shirt closed easily, if a little snugly, to go under the fitted outer jacket.

Straightening up after stepping into his shoes, he did a final once over to make sure he hadn't forgotten anything. He was surprised he looked less like a penguin than he would have suspected. The contrast of the jet black against his pale skin was intense, naturally drawing the eyes to his solid build and height. When he buttoned the jacket close it found the outside breast-pocket accented by white satin, a pleasant touch to break up the otherwise black-on-black ensemble.

Archie waltzed in then, an array of terrifying hair products in his hands. The comb looked especially ominous the way he wielded it.

"Is all that necessary?" Beau looked at him warily.

"It wouldn't be if your hair wasn't so notoriously impossible to manage," he replied blithely. "But that's not the world we live in." Archie lifted himself into the counter, instructing Beau to lean in closer.

As he yanked the comb through the thick tangles, Archie went over the ceremony for Beau from start to finish. As soon as the sun was up, they guests would be led to the designated benches in front of the gazebo where Carine would officiate. The sun was timed to peek through the clouds exactly when Earnest escorted Edythe outside for the full effect. Afterwords, Archie would seamlessly direct everyone to the dance floor for the reception. Then Beau and Edythe would be allowed to leave at sunset to begin their honeymoon.

"And Beau," he said after a beat of thought, lifting Beau's face so they were almost eye to eye. "I'm only going to tell you this once. Her dress has 36 buttons down back of the bodice. 36. You will count them out and not miss a single one, got it? Ripping open her dress is not sexy - it is simply a waste of a beautiful and very expensive dress. Do you understand?"

"Uh, yeah."

"Good. Because if there is even a single pulled thread on that dress I will take it as a personal offense. And I will get you," Archie threatened. "And I am a patient and very scary man. I have ways."

Beau held his hands up in surrender. "I know, I believe you."

"Good." Archie jumped from the counter, reaching up to straighten out Beau's tux unnecessarily. He then dashed out of the room for a second, reappearing with a white rose, close-cut and with full petals. He neatly secured it in Beau's breast-pocket before spinning him towards the mirror again.

Even Beau had to admit he looked pretty good. His hair, against all odds, had been tamed; Archie had slicked it all mostly to one side where it hung in dark, lush locks. With his hair tucked back he thought he looked a bit like Charlie, an odd realization as he had always compared his looks to his mother. A surge of sadness filled his stomach at the reminder of her parents who for obvious reasons could not be here to see him married. Taking a deep breath, he pushed those feelings away, storing them in a box here he could deal with them later. Today was hardly the day for it.

Archie tugged Beau into a crouch so he could secure a black satin bow tie under the collar of his shirt. It was a simple finishing touch that completed the outfit. Looking satisfied, Archie shooed Beau into the main part of his room while he quickly showered too.

He didn't have to wait long. Only a few minutes later Archie was barreling into the room, dressing at the speed of light into an ash grey tuxedo of his own, also decorated with a white rose in the jacket.

"Okay we have twenty minutes until sunrise," he said as he smoothed out his slacks. "Time to start corralling everyone outside." Archie grinned up at Beau. "You ready?"

"Yep. Let's do this." Beau was actually starting to feel a little nervous, but more from anticipation than anything. He was mostly just hoping Carine would keep the ceremony short so he didn't have a chance to mess anything up like he was prone to do. Being the center of attention was still high up in his list of most dreaded things for that reason.

"You're gonna be fine," Archie promised, sensing Beau's apprehension. "There is only like an eight percent chance you'll end up looking stupid sometime during the day."

"Gee thanks for that."

The smaller vampire snickered as he led him downstairs. "That's actually really good odds for you."

Beau paused at the top of the stairs, his attention drawn towards Edythe's musical laugh spilling from under Eleanor and Royal's closed door. The sound called out to him, shifting his course for a split second before Archie caught his arm.

"Ah ah ah. None of that." He pulled on Beau's arm until he got his feet moving in the right direction again. "You'll see her soon."

Beau tried unsuccessfully not to pout.

Downstairs, most of the guests were already gathered. They quickly swarmed Beau, clasping him in tight hugs and handshakes, offering congratulations. It made Beau a little lightheaded, being in the spotlight, but he did his not to show how uncomfortable he felt. Archie stayed by his side loyally, funneling the crowd so it wasn't quite as overwhelming. Eventually they were able to shake the well wishers by directing them to the outside seating. Beau followed as if in a daze.

Tanvir and his brothers sat on the left of the aisle, on the bench closest to the gazebo. Elena and Carlos took the row behind them. Royal, the second best musician in the family, took his place at Edythe's piano that was pulled against the glass wall. Archie walked the suddenly overly stiff Beau to just outside the entrance of the gazebo where he was to wait for his bride. After making sure he was in place, Archie took his seat on the front most bench to the right of the aisle.

All eyes were on Beau and that did nothing for his nerves. He was acutely aware of himself, standing up there alone, his hands awkwardly at his sides. What was he supposed to do with his hands? Should he fold them behind his back? He couldn't remember if he had ever been to a wedding before - what did grooms normally do with their hands? It seemed extremely important in that moment to him.

Jessamine swirled outside then, elegant in a silver floor length dress and her hair pinned up. She went to Beau first, surprising him by kissing his cheek and gifting him a soft breeze of calm, before sitting beside her husband. Beau took a much needed breath, thanking his sister silently.

Carine appeared next looking more like a starlet than a small town doctor in a navy a-line dress. She too gave Beau a quick peck.

"Doing okay?" she asked, her eyes twinkling. Both of her hands were clasped around Beau's.

He didn't trust himself to speak yet, still waiting for the full effect of Jess's calm to wash over him, so he merely nodded.

Her smile was knowing. "It'll be easier once she's here beside you." Carine squeezed his hands once, fluttering past him to take her spot in center stage.

With the officiate in place, Archie signaled to Royal. He wore the same fitted grey tux now, his long hair tied neatly at the nape of his neck. He began to tap out a soft rendition of the wedding march with flourish. The sound filled the intimate space, echoing too loudly in Beau's head. Everything was too loud, actually. It was like his senses were in overload.

Eleanor came down the stairs first, her dress a shimmery gold version of Jessamine's. Her normally curled hair was straightened prettily down her back as she made her way down the aisle. She met Beau at the end of the rows of benches, punching him lightly with the hand that wasn't holding her bouquet, making everyone chuckle. Her silliness helped a bit with Beau's nerves. After checking that she got a smile out of him, she took her place behind her siblings but stayed standing.

The rest of the congregation rose too, announcing the entrance of the bride. Beau became marble statue still, his eyes trained at the bottom of the staircase.

He could hear the soft click of her heels first, accompanied by the quiet tread of Earnest's footsteps. Material swished with each deliberate movement and the familiar sound of her breathing carried to Beau's ears. It did more to ease away his tension than anything else had. He even managed an effortless smile.

The music built into a swell as the footsteps continued out of sight. They were moving slowly, slower than even humans normally did down staircases, but eventually they came into view.

It was like all the air had been swept out of Beau's lungs.

Edythe was a vision in white, a hundred times more beautiful than any person had the right to be. Her skin actually looked to have a bit more color to it against the fresh snow of her dress. It was high-waisted, cinched under her bosom with a satin ribbon secured by a silver brooch with sapphires dotting it. There was a sweetheart neckline to the gown but also a lace overlay that reached past her collar, securing around her neck. The lace covered the entire dress, actually, hanging a few inches past the bottom in a halo effect over the full skirt. Clearly Archie hadn't been exaggerating about the big white dress comment.

Her features were partially obscured by a delicate veil of matching lace but Beau could still make out her perfect face, trained down shyly. Edythe's dark eyelashes stood out against the white of her veil especially, drawing attention there. Her lovely hair was pulled back in a curls by sapphire-encrusted clips, though several careful wisps tumbled down to her shoulders. The veil fell only to the end of her nose, leaving her even pinker than usual lips exposed. If Beau hadn't been so completely stricken with awe he might have rushed over to cover them with with kisses. But he could only stare, forgetting how to close his mouth.

Archie looked away from his sister long enough to mouth to Beau a quick 'you're welcome'.

Edythe had one arm locked with a dapper looking Earnest, the other securely holding her bouquet of white flowers, accented with orange blossoms and blue freesias. Earnest's suit was the same ashen grey as Archie's and Royal's, timeless and classy on the older man. He easily led Edythe across the threshold of the home despite not looking where he was going. He didn't seem able to pull his eyes away from his daughter, the gold of his eyes marred by a shimmery coating of what could have been unshedable tears.

As they followed the flower-lined aisle onto the lawn, the sun broke through the clouds and everyone gasped. The light caught Edythe from every angle, making her skin shine like the most perfect diamond ever cut. Not even the gems that sparked in her hair could compare. The canopies overhead kept most of the rays from the party members themselves so Edythe truly stood out. She was incandescent, but seemed to be the only one unaware of it because her eyes were glued to Beau.

Her smile was impossibly wide as she drank in her groom, tall and handsome in his tuxedo. She marveled at his perfection, always so subtle before but in full force now. The smooth line of his jaw, the impressive expanse of his shoulders, the causal tumble of his dark hair... Beautiful was the only word she could use to describe him.

And the way he was looking at her! On his face she could see every ounce of his love for her. He was practically radiating with it, from his warm eyes to the brilliant grin he offered her. It was her favorite smile - one that held nothing back, the same smile he graced her with the first time he had whispered her name in his sleep. It made her whole body hum with longing. If Earnest's arm hadn't been holding her to his side she might have dove into Beau then. She wanted nothing more than to be held by him then, almost forgetting the ceremony in her desire. Her impatience was obvious to everyone watching, invoking another round of chuckles.

Finally, finally, they were at the end of the aisle. Beau didn't have to think at all, knowing exactly what to do with his hands now. He reached out for Edythe, his eyes burning into hers intensely.

Earnest finally turned his eyes away from her as he placed her hand in Beau's. He clasped his hand around their entwined ones firmly, turning his gaze to the man who would be Edythe's husband. And what he saw was encouraging enough for him to leave his daughter confidently, taking the seat beside Archie.

"Hey," Beau was breathless still. Up close she was even more overwhelmingly beautiful. He wasn't nervous any longer, too distracted by his bride to worry about anything else.

"Hi," Edythe whispered back, looking up at his from under her eyelashes. She was still glowing, but not just because of the sun anymore. Only Beau could make her shine like this.

Edythe threaded her fingers with Beau's, the pair taking the two steps into the entrance of the gazebo where Carine awaited them.

She looked around at the gathered family first. "I'd like to begin the ceremony by thanking everyone for joining us on this wonderful occasion. Truly, we are very grateful. It is not often we can all be gathered for such a wonderful reason." Carine turned her gaze to the bride and groom. The fair haired vampire looked beside herself as she took in the couple before her. "And thank you, Edythe and Beau, for allowing us to share in this first step towards your journey together. I know I speak for everyone here when I say we love you both very much and are filled with happiness to see you to this point."

Carine spoke at length about love and commitment, words said perhaps thousands of times the world over, though maybe not with the same depth of understanding. As one who had lived centuries alone before finding anything close to kinship in another individual, she knew better than most how it changed a person. And she could attest to seeing that change most clearly in her first child.

"I have been fortunate enough to know you for many years, Edythe," Carine said serenely, brushing the younger vampire's cheek affectionately. "You were my first companion in this lonely life. Even now, I wonder if what I did was truly wise, making you like myself." Edythe and Carine seemed to share something wordlessly then. The blonde chuckled a little sadly. "But I have never regretted my decision. You deserved more than the death you faced, more than to leave this world before your life had even started... I knew something more was sure to be awaiting you. I didn't than know what that was, only that you would know it when you found it. And now you have."

Carine turned her ocher eyes on Beau. "You found someone to love, someone to make you into a new person completely. Finding your soulmate inexplicably changes everything - how you see the world, how you see others... And how you see yourself." Her tone was gentle as she addressed her daughter. "That has always been my hope for you, Edythe. That someday you might discover that there is more to you than what lies behind you. Each day presents a new chance to become someone closer to who you want to be. And now, with Beau as your support, I know you will be able to push yourself further. This is a new beginning for you.

"For both of you," she corrected, bringing her hand to Beau's shoulder, beaming up at him. "Beau. I have not known you as long as Edythe, but I know you to be an incredibly bright and kind young man. You have shown bravery in the face of impossible situations, proving you have always been made of something stronger. And while you have adapted to this life was starling ease, I know still this has not been easy at all.

"What you have lost is indescribable, yet you continue to persevere and surprise us each day. You're like no one I have ever seen before." The way she shook her head made it obvious she was still marveling. "And seeing you work so hard each day has reminded me why I chose my profession, why each day we should all fight to better ourselves - because we are capable of amazing things so long as we never stop striving. You are an inspiration. It's a pleasure to know you, truly. And so as grateful as I am to you for making Edythe happy, I am equally grateful to Edythe for bringing you into our lives so I got the chance to meet you. You have been a most welcome addition to our family and a son I am already incredibly proud of," Carine finished meaningfully, the gleam in her eyes leaving no doubt she meant every word.

Emotion made her words thicker now. "It's an honor to be able to oversee the marriage of two such extraordinary young people. And so now, we will begin the exchange of vows."

She had the pair turn towards each other then. Archie appeared at Beau's side with Eleanor mirroring him beside Edythe. She took the bouquet from the bride then, lightly clasping it with her own.

Carine nodded to Beau. "If you would lift Edythe's veil, please."

He released her hand then, using both of his to slowly fold back the veil. It was like opening up a present, the way her whole face lit up as their eyes meet unobstructed for the first time all day. Beau lightly brushed the back of his hand along the length of her cheek. She responded in kind by leaning into his brief touch, her eyes dancing.

Carine had them fold their hands together once more. "The vows you make today are to each other and are as eternal as this world and beyond. They are not said lightly for you both understand the implications of these words as only our kind can. The love you share will light your way in darkness, strengthen your resolve in the face of obstacles. You will rely on each other but remain complete beings still, not two halves of a whole but two people destined to walk a single path. There will be bumps and bruises for we are not infallible, but what you must remember above all else is that love will only get you part of the way there. You must both be committed to working constantly to make it through the rest of the journey. Do you understand?"

"Yes," they answered together.

"Then I ask you now to make this vow to each other." As she spoke, Archie pulled from his inside jacket a velvet box, handing it to Carine. Inside was the second of two rings that had been passed down to Beau from his father, retrieved back from Edythe for the ceremony. Accompanying her ring was a simple silver band she had picked out for Beau. It bore a certain similarity to her ring, the two complimenting each other as the couple themselves did.

She looked first at Beau. "Do you, Beaufort Michael Swan, promise to love this woman before you, in good times and in bad, for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." His voice didn't even shake. He reached to the velvet box, removing the ring intended for Edythe. She lifted her left hand for him to slide it on beside it's twin. He brought his lips to the completed pair before releasing her.

Carine turned to Edythe now. "Do you, Edythe Anne Masen Cullen, promise to love this man before you, in good times and in bad, for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." The dimples at the corners of her mouth were out in full force. She copied Beau, taking his ring from Carine so she could place it on him, kissing the band softly once in place.

"Than by the power vested in me as a woman of faith and the head of our family," she said with a rich laugh. "I may now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Beau didn't need to be told twice. He pulled Edythe by her waist until there was no space between their bodies. In the same moment, she threw her arms around his neck, lifting herself up so their lips could finally meet to the thunderous cheers of their extended family. The whooping grew as the couple's kiss lasted longer than was customary, though no one bothered to try to pry them off each other. It was their moment to enjoy as thoroughly as they wanted.

When Beau finally put Edythe back in her feet, their attention was immediately seized by their army of well wishers. As they accepted another round of spirited hugs and displays of affections, ducking some of the more particularly exuberant displays from their cousins, they kept their hands locked together in an iron grip.

This was not for fear of being separated or even to tie themselves together for the sake of affection - it was simply the most natural thing for them, to be touching in some way from now on. It was the only way to satisfy the humming surge of energy that seemed to tingle across the surface of their skin when they were near each other. They were like magnets, being pulled together by a current - and when they met, the bond was instantaneous and impossible to shake. They simply belonged together.


	11. Day Twenty - Part 2

_Author's note: thank you for your patience! As a warning, the next two chapters are going to be rated M so I'll be changing the rating of this story when I post those - can't have a honeymoon without some steam. ;) Favorite the story if you don't want to lose it - FF makes it really hard to track down stories once they are mature content..._

 _Review please! I live for the feedback!_

* * *

Day Twenty of Forever - Part 2

* * *

The ceremony morphed into the reception as the morning turned to afternoon. Eleanor pulled Edythe from Beau's arms - after Archie had snapped a few million pictures of them - to take her inside to unclip her veil and remove the outer lace covering of her dress so it wouldn't be damaged. Without the lace, the dress looked a lot sleeker, drawing emphasis to her slim figure and supple curves so Beau couldn't be too annoyed for the brief separation from his bride.

Royal took up behind the DJ station, flicking through the set list was growing impatience as Archie tried to micro manage him. The two squabbled quietly over the track list, debating if modern music or something more classic was appropriate.

Meanwhile the rest of the family was gathered on the dance floor. Jessamine was partnered with Carlos though they appeared to mostly be in a deep discussion about some unrest in the South; the moved easily across the floor despite their distraction, however. The three blonde brothers were taking turns dancing with Eleanor, Elena, and Lauren respectively, switching partners frequently and seamlessly as if it was a barn party. They clearly were having a good time, their laughter nearly drowning out the music. Meanwhile Carine and Earnest were perfectly at ease sitting together on one of the log benchmarks framing the dance floor, blissfully in their own world as they watched their family bustle around.

The couple of the hour, however, had managed to sneak off to the side, quietly enjoying each other's company away from prying eyes. Edythe had her arms around Beau, her face against his back, listening to him fill his lungs. He had his hands over hers, clasped together firmly. Each time she sighed dreamily it filled him with a new burst of happiness. They were content in simply holding each other, still somewhat in awe from the morning.

It was surreal, Beau felt, that after everything they had been through they were now at this point. Married. It was like he could take full breath for the first time after having been underwater. He didn't expect to feel so content, so grounded. He knew of course that he had Edythe regardless of the ceremony, but somehow this made it real. This truly was their start of their lives together.

Edythe, however, had wanted this more than she had understood; since she was a girl it was something her mother had talked to her about endlessly. She remembered very little of her human parents, but recalled her mother's brilliant smile when she talked about the night she had married her father. Carine told her once that she resembled her mother more than him, most notably around her eyes. They had had a similar face, Edythe thought, and couldn't help but wonder if at this moment she wore the same brilliant smile that her mother had had all those years ago. Maybe hers was even brighter.

Edythe curled around Beau with another happy sigh. He turned his head to look at her from over his shoulder. She met his eye, holding his heated gaze. With her face shyly pressed into the dip below his shoulder blades he could only make out half of her smile, only one of her adorable dimples. And he wanted more, to drink her in completely and marvel again at the woman who was now his wife.

He lightly tugged her around his torso so they faced each other. She lifted her face up towards Beau, wordlessly asking to be kissed and he responded more than willingly. One hand held her under her chin, tilting her forward to he could taste her more deeply. She hummed against his lips softly, the sound buzzing from her skin to his.

"I have told you how exceptionally handsome you look today, haven't I?" She mused quietly, her hands smoothing down the lapels of his tux jacket.

He chuckled, brushing his lips across her cheek. "That'll be the third time, actually."

"Well it could do with being said again."

He rolled his eyes playfully. "You're going to give me an inflated head you know."

Edythe tugged him forward, dusting his face with feather-light kisses. "It's only fair. You keep looking at me like you're the winner of the lottery instead of the grandiose prize itself. You could do with some reminding that I'm the lucky one here."

"You're really ridiculous," Beau mumbled between pressing his mouth to hers. "Have you even seen yourself today? You're a complete knockout. Like, impossibly beautiful over here. It's a good thing I can't faint anymore cause I seriously would have passed out when you came down the aisle." He pulled away to look her over once again, clicking his tongue. "Damn. You may need to pinch me. None of this could possibly be real - I really do think I may have slipped into a coma when Taylor's car almost hit me."

She laughed, reaching up to feel the back of his head. "Nope, no bump, no visible trauma. It seems you are in fact very much conscious. And I have a few medical degrees, so I would know."

"Wow," he breathed. "This all really happened. We're really married. This is crazy..."

Edythe just beamed up at him.

"Hey over there," Archie called over to them then from the other side of the lawn. "It's time for your first dance as a married couple. Get over here, Mr. and Mrs. Swan!"

Edythe shook her head minutely, perhaps not as taken with the use of her new name, making Beau grin as he pulled her into another kiss. He then held his hand out for her, bowing his head slightly. "You heard him, Mrs. Swan. Let's not keep our adoring public waiting."

She huffed, but it was an affectionate sound. Edythe took his hand, and together they returned to the party.

Everyone cleared the floor, lending the space completely to the newlyweds. Beau tested his feelings, looking for the nervousness that had filled him before the ceremony, but found nothing but peace. Even with all the eyes surrounding them. He supposed Edythe was the source of his ease, her presence allowing him to overcome his discomfort.

Beau brought their held hands to his lips again, placing her hand around his neck afterwards. Her other hand joined the first, locking her husband close to her form. His own hands were around her back, squeezing her waist slightly with welcome pressure.

The music was a soft, mellow piece mostly of strings. Beau was able to led Edythe in slow circles to the swell of the ensemble, looking down at her adoring all the while. It was like they were in a world all their own.

She brought her fingers up the nape of his neck, into the dark curls there, tugging him down. Her heels made up a fraction of the height difference but he still had to lean over her to press his mouth to hers. Edythe kept her face tilted up even as Beau pulled out of the kiss, her eyes still lightly closed. He pressed their foreheads together, watching her features as her lavender lids slowly parted, revealing the brilliant gold of the eyes he had fallen for.

"I love you," he utter softly, as they danced.

She flashed her dimples at him. "I know."

As the music shifted to something a little jazzier, Beau felt a tap on his shoulder. It was Earnest, asking to borrow his bride. And though he loathed to be apart from her, Beau graciously twirled Edythe into her fathers embrace.

As the twosome danced off, Beau found Carine sitting along the side. He held his hand out to her with a smile, warming her heart. Soon they were spinning along side their spouses to a polite round of applause from their guests. Carine and Earnest shared a single look brimming with pride for their two children, their eldest and their newest addition. Wordlessly, they exchanged back partners, with the older couple shifting off to the side to give the couple their spotlight back.

This time Beau lifted Edythe up so she stood on his feet like she had during the prom Archie had thrown for them. She was able lay her face against his neck, her lips dotting his flesh with affection as they danced more slowly this time. This embrace was more tender, more intimate.

"Exactly how long do I have to wait until I can sneak you out of here?" Beau asked under his breath.

She giggled. "Archie plans on holding us hostage a few more hours, love. It might not be wise to interfere with his plans anymore than we already have."

"Archie, smarchie," he grumbled back. "I want to be alone with my wife now."

Edythe shivered against him. "We are of the same mind, my husband."

But they promised to be good and kept dancing for their family's enjoyment, though all the while their anticipation for the nights to follow was on the forefront of their minds.

The music abruptly changed a few songs later, no longer one of the pre-approved waltzes on Archie's list. Beau looked over to see Royal had abandoned his station and now his wife was controlling the speakers. The song she had picked didn't really sound like a wedding song, however, leaving Beau bewildered. Why would she pick this song?

It was uptempo and oddly familiar. He cocked his had to one side, sure he knew this song though he couldn't place it. From the way Eleanor was holding her sides he assumed she had to have picked it purposefully. Edythe did not look amused in the least so he figured it was probably supposed to be a prank of some sort.

"Really, Eleanor?" Edythe had stopped moving, standing rim rod straight though her frame was shaking with what could only be anger.

Her sister's answering grin was diabolical. "What, you're not a Madonna fan?"

As soon as she named the singer Beau recalled the song and everything fell into place. He buried his face in his hand, groaning, silently cursing his sister.

Eleanor was singing along shrilly, her pitch perfect even as she mocked them. " _Like a virgin - hey! Touched for the very first time..._ " She danced closer to where they stood unmoving in the center of the dance floor.

No one seemed to know what to do with the interruption. Carine was frowning, though not as deeply as a very annoyed Archie on the other side of the floor. The Denali brothers originally had looked as confused as Beau by the song choice but quickly put the pieces together and were roaring with laughter. Tanvir actually fell off the bench, his whole body shaking. Jessamine was enjoying herself too, snickering as she took in the bride's anger and the groom's mortification.

Edythe's fury was focused solely on her brunette sister, however. So soon as she was within range Edythe dropped her hands from her groom and pulled her sister into a headlock. Maybe Eleanor had assumed she would have been safe from the smaller vampire's wrath, what with it being her wedding and all, so surprise registered on her features. Before she could think to try to break her hold, Edythe had thrown her effortlessly off to the side of the lawn. Eleanor wasn't fast enough to react, toppling through the air in a short arch. Archie lifted the two tables into the air that would have fell to her trajectory otherwise, his frown even more apparent as she flew past him.

"Very ladylike," he chastised his newlywed sister as he placed the tables back down gently. Eleanor crashed into a decent sized oak a second later, the resulting impact mercifully making the track skip.

Earnest pulled the disk before it could start back up again, his disappointment in both his daughters apparent. "Girls, please!"

"Had to do it," Eleanor said without an ounce of regret as she got to her feet. She brushed her dress off and fanned her hair out with a flick of her hand.

"You really didn't have to," Archie insisted.

She grinned, rejoining the dance floor but keeping a wide breath from her sister. "I was torn between that one and 'Let's Get It On'. In the end I had to go with Madonna."

"At least she waited for them to finished their first dance," Jessamine comforted Archie though she had trouble keeping the laughter out of her words.

"Yeah I guess thanks for that at least," Beau grumbled. He had gotten overly confident that the day would go off without a healthy dose of humiliation but Eleanor had grounded him in reality.

Edythe pat his back comfortingly though her tone was cool. "Don't worry, love. We will get her back."

"The throw wasn't enough?" Royal was at his wife's side, frowning at Edythe as he raked his fingers through Eleanor's long hair, dislodging splinters of wood. "It was a joke, Edythe."

"I know. And I also know you were in on it too," she said, her voice dangerously low. "I hope you will find my joke as hilarious as I found yours."

Archie was quick to intervene. "Ooookay. As lovely as Eleanor's little dedication to the blushing bride and groom was, it's time to pick it back up. Royal, you are hereby stripped of your station for gross abuse of power. Jess, do you mind?" His wife nodded, stalking off to behind the DJ station. Easy listening music filled the air a beat later.

Finding the track satisfactory, Archie pulled Edythe from Beau's arms, stealing her for a dance. They moved together fluidly, lightening the mood instantly. Earnest spun Carine onto the floor then as well, the couples movements not as showy but just as smooth. Royal put his arm around his wife, but she shook him off, grabbing Beau as her partner instead, to both of their surprise.

He looked at her wearily, her face slightly above his thanks to her heels. "There isn't a second part to the punchline, is there?"

She laughed, throwing back her head. "No. I'll be good now, I promise."

Beau raised an eyebrow. "You? Good?"

"Don't hold your breath," Edythe call out to him as she twirled by with her brother.

"Ouch, E. That hurt more than you throwing me did." But Eleanor's eyes were alight mischievously. She clasped one hand with Beau's, laying the other on his shoulder. "I'm waving a white flag here."

Beau rolled his eyes but began leading her in a quickstep dance. "Let's just see if you can make it through the evening without another stunt like that. Edythe won't take it so easy on you next time."

Edythe hissed quietly, accenting the threat. Eleanor laughed again.

"Gonna let your wife fight all your battles?" the brunette teased lightly. She ducked under his arm, spinning out but holding tight to his hand.

"Yup," Beau said with no shame. He pulled her back in, her hair fanning out behind her at the movement. "She's a lot scarier than me. And besides, I'm still not as used to these type of antics between siblings - I've been an only child for years so I'm at a severe disadvantage here."

"You'll learn," Eleanor promised. "You have to or you'll be a really easy target."

"Thanks for the heads up," he replied sarcastically.

"It's for my benefit too - it's no fun picking on the kid you doesn't fight back," she replied with a shrug. Beau laughed too this time, already having forgiven Eleanor. She was pretty hard to stay mad at.

They danced for a while longer until he finally relinquished her to Royal who had been watching them from the sidelines. He gave Beau a tight smile, maybe slightly apologetic for his role in the fiasco, before sweeping Eleanor literally off her feet in a lively chacha.

No sooner had they stolen away and Jessamine was in front of him, sneaking out of her station to grab a quick dance with the groom. It was easier to move with her than Eleanor, maybe because she was not as large and or flashy. Jess was content to spin slowly with her arms around Beau's shoulders, mostly silent as they enjoyed each others' company. Even when she didn't utilize her gift, Beau still felt very at ease around the blonde. Maybe it was because, like him, she didn't feel the need to fill the silence all the time. When the music changed she gave him a soft smile that he returned, thanking him for the dance.

He went off to the side then, searching for Edythe. But before Beau could seek her out, Elena caught his eye and pulled him back on the floor. When he finally saw Edythe she too was occupied, now dancing with Kirill who seemed to be engaging her in some of his off color stories from the look of disapproval on her features.

Beau was quickly realizing there was a line to dance with both the bride and the groom at weddings, something he hadn't counted on. He had hoped to spend most of the day glued to Edythe's side. Now he was seeing that was going to be impossible. But he supposed he would have to bear with it - he was going to have all the time in the world to be alone with her after the party anyway, so knew he might as well let his family get their fill. So he let his dance card fill up without complaint, actually enjoying the company as the day wore on and everyone grew more rambunctious.

Archie was dancing with Edythe again when everything changed abruptly. One second he was all smiles, scooping his sister up in some swing move, and the next he was froze, his eyes unfocused as he absorbed whatever the future had in store for them. Edythe cursed quietly in response to what he saw, freeing herself from his arms. Carine was next to them immediately, with Beau taking up next to his wife, clearly concerned.

"What is it, Archie?" Carine asked, frowning. "What did you see?"

"Nothing," Archie wailed. "The rest of the evening just disappeared! Why does this keep happening?"

"Because we have visitors," Edythe announced angrily. Beau put his arm around her back but she stayed tense.

Tanvir looked around for these apparent visitors. "More guests?"

Edythe shook her head quickly. "Not the kind we would willing invite into our home."

"The wolves?" Beau asked, understanding her tone and Archie's blindness right away. Several answering hisses filled the air.

Tanvir and his coven looked confused, however. "Wolves?"

"Werewolves of sorts," Carine sighed. She looked towards the west. "Our neighbors."

His eyes were wide in shock. "You live so close to a pack of dogs? I did not know they existed so far from Europe!"

"These are different from those werewolves," she replied wearily. "They change at will, not just during the full moon."

Carlos reached out to his mate protectively. "Are they dangerous?"

Eleanor kicked off her high heels, making a show of cracking her neck. "We can take 'em."

Carine shook her head at her. "We have a long standing peace agreement. They have never attacked us without provocation, nor us them. We will see why they are here and aim for a peaceful resolution."

"Sure, sure," Eleanor replied with a wicked grin. "But, ya know, just in case."

Edythe stiffened, listening intently. Her eyes widened suddenly and Beau saw a range of emotions there before she adopted a neutral expression. He was immediately alarmed.

Beau turned her towards him, keeping his hands on her waist. "Edythe, what's wrong?"

"Are they here?" Eleanor asked hopefully.

"Not they," Edythe hedged, her eyes avoiding Beau's. "It's just one."

Tanvir looked curious. "What does it want?"

"To borrow my husband."

All eyes turned to Beau, who was even more alarmed now. Had he somehow managed to provoke the wolves? He figured hat would be par for the course, but did this have to come to head today, here and now? "Me? Why? What did I do?"

Edythe growled, ignoring his questions. "It's completely inappropriate. She had to do this today, of all days." She crossed her arms, glaring towards the front of the house. "She'll be here soon. Go meet her out front, Beau; she won't come too close when she realizes how many of us are here. And do let her know I'm not pleased she decided to gatecrash my wedding." The threat in her voice was evident and Beau felt it best to head off their guest as soon as possible before his new wife got a hold of her; he knew it would not be a friendly interaction.

So he kissed his briefly on the lips, melting her a fraction, and then sped around to the front of the home.

He stood as close as possible to the entrance of the property, mindful to stay under the shade of the huge trees that guarded the hidden path, hoping to keep their guest out of Edythe's immediate reach. He could smell her now, the musty smell of dog exceptionally pungent to his heightened senses, but he could also hear a car and knew she was not in her wolf form. He figured that at least meant it wouldn't start out as a confrontation. It would be up to him to keep it that way.

A newly painted red car sped down the hidden path towards their turn off, a woman with short hair behind the wheel. He thought it might be Sam but his human memories of her face were cloudy and he couldn't be sure. She parked a good hundred feet away, shutting off the engine and clamoring out of the vehicle noisily. As she came into view, Beau got a sudden shock as he found he did recognize her.

It was Julie.

Or at least, some version of her. Her long hair had been cropped short around her ears with just her bangs longer than the rest, reaching her chin on the sides at a severe angle. And it looked like she had the same sudden growth spurt he had had in sophomore year - she had to be at least 5'10 now if not already at six feet, looking like she might shoot right out of her black strapless dress. Julie also looked a lot older than her 15 years now, like a college student at least. It was like she had completely grown up over the last week or so since the funeral.

Beau perceived these changes to his friend in the back of his mind, his foremost thought on the most obvious change of all - clearly during the time since he had last saw her she had joined the pack.

"Julie?" he asked hesitantly, though quite sure it was her.

She leaned against her car, frowning at him. "Yeah, it's me, Beau. Is that still you though?"

He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "Uh yeah. It is... Wow. It's good to see you, Jules." And it actually was. Beau hadn't realized exactly how much he missed her until she was standing before him, her husky voice oddly clear still in his memories. Even though she looked like she'd rather be anywhere else, Beau was genuinely happy. It was like a surprise wedding gift.

She said nothing for the longest time, finally sighing as she looked him up and down. "When Mom told me what you were now, I didn't really believe her. But I guess seeing is believing." Jules kicked up at the ground. "...I thought you were dead, Beau."

"I know. Sorry. Didn't really have much of a choice," he apologized. He made no move to get closer, her scent already overpowering from a distance, but he wanted her to see how sorry he really was. Hurting her had been almost as bad as hurting his parents.

Her face was impassive, though a little tight around her eyes. "So it's true then? Some random one got you? It wasn't your pretty little girlfriend?"

Beau shook his head. "Edythe tried to stop her but it was too late. I was either going to die or change."

Jules snorted. "Unbelievable. Some job she did protecting you."

He frowned at the accusation. "She did everything she could to keep me safe. I was the one who willingly went alone to meet the hunter, you know."

She looked at him incredulously, her black eyes round as saucers. "What the hell? Did you have a death wish?"

"No! It's a long story. I thought she had my mom. Thought I could exchange my life for her's." He rolled his eyes. "Admittedly it was a stupid move-"

"Obviously," she agreed through gritted teeth.

"-but I thought it was the better option than putting everyone else in danger," he finished, shrugging, just glad he finally got the chance to explain himself to Jules. At least it was one less person kept in the dark. "I didn't want Edythe or anyone else getting hurt because of me."

"So instead you just handed yourself over to the leech on a silver platter." Her voice was hard. "Really smart, Beau."

He flinched slightly at the harshness of her words. "Sorry."

"You can't just keep apologizing for the single most stupid thing you could have ever done - especially when it resulted in you dying!" Julie nearly shouted, all visage of calm gone. Her fists were clenched to her side, her eyes narrowed dangerously. Even from far away he could see she was literally shaking.

"Jules..."

Beau wasn't sure what he could do as Jules hunched over slightly, looking to him as if she might be about to throw up. He was frozen, unable to get any closer, unsure if he would have just made it worse if he tried to comfort her. But as he watched, her shakes settled slowly. She took several deep breathes, her eyes forced closed with concentration as she straightened up.

"And I was so sure I could get through this without losing my temper," she mumbled under her breath as she combed through her hair absentmindedly. He thought it might have been a habit from back when it was longer. "I didn't realize how much this would upset me."

He smiled sadly, not sure what he could do to make it better. "To know what I am?"

"That, and something else." Jules raised an eyebrow at him, not calm but less visibly aggravated. "Nice monkey suit, by the way."

Beau straightened out his collar, smiling sheepishly. "Thanks. That's a nice dress, too. You here for the party?"

"Kind of."

"Well I'd love to offer you a dance now that I know I'm a lot more graceful than I was a month ago." He figured he could put up with her smell for at least one song to be polite.

"I don't think I should," Jules sighed after a beat. "Better not push your luck."

"Are you okay? It looked like you were feeling sick a second ago..."

"Yeah kinda." She looked tired now. "I'm still new at this and I can't control myself too well yet. If I get mad or freaked out... Well, it just wouldn't be too pretty. And I'd up owing Quil a new dress." Julie sighed, her joke sounding weak even to herself. "Mom said it was stupid to come but I thought I could handle myself better than this. She was thinking about coming with me, to keep me from wrecking everything, but she had already decided against it when the card came through the mall."

"What card?"

"The fancy invite card. Announcing the wedding of Beaufort Swan and Edythe Cullen," she added in a dry voice. "Didn't realize natural enemies could make it on the guest list."

"Oh. Yeah. I asked Archie to send it, just so Bonnie would know," he admitted, feeling a little off put by her mocking. "He saw she wouldn't come, but it just felt like the right thing to do anyway." It had hurt a bit knowing Bonnie wouldn't even come by to wish him well, but he understood. Or at least he could try to. Beau changed the subject then, morbidly curious about how the mortal world was doing in his absence. "How is she, by the way? And how is...?"

Jules watched him carefully. "Your dad is... Okay. I guess. Better now." Her expression was confusing, however; she looked apprehensive.

His eyebrows knitted together. "Is there something you're not saying?"

Julie glowered at him. "What, is being super perceptive some leech power you have now?"

"I just know you, Jules," he said quietly, stung by her tone.

She softened then, her eyes back on her feet. He realized then that she wasn't wearing shoes. "Sorry. I just thought... Mom said _she_ can read minds and I didn't know if..."

"No, that's only Edythe. I can't do anything nearly that cool."

Jules looked surprised. "Oh? But you can do something?"

"Kind of." Beau shoved his hands in his pocket. "I guess I'm basically a shield. I can block other vampires' gifts sometimes," he explained. "It s a little disappointing - it's not mind reading or being able to see the future - but it explains some things. Edythe thinks I always had a very private mind and that's why she could never know what I was thinking, even before." He was just glad to know her not being able to read his mind hadn't meant he was defective.

"She didn't use her creepy powers to get in your head and control you?"

"It doesn't work like that, Julie." He resented the way she was talking about Edythe and the disdain in her words. His mood was thoroughly soured despite the reunion. "Why are you here anyway? Clearly you don't want to be."

Julie's face crumpled. "I wanted to see you," she replied hoarsely. "I needed to see for myself that this was true. That you're really..."

"A vampire."

"Married," she corrected sullenly

Beau stared at her. "That's why you showed up today? Because you couldn't believe we were going through with it? Or because you thought I'd get cold feet or something?" She simply kept her eyes on her toes. Beau could feel himself getting a little angry and fought to keep it under control. "Out with it Jules. What's really going on? Is this you checking up on me or just coming here to harass me and my wife? Cause I don't appreciate-"

"I think Charlie and my mom are dating," Julie exclaimed, cutting him off, clearly aiming to distract him.

Whatever he had been expecting, it wasn't that. Beau's jaw nearly dropped. "W-what?"

"I think so, anyway." She looked at him apologetically. "Or at least they will be soon. They still haven't said anything, I think cause it's a somewhat new thing. But we've been over at his house nearly every other day the past two weeks, bringing him food and stuff. I thought it was just checking up on him but the other day as I was leaving to meet up with the pack, I saw them through the window. Kissing." Jules combed through her hair again, distractedly. "I don't know when this started - I was kinda preoccupied with mourning you and then the whole turning into a giant wolf thing, but they are just... Closer than normal. Closer than she's been with anyone since Dad died," she added unhappily.

Beau was still trying to process what she was saying, before deciding if he was okay with it. He had never really pictured the two of them together, but he guessed it made sense on some level; they were really similar people in several ways, great friends, and had lost a spouse in some aspect. He didn't think anyone understood Charlie as well as Bonnie did or got him to open up as easily either. Beau could only remember seeing him smiling around himself or her, actually, when he examined his murky human memories. Maybe this was something that had always been right in front of him but he had missed because of his narrowed perception.

"Um, that's cool I guess," he finally said. Weird, maybe, but cool. It was a little different from when he realized his mom had started dating again, maybe because he had assumed Charlie had given up on the whole thing. But then, grief changed a lot of things. Maybe Bonnie being there for him as he mourned his son had been the spark that made Charlie rethink his life of solitude. Beau couldn't fault him for that; he could even be happy for him, he supposed.

"Yeah it's okay..."

Her tone didn't make it sound like it was okay though. "And you're okay with my dad with your mom?" Beau prompted.

She looked conflicted, shrugging her shoulders. "I mean... maybe? I've known Charlie my whole life so I like him. It's kind of weird but no weirder than me being a wolf or you being undead." Her eyes looked at him searchingly. "I don't know. Just thought you should know."

Beau tried to smile convincingly. "At least it's comforting to know he has you and Bonnie through all this. He needs people right now. And you guys might be the best ones for the job considering what you know. Besides, I think he always secretly wanted a daughter anyway," he added jokingly.

She shrugged again.

"I guess it would have been cool to have you as a sister too," he said thoughtfully, wondering what things would have been like if he had stayed human and they had become a blended family. What would that have been like? How could things have worked out then, with a werewolf in the family? That might have been a complication too far for Edythe, he figured dryly.

"You. Would. NOT. Have. Been. My. _Brother_." Beau startled out of his contemplation by Julie's venomous tone. She was shaking again, harder than before as she spat out her words. "I didn't need another brother, Beau!"

He lifted his hands in surrender. "Okay, sorry! Didn't realize you were that opposed to it."

"Are you serious?" Her glare was harsh. "God, you really are stupid, aren't you?"

Beau returned her glare. "Well if this is going to dissolve into insults maybe you should just let me get back to my wedding, Julie."

She laughed harshly. "That's right, your precious wedding to your precious little leech. Didn't mean to pull you from that horror fest."

An earth shattering snarl tore through his lips, shocking himself almost as much as it did her. "Do not insult my wife, Julie. I won't say it again." Beau turned away from her coldly. "Maybe you should just go now. Wouldn't want to force my leech company on you any longer." She flinched back.

"Wait," she called out before he could leave. She took a few hesitant steps towards him. "Wait, Beau. I'm sorry, I was out of line. Sorry." When he didn't say anything she continued, making slow movement forward. "I didn't come here to be rude or make you mad at me, promise. This is just... None of this going how I planned it in my head."

"How exactly did you plan for this whole 'crash Beau's wedding and insult his wife' thing to go?" From his tone it was clear he wasn't buying her weak apology.

"Not like this," Julie muttered. "I was just going to say my piece and go, not really crash anything. But it's you and it's me and it's so ridiculously complicated now." Her expression was one of pain. "It's just that I like you, Beau, that's all. I've liked you since we were kids."

Beau froze, positive he couldn't have heard her right.

She must have interpreted his shocked face as one of mortification because she forced out her words more quickly now, as if afraid he would cut her off and dismiss her before she could say them. "And you never noticed and I was totally okay with that cause I figured I just needed to wait a bit until I was old enough that you could see me the way I saw you. I could be patient. And I got my second chance when you moved up here - but I ran out of time when you met her. And then you died and I regretted not saying anything sooner and I wanted nothing more than to have that chance back, even if nothing would come from it. I just wanted to tell you how I felt, Beau.

"I felt so sick after your funeral, I was bedridden for days. Fever, nausea, nightmares - I thought it was my regret manifesting as the flu - only to find out that it was all from me changing into a wolf." Her laughter was hollow. "Somehow it turned out all the old legends that I laughed at were true. The world was full of monsters and I was one of them. But so were you. Mom could finally tell me what really happened to you. And I was mad, of course, cause even though you were not dead now, you still kinda were and so it didn't matter. There was still no chance because we were on opposite sides of a war that's been raging for centuries. It was just my luck...

"Then we got that invite in the mail and I was furious," she admitted, almost sadly but she was clearly mostly frustrated. "I would have destroyed the house if Sam hadn't sent me out into the woods to cool off. But it just wasn't fair! She got to marry you and I never even got a chance to tell you how I felt. I just wanted closure - I knew what you were and thought it would change how I felt about you, Beau, but I wanted to say how I felt about you just to get rid of that feeling.

"I didn't think... I didn't even suspect that I could still love you now that you were one of them... but I do," Julie whispered. "I do still love you even though it makes no sense. I look at you now and logically I know I should hate you, but it's still you, Beau. Kinda. Just in some sickeningly sweet smelling and super pale form. And I'm sorry, I know this is a lot to dump on you, especially now, but I thought you should know in case-"

"In case I wanted to ride off into the sunset?" He could hardly believe what he was hearing. "Seriously, Jules?"

"I know, I know, but hear me out," she begged.

Beau clenched his jaw shut. "No, I won't. Julie, I married her. I chose her."

"But you didn't know there was another choice," she insisted. She was right in front of him now, pleading almost desperately. Her copper lips were trembling delicately. "I'm ignoring everything in my core right now, everything that makes me a wolf. I'm choosing you over my tribe and family. Can't you just think about it?"

She reached for his hand but Beau pulled away. "There's nothing to think about, Jules. I'm sorry."

Her face fell. "But I-"

"It's not the same for me," he said as gently as possible even though he was angry with her for even suggesting he leave Edythe. "She was willing to give everything up for me too, when I was human. She broke all kinds of rules to be with me - and I did too. I ignored your mom's warnings and any shred of self preservation I had - because it had to be Edythe. There was no other choice because I didn't want another choice. It's as simple as that."

"None of this is simple," she argued. "We are talking about monsters and legends here."

"This _is_ simple, though." He felt too guilty to look at her any longer, turning his gaze instead to the Cullen home. It was so open and inviting despite the world they belonged in. What made it impressive was not how grand it was, but what it represented - hope, family, a future. It was his home now, the place he belonged with the woman he loved. "It's always been the simplest thing in the world being with her. It was almost too easy to fall in love with her. Like she was my destiny."

He could feel that she was shaking again, but maybe not in anger this time. "Even though you have to give up everything for her? I wouldn't have taken your parents from you, your friends. We could have gotten married, too, had kids some day. I would have loved you more. We could have been happy."

He smiled down at her sadly, not able to even picture the vision she painted; any future without Edythe was an impossibility. "Maybe in another world, one where there was no Edythe. But I know what it's like to love her and now I'm spoiled. No one else will do."

A single tear dripped down her cheek from her large black eyes. He could see she was beautiful then, know that they if things had been different she could have been his best friend and maybe more, but it still did not shift his feelings even slightly. This, too, was too easy - breaking Jules' heart. He only hoped she'd be able to forgive him for it some day, that maybe they could find a way to be friends despite everything. But maybe it was too much to hope for.

Beau reached out his hand slowly, brushing away the tears from her scalding hot skin. She pulled back at his unnatural touch but he couldn't feel offended. "I'm not sorry for choosing her, but I am sorry to have hurt you. Please understand. This how it has to be."

She nodded once, holding his gaze accusingly through a veil of fresh tears, before racing back to her car and diving behind the drivers wheel. He wondered idly if it was the car she had been restoring, now finally completed. She tore out of the property so fast the tires sprayed up dirt and grass from Earnest's meticulously kept lawn. Her car was out of sight in seconds.

When she was gone, he turned to find Edythe beside him, a tiny frown on her pink lips. "Well that was unexpected."

"Sorry about that," he said gingerly, pulling her into his arms.

"It's hardly your fault - though you did technically invite her," she added, patting his chest a little harder than she meant to.

He winced slightly. "Um, ow?"

She didn't apologize. "Just how many more are going to come out of the woodwork. McKayla, Erica, Taylor?" She reminded him in a flat voice. "And the countless others. Now a werewolf too, on top of everything. I'm beginning to worry about what I've signed up for."

He rolled his eyes as he guided her back to the house. "Yup I'm a regular Casanova." He was actually starting to wonder if he was at fault, if he was sending out mixed signals to these girls - his track record was pretty bad since coming to Forks. But this had hands down been the worst of all of them. Hurting Julie had been the last thing he wanted to do.

She halted at the entrance of the home, concerned. "Are you okay?"

Beau nodded, trying to shake Jules tears from his thoughts. Just another person he had hurt - you'd think it would get easier after each additional time. "I'm fine. I mean I feel bad for Jules but it's not like it could be helped. There wasn't another way this could have worked out."

"You could have chosen her." Edythe's words were detached of emotion, facing towards the way Julie had taken off.

She was unearthly still, her ivory dress fanning out around her prettily, her bronze hair perfectly coifed and held by the sapphire pins. He thought she looked like a masterpiece carved in marble, something to stare at from a distance, too lovely and perfect to be desired by unworthy men like himself. But he saw a hint of unease in her lovely eyes, the slight pout of her lips that betrayed her inner turmoil. She was still perfect, but more than that, she was flawed too. It made her real, approachable. She was not something to be put on a pedestal to be admired; she was moving flesh, a creature made up of mistakes and choices, just like himself. He loved Edythe for who she was behind her beauty, for everything that made her Edythe. There would never be anyone else.

"No, I couldn't have." He stepped around to force her to look at him again, lowering his face to hers. First he kissed the top of her head, the tip of her nose, and then her lips softly. Edythe kissed him back, melting into his touch with a sigh, coming back to life. Her hands reached up to caress his face, letting him comfort her with his love. Beau brought her fingers to his lips, kissing each digit in turn, bringing her ring finger back to catch the light where it sparkled, though not as brilliantly as Edythe herself.

It was a tender moment that brought them back to the importance of the day. The words inside the band of her rings - always and forever - they were his vow to her.

"No, I suppose you couldn't have," Edythe murmured, with a coy smile. She laid her head over his heart. Beau had one hand still on her waist, the other against her back, holding her close. Her arms snaked around his neck then. They began to sway together as she sung under her breath to a song he did not recognize that floated to them from the backyard.

He spun them around slowly, picking up where they had left off on the dance floor before. They both thought it was better like this, just the two of them, leisurely swirling to the light pop song Archie had snuck into the playlist. Beams of light snuck across the room, catching them brightly as they danced, creating flickering rainbows around them. He lifted Edythe off her feet then, his arms locked under her bottom until she had to look down at him. She leaned in so that wisps of her bronze hair spilled over her face as they kissed deeply.

It hadn't been a true, traditional wedding, not the one that followed the happily ever after behind the pages of a book, but they were far from the traditional bride and groom. The world they lived in could not always be sunshine and light - not given what they were. There would always be things hanging over them like shadows, things that were harsh and scary, painful and haunting. But in that moment everything was as close to perfect as possible in their minds. They had each other, they had their day, and that was what mattered. Their vow to each other would be to strive together to cope with everything else that followed.


	12. The Honeymoon - Part 1

_Author-s note: What everyone has been waiting for - the start of the honeymoon! The song I listened to while writing this chapter was the almost-sex song from Eclipse - "My Love" by Sia if anyone is interested. Really set the mood. ;)  
_

 _Proceed with caution - this is an M-rated chapter.  
_

* * *

The Honeymoon - Part 1***

* * *

The day was finally coming to a close, the sun taking refuge behind the line of clouds approaching from the east. The festivities were starting to wind down in preparation of sending the newlyweds off on their honeymoon. Beau was doing his very best to avoid his snickering cousins who, in preparation of his wedding night, seemed bent on embarrassing the day lights out of him. He thought that if they made one more crack about losing his virginity he might actually snap.

Archie eventually called everyone to gather around, concluding the evening by first having Beau retrieve Edythe's garter. Their guests whooped obnoxiously - mostly Kirill and Eleanor - as Edythe was led to a chair set up on the middle of the dance floor. She made a show of rolling her eyes, but it might have been to cover up her own embarrassment from the way she avoided Beau's gaze as he kneeled before her after removing his tux jacket and handing it to Archie.

Beau shared her mortification but was determined to power through it. Pretending very hard that he wasn't reaching up under his wife's dress in plan view of their extended family, Beau pushed the satin of her dress up carefully, exposing the soft skin of her legs. Careful to angle Edythe in such a way that no one got too much of a show, he brought one of her legs over his bent knee, snaking his hands up quickly to shimmy the band down from her thigh. Once it was just above her knee he dipped his face under her dress, yanking it off the rest of the way with his teeth. When he finally had the silver and blue piece of fabric in his hands, Beau expertly shot it into Ivan's laughing face, who was almost too shocked to catch it.

Lauren looked at Beau sweetly, wrapping her arms around her mate with a flutter of her eyelashes. This made his brothers turn their teasing on a suddenly uncomfortable Ivan. Beau was more than glad to have the attention shifted as he smoothed Edythe's dress back down, pulling her into a quick kiss.

It was Edythe's turn next. The females of their family gathered enthusiastically as she stood on the chair and prepared to throw her bouquet. She spun around and tossed it lightly, still somehow managing to flick it towards her own intended target.

"Awesome!" Eleanor pumped the fist that was clenched around the flowery arrangement. She grinned at her husband. "You know what this means Royal! Ready to marry me all over again?"

"Of course," he replied easily, striding over to her and planting a deep kiss on her mouth.

Edythe reached over to hug her sister then, smiling up at her too sweetly. "Well I hope you'll return the favor and make me your maid of honor, El."

Before Royal could warn her against it, Eleanor had agreed immediately. He glared at the smaller vampire, perhaps, like Beau, sensing the beginning of Edythe's revenge for the Madonna stunt. Whatever she had in mind sure to be spectacular and Beau made a mental note to find a way to get in on it.

The sky was a hazy orange now instead of its normal grey, officially announcing the end of the day and the welcoming of the night. Tanvir elbowed Beau, raising his eyebrows suggestively, but Beau kept his eyes straightforward.

Carine called the party to order. "And so ends another wonderful day. I believe it is time now to send the bride and groom off, right?"

Archie nodded, linking elbows with the newlyweds. He lead their small procession through the house, instructing the guests to go around the front to form the traditional funnel to see them off. But before he let them go out the door, he turned to Beau sternly.

"Thirty-six," he stated simply, glaring at Beau until he nodded exasperatedly. Edythe giggled behind her hand, understanding immediately what the number meant. He turned to her wearily. "I don't suppose I could just convince you to change out of the dress now?"

She flashed her teeth at him. "Not a chance. I plan on making good use of this dress." Edythe was clearly enjoying how much her husband was enjoying her dress and wanted to keep the magic going.

Archie tapped his chin thoughtfully. "Would you change your mind if i told you you'll be running almost three dozen miles in it?"

Edythe looked at him curiously, trying to pull from his mind what he was withholding. She was the only one still not sure where the honeymoon was taking place, only knowing it wouldn't be too far from home with Beau still a newborn. Archie hung tough, however, still keeping her out of the details as he silently pleaded with her.

"No," she said finally. "That's not too far so I doubt the dress will be in any danger. It's not like we're in any rush."

"Speak for yourself," Beau whispered, ducking low so his breath ghosted over her collarbone. She shuddered.

Archie groaned. "You're gonna ruin it! I just know it."

"Arch, give me some credit please." Beau gave his brother his most convincing smile. But the short-haired vampire continued to glower.

"He's more attached to the dress than I am," Edythe said, slightly amused.

Archie ignored her with another sigh, pushing the pair towards the front door. The door opened then to the waiting crowd. Beau grabbed Edythe's hand and together they crossed over the entrance into the lawn, ducking their heads to the onslaught of rice being flung at them. They stopped just long enough to hug and give quick pecks to their parental figures before dashing out into the forest, Beau leading the way.

Beau was visibly in high spirits, not only to be alone with his wife but also eager to show Edythe all the hard work their family had put towards building their cottage. He knew her reaction would be well worth all the effort. It would also technically be his first time seeing everything one hundred percent completed and he was curious to see how it had all shaped up.

Edythe was just as excited, though still in the dark as they traveled farther north into uninhabited areas as the sky fell around them. She recognized scent trails from each member of her family, even their cousins as they went further along. She wasn't sure what to expect but she wasn't nervous, confident in following her new husband as they drove through the trees.

Beau slowed to a more leisurely pace as they got closer to their new home. Before they crossed into the clearing, he held his hands out to Edythe. She raised an eyebrow but stepped into his arms only to squeal as he scooped her up into a princess carry.

"Really?" She laughed, throwing her arms around his neck. She reached up to dislodge some of the rice that clung to his hair. "What are you doing?"

"I thought you were all about the traditions?" He replied lightly as he carried her into the partially hidden meadow. "I'm pretty sure carrying the bride over the threshold of the new home is one of the bigger ones."

She looked confused until she smelled the timber and plaster, getting closer with each step. Her eyes widened as she realized they were at their destination, a little cottage in the middle of the woods, back-lit by the setting sun. It looked cozy, but impressive still now that it was finished. Edythe's lips parted slightly as she took in the quaint building.

"Welcome home," Beau said a little smugly as he absorbed her awe, hitching her closer so he could open the door. He stepped over the threshold, kissing the top of her head as he did.

"How...?" She was at a loss for words as her eyes flickered around the front room, taking in the dark floorboards, the stone fireplace in the corner, and the new furniture set.

"Archie," Beau said as an explanation. "We've been at this for the past week in our spare time. And of course everyone pitched in, too. It was a team effort."

"You built me a house?" Her words were so soft and full of emotion he could barely hear her.

Beau shrugged around her. "Yeah, kinda."

"You built me a _house_." Her words were almost reverent now.

He didn't get a chance to respond before Edythe attacked him, pulling him close so she could kiss him deeply. He was so shocked by her vigor he nearly dropped her. With a deep chuckle he kissed her back just as fiercely, gripping her more firmly.

"I guess you like your gift?" He asked against her lips.

Edythe pulled away slightly, her eyes bright. "Of course! Oh Beau! It's wonderful."

"Well to be fair you've only seen the entry so far," he replied. "Let's make sure it's up to your standards first before you start throwing around compliments."

Still cradling Edythe to his chest he walked her through the rest of the cottage. She seemed to get more awestruck the more he showed her, marveling at all the work her family had put into building this house for them. They lingered next to the grand piano that was Earnest's personal gift to his daughter, Edythe reaching out to caress the smooth ivory gently, clearly touched. Beau concluded the tour with the their new bedroom, hesitating only slightly as he entered.

"Our room," he said unnecessarily. He kept his eyes on her face as she drank in the room, bathed in rich colors from wall to carpet, her eyes finally landing on the impressive bed. If she found it as intimidating as Beau did, she hid it well. Aside from the slight tremble of her lower lip, she remained impassive and serene.

Edythe leaned her head against his chest, smiling into him. "I still can't believe it. This is amazing, Beau... Thank you."

"Really can't take all the credit. You'll have to thank Archie really."

"I will," she promised. "Later. When we go back."

He nodded, a lump in his throat, knowing later would be a ways out.

Slowly he put her on her feet, keeping his hands on her hips as he steadied her. Edythe kept her face carefully turned away from Beau, one hand on the post of the bed, looking out the large glass window that took up the whole of the north wall. It was dark outside now, the sky closer to purple against the green backdrop of trees. As he watched her, she stepped out of her heels casually, gathering the end of her dress up in one hand so she could move more freely. Edythe flittered around the room, trailing her hand across the dark oak of the dressers, still looking away, saying nothing.

When she got to the back wall, Edythe reached up at human speed, drawing the heavy curtain across to block out the outside world. The only sound was the slight clinking of the curtain rings as it slid into place, echoing in the otherwise silent home. Beau realized then that it was so quiet because neither of them were breathing.

With her task done, Edythe finally turned her face back to her husband. She no longer looked impassive, but instead unwavering. The tension in the room was palpable, electric.

Lightly, she crossed the room until she was in front of Beau. She put her hand on his chest, prompting him wordlessly to take a breath. He did, as did she at the same moment. Beau placed his hand over hers, over the place where his heart no longer beat but would have been racing a sprint if it could, something they both knew. She looked up at him, her swirling eyes betraying her own butterflies.

This was it, the moment they could finally be as alone with each other as they wanted. It didn't need to be said out loud, it was simply understood. They could be joined in new and exciting ways, the prospect both tantalizing and nerve wracking. But they trusted each other, loved each other. It was new territory that they would cross into together.

That gave them confidence, knowing this was something they were share together, figuring out where their new intimacy could take them. They remembered then that this wasn't supposed to face with trepidation; this was a moment of joy, excitement. A chance to love each other in a new way.

He smiled down at her and she returned the gesture.

"I love you," she proclaimed softly.

"I know," he replied. He squeezed her hand once. "And I love you too."

Edythe stepped away from him then, dropping his hand as she walked towards the attached bathroom. He drank in the hypnotic roll of her hips, accented by the slender shape of her waist. Her words reached him from far away and he had to make himself lift his eyes to her face so he could concentrate. "I think I'd like to shower first," she said in a carrying whisper.

"Okay," Beau agreed, taking a full breath. He waited for her to disappear into the tiled space, thinking her absence might give him time to get his head on straight, wound up as he already was.

But Edythe continued to look at Beau from over her shoulder, her eyes smoldering. "Well? Aren't you coming?"

Beau froze for a heartbeat but didn't need to be asked a second time. He was behind her then, his hands on her hips and his face buried in the crook of her neck. She sighed contently as his body pressed against her.

"Need some help getting out of this dress?" The rich timber of his voice betrayed his desire, overpowering the slight warbling as he spoke.

The invite was finely laced with implication, a promise towards what was to follow. Edythe found herself unable to speak. She nodded almost demurely.

His fingers inched up her waist, finding the first button on the center of her back, popping it open with a satisfying sound. He could have made quick work of the dress, but knew hastiness would take away from this moment, on top of earning him Archie's swift anger. He resolved to take as much time as he could stand undoing each button, trailing his fingers across the skin of her upper back purposefully with each unfastened. Edythe impatience was palpable, however, from the way she held her breath again, standing unnaturally still. He couldn't help but to find it amusing, seeing the effect he seemed to be having on her.

The trail was long, ending at the dip above her full bottom. Beau was kneeling as he undid the last few buttons, kissing along her spine reverently. No sooner had the final loop been undone and Edythe was shaking herself from the garment, slipping the bodice from her slight form.

Beau stood slowly, taking her waist again as she stepped out of the dress. The slip she wore under was strapless and flimsy. The material was both silky and shiny, but so thin he could almost see through it. Of this she seemed well aware, automatically wrapping her arm lightly around her chest as she turned to him. Her smile was coquettish, a hint of nerves still apparent.

He began pulling the pins from her hair, the elaborate curls falling free as rice clattered loudly to the wooden floor. Beau's eyes were locked with hers as he moved his hands through her bronze locks easily, finding no tangles, of course. She was perfect in any state, even when she should have been disheveled after a day of dancing and running through the forest. Beau placed the clips he retrieved on the nearby dresser. With the last pin gone, she shook out her hair in beautiful cascading waves.

He cupped her face gently. Her ocher eyes were wide, wild looking, her normal facade of calm gone. Beau leaned in slowly, kissing the tip of her nose first, then her forehead, each of her cheeks, and at last her lips. This kiss was like the first ones from when he had still been human - tender, restrained, careful. He wanted her to feel safe, to release the tension he felt from her coiled muscles.

His slow pace seemed to be having an effect. Edythe moved her arm from its protective position around her body, drawing both of her hands to Beau's collar. She loosened his bow tie first, then undid buttons of his dress shirt. Beau kept his eyes on her face as she removed the garment, dropping it on top of her gown. She hesitated just for an instant before pressing herself to his bare chest. Beau kept his hands still until Edythe released a breath and curled into him, finally letting himself hold her as she melted. His touch was light, so as to not frighten her with the fervor that was boiling under his skin.

She appreciated his gentleness, loved him for the care he displayed, but knew she was not so fragile. Edythe wrapped his arms around his neck, pulling him in so she could taste his lips. In the same motion, she lifted herself up and wrapped her legs around his waist.

Beau could feel the heels of her feet pressing into his back, her thighs squeezing him as she clung to his body. He couldn't think, he could only feel. He reached his hand under her, grabbing her upper thigh with one hand to hoist her up, gathering Edythe's long hair in his other clenched hand as their lips locked. He pressed her against the wall as the kiss grew frenzied, their desire taking hold over all else. Her soft whimpers punctuated the air each time their mouths met, her hips grinding down on him seductively.

He could feel his excitement growing with her every move and knew he needed to do something before he lost his nerve. He kicked off his shoes quickly, bringing his wife into the bathroom. Wordlessly, he carried Edythe towards the shower stall, stepping over the threshold as they continued to kiss. Somehow he managed to turn the dials and keep his other hand firmly locked under her body.

She chuckled as the stream washed over them, plastering her hair down her back and her silky camisole to her body. "I don't think this is how showers are supposed to work - there's too much clothes involved."

"We should fix that," he replied huskily, finally letting his eyes roam her form hungrily, taking in the swell of her breasts and the dark pink of her nipples through the flimsy slip. She might have flushed under his scrutiny if there were still ample blood in her veins.

He released her then, allowing Edythe to stand on her own. She immediately began undoing his belt, ripping off his soaking wet slacks and boxers with them. He in turn pulled her slip over her head, tossing it clear into the next room.

They took a moment to fully observe each other appreciatively, before crashing into each other once more with renewed vigor, any pretense of modesty gone now. His hands found her pert breasts, kneading the mounds as they kissed with the stream cascading over their bodies. She reacted easily, squirming in his touch and arching her back. His length pressed against her thigh then, his desire evident. She didn't shy away, though, instead pressing back as she traced her nails along his muscular back. He growled against her mouth.

He wanted her - _bad_ \- there was no denying it the way things were. Beau knew it was important, however, to take his time and not rush. And so he pulled away and slid his body down hers, intent on trying something he had only fantasized about.

Beau was on his knees before her, ready to worship. He wrapped his fingers around the band of her silk panties, shredding them in his overeagerness. With the offending garment gone, he was free to gaze upon every inch of her exposed flesh for the first time. And he was floored by her beauty.

He drew his hands reverently from her rounded hips and down her supple thighs. The skin was warm from the heat of the water, he noticed, as he marveled at the soft texture. She was solid, of course, but somehow she still felt like velvet to his touch. Beau ran his hands up her backside, cupping her as he pulled her closer.

Her hands were on his shoulders as she leaned over him, her wet hair forming a curtain around them, partially blocking his view of her face. Leaving one hand planted firmly on her ass, he reached the other up to tuck her locks behind her ear. As he observed her face, he saw lust in her suddenly pitch black eyes, perhaps rivaling his own.

Edythe watched him, her lips bowed, the shower spray pouring from her features to his upturned face. In his eyes she could read a question, see he was waiting for her permission. She arched her back low so she might kiss his lips, pouring every ounce of love she had for him into that single gesture. It was the answer he had been looking for.

When she pulled away, Beau brought his lips to her flat stomach, following the steadily dripping water to a low triangle of dark curls. He covered the expanse with slow kisses while moving one hand to her inner thigh, spreading her legs slightly so he might explore. She was warmer still here, along her sex, so much so he might have thought he would feel a racing pulse. Instead it was the softest flesh he had ever known, practically begging to be teased. Slickness dripped here as he caressed her gently until she opened up to him, her hips rolling forward.

The hand that cupped her ass moved to her thigh, lifting her leg so he could lay it over his shoulder. With her laid before him so eagerly, Beau could not help himself but to lap across the expanse, his tongue finding the delicate folds even more intoxicating than her mouth. Her wetness was sweet on his lips as he drank her in, nibbling on her sex and drawing more emphatic moans from his bride.

Her fingers dug into his hair, yanking lightly as she found herself overcome with pleasure. Edythe realized she could not control the shivers that racked through her each time she felt his hot breath on her skin. It was like she was on fire, the source of heat from where her most intimate place was being mercilessly enticed by Beau's tongue. She was grinding against his mouth, held in place only by his groping hands on her body; she had one leg wrapped around his shoulder, her back against the slippery tiled wall, and was balancing uneasily on the tip of her shaking toes.

Beau could see she was teetering on the brink of something immense from the readiness of her sex. She was responding to his every touch with such eagerness he thought she might burst soon with waves of pleasure. And as much as he wanted to see her fall apart in his arms, he knew he wanted to draw it out longer. He let his tongue ease out of her folds, teasing along the outer walls of her entrance. He could feel the muscles in her thigh contract as he kissed there, bringing his fingers to tease her clit in circular motions. As he did this, his thumb would brush against her entrance; it quickly became soaked.

Edythe was whimpering, the sound the tiniest of mews beneath the rushing sound of water but still clear as day to his heightened senses. "Please," she moaned, need saturating her tone. "Oh, please, Beau."

Beau was bursting with pride for having gotten her so worked up. "Yes, Edythe?" He kept his mouth to her thigh as he spoke. "Tell me what you need."

"More," she admitted with a sigh.

"Here?" he asked as his thumb slid along her sex.

"Yes," she exclaimed, pushing her body down unconsciously.

"Hmm." Beau brought his lips against her soft flesh, kissing her gently. Then, using his thumb, he spread her intimately, deepening the kiss.

Her answering moan filled the bathroom and might have echoed throughout the house.

"Yes, definitely here," he said cockily before dipping his tongue inside her swiftly. She bucked her hips at the sensation, pushing his head against her, spurring him on.

He pressed in deeper, feeling her flesh squeeze him as her insides pulsed wildly. Her taste flooded his mouth and he could feel himself getting dizzy from the aroma of her arousal. It was as if her normal scent had been heightened a hundred times over, concentrated between her legs.

She was getting closer still, if her moans were any indication. Edythe was drowning out the rushing stream from the faucet with her voice, her own wetness coating her thighs more freely.

Two of his fingers joined his tongue, curling inside her easily. She gasped aloud. He worked his fingers in and out at a slow, sensual pace though his tongue stayed between her folds. Her hips rocked to match his patterned movements, grinding faster as he brought her to the edge of reason. His name spilled from her lips almost inaudibly in comparison to her gasps of pleasure.

And then all at once it became too much to take and she was tumbling over the height of passion, her arousal at its peak and tearing through her body in ripples. Edythe pulled her husband closer as the shockwaves grew and nearly collapsed as her orgasm petered out slowly. His hands held her steady as she visibly trembled and slid down the wall of the shower.

Beau eased her into a sitting position in front of him, reaching up to shut off the water. Edythe appeared to have difficulty breathing despite her lack of need for air. He stroked her hair comfortingly, pulling her to his chest, whispering to her words of affection and admiration. She hummed quietly into his skin, still shaken from the intensity she had experienced.

When she had stopped shivering, he scooped her into his arms, careful not to jostle her as he stood. He carried her to the marble counter, sitting her on the edge before grabbing a fluffy towel from the closet. He returned and patted her dry, wringing out her hair softly and then sliding the towel around her lithe frame. Beau kissed her hands, her feet, her cheeks over and over.

She watched him shyly, a wiry smile on her face. "Wow," Edythe said finally. "So that's what El's been raving about for the last three-quarters of a century."

He chuckled but then looked her over gingerly. "Are you okay?"

"Much better than okay," she promised, caressing his face. She then folded her arms around his neck, breathing him in heavily.

He held her like this for a moment that might have been an hour, maybe more. They synced their breathing up together as their skin lost the heat it had stolen from the shower and the fog of the mirrors seeped away. They said nothing for the longest time, just marveling in each others' closeness, not needing words to mar the serenity.

Once they were sufficiently cooled, Beau picked her up again and carried her into their bedroom. She smiled, finding she was learning to enjoy being treated like a princess.

He sat her on the bed and she pulled him down with her, pressing his body on top of hers with only the towel separating them. She swept his wet bangs from his face before kissing him sweetly.

Beau pulled her legs around so she was laying back on the bed with him hovering above her. They were content to just kiss for now between whispered 'I love you's and feather light touches. Edythe ran her fingers through his hair, the caress as familiar as her voice to him. He in turn planted his face in the hallow of her neck, kissing her each time she released a gasp of air. Their legs were entwined as they lay there together, their skin connecting easily as if they where two paired puzzle pieces. It was easy, far easier than they might have suspected, to simply be here together like this.

Beau couldn't say what changed, but something did very subtly. He was simply watching Edythe as she combed out her hair with her fingers when suddenly the desire to feel her overwhelmed his senses again.

She saw the change in his posture, the maroon of his eyes slowly morphing to black, sending a thrill through her. Edythe sat up slightly, propped up on her elbows. A purr was building in her chest. He brushed her hair over her shoulder before running the back of his hand down her throat. Slowly, he reached out and tugged her towel away from her body. As her creamy skin was exposed once more, she found her earlier nerves were nowhere to be found. There was only excitement. And desire.

"Beau," she whispered lovingly. Her eyes were bright. She wrapped her legs around his back, pulling his body to hers.

"Edythe," he responded breathlessly, lowering himself to her. He kept most of his weight off her, bracing himself on his arms that were framed around her face. He kissed her once, twice, three times on her parted lips. Then he shifted to hold himself up on one side, sliding his other hand down her body. He moved over her breasts, teasing them lightly, and down her stomach. Her legs were spread for him, allowing Beau to easily caress her sensitive flesh, running his fingers around her opening and across her soft thighs.

His eyes were locked with hers as his fingers slipped inside her suddenly, watching as her mouth formed a tiny 'o' as the sensation swept through her. He dipped them inside her deeper, pressing his thumb against her clit as he did, feeling her clench around him.

Edythe was biting down on her lower lip, holding in her moans, so he pressed his mouth against hers then. Using his tongue, he parted her lips so her whimpers were released. She kissed him feverishly, driven on by his touch. Her wetness was seeping down her thighs, coating his fingers as they moved together.

A third finger entered her then, curling intimately inside her sex. She was gasping for air against his mouth, her body once again racked with pleasure. Edythe was gripping Beau tightly, her nails scratching his back as she held on. His answering growl was throaty, stirring her up as only he could.

Again, that familiar electric charge that surged between them was building, but this time there was no need to pull away, no one to interrupt. Instead they were free to enjoy each others' body as much as they wanted, in their private bubble. It was like nothing existed outside of their desire for each other.

Their eyes met once more and something that did not need words was conveyed.

Beau pulled away only to place himself firmly at her entrance, his arousal swollen with want. Edythe held her breath, stilling as she braced herself. He reached for her then, one hand around her lower back, joining them together as he entered her with a slow thrust.

She tightened instantly, her legs still clenching around him. Beau rubbed her back as he moved, just the slightest of prodding, pressing inside her.

"Breathe," he whispered to her, holding himself as still as possible even though every facet of his body was driving him on. "Just breath." Her eyes were tightly closed as she took in a haphazard breath. "Good. Now look at me, Edythe."

Slowly, she forced her eyes open. She recognized the worry on Beau's face, his concern for her overpowering his longing.

"I love you." He kissed her lips lightly. "I won't hurt you," he promised.

She nodded, taking a few more calming breaths. "I'm fine," she said quietly, feeling better as she listened to his steady breathing. Edythe offered him her widest smile, flashing her dimples at him. "It's okay. I love you, too."

He slid his hand to her upper back as he moved his hips forward carefully, watching her face for any sign of discomfort. She kept her breathing in sync with his, however, forcing her muscles to stay relaxed.

By doing this, she was able to feel instead a gentle rush of pleasure as he moved inside her. It was a different feeling from that of his fingers, obviously, filling her up completely and brushing her walls with his movements. It was a little uncomfortable but not painful as she might have been taught as a schoolgirl. It was a slow build of pressure, intense in a familiar way from their escapade in the shower, she recognized.

A tiny gasp escaped her mouth and Beau stopped again. Edythe shook her head quickly. "No, don't stop," she whimpered. "It feels good - keep going."

Spurred on by her admission, Beau pushed himself fully inside her now, grunting as she gripped him completely. He paused for a fraction of a second to marvel at the intensity of being joined with Edythe before her heavy breaths pushed him on.

He moved his hand from her back to her waist now, gripping her firmly as he experimentally rocked his hips back and forth. Her answering moans were encouraging. Still holding himself up on one arm, he lowered his frame as he moved inside her deep again. The effect was immediate.

She seized his lips, pulling his full weight on top of her easily. Her passionate kisses seemed to be asking him for more, which he was only too happy to give her. He held her close, sliding his length into her wet folds over and over again, pulling out only to fill her up hungrily again. Her hips rose to meet his strokes, her pert breasts bouncing with each thrust.

The wetness of her sex dripped across him, spilling over her thighs. He could hardly think for how good it felt inside her, so hot and tight. Her body was quaking as he pressed into her, sometimes with quick thrusts, sometimes deep and hard. Edythe couldn't seem to get enough, moaning his name loudly, tugging his ear between her teeth.

Her lustful voice was the final straw, bringing him to orgasm inside her. His whole body tensed, a guttural sound tearing through his chest. He held her close, feeling her sex quiver as she joined him, her pleasure melting into his. But he was not done with her yet.

A cacophony of his groans, her whimpers, and the strained squeaking of the metal framed bed flooded the home as the made love vivaciously through the night and well onwards until they lost all sense of time. There was no satiating their lust, nothing to curb their need for each other.

Beau didn't think he would ever tire of the sound of her pleasure, content to drive her crazy, stirring her up by rolling her clit between his fingers between thrusts, taking her supple breast between his lips when she arched her back upwards. She was beyond beautiful to him as waves of ecstasy spread through her body making her shiver and twist, her toes curling as she pulled him in.

For Edythe her pleasure derived in the knowledge that their pleasure was shared. She could feel his every movement, feel his excitement as it spread from his touch. This was him unfiltered, laying his every desire out before her, as they experienced this moment that was a first for both of them. In his dark eyes, she saw his love for her, his thirst for her body, his joy for their connection on this level. She might never know his mind as she could another's, but at least she knew his heart and soul where he could hide nothing. It was more than enough. She knew him more intimately now as only she alone ever would. This Beau - enthralling, sexy, unrestrained - was hers and only hers.

As she watched him then, her desire grew. In a quick motion she had them flipped over, Beau laying on his back with Edythe smugly on top. This had ways been her favorite position, to look at him from above and watch the light catch the red undertones in his hair. Now the position gave her the added benefit of setting the pace as she traced his muscular chest, brushing over his broad shoulders, running her fingers down his solid arms.

Beau was not complaining about the view as he drank in her slender waist and the sway of her breast. Edythe shifted on top of him as she lowered herself on him fully, the moan on her parted lips going straight to Beau's groin. He couldn't help but to buck his hips then, making her frame bounce appealingly.

She smirked down at him as she steadied herself, not buying his suddenly innocent expression; his eyes were clearly not on her face. "Very mature."

"I'm sure I don't know what you mean." His wicked grin gave him away though. With a wink he bounced her again, earning a giggle from Edythe that turned into a breathy sigh as she rode down on him.

She then clasped their hands together bringing them over his head as she leaned down to kiss him, her wild hair fanning across the pillows. His hands roamed down her back, squeezing her ass once before settling on her waist.

"Mmmm," she purred, rocking her hips slowly at first, then more powerfully as she deepened the kiss. He was deeper inside her from this angle, rubbing against all her sensitive spots at once. She knew it wouldn't be long until he brought her to the pinnacle again. Edythe lifted herself up so she could ride him deeper, her breath catching each time he filled her fully, throwing her head back as she moved.

As she ground her wetness around him, Beau was struck by the tremors ripping through her frame from where they were connected. He was mesmerized, watching her fluidly take him in, spilling over him as if marking her claim to his body. It was almost primal but undeniably sensuous too. He sat up and pulled her taunt nipple into his mouth, rolling it across his teeth with his tongue. His other hand fondled her, massaging her chest lovingly.

She came hard like that, the contrasting pleasures from her breasts being played with mixing with the sensation of his hard cock tantalizing her sex. He came not long after, unable to resist the carnal craving, wanting to fill her flesh with his own climax.

She held him to her chest, as they rode out the frenzy and their breathing leveled out. Beau kissed her gently in the center of her breasts while she stroked his hair, humming quietly. Still connected, he laid her down beside him so they were facing each other. Edythe curled into his arms as he pulled the top sheet over their joined bodies.

She thought on the outside they might look like any other newlywed couple, cradled in bed together modestly, perhaps resting after a long night of love making. But they did not tire, did not require sleep. Yet as they cuddled peacefully, she closed her eyes and pretended she too could drift into dreamland in her husband's embrace.

He buried his face in her bronze hair, not needing anything more than Edythe in that moment. Being with her like this was everything he had ever hoped for and more. He knew if he could he would spend every second in bed with her, pleasing her, holding her, filling her over and over. It would be bliss.

Something heavy settled in his throat and he looked at the beautiful woman who was now and forever more his wife.

"I love you, Edythe Swan," he whispered as he held her, emotion making his voice thick.

"And I you, my husband," she answered in a hushed voice. Edythe brought her left hand to his cheek, her rings sitting prettily on her finger. She looked up at him with such adoration it nearly broke his heart. "I love you more than words can say. You are my life."

"And you are mine."

* * *

 _Author's note: To be continued..._


	13. The Honeymoon - Part 2

_Author's note: And here is the continuation of the honeymoon - hope y'all are enjoying these chapters as much as I did writing them! This chapter is a little steamier than the one before, just so y'all know!  
_

 _Proceed with caution - this chapter had M-rated material!_

* * *

The Honeymoon - Part 2***

* * *

Beau and Edythe laid together for an endless stretch of time in their bed, complete in each other as they never had been before. It was comfortable, easy in ways it never could be when Beau had been human. Easier even than it had been since his transformation; in these moments together there was no pressure to keep him controlled, no seven pairs of eyes watching his every move. He could simply exist with Edythe. It was refreshing, like seeing the sky again after being underground for months.

Eventually the day turned to night again for maybe the dozenth time as they embraced in their bed quietly. For them, time didn't seem to be moving at all but the world didn't have that same luxury.

Edythe eventually reminded Beau of their need to hunt. She detached herself from his arms, letting the sheet drop from her body as she climbed out of bed. Beau watched her nude form in awe as she fluttered around the room, locating her wardrobe and selecting a simple green sundress to pull over head. He frowned to have her beautiful body obscured. If he had his way they would never wear clothes again.

She turned her head, catching his disappointed expression, and laughed. "I can hardly go hunting naked, Beau. Don't be ridiculous."

"We really wouldn't know that until we tried." He pulled himself to the edge of the bed, not the least bit embarrassed by his own nudity; he supposed it was something you just grew comfortable with after some amount days of rolling around with your wife in bed.

She paused, observing him now. Unconsciously, she licked her lips. "Regardless..." She cleared her throat, attempting to shake the longing from her tone. "Regardless, the sooner we feed you, the sooner we can come back and be as naked as you want." Almost hesitantly she brought him a pair of jeans, though she couldn't bring herself to provide him a shirt.

He raised an eyebrow at her but dutifully stepped into his pants.

She was a little better at hiding her own disappointment for his state of dress. Edythe clicked her tongue. "Come on, let's get this over with."

They fled into the woods, not aiming to go far for their meal. The first animals they crossed paths with, a herd of deer, quickly fell to their thirst.

Beau hadn't realized how strong his need to feed had been; in only a few minutes he had drained five deer, as if on autopilot as soon as he spotted them. He could only think they had lost track of time in the cottage and more time had passed since the hunt the day of the wedding than he had assumed. It didn't bother him too much, however.

Edythe took her kills with equal fervor, impatient to be done with the hunt despite knowing how necessary it was for her newborn husband. It was strange; for the past few weeks his hunger had always been on the foremost of her mind, but in the realization of their sexual appetite, her priorities had abruptly shifted. She shook her head at her own abundance for lust but could not find herself ashamed for it. It was a hunger she had only now been able to quench which made it all the more desperate, she thought, and the same was true for her husband. Though his eyes had been pitch black for need to hunting, even he, a newborn, had forgotten this need in favor of the other.

As he followed up after the last two of the herd, Edythe cleaned up after by burying the spoils. Once she had them packed neatly in the upturned earth, she followed Beau's scent, intent on dragging him back to the house for another few rounds of love making.

She found him not a few miles away, draining the last doe. Edythe watched him, quickly becoming distracted by the ease in which he powerfully lifted his kill, the way his arms flexed as he gripped it around the middle holding it tight to prevent escape, the slight 'v' of his torso as he bent - the lines of his body pointing down to below the dip of his low hanging jeans...

Beau let the deer drop, kicking up a shallow hole in the earth and pushed her in. He covered her with soil, brushing off his hands in his jeans, turning to meet Edythe's eye to ask if she was done.

He was surprised to find her observing him with hooded eyes not ten feet away. Her arms were crossed under her breasts, the thin material stretched tight enough that her excitement was apparent. Even from her posture - legs pressed tight together, head slightly ducked as she looked at him from under her long eyelashes - told him of her state of mind. And it was catching.

He crossed to her fluidly, his hands on her waist, head bent over her, finding her lips eager for his once more. Their mouths were unnaturally warm from the recent feeding, venom still readily flowing as they kissed.

She pulled him by the loops of his jeans until her back was to a solid oak's trunk. Bracing herself, she lifted one leg to wrap around his back, letting her dress ride up. He knew of course that she wore nothing underneath and immediately dipped his fingers to her waiting flesh, stirring her up with hasty flicks of his wrist. In seconds she was dripping, her thighs coated with her wetness. Clearly watching him had aroused her more than he suspected.

There was no way to drag this out - he would have to take her hard and fast out here in the open. It would be different from just love making, this time raw and desperate but no less satisfying. This was simply unrestrained lust, fueled by the fresh blood that was encouraging their frenzy. And there was no stopping it.

It was clearly what she wanted too, from her moans and erratic trembling as she turned wild at his touch. Edythe was encouraging him on, undoing his jeans swiftly and pulling out his length then, stroking him against her thigh. She was panting as he grew hard for her, gripping him and directing her to her wet center.

He pulled his fingers out and dove inside her with no hesitation. Her wetness welcomed him greedily, sucking him in and clenching around with each ferocious buck of his hips. He plunged inside her, losing all appearance of composure, pushing his body as close to hers as physically possible. The tree behind them quaked with each movement but they couldn't bring themselves to ease up.

He was deep within her, pulling out only to give it to her again recklessly. Each time her shoved inside her, the tree splinted more from the force. Her enticing sounds grew louder and more desperate, begging for release. His own seemed to be right there as well, his eagerness for their joining giving way to haste. He knew he wouldn't last much longer.

She was in the same predicament, her own lust outweighing any need for leisure. Edythe pulled his hair roughly, locking her legs around his torso as she took him in, grinding down on his cock with everything she had. From her core, pleasure rippled through her limbs, building intensely until she was nearly crying out. He continued to pound into her fully, rocking her as her orgasm pulsed through her form.

He buried himself deeply inside her then with a throaty growl, filling her insides with his own climax. Thick venom spilled down her thighs as he held her there, pumping still until he could give her no more.

The tree creaked ominously as he rested their full combined weight against it while they caught their breaths together. Beau's face was on her neck now, kissing her softly as if in apology for losing control as he took her. She purred contently, however, her chin on his shoulder, rubbing his bare back as his muscles contracted and relaxed at her touch.

Finally, they cooled down enough to separate slightly. Beau kept his arms under her legs, holding her up as he took a steadying step back. She pulled away from their embrace to kiss his lips sweetly.

"That was-" she started at the same time he exclaimed quietly, "Wow."

Light laughter floated through both of them, turning to shocked silence as the tree they had abused thundered mightily before crashing to the ground with an echoing thump, taking three other nearby trees with it in a domino effect. Birds shrieked and fled the area as branches swayed noisily, while small mammals scurried as far away as they could in the wake of the fallen trunks.

When the forest finally settled from the disruption, with Edythe and Beau in the center of the chaos, a cloud of dirt rose from the impacted earth. They had single-handedly cleared a good chunk of forest in their quest to get their fill of each others' bodys. Beau was mildly horrified but Edythe seemed to find the wanton destruction amusing.

"So lies the first victim of your newborn strength," she chuckled, patting his chest affectionately. He hmphed at that, earning another round of giggles. "I'm just surprised there weren't more casualties sooner. You really have been remarkably well controlled, you know."

"At least it wasn't the house," he said glumly. He set her down, smoothing her dress out then straightening himself up and rezipping his pants. He sighed heavily at the fallen trunks; the trees had probably been a few hundred years old. "What should we do with these? We can hardly just leave them here."

Edythe rolled one of the trunks off another with a light push. "How about a campfire?"

He agreed and set to work breaking up the lumber in manageable pieces. Edythe found a clearing not too far away, carving out a spot in the center easily. She then placed a circle of rocks around the hole as a barrier to keep the flames from torching the grass. It was no sooner than she had laid the last rock when Beau finished his task, and began carrying over what looked like a years worth of splinted wood. She helped him throw large armfuls into the pit, setting the rest up neatly beside it.

Edythe took off back to the cottage, returning with a large woven blanket. Meanwhile Beau used his rudimentary survival skills to spark a flame with the dry bark. He tossed it into the pit, the crisp air taking it easily.

Edythe pulled him into the blanket as they watched the wood go up nicely. She settled in his lap and he pulled the corners of the cloth around them securely, cocooning them. The heat from the burning logs radiated through their skin, giving the illusion of shared body heat. Overhead the sky was a brilliant black, dotted with thousands of stars. Even back in the tiny town of Forks it was impossible to see the sky this clearly.

"This is nice." She tilted her head back to kiss the underside of his chin.

"Mmhmm." He hugged her to his body.

They stayed like that for a long time. When the last of the embers finally died away, the sky was changing color, welcoming in a new day. The forest was coming back to life with the dawn.

Wordlessly, they stood and strolled back to their safe space, their hidden home away from home. Hand in hand, they were in no hurry, moving at a nearly human pace. Edythe pointed out different flora that grew here, rattling off the names easily, shrugging at his impressed expression, explaining that she had too many years to memorize these types of things - too many years alone.

Beau squeezed her hand at that, reminding her that was no longer the case. Her answering smile was brilliant.

When they returned to the cottage the sun was already up behind the veil of clouds. They had quickly lost count of the days but we're not bothered by it; they knew their family did not expect them to return any time soon and there was nothing pressing to bring them back. This time was for them to enjoy as a married couple.

Beau opened the door of their home for Edythe, who offered him a warm smile as she crossed the threshold on foot this time. She discarded the blanket, covered in dew and grass from their night under the stars, unceremoniously in the alcove before making a beeline to their room. When Beau entered behind her, he found she was already drawing the water in the circular whirlpool bath.

Though they did not sweat or truly become dirty in the traditional sense, he had observed that vampires still regularly bathed if for no other reason than to enjoy the heat of the water seeping through their skin. For Beau, it made him feel normal, a remnant for a life he almost remembered but no longer existed in.

Edythe found her favorite hair clip in one of the drawers beside the sink and twisted her hair up simply before stripping and stepping into the pool of water. The water reached just past her waist on the first step and deepened as she took to the middle, almost to the curve of her breast then. She sat on the ledge that encircled the center, the bath much too large for her alone, her eyes trained on Beau.

His eyes were always on her, of course, and so she found him drinking her in with a grin on his face. She beckoned to him with a curl of her finger. Having all the invitation he needed, he stepped out of his jeans eagerly and joined her in the heated water.

Edythe pulled him to her as soon as he stepped in so they sat side-by-side, his arm around her waist, her head over his heart, where she pressed her lips softly. Her hand was on his thigh below the water, lightly brushing the skin. Her touch was electric, pulsing through his body.

His fingers grazed along her waist, lazily drawing designs around her hip. The smoothness of her skin was perfect, like alabaster and the same color. With the temperature of the water, Edythe was like a statue come to life, stepping off a dais to transfer her warmth to him.

"You're so beautiful," he crooned, dipping his face closer to hers. "It's really not fair, you know."

She laughed, a chime of bells. "How is that?" Edythe looked up at him, her dark eyelashes framing her tawny eyes prettily.

"Well now I'm one of those guys whose wife is far too beautiful for him," Beau said matter-of-factly. "That guy you see holding hands with an amazing woman and wonder 'how the heck did he manage that?'" He shook his head. "Completely unfair."

"Very unfair," she agreed with a wiry smile. "But you have it quite backwards. I'm the lucky one to have landed you. You were always much more than I deserved, Beau."

"Hardly," he snorted.

"McKayla seemed to think so." Edythe scrunched her nose, imitating her voice perfectly. "'What does he see in her?' She was convinced I was taking advantage of you for some nefarious purpose," she added, back in her own velvety soprano. "She was right, to an extent, of course. But my intentions have shifted since then and are much more... Shall we say - not pure, of course - but tame by comparison?"

He raised an eyebrow playfully. "Oh? And what exactly are these not pure intentions of yours?"

"To devour you," Edythe purred, her hand sliding further up his thigh. It was Beau's turn for his breath to catch. "Every inch of your flesh, for the next few centuries onwards and well into forever."

"Quite devious," Beau choked out. Her hand was distractingly close to touching him directly.

"Naturally." She flashed her white teeth. "Do you find that _exciting_?" Edythe ran her fingertips over the tip of his length for a beat, retracting her touch as if it had been an accident, though her too wide eyes told another story.

"Definitely exciting," he sighed.

She looked pleased. "Glad to see my nefarious plan is working." Again, she skimmed across his sensitive skin casually, ignoring his sudden intake of air. Her touch lingered longer this time - but still not quite long enough of course.

"Clearly." Beau gritted his teeth as she played with him, doing his best to focus on her words rather than the feeling gathering in his lower region. "You have me right where you want me."

"I do," she chuckled, bringing her hand back innocently to his thigh. She tilted her head, watching him curiously. "I have you alone, in a secluded place. Naked." Her voice dropped an octave and it did nothing for Beau's sense of control. "Can you guess the next part of my evil scheme?"

"Having a hard time thinking about anything right now," he admitted, his voice breaking slightly.

"Well, that actually is the plan," she whispered, lightly palming him now. "Not thinking, just feeling." Her hand was around his length, her touch no longer feather-light, but instead very present. "How does that sound, my love?"

"Good," he grunted as he threw his head back, closing his eyes as he absorbed the sensation of her petite hand wrapping around him. Slowly, she was moving it up and down his shaft as if it was a forethought.

"Someone is not very loquacious all of the sudden." She sounded amused. Her grip was a little firmer now as she held him, pumping him in a slow, tortuous way. His cock grew harder still. "But responsive in other ways," she mused aloud.

He could only groan in answer.

Edythe tapped her chin with her free hand as if in deep thought as she observed him. "I wonder..." She did not finish her thought but instead disappeared under the water. For a second, all was quiet besides the bubbling of the whirlpool.

" _Fuck_ ," Beau cursed suddenly, sitting up straight now. Her lips were on the head of his length, her tongue teasing over the sensitive skin.

He could see her clearly under the surface, folded primly on her knees before him, both of her hands touching him now as she kissed him intimately. She looked up at him then, her eyes wide open and unbothered by the water, clearly amused by his outburst, before going back to the task before her. She was stroking him with both hands, her tongue artificially hot from the bath as she tasted him.

And she was driving him crazy.

Beau gripped the edge of the bath, too tightly as the marble started to crack under the pressure. He knew he wouldn't last long watching her taste him but was unable to tear his eyes away from his impossibly sexy wife. Clearly not having to breathe had its advantages, thought he had never suspected this would be one of them. Intense waves of pleasure crashed through his body as her lips closed around him, her hands never faltering.

Unconsciously he was moving his hips as she stroked him faster, her tongue grazing up and down the shaft as she got him worked up. He could sense her getting excited, her own arousal almost palpable as she pumped him.

Beau swore again as her hands wrapped around the base and she took him deeper in her mouth. Edythe's pretty pink lips pulled him in with ease, slowly pulling away just as her venom coated him generously. She would then bob her head again, deeper than before and repeat the process. Her lips were soft but firm, caressing the skin all over. He could feel her moaning where they were connected, the vibrations spreading over his flesh.

Edythe couldn't deny feeling a sense of smugness for how her husband clearly enjoyed her. Hard and thick, he was undeniably overcome with lust. Seeing Beau like this made her want to push him to his very limit, to the brink of insurmountable pleasure - it would in turn only enhance her own.

She also couldn't help but to be turned on, not only for seeing how she effected her husband, but for the sensation of him filling her in this new way as well. Edythe could feel him sliding into her mouth, teasing the back of her throat. It was not an unpleasant feeling. And she wanted more.

She was sucking him in hungrily now, finding him slick with his own arousal. It was hard to describe the taste, but the feeling of him filling her throat was undeniably that of being heated up from the inside. It was a thousand times hotter than their kisses that drew the air out of her lungs, that made her lips tingle after. This was raw and passionate and sensual in ways she hadn't expected. She thought she could become addicted to it, addicted to him.

He growled her name, his voice aching with need. Edythe could feel him thrusting to meet her lips. She braced herself, one hand on his thigh, the other gripping him as she slid him down her throat. Beau was shaking, so close to giving her what she wanted, so close to his release.

Edythe turner her eyes up at Beau again, giving him that alluring look that never failed to make his heart work overtime as a human. She knew very well what that look did to him still, what desires it awoke in him.

And he did not disappoint.

As soon as their eyes met, his desire for her overflowed and he was over come with pleasure. With a deep sound that bounced off the tiled walls, he filled her mouth. Edythe continued pumping him, lapping him up as she did. Finally, she surfaced, licking her lips. She looked remarkably like a cat that had swallowed a canary.

She barely had time to flick her wet bangs from her face before Beau pulled her into his lap. He teased her open, sliding her down on his cock when he found her ready. She gasped at his sudden thrusts, gripping his shoulders to steady herself around him. His hand were on her ass, guiding her as she took him in deeply.

As she rose up and down, the water around them splashed up, their lust creating waves in the whirlpool bath. Beau held her close, her soft breasts against his chest, her parted lips panting just inches away from his own.

"Beau," she moaned, feeling herself tightening around him. Her arousal was consuming her senses. "Oh that feels so good."

"God you're so sexy," he panted as she writhed her hips.

"I love how you feel inside me," Edythe whimpered, her eyes nearly black with desire.

He growled, pressing his mouth to hers, kissing her roughly. She returned his passion desperately, wordlessly begging for relief as he filled her over and over again. Despite just climaxing for her eager mouth, Beau could feel himself building towards another orgasm as he joined with his wife. He could hardly believe how insatiable his need for Edythe was. It was a constant, underlying longing now, something as prevalent in his mind as his thirst. He thought it might even be more. And from what he saw, it appeared to be the same for her.

She came hard, her body arching back as her body gave way to the now familiar shivers. She fell into his chest, gasping for air. He followed soon after, stilling her frame by gripping her hips. She accepted him lovingly, sighing contently as warmth spilled down her frame.

Beau threw his head back against the bath's ledge, feeling oddly spent despite knowing vampires couldn't really get tired. He startled, however, when he noticed the marble he laid against was shattered in several different places - and his hand prints were obvious as the center of the destruction.

Beau shook his head as he eyed the crushed marble. "When Archie asks, just know I'm blaming you for that."

"That's fair." Edythe shrugged, her grin shameless. "And here El was disappointed by how tame you've been with all this extra strength. None of us would has suspected I was the key to getting you to lose your prefect restraint." She brushed bits of dust from his hair, laughing as she did. "I must say, it is rather flattering, Beau."

He laughed too, her high spirits contagious even in the face of his most recent lack of control. Beau hugged her tight. "Damn I love you."

"Mmmhmm. I know." She winked. "Come on, let's get dried off."

Edythe climbed out first, careful to step around the chunks of debris. She found her towel and patted herself dry, wringing out her hair hastily. When Beau joined her in front of the mirror she rubbed him over as well, taking her time in some areas more than other. He rolled his eyes but caught his reflection and saw a dopey smile on his face. Clearly newlywed life suited him just fine.

They headed back into the bedroom, Beau crossing to the bed and falling to the edge. He watched as Edythe observed their pile of discarded clothes, picking up his dress shirt from the wedding, slipping into it. It clung to her still damp skin attractively as she did a few of the buttons in the middle. It was severely oversized on her, almost reaching her knees, but fit her perfectly in other ways. For Beau, seeing her in his shirt was even sexier than if she had been in lingerie; he suspected it was some sort of macho possessive thing.

He pulled her into his lap, taking note of the pink of her nipples through the shirt. "Do you have a thing for stealing other people's clothes? Archie's scarfs, Royal's jacket, now this?"

She shrugged, the gesture nearly comical in the huge garment. "To be fair, Royal's jacket was for you, Beau. But I have been known to sample some of Archie's things - it's not like he'd missed anything, as his wardrobe is more extensive than mine and Jessamine's put together."

"Well you realize this is one of maybe six shirts of my own I have, right?" he said, plucking at the too long sleeve that draped over her fingers. "I mean, I'll give you that it looks a lot better on you, but still. If you keep it then I'll only have the five and that is just sad."

Edythe pouted, throwing her arms around his neck. "But it smells like you." As if to make her point, she brought the collar of the shirt to her nose, inhaling deeply. She sighed blissfully before letting it drop back in place. "Nope, sorry. I don't think you're getting this back."

He pretended to be upset. "Great, now I'll have to let Archie kidnap me for an actual shopping trip, something I have been avoiding."

"Maybe you should have actually let him take you shopping one of the times you told me that's what you were doing." She replied, adorably scrunching up her face.

"And then what would have come of this house?" he asked indignantly. "It was for the greater good."

"Just saying. It's your own fault you don't have more shirts, you know."

"How was I to know you'd be pilfering my only nice shirt?" He shook his head. "Someone should have warned me about you and your affinity for clothes theft."

Edythe flicked his nose. "Oh hush." She hopped off his lap then, strolling into the open main room. Her eyes swept around the room, taking everything in. "You guys really did a wonderful job with this house though. It's quite impressive."

Beau found himself a pair of sweatpants in his dresser, pulling them on before following after his wife. "I'm glad you approve. It was a very busy few days getting this place up - I still can't believe how quickly Archie got everything together."

She smiled faintly as she walked behind her new piano, settling on the bench. "Archie has his ways."

"So I'm learning." Beau sat beside her, lifting the smooth cover. "Play something for me?"

Edythe's smile widened. "What should I play?"

"Anything. I just want to listen to you for a while."

She nodded, bringing her hands to the keys, but stopped when the cuffs fell over the tips of her fingers. Beau laughed and reached over to roll the cuffs to a decent length for her. She thanked him with a peck on the cheek and began to play.

The first few notes were slow and winding. Beau recognized them vaguely from his human memories as the beginning to the song she composed for him. He closed his eyes, memorizing each stroke of the key. The way she played was beautiful, if not hauntingly so. Her light touches danced across the piano, blending the simple sounds into a complex melody that echoed in his chest.

When the last hollow notes played out he thought the song was finished, but she continued to play, morphing his song into something else. There was a sweetness to this new piece, and joy as well. It was lighter, warmer, and had a certain glow that filled his heart. It was as if the first song was the last rays of light from the moon while this one was the dawn of a new day.

"I'm still working on this one," Edythe admitted as if sensing his question. "It started off very messy, very confused, born from my feelings for having you like me. I was still trying to figure out how happy I was allowed to be about your life ending," she said slightly apologetically.

"You should get to be at least as happy as I am," Beau said simply.

"I think I'm much more than that," she admitted. "Now that I've let myself enjoy getting to have you. It made it easier to figure out the sound of this song. It's bliss, pure and simple."

"I hear it."

"It's my honest feelings. I wanted you to know my heart." She let the song swirl into a flourish, the sound reminding him of her bell-chime laughter.

Beau brought his hand under her chin, turning her so he might give her a gentle kiss. "Thank you for sharing your heart with me. It's all I've wanted and more."

Edythe leaned into his hand, gathering his other in both of hers. "My wedding gift to you. It may not be as grand as a house-"

"Actually, this is Archie's gift technically," Beau reminded her. He paused, thinking over Archie's promise that he would think of a better wedding gift for half a second, before deciding to try something he had been playing around with. "I have a different gift for you. It's something I want to try to share with you."

She looked at him curiously.

He drew his eyebrows together. "I'm not sure how long I can do this, so let me concentrate, okay?"

Still confused, she agreed anyway, content to watch him quietly as he appeared to be thinking something over.

Beau released a breath, remembering the lessons with Kirill, knowing he needed to focus very clearly. He searched himself for the elastic feeling he recognized as his shield, finding it along the recesses of his consciousness. He experimentally stretched what he considered to be the thick band of the field, remembering how it felt to expand it from himself completely, to pull it away from his mind. It felt a little like it would to pull back his eyelids - extremely uncomfortable, but possible as long as he ignored the irritation.

Once he was sure he had a firm grip on his shield, he pulled it away, turning his thoughts to memories of his beautiful wife in no particular order: Edythe the first time he saw her across the cafeteria, listening to her agonized voice as he laid with his head on her lap during his transformation, watching her beat Archie in their silent chess match, marveling as she sang sweetly while they danced at their wedding...

"Whoa!" Beau lost hold of his shield as Edythe all but knocked him off the bench, kissing him wildly. He chuckled against her lips, pulling away from her attack. "There goes my concentration."

"I heard you," she gasped, sounding both thrilled and confused. "I could hear your thoughts. How...?"

"Kirill figured out that if I could expand my shield, I should be able to retract it too. It just takes a lot of effort. And concentrating, which is nearly impossible if you're climbing all over me," he added good-naturedly.

"Sorry," she said, not sounding very sorry at all. "Can you do it again?"

"I'll try, but you've got to let me focus. So be good, okay?"

She nodded vigorously, her expression expectant.

Beau found the edge of the band more easily this time. He picked up where he left off in his memories of Edythe: her harsh snarl at Joss in the clearing, the dimples he adored when she smiled and tried to get her way, her scent that was the sweetest perfume he had ever smelled - freesias, lilac, mountainous air, and fresh snow - concentrated in her bronze hair, the various shades of her eyes from brilliant honey to pitch as night, that beautiful laugh that drove him crazy, the feel of her velvety hands on him...

Edythe really did knock him off the bench that time, pinning him to the floor, kissing him across his chest and neck.

Beau laughed but made no attempt to get up. "Okay that is really not helping me focus."

"Your fault this time," she purred against his skin. "Is that really how you see me?"

"Of course." He threaded his fingers through her copper hair, still darker from the dampness that clung to her locks. "You have always been the most beautiful creature I've ever seen. My human eyes may have missed a lot, but one thing that didn't change once I was like this was how I saw you."

"You love me." Edythe sounded like she was in awe.

"Well I did marry you, so I sure hope you knew that before."

"I did, I do, but now I can see how you see me. And you really do love me." Her voice was rich with emotion, her perfect face vulnerable.

"I do," he answered simply, hugging her to his body as they lay on the floor together. "Always and forever, remember?"

"And now I know you meant it. Even before. You loved me so much, Beau. I don't know how it was possible." She curled into him, sighing. "I didn't think you could have loved me as much then as I did, but somehow..."

Beau kiss the top of her head. "It was because it was you. You inspired feelings in me that I couldn't explain, feelings that were too vast for me to fully grasp until I was like you."

"Thank you for sharing your mind with me."

"You're welcome."

"Again?" she asked meekly after a pause.

"Someone is getting greedy now."

"It's my wedding gift," she reminded him. "I'm allowed to be greedy about this. Please show me?"

Like he could deny her anything.

He opened up his mind again, finding it easier with practice; eventually he would be able to do it with ease, he figured, like turning a light switch on and off.

Beau showed Edythe herself as she walked down the aisle on Earnest's arm, how she looked when she was frustrated trying to read his mind and failing, how she tasted when they kissed, the way they fit together when she pressed her body as close to his as possible, the curves of her form that captivated him so, the enticing sounds she made as she climaxed, how she felt inside when they were making love...

He was the one who got distracted this time, caught up in his own desires for Edythe, unable to remember how amazing it felt to be joined with her and not want her in real time.

Beau flipped their bodies until he hovered over Edythe who looked dazed after seeing for herself the intensity in which he desired her. He unbuttoned the shirt from her form, exposing her unblemished skin. His hands brushed along her flesh reverently, ghosting over her supple breasts and smooth stomach, her rounded hips and soft thighs. She sighed into his touch, electrified with each caress.

He slid the waistband of his sweatpants down, freeing himself and connecting with her warm folds. She welcomed him, kissing him across his face as he moved leisurely against her.

They made love on the floor there continuously, taking their time so they might share their bodies and their love. Bound together, they explored each other inside and out, learned what made each other moan, sigh, and shriek. They found new ways to please each other pressed up against the hardwood floors, on top of the piano, against the paneled walls - simply marveling at all the ways they could join as one. It was something they could go on forever rediscovering.

Beau took extra time to observe her as she writhed in pleasure, intending to share his view with her now that he knew he could. He wanted her to see herself the way he did so she might grasp the depths of his feelings for her more fully. They were constantly evolving, growing for her even when he thought he couldn't possibly love her more than he already did.

She felt the same, amazed by the way he made her feel alive. So happy she couldn't contain herself. Edythe thought she might burst from the boundless love she carried for him. It was almost frightening how devoutly he had transformed her; could it really have been only four months ago that she had been living in such a bland world without knowing he existed? So sure she was content in her solitude, not knowing the fateful encounter in store for her? It seemed laughable that there had existed a time when she didn't love Beau. Or was it simply sad?

Before he had entered her world, it had all been so dark, a night without clouds or stars. Occasionally she could see the brightness of a single star or planet, but it wasn't enough to distract her from the prevailing blackness that shrouded her. And then he appeared, a comet crashing through everything she thought she knew, setting everything ablaze. She was blinded by his very presence, shook to her core. Now there was only light, guiding her every way she looked. He made her night into brilliant day, gave her a whole world to see. And she knew she would revel in that until the world crashed down around them.

* * *

 _Author's note: I love drawing parallels between the originals and these genderbent characters - you might recognize Edythe's soliloquy at the end as an echo of Edward's from New Moon. :)_


	14. Day Forty-Four

_Author's note: Time for the story to pick up again - it can't all be lemons!_

* * *

Day Forty-Four of Forever:

* * *

Light turned to dark and turned to light again as the newlyweds took their continued pleasure in each other. After a stretch of time they were sufficiently filled of their desire for each other - at least for the moment. Beau and Edythe then curled into each other again under the baby grand piano, touching each other in every way they possibly could, carefully and not carefully in equal parts.

They lay together like that for an insurmountable amount it time, connecting physically, emotionally, spiritually. Under the reflection of the ivory body of her piano where beams of sunlight found them. The dim light filtered into the space around them as they bonded, rainbows bouncing off their skin in brilliant light displays. It was as if they were in their own world, cocooned in their love.

But all good things had to come to an end.

Eventually, Edythe sat up, her eyes narrowed as she freed herself from her husband's embrace. Without a word, she drew Beau's shirt around her body and fled into the bedroom. He even didn't have the time to ponder her behavior before he caught an approaching scent.

Beau sighed, dressing quickly in his discarded pants again. He looked over to the bedroom, confirming the door was firmly shut before going to entrance of the cottage and opening the front door for their unwelcome guest.

Archie's arms were crossed across his chest as he tapped his foot impatiently. From his glare you would think he was the one whose honeymoon was being interrupted.

"Sorry we don't want any," Beau chanted, ready to close the door in his face. Archie stilled the door before he got the chance, however.

"Just how long do you two think you can ignore your phones?" he demanded.

Beau shrugged. "Indefinitely is not the answer you're looking for, I suppose?"

Archie rolled his eyes. "No it's not. We've been trying to reach you for days!"

Beau was puzzled. "Why? Wasn't the whole point of giving us our own place supposed to be so we could enjoy ourselves a little?"

"Does three weeks seem like enjoying yourself 'a little'?"

He frowned. "It can't have been that long already."

Archie looked at him in disbelief. "You're joking, right? Or do you really not know that it's already the end of May?" He stepped around Beau who was too shocked to stop him. "Edythe? Are you decent - or decent enough at least?"

As he called her, she emerged from their room, fully dressed in a black wrap dress and with her hair combed. It was the most put together either of them had bothered to get since the wedding. Beau couldn't help but be a little disappointed; he had a feeling seeing her dressed was a sign they would have to return to reality soon.

"What do you want, Archie?" she asked, not bothering to hide her annoyance.

He ignored her tone. "I sent in your finals for you since you couldn't be bothered, but you're expected to at least show your face at the graduation today or people will think it's odd - or that you've skipped town completely."

Edythe sighed. "Is it really necessary? I don't care if the town thinks I'm a recluse."

"We are going for normal here, Edy," Archie said clearly frustrated with her attitude. "Show your face for an hour, congratulate your siblings for matriculating for the hundredth time or so, and then you can return to your little extended raunchy vacay."

Beau shoved Archie lightly while Edythe hissed in the background. "Take it down a notch, Arch. We've been distracted."

"I'll say," he relented, scrunching up his nose. "Don't think you're getting off the hook either, Beaufort Swan - I'm already seeing some damage to repair in this room alone. I shudder to think what you've done further inside."

"The bed is still standing," he said defensively.

"Small miracle." Archie turned back to Edythe. "Come on, you. The ceremony is starting in seven minutes and thirty-eight seconds. Eleanor is already going to use up 79 of those seconds making fun of you so we can't lose any more time."

"Can't wait," she mumbled.

"Suck it up. Meanwhile Beau will stay here and be waiting to welcome you home graciously," Archie finished. His tone became stern now. "But that doesn't mean you guys can just go another 23 days without contacting us. Earnest nearly came down here half a dozen times to check on you. Thankfully he was too concerned about intruding on your privacy because I did not want to be forced to foresee a future where he catches you two in the horizontal act."

"Yeah I wouldn't exactly be keen on that either," Beau replied. He shuddered to think what it would have felt like to not be able to look Edythe's father in the eye for the next century if he had caught Beau bending his daughter over the piano as he had been recently. It wasn't exactly like they had been mindful of potentially having an audience.

"And you need to get better about feeding too," he reprimanded, taking in Beau's jet black eyes. "Seriously, when did you last hunt?"

"Uh..."

"That's what I thought." Archie shook his head.

"Yes, yes," Edythe interrupted airily. "We are horrible and careless and you're very disappointed in us. We will do better. Can we just go already? So I can come back and take my husband hunting and then we can get our honeymoon back on track that you so rudely interrupted?"

"And here I thought you'd be more tolerable now that you weren't sexually frustrated."

Beau stepped between the siblings then, shooting Archie a disapproving look. "Play nice, both of you." He gave Edythe a quick peck on the lips before ushering them both out the door. "Tell everyone I say hi and let Earnest know we'll stop by soon."

Archie nodded. "He will expect you tomorrow afternoon. There's still the wedding gifts to go through."

Edythe groaned but was silenced by another kiss from her husband. They were gone a second later, taking off like lightening as Beau watched from the door frame, lingering even after they were well out of sight.

He missed her already but tried not to dwell on it. She had obligations still and no matter what she said it was most important to keep their cover above all else. And besides, Archie had promised to bring her right back after. He could wait an hour or so couldn't he?

The sharp longing that ripped through his chest disagreed but he ignored it, taking a deep shaky breath. It would be difficult but he just needed to distract himself. Besides, he didn't want to be too clingy because logically he knew it wouldn't always just be the two of them - he needed to learn to share her with the family, too. It would be tricky to balance their time together with their time with the family but it had to be manageable somehow. Everyone else walked that line and managed to get dressed every day as normal. It was hardly like Beau and Edythe could spend the next ten years holed up in bed.

Well maybe they could but it wouldn't really appropriate.

So instead of waiting pathetically at the door from like an abandoned puppy, he resolved to hold himself up in his library until her return. He hadn't had a chance to really explore it since its completion and he didn't want Earnest to think he was ignoring the generous present. He figured he should at least open one up so he could honestly tell the older man the next day that he had enjoyed his present.

But no sooner had he plucked a first edition copy of 'Into The Wild' off the shelf, he caught a scent. It was unlike anything he had ever smelled before - warm, rich, so fragrant it enveloped all his senses. He couldn't think, couldn't do anything but let it flood his mind and throat. The book dropped from his hands; he was out of the cottage before it hit the ground.

He wind rushed through his hair, whipping across his face as if he was in a vacuum. He thought nothing and saw nothing, carrying on as if being dragged by a mysterious force. Somewhere in the back of his mind he knew he should be frightened by the intensity of this pull, should know what it meant but he couldn't turn himself off. This scent, so tempting, so impossible to ignore, held him hostage. He couldn't fight it, not until he was sure...

The scent carried him deep into the wilderness, growing stronger with each mile he traveled. He somehow knew he had to be nearing the Canadian water boarder though that didn't really bother him - he really doubted he'd be there long enough to need to check in through customs. The only important thing in that moment was finding the source of the scent.

He didn't even register the second scent, not as strong as the first but much more familiar, until he was there just across from the origin of the aroma. Only then did he realize he was also standing across from another of his kind, another vampire. But the eyes glaring at him were not the golden hue he had come to expect.

Red eyes, red hair, red blood dripping down his chin.

Victor.

Beau reconciled the blurry face in his memories almost instantly with this one before him. It hadn't been a face he had been in the presence of except for that one moment, but it had haunted his dizzy dreams during their time in Phoenix. This was the one who had stalked his father and tracked down his records from the high school, who chased the chase that ended in the ballet studio. The final member of Joss's coven.

The other vampire smiled triumphantly with all his teeth, dropping a drained body to the ground - a dead human, Beau realized with acute horror - as he licked his lips. "I knew you'd come. I didn't have to wait too long - I picked some good bait, it seems." His smile widened. "Sorry I couldn't share but it won't matter soon."

Beau was revolted as he stared at the stranger's corpse, the warm smell all but gone now. With it no longer in the air he could think more clearly but a large chunk of his mind was still wrapped up in the fragrant aroma. He had never dreamed fresh human blood could smell so appealing and it sickened him to have that knowledge now. He didn't think he'd ever be able to forget it.

Beau forced his eyes away from the body, from the lifeless eyes that seemed to stare at him accusingly from beyond the grave. He felt his frame tense as he observed the other vampire, calculating the danger he was in on one hand and the rage he felt for being drawn in so expertly on the other. "What do you want?"

Victor's smile soured. "To get what I am owed." He straightened out of his feral pose, sizing Beau up. Victor's eyes seemed to assess him for only a tenth of a second though, taking in Beau's dark eyes and torn sweatpants from frantically diving through the trees, before dismissing him. "I've been patient. And now I will finally avenge Joss."

"She targeted me," Beau growled, for some reason thinking he could reason with the wild vampire. "We just finished what she started."

"You killed her!" he howled with rage, his pale face contrasting sharply with his hair and eyes. He looked like a demon. "She was my mate and your clan killed her!"

Beau hadn't realized the two were mated and for one second found himself sympathizing. But then he remembered the gleam of her teeth as she tore into his hand and Edythe's agonized cries as she tried to save his life and failed. He clenched his jaw. "Your mate tried to kill me first."

"You took her from me!"

"She made a bad decision." Beau kept his eyes on Victor but in the back of his mind was planning his escape - surely he wouldn't have to run far to get him off of his trail. And he had no doubt that Archie and Edythe would be on their way back shortly anyway after seeing this encounter with the redhead. He merely had to bide his time and find a chance to run. "She should have known how strong we were."

Victor spat a trickle of blood at him. "We could have dealt with all of them easily - divide and conquer. Joss was the ultimate hunter and knew exactly how to separate all of you. But you all tricked her! Used your other powers to trap her and kill her!" His words were mocking now as well as laced with fury. "Oh yes, I know how you did it now. I know about the mind reader and the future seer, know how the others kept me from circling back to Joss so she was alone. And I knew how to find you so I could get you alone now too. I know all you're little secrets - how far to stay away so that bitch can't hear my mind, how to keep from making choices so the other can't track me."

It clicked into place at once. "Lauren." Beau said her name like a curse and an explanation all in one. There was no other way Victor could have gotten so much information without inside help.

"She owed me a favor for not killing her for her betrayal."

He was reeling, part of him unable to process that the woman who practically begged for their forgiveness the day before his wedding had sold them out to Joss's vengeful mate. But he suspected her contrite words had been part of the ruse now, his expanded brain taking in her every calculated question and probing curiosity with a new understanding. She had been fishing for Victor, doing him one last favor.

In that instant he hated her even more than Victor; he was here because he had loved Joss, Lauren had helped because she was a coward.

Victor was watching Beau's furious expression with enjoyment. "I just had to wait for the perfect moment to set everything in motion. Watching you and your little wife, timing everything around the assumption that she would have to check in with the others at some point, keeping track of your feeding schedule." His glee was palpable. "Perhaps if you two hadn't been so wrapped up in each other, you might have noticed me - but I was banking on her distraction. You helped me with that," Victor said, his eyebrow lifting suggestively.

The implication made Beau sick - and even angrier. How long had Victor been spying on their private moments together? How much had he seen, heard? It was a gross invasion of their privacy, a horribly unwelcome intrusion on their first few weeks as a married couple. And something he had failed to protect his wife from, he realized, further upsetting him; Edythe had trusted herself to Beau and Beau alone and now he knew there had been another pair of eyes there all along.

Rage, pointless searing rage, filled Beau like lava in his veins. Everything was shaking around him in the face of his fury. He had to fight hard to resist the urge to grab the other vampire and take out all of his building newborn rage on him; Beau knew in the back of his mind that had to be smart and not let himself lose control. It was what Victor was counting on. He couldn't give him the satisfaction, no matter how badly Beau wanted to hurt him.

His priority had to be to get back to his wife.

Beau went to take a step back, intending to make his escape now that Victor was reveling in his victory. But Victor dashed forward, grabbing his arm before the brunette could do more than tense his foot. It was then that he remembered how Victor had evaded the Cullens before, that he had been so fast that Earnest and Royal couldn't keep up with him.

"You're not going anywhere," Victor snarled in his face as he yanked him in. Beau was several inches taller than him but still found himself being dragged with a doll. "I am going to make you suffer, make both of you suffer."

The threat snapped Beau's reason.

"You'll never lay a hand on her," Beau roared, ripping his arm from Victor's as he felt the familiar red twinge color his vision. All at once he was unhinged and pulsing with raw energy, controllable and wild. All it took was a single threat towards his wife to make him revert into a raging newborn, it seemed.

He took a powerful swing at him, but it was too obvious and Victor was able to duck easily before kicking him squarely in the chest. Beau flew back several yards, crashing through a couple of trees like they were tissue paper. Splints of wood decorated the air as his solid form pulverized trough the thick trunks. He didn't get the chance to right himself.

Victor was in front of him again, holding Beau by the neck as he ripped him from the wreckage. "I won't need to touch her," Victor answered harshly. "I'll make her suffer as I have. I will take her newlywed mate from her at the height of her happiness and then I will disappear. She will hunt me the rest of her existence but I will elude her. I have my ways.

"She will mourn you every day and be consumed by her grief," Victor promised, lifting Beau over head easily, despite how he struggled. His finger dug uselessly at the unyielding hands that gripped him. "And you will die knowing knowing her life will be the slow torture that comes with being abandoned." Victor slammed Beau into the earth powerfully, the ground splintering under his weight.

Beau hadn't known vampires could feel pain until then as Victor held him down, his nails digging into Beau's neck, his flesh suddenly much more vulnerable. The force of his ferocity seemed to be pushing Beau into the ground deeper.

And for the first time since becoming a vampire, Beau felt weak. How long had it been since he had last fed? Was that the cause of his current state, why Victor could lead him miles away so easily and lie in wait for him? Was that going to be why he died again today?

Beau kicked up, sending Victor off him for a fraction of a second. He took his reprieve to make a mad dash for it, but was caught easily. With a thunderous sound, Victor dove at Beau, knocking into him powerfully, the sound like two boulders colliding. The shockwave from then impact rippled through the air and shook the forest.

The redhead stood over Beau triumphantly, his foot pressing down on the center of his back to hold him in place. "I guess Lauren was right about the limits of your diet. Even with your newborn abilities this won't be hard. Guess someone was a little hungrier than I suspected." Victor's gloating turned into murderous rage. "But I won't be able to drag this out any longer. Your darling wife is sure to be on the way soon and I plan to leave her your head as present. That ought to be sufficiently scarring, don't you think?"

Beau could feel Victor grabbing him by his hair as he kneeled over and knew he planned to slash his fangs through his neck then. He struggled against the hold, turning his head to watch in horror as the wild vampire duck in. His mouth was unhinged, his teeth glimmering dangerously.

Despite his hunger, Beau knew he couldn't let himself be killed, couldn't do that to Edythe now. She would never forgive herself. And then what would this all have been for? Finding her, loving her, dying in her arms, marrying her - all so she would only have memories after his death to drive her insane? He couldn't accept that.

He had to fight. More than that, he had to win.

A sharp prick against his neck jarred him into action. With his own roar, Beau gripped Victor by his forearm, channeling all his strength and anger into his throw. Victor's face reflected shock as he tore through the air this time, flying just as far. Trees quivered thunderously around them with his impact.

Not wanting to give him time to recover, something he had learned from training with Eleanor, Beau dove after him, bringing his knee down on Victor's chest. He hissed as the air was knocked out of him and Beau thought he heard a cracking sound from where he crushed him. He knew the damage would be enough to give him the advantage.

Victor reached for Beau again, but Beau anticipated this. He knew he had to predict rather than react to Victor, as he had when training with the his speedy wife. So when his arms shot out intent on digging into Beau's shoulders, he flung his body back and out of reach. At the same time, his hands gripped Victor's wrists, crushing them in a steely embrace as he jolted back. Beau was rewarded by a harsh screech.

"Release me!" the vampire demanded, his ruby eyes nearly popping out with rage. He thrashed wildly, spewing venom and profanities as he frothed at the mouth.

Beau pulled at his arms harder, bracing himself for what he knew he had to do next. He tried not to wince as he ripped both arms from Victor's body, but the echoing screams made that much harder. He quickly tossed the arms away, feeling as if he might vomit but knowing he could not stop now. This had to be completed or else Victor would simply come back again and again. And he couldn't risk Victor changing targets, hurting anyone else.

With detached precision, Beau raked his teeth across Victor's neck, separating his howling head from the neck. He pointedly focused on separating the rest of his limbs as quickly as possible, ignoring the jagged stumps he was leaving behind. For as solid as Victor's body was, Beau found he could tear him apart fairly easily now that he could not fight back. It was revolting how strong he was, how his rage could be channeled so destructively yet so efficiently. He barely had to think to kill Victor. And all he had to do was lose everything that had ever made him feel human.

Remembering Edythe's words from a lifetime ago, Beau began shredding up the fallen trees to build a fire on autopilot. When everything had been gathered, he got a flame going and began tossing the severed remains into the flames.

A disgustingly sweet smell filled the air as his flesh caught aflame and it took everything Beau had to not dry heave. He simply shut down as he went about his task, not letting himself feel anything - not even relief. He didn't want to think about how long it would take him to come to terms with what he had done, that he had killed another of his kind, even though he knew he had little choice. It was all Beau could do to simply feed the flames, holding himself up by blocking out everything else.

That was how Edythe found him, sitting in front of the flames, his knees to his chest and his eyes unseeing. She threw herself around him, hugging him tightly as she shook. He knew he should feel grateful to have her there with him, should at least comfort her with the fact that he had survived, but was still keeping himself in a state of almost comatose. Trying to preserve his sanity took everything he had. And so none of her hushed words reached him.

Archie and the rest of the family were on her heels, clearly informed already of what had taken place. They took in the scene with a mixture of horror and relief when they found Beau unharmed. Royal and Eleanor churned the flames, making sure he had gathered all the pieces first before throwing dirt over the fire to put it out.

Jessamine went to Beau, concern on her face as she reached out to Beau and sensed nothing. It was the first time she hadn't been able to get anything out of him and it unnerved her. She voiced her concerns silently to Edythe who hadn't moved from her protective position.

"We need to get him out of her," the blonde said gently out loud.

"Why isn't he saying anything?" Edythe wailed.

"I can't say but I think... I think he has retreated behind his shield completely." Jessamine put her hand on Beau's shoulder. He did not react. "It's the strangest thing - I can't feel anything from him. It's like he has completely walled himself off."

"Will he be okay?" Earnest's concern echoed through his tone.

"He might just need some time," Archie said, bleakly.

Carine crouched beside Beau, speaking in her soft, doctor voice. "Beau, can you hear me?" He nodded minutely after a stagnant beat. "We need to go. Can you stand?"

He did so robotically, Edythe standing with him. He tried to speak but couldn't find any words. Beau cleared his throat to try again.

His wife looked up at him sadly, shushing him. "We don't have to talk about it now."

Archie went to his other side as if to offer Beau his support. "I'm so sorry," he said in a hushed voice. Beau had never heard him so broken. "I didn't see - I don't know how - I didn't -"

Beau didn't want Archie to beat himself up too much. He tried to find the words again. "Lauren," he forced out. Edythe squeezed his arm. "She told him. He knew how to avoid your sight."

Carine cursed under her breath, the sound so shocking in her delicate voice that Beau couldn't help but to stare. He found her eyes narrowed in fury. "She betrayed us to him?"

"And after she danced at their wedding," Royal said in a hard voice. "Edythe was right to not want her there."

"What do we do now?" Eleanor was oddly contemplative. "How do we brooch this with Tanvir?"

"We demand Lauren's head for her part in this," Royal said immediately.

"And start a war between the covens," Jessamine stated, her eyes still on Beau. Her words were not meant to discourage, said only factually.

"If necessary." Royal was not off put by this, seemingly. "She knew well what would come of selling us out to that monster. She made a choice that could have resulted in losing part of our family; she has made her bed. I say we give her what she has coming to her - but of course ultimately the choice is Carine's," he tacked on quickly.

Carine shook her head. "No, the choice lies with Beau and Edythe." She turned her dark eyes on the couple. "You were the ones targeted and were nearly lost because of her assistance. I defer to you, as I should have before," she added in a self deprecating voice. "If I had perhaps this could have been avoided."

"Victor would have come regardless," Edythe finally said icily. "Archie saw. Joss was Victor's mate. It was just a matter of when."

"Lauren's assistance aided him," Archie argued. "If I had known he knew how my gift worked I would have been more careful. I never would have left Beau alone, ever, if I had known!" Jessamine took her husband's hand and poured calm into him.

He tried to shake her off but she held him tight. "This wasn't your fault," she said quietly.

"It was Lauren's." Eleanor cracked her knuckles threateningly. "So question is what are we going to do about it?"

Six pairs of eyes turned to Edythe and Beau.

She said nothing at first, her hands tracing the raised sliver of skin to the side of his jugular. It was a jagged scar that would never go away now, a reminder of how close she came to losing Beau yet again at the hands of Joss's coven. Her anger was only matched by her fear - she had somehow taken it for granted that he was strong like her, forgetting he could still be taken from her in this form.

Since Archie had seen Beau finding Victor here, Edythe had found herself in an unending state of panic. She was shaken, overcome with worry, as if on the brink of losing her mind. Even now that she knew he was safe and with her, she could not calm down. Victor's sudden appearance has taken their security from them, ripped them out of their rose-colored bubble. Nothing felt right anymore.

"Beau?" Her eyes were glassy as she observed her husband. His eyes met her's but he still looked too far away. Her panic grew.

He saw how he was frightening her, saw that she was falling apart, and sought to set himself right again. She needed him to.

Examining himself carefully, he realized his reactions were stunted somehow. He thought he could sense Jessamine reaching out to him with her gift, relaxing his muscles and trying to ease him out of his stupor - but he wasn't registering her calm as he normally did. He could only assume she had been right; somehow he had retreated behind his shield in an unfamiliar way. With some effort, he searched until he found the band of his shield wrapped tightly around himself in a way it never had been before; it was as if it was coiled instead of just stretched around him. It was extremely uncomfortable, almost like he was being strangled.

As he worked to undo the pressure that kept him separated inside his own being, Beau found he could twist the shape of his shield now. He could only assume he had accidentally unlocked some capacity of his gift when he tried to block off his confused feelings.

With a deep breath, he pulled his shield back into its natural state. Jessamine's head shot up towards him as he was overcome with the complexity of his emotions - rage, guilt, and insurmountable fear about what he was capable of. He sagged under the weight.

Edythe caught his emotions second hand from her sister. She pulled him into a tight embrace, too tight, her fear for having almost lost him consuming her.

Beau hugged her back, stroking the top of her head as she all but collapsed into him. He looked up at Jessamine, worry clear on his face for his wife. The blonde was more concerned for Beau, however, blanketing them both in her soothing balm double fold. It did not take away their hurts, but it did help them function through them.

Beau took a breath as it washed over him, turning to look at Carine over Edythe's head who was still waiting for his decision. "I can not forgive what Lauren did," he said heavily. "She put everyone in danger by telling Victor what she knew. He knew how Archie's gift worked, and Edythe's too. He knew where I was and how to lure me," Beau choked out. "He had killed a human and was using the blood to get me to find him so he didn't have to decide to attack me." Archie hissed again at that. "Victor would have come regardless but she made it easier for him and he nearly succeeded because of that." Beau brought his free hand back to his neck, to the scar that he knew would match those that Jessamine carried with her. "There should be punishment of some sort - but I don't think it's our decision to make towards what that is."

"Then you ask me to decide?" Carine looked at him heavily, acceptance in her mournful eyes.

Beau shook his head. "It's not your burden to bare either, Carine. She is in Tanvir's coven now, and so she is his responsibility. I think he can be fair when he assess her betrayal and can decide for himself how this should be handled."

"He won't have her killed," Edythe said into his chest. "It would destroy Ivan, and Tanvir won't be able to bring himself to do that. Do you truly think she deserves to live after what she did?"

"I'm not going to play god here, Edythe," he said in a raw, broken voice. "I won't end her life, too."

She nodded, understanding at once his hesitance, his burden. It was one thing she had never hoped to share in common with him - the feeling of having taken another's life. "You're right. We will not be made responsible. Tanvir can chose what to do with her. But let him know," Edythe added, turning her head to face Carine now as she spoke. "That as long as she lives I will hold her personally responsible for the danger she put my husband in. I will not track her down but should she cross my path I will not hesitate to end her."

"I understand," Carine answered in an equally hard voice. "I am of the same mind myself. She was nearly directly responsible of the loss of my newest child - and the subsequent loss of my eldest, I know, if you had lost Beau. I am holding Tanvir responsible as her patron as well and I will make sure he knows it." Her eyes softened as she took Beau in. "But for now we have things to take care of here. Royal, Eleanor? Clear the rest of the fallen trees, erase tracks, cover everything up."

"The dead human," Beau reminded her quietly.

She nodded. "I'll take care of him, see if I can find their family." Carine turned to Archie. "Can you see where Lauren is now?"

"Alaska," he answered bitterly. "For now anyway. I've already looked to see what Tanvir will decide to do with her - but it won't matter. She will run before he decides."

Carine put her hand on Edythe's shoulder. "Does that change your decision?"

She shook her head though clearly disgusted. "No. Let her run. Victor came back because Joss was his mate but Lauren will not be so foolish."

"Will Ivan follow her?" Beau couldn't help but to be morbidly curious; which would win out, his loyalty to his coven and family or his love for his traitorous mate?

"He won't decide right away. He will be torn." Archie did not look any more pleased. "Even if he goes after her he will eventually come back. She broke his trust as much as ours."

"Can't really feel too bad for him," Eleanor snorted. "He insisted on bringing her into our lives - this is his fault too."

Carine looked to Archie again. "Will Ivan bare a grudge against us because Lauren is going to flee to escape retribution?"

Archie shook his head. "He won't blame us, just himself for caring for her."

"He told Lauren about our ways, our abilities," Earnest said sadly. "He must have thought she loved him. Perhaps it had always been her intention to deceive him."

"Regardless," Royal said coldly. "I think it's best we spend some time apart from our cousins for the foreseeable future."

The other members of the family nodded solemnly in agreement before splitting up. Royal and Eleanor went to take care of the clean up, Carine and Archie to find and dispose of the dead body. Jessamine stayed with Beau and Edythe to be their emotional crutch, as did Earnest because he could not stand to be away from his children in the wake of Victor's rampage.

They were leading the way back to the cottage at first before Beau quietly asked to be taken home instead. Edythe was of the same mind, wanting the comfort of their family and the familiarity of the white Victorian home; she was afraid the magic of their cottage had been tainted with the knowledge that Victor had spied on the couple there, unbeknownst to them. It wasn't enough to take away her affection for their home away from home but she needed a break from it to separate the association.

Earnest was only too happy to oblige, keeping a hand on both Edythe and Beau as they ran through the forest as if afraid to lose sight of them. Jessamine stayed close too, alert, as if waiting for another attack to befall them.

Though she was doing everything she could to hold her siblings together emotionally she could still feel the cracks in their psyche, their turmoil too raw to contain. It was frightening. She almost wished Beau would retreat into his comatose state again because even as unnerving as it had been to sense nothing from him at least she hadn't have to feel him falling apart.

She reached out to Beau then physically, keeping her emotional feelers to herself still. "How did you turn off your emotions before, Beau?"

"I don't know," he said honestly. "I just... Did."

"It was strange," Jessamine said after a second of thought. "It wasn't like when you calmed yourself down after being angry - it was like you just didn't feel anything at all."

"That's what I was going for."

Jessamine heard the hard edge in his voice but couldn't contain her curiously. "What did it feel like when you did that?"

He tried to give her an accurate picture without disturbing Edythe, who was listening closely. "I felt like a zombie. Like I could function if I needed to but I was just going through the motions. So I wasn't feeling anything and just focused on shielding myself." It had been very similar to how he felt when he shut down before going to meet Joss in Phoenix, knowing he didn't have the luxury of feeling his full terror and despair at the time.

"Wow." Jessamine mulled that over. "I didn't think it was possible for you to block my gift too. It didn't feel like you were there at all."

"That's how I felt when I first met Beau and couldn't read him," Edythe sighed.

"I wasn't blocking you though, Jessamine," Beau said thoughtfully. He could clearly remember his muscles relaxing at her touch even through the calm that should have followed didn't register in his mind. "I think you couldn't read my emotions because I was actively blocking them from myself, but you could still influence me physically even though I couldn't feel it working."

Jessamine nodded slowly. "That makes more sense. My gift is two-fold but I often forget that as both parts are related."

"You can feel Beau now." Edythe's voice was bleak.

"Yes..." Jessamine didn't look pleased to have the ability again though. "And Beau? Putting it frankly, you're scaring the daylights out of me."

His voice was far from detached. "I scare myself now, too."

Earnest gripped Beau's shoulder. "I know, son. This will be the hardest part."

"You did what you had to." Edythe's words were carefully controlled as if she had to force herself to stay calm. "If you hadn't-"

"I couldn't leave you alone like that, Edythe," he admitted. "Even if it meant I had to do what I did... I couldn't leave you."

"Thank you," she whimpered, her words breaking half way through the sentiment. Jessamine took that as a cue to up her dosage.

Before returning home, Beau was led on a quick hunt. He feed without thought, felling a herd of deer under his family's watchful eyes. The blood filled him but he somehow still felt hollow. He doubted it was a feeling that would ever truly go away.

When the finally reached the house the collectively decided to stay together in the living room space after Earnest ushered Beau upstairs to change his clothes. Jessamine turned the television on to something they could ignore. Earnest returned and sat Beau on the couch beside him, with Edythe curling her head on his lap, never letting go of his hand. Her sister sat on the floor in front of them, leaning against Beau's leg.

Jessamine was still extremely curious about Beau's new ability, asking him questions about what he might think the limits of his shield could be. He tried to answer as best he could but didn't understand how he did it well enough to know for sure if he could even do it again. She was not discouraged, however, already planning on testing the shield out at a later time.

Edythe stayed silent as they discussed the merits of Beau's gift, just absorbing the sound of his voice, clinging to it like a lifeline.

Royal and Eleanor returned only an hour later, joining the family in the main room unceremoniously. At first El did her best to force a reaction from Beau - any sort of reaction - but had to admit defeat when she saw how checked out he actually was. Rendered useless to her brother, all she could do was give him her proximity and fill the silence with her comments about the Mariners game that was on screen.

Even Royal did his part to try to diffuse the room. He tried his best to distract Beau after his wife failed, letting him know what he had missed in the past month in an oddly soft voice. Beau responded when required but with no more substance than he could have mustered in regards to the game on screen. He might as well have been a robot. Eventually Royal gave up too, frustrated but equally saddened to see Beau in such a state.

It was like he was carved out inside, hollow.

Edythe had to agree with her brother's assessment of her husband as the day waned. She could see him most clearly of all, see the pain that raged behind his eyes even as he tried to feign some semblance of normalcy. She couldn't help feeling something inside him had been lost.

Edythe didn't know what to do though; it was the first time she felt at a complete loss, didn't have a plan or direction. How did one recover from what they had been through, from the crash that Victor's return had been in the face of the high that was their honeymoon? It was like being tossed into the Arctic after walking through fire. She didn't know how she could fix anything but she held him close dutifully all the same. Though clearly still shaken herself, it did not stop Edythe from attempting to comfort him as best she could despite her broken state.

Things went from bad to worse when Carine and Archie finally returned that evening. The news they bore was chilling, paralyzing Edythe as soon as their thoughts swept over her. In the back of his mind Beau registered the change in her demeanor but wasn't able to will up the curiosity to ask.

The twosome entered the home soon after, both solemn as they joined the ranks of the gathered family.

Carine went to Earnest first, wrapping her arms around him tightly; she was clearly weighed down with something from the way she clung to her husband for support. The display of fragility was unusual for the head of the family, setting everyone on edge instantly. Jessamine reached out to Archie, unnerved to find him almost as pained as Beau and Edythe in that moment.

"Archie?" she asked hesitantly. "What is it?"

"Carine and I found the man's wallet not far from his body." Archie turned his eyes on Beau gravely. "We found out who the human was."

Beau braced himself, not sure if he was ready yet to find out whose death he had inadvertently caused. "Who?"

Archie clenched his jaw, unwilling or unable to reveal his identity. It was like he was fighting with himself.

Carine answered his question finally, her voice hoarse. "His name was Charles Swan."

The world blurred around him in that instant, blaring loud in its silence. "It was-"

"No," Edythe and Archie said together. He went on quickly to clarify what they had discovered. "It wasn't your dad, Beau. It was a stranger from a few towns over."

"But he had your father's same name," Carine explained apologetically, her eyes sad as she observed him. "Victor chose him as bait purposefully it seems. He knew we would find the man's wallet and see the name and know what it meant."

"Is my dad-" Beau choked out.

"He's fine," Archie promised. "He's at home. Safe. Victor never even went near him."

"It would have alerted us to him game," Edythe said in a low voice, steeped in anger. "He never went after the real Charlie but he was hoping to send a message - that he could have."

Edythe's voice faded out; Beau couldn't hear anything over the pounding in his head. the guilt that had been insurmountable before was now hot coals embedded in his flesh, torturing him from the inside out.

The man's face burned across his mind. Sandy hair, dark dull eyes, nondescript features. He was no one to Beau when he had first saw him, though he had probably been everything to someone else. But now he was someone to Beau, too - he was a needless victim, a man used as a substitute for his own father. He was a man sentenced to death for the sake of revenge against Beau.

Suddenly, the stranger was no longer a stranger. This was a man who died because of Beau, because of his name, that was meant to torment his family if Victor had succeed in his quest for vengeance. The Cullens would have naturally assumed Charlie was Victor's next target - and he very well could have been. The thought churned Beau's stomach, brought red spots to his vision.

Jessamine gripped Beau's free hand, squeezing tightly. She forced Beau to meet her eyes, conveying wordless reassurances while easing his sudden rush of emotion. Her influenced dulled his nausea but he still felt like he couldn't breathe.

This was not once but twice now that his proximity had nearly been the cause of his fathers death. When would Charlie's luck finally run out? When would enough be enough?

Edythe watched solemnly as her husband all but fell apart beside her, knowing there were no words that could ease the guilt he felt; it would linger inside him as hers always would as well, easing only with time. She knew, too, that if anything should have happened to Charlie it would have directly been her fault for involving his son in such a dangerous world. The guilt Beau bared was not his alone.

She pulled him into her embrace, stroking his hair as she willed her apology into him silently. Edythe had never wanted this pain for Beau, but then, nothing had worked out the way she planned when it came to him. All the horrors that came with associating with their kind, with being what they were, had latched him expertly as if intent on forcing him into misery despite all the optimism he had conveyed prior.

He had come into their world with eyes wide open, the only member of their family who knew what to expect from this life before it was thrust on them - but even he couldn't have been fully prepared. How could he have been? He had only seen the benefits of this world, only focused on the promise of being with Edythe forever.

Did he understand now what it truly meant to be one of the damned?

It had been what Edythe had wanted him to grasp before - but not anymore. Now she only wished she could take this knowledge away from him and let him live in blissful ignorance. If she could she would bare all of it for him, take in all his suffering into herself indefinitely. She would have traded anything to be able to do that for her husband.

For how many times could he be beaten, broken, and defeated before he eventually just gave up? Edythe was afraid she was going to find out soon.

* * *

 _Author's note: I'm going to be incorporating some themes from New Moon into the story now, in case y'all couldn't tell. Just think of Beau's current state of mind as akin with Bella's 'Three Months Later' state of comatose - I've always thought it was a direct result of her shield in action and wanted to bring that into my story._

 _Tell me what you think below!_


	15. Day Forty-Five

_Author's note: This was a hard chapter to write because it hit a little close to home, reminding me of a bout of depression and crippling self-doubt I went through in college. I think wanting to isolate yourself is a feeling a lot of people can relate to even if it's difficult to talk about._

 _Story should pick back up next chapter; sorry if this chapter is a little wordy._

* * *

Day Forty-Five of Forever:

* * *

Beau and Edythe were statues still as night crept into day, bathing the living room in the familiar grey light. The two of them had sat like that for a long time, not moving, not saying anything as they let themselves get washed away in their dark thoughts. The day stretched on unendingly.

Their family whisked in and out of the room, torn between the suffocating silence that pushed them away and yet still draw into the space for the want of their company. Worry was etched on each of their faces but they kept as upbeat a facade as possible, not wanting the couple to brood in their joint anguish alone.

Jessamine was especially in turmoil, knowing how helpful her gift was for her siblings but also repelled by the weight of their combined distress. She stayed beside them as long as she could stand but frequently had to excuse herself from their presence. Archie shared her dilemma, wanting to be there for his best friend and closest sister but still feeling partially at fault for letting himself be so distracted that he had not seen Victor's movements. His siblings did not blame him but that didn't mean he couldn't blame himself.

When he had tried to apologize to them for his perceived failure, Edythe quickly stifled him, not wanting him to over burden himself needlessly. "There wasn't anything more you could have done," she had assured him quietly before he could even speak aloud.

Beau nodded minutely in agreement. "We can't expect you to be on top of everything, Arch. I should have been paying more attention anyway-"

"We both should have been," she corrected him.

"You didn't know there was anything to be looking out for."

"And neither did you, love."

"I should have known," he disagreed sharply. "I should have been as suspicious of Lauren as you were, should have kept up on the feeding schedule you had me on before. None of this would have gotten this bad if I had."

"I was being overly cautious but not because I suspected what Victor had in mind. But having the advantage I had of seeing into his mind, I actually should have known he was a capable of such a reaction. I was too focused on Joss," she admitted bitterly. "I let my anger funnel my focus on only her when I should have looked at everything as a whole. I might have seen how treacherous Lauren was then, might have realized Victor was mated with Joss."

Archie's frown deepened. "If you can blame yourself for not picking out every little thing from everyone's thoughts _ever_ then I get to blame myself for not watching for this threat." He sighed down to his core, his voice bleak but resolved. "But we can't beat ourselves up over this forever. Any of us." His tawny eyes were turned to Beau who pointedly avoided his gaze. "It was too close of a call but everyone is fine now. We should just be thankful for that and try to move on."

Archie sighed again when neither Edythe not Beau responded. He then attempted to change the conversation. "I guess this wouldn't be the best time to discuss opening your wedding gifts?"

"No it really wouldn't." Beau didn't mean to sound so gruff but he couldn't find the energy to fake the necessary enthusiasm.

Archie seemed to be expecting his response though and merely nodded. "Later then."

He disappeared upstairs soon after. Beau kept his eyes unfocused but glued to the television, seeming oblivious to everything around him, even his wife. She held his hand still, unwilling to go without touching him, propped up against his arm. Her thoughts alternated between swirling around her concern for her husband and agonizing over the role she played in Beau's torment.

She knew Archie's comment about not blaming themselves forever was targeted largely at Beau, but he had chastised her inside his thoughts as well for letting her own pain feed into his. The way he saw it, Beau would never move on from the ordeal willingly when Edythe's own shame kept breathing life into his suffering. Before she could get Beau to forgive himself for Victor's return, Edythe had to somehow forgive herself.

It would be a heavy task but something she was at least familiar with. There had been too many times she had made mistakes, too many people who had suffered because of her; she had been forced to come to terms with that time and time again. It didn't get easier but at least she knew the process. But could she realistically expect herself to come to accept that she had forced the man she loved, the most gentle man she had ever known, to chose between his own life and another's? That she had put his human family in danger, both then and now, by simply loving him?

It seemed an impossibility. Once again she was forced to acknowledge that Beau's life would have been simpler, safer, and perhaps better if she had never met him. She couldn't brood on this as actively as she had before; she was too grateful for him having ignored her warnings as a human, too glad to have Beau despite how dangerous it had been for him. She had somehow come to terms with that much, her selfishness. But that had been when it had resulted in the loss of his life, something he had been oddly okay with. He wasn't as okay with it anymore, not now that he was understanding exactly what a horrid thing she had done to him.

But, as she searched herself internally, she found it did not sway her own acceptance of it. Even though it was cruel, she wouldn't change things now, couldn't make herself regret having Beau like herself even though she wished away his pain. Edythe needed him too much, loved him too hard to go back to a world where he would someday out grow him and die. She could only wish for his ignorance back, but no, not his life. Not when it came at the expense of their forever.

She only hoped that Beau still felt that way too.

So Edythe knew she was responsible for his unhappiness and knew further that she as too satisfied to have him to be completely apologetic. As it was, there was little she could do to change the situation now anyway. This meant all she could do was help him heal as best she could and not let him be as consumed with his turmoil as she had been before. It was her task to bring him out of his pain, to help him find the light in this life that he had unknowingly brought out for Edythe herself. It was her turn to save him now.

That grounded her. It gave her purpose and shook the heaviness from her heart.

Edythe stood suddenly, almost too fast for Beau to see. He looked at her curiously; they hadn't moved from the couch for several long hours. She took his hand in both of hers, lightly pulling him from where he sat. He got to his feet almost unwillingly, but still let her drag him upstairs. Instead of going to their room, however, she led him to Archie's.

The door opened before they could knock. Archie beamed at his sister, glad to see she at least was putting forth effort to get back to normal. "How can I help you two?"

"Like you don't know," she replied not unkindly. She shoved Beau into the room before her. "I decided you were on to something before. I think opening up wedding presents is actually exactly what we need right now."

Beau frowned as Edythe sat him on the edge of Archie's bed. "Really? It just doesn't seem appropriate to-"

She put her hands on his shoulders, leaning in close until their foreheads were touching. "Beau. We need this. Trust me, we do. It's horribly timing with everything that has happened, you're right, but that's exactly why we need this distraction."

"I don't know if I'm up for it," he all but whined.

Edythe raised her chin defiantly. "Well too bad because I feel like opening wedding presents right now." She really didn't but it was important that she lead by example. She was determined to take her mind off of unpleasant things and reminding herself of the day she became Beau's wife seemed the perfect way to do that.

Beau rolled his eyes but didn't bother trying to fight her. He pulled her onto his lap and tried to adopt a non-martyred expression.

Archie looked over the moon in spite of Beau's reluctance. He dove into the walk-in closet, returning half a second later with an arm full of warmly wrapped gifts. He deposited them on the bed before curling into the floor expectantly, waving them on to begin.

Beau didn't move so Edythe reached over him, grabbing a small flat gift box with a handsome beige bow. She unwrapped it easily, exposing a pair of plane tickets when she lifted the lid. Her eyes were wide as she read the information printed there.

"Where to?" Beau asked still despondently.

She lifted her eyes to his face, her eyes shimmering faintly. "Well the tickets are a connecting flight to Rio, but that's only the first leg of the trip I assume." She lifted the tissue paper in which the tickets sat, revealing a pair of sterling keys underneath. "Ah ha... Yes, it looks like we'd go by boat the rest of the way there."

"There where?"

"The island Carine bought Earnest," she said causally, closing the gift box and setting it to the side.

"She bought him an island?"

"It was an anniversary gift," Archie explained.

He chuckled despite himself. "Way to set the bar high."

"I'll have to find a way to top her," Edythe said airily. "There will be plenty of time for that of course - it was their 50th anniversary." She smiled at her husband. "Something to look forward to."

A small smile tugged at his lips. "Of course."

She set the box aside, reaching for the next. This was a larger box, cream colored with a white lace ribbon. Edythe stared at the ribbon, a slow smile stealing over her face. She looked up at her brother who nodded smugly when she tilted her head fractionally. Whatever Archie was thinking clearly elated her.

"I love it already," she finally said aloud. To Beau she explained: "Archie had my veil re-purposed. Into this ribbon for one. And also to make a lace front for our wedding album."

Archie reached up, opening the box with a laugh. "Way to ruin the surprise before you even opened the present."

There was indeed a beautifully put together wedding album inside the box, the front wrapped in the delicate lace of Edythe's veil. She lifted it out carefully, cracking the spine open down the middle. The first picture of the album was a candid, taken at some point during the ceremony of Beau and Edythe holding hands in front of the gazebo. The light struck them just right, making them both glow incandescently. It was a breathtaking photo.

Edythe stroked the picture lightly, flipping through the book with the same reverence. Each picture looked like it was shot by a professional, even the candids. Beau couldn't help but be impressed.

"It's beautiful," Edythe said to her brother. "Thank you, Archie."

"I mostly documented it to bask in what an amazing event I could put on within a limited time frame." He shrugged but looked pleased. "But I'm glad you like it all the same." Edythe reached for another box, a tiny one this time, but Archie stopped her before she could open it. "That one is for Beau."

She handed the pale blue gift over to him instead. Inside, he found another set of keys. On the key ring was an ornament hunk of metal shaped like a cursive 'B'.

Though it lacked the full power it should have had Beau was able to muster a grin, recognizing the badge on the key. "Royal finished my car already?"

"Really dragged his feet actually when you consider how quickly we built a house," Archie snorted. "But yes, your Civic is all finished."

"Awesome."

"What to go look at it now?" Edythe was eager to capitalize on Beau's slight lift in spirits.

"Yeah sure."

"But the rest of the gifts!" Archie was pouting.

"Can wait," Edythe said breezily, getting to her feet. "I already suspect what the remainder will consist of considering they are from our cousins and my darling sisters." Her tone indicated she wouldn't find their gifts quite as thoughtful as the others. "Let's go see your car, Beau."

The pair made their way to the detached garage then, finding Beau's vehicle still set up in the center of Royal's workspace but with a sheet over it. Edythe gestured for him to go at it so he pulled back the covering to reveal the newly waxed sky blue Honda Civic. It wasn't flashy by any stretch of the imagination but it was undeniably a standout in the modest town of Forks.

"Wow." Beau did a slow walk around the vehicle, hesitantly putting his hand on the hood.

"Whatever else he is, I can't deny Royal has a way with cars," Edythe said offhandedly. "Even if it's just a Honda."

"No knocking my car," Beau whispered reverently.

She smirked, glad to see real emotion from him. "I guess it is an undeniable upgrade from that monstrosity of a truck."

"Ouch, two for two. We can't all drive Volvos."

"The Volvo is only my car for blending in-"

"Which it does so well," he mumbled.

Edythe laughed, the sound echoing against the concrete. She sashayed to the far end of the garage, past Carine's Mercedes, to another vehicle covered with a tarp. Raising an eyebrow impressively until it was nearly lost in her bronze hair, she pulled away the sheet.

Underneath was a car just as conspicuous and ostentatious as Royal's convertible, if not more so. Beau didn't know cars but he had a feeling this might be the type of car Batman would drive. It was sleek and low to the ground, the coat somehow reflective like polished steel despite being pitch as night.

Edythe leaned against the car nonchalantly. "This is for when I'm not playing soccer mom for my siblings." She flashed her dimples. "I suppose this is too noticeable a car for someone posing to be a teenager to be driving to high school, hmm?"

"Uh ya think?" Beau shook his head, sure the vehicle he was looking at was worth more than Charlie's house. "Maybe cover that bad boy back up - you're making my Civic feel bad."

She tilted her head, her hair spilling down her back. "I could... Or we could go for a drive. See if maybe you've been cured of your fear of my driving. But of course, the Vanquish is just a bit faster than the Volvo..."

Beau frowned, quite sure the Cullens' taste for speed was something he hadn't acquired. "Thanks but no thanks. I think it'll spoil me for the Civic before I've even broken it in," he said explained quickly to her crestfallen expression. "Maybe another time."

She nodded, covering the vehicle back up and then returning to his side. Instinctively, he pulled her close, hugging their bodies together. Her familiar scent washed over him as he let his mind drift away, concentrating on simply not thinking about anything in particular. It had become his newest mission these past 24 hours - simply shutting down all his thoughts until he was completely empty.

It was different from when he turned off his ability to feel anything; this was something he was doing consciously, purposefully not letting himself think a single thing. Ever since he had taken to this life his mind had been going a mile a minute, thinking and over thinking as if in overdrive. He figured it was just another aspect of what he had become, this ability to be juggling several thoughts that the same time as if it was second nature. It had been confusing but interesting before to see how fast his mind worked then but now he was just tired.

He didn't want to think about anything at all, didn't want to play back his perfectly preserved memories of the blood that pooled into the earth from the man Victor had killed or the feeling of his teeth ripping through the vampire's flesh. He knew he didn't have the luxury of forgetting, of course, but he figured if he could consciously force himself to not think at all he could pretend those memories didn't exist. It was the next best thing.

"Beau?" Edythe's velvety voice reached him from far away.

"Mmm."

"Come back to me, okay?"

He looked down at her, not sure how to respond to that. "I'm here."

"No you're not," she disagreed. "But that's okay, just so long as you come back to me eventually. I'm not going to rush you but know I'm here waiting when you are ready."

"I'll never be ready to talk about it," he promised darkly. "If that's what you mean. I just want to forget it."

Edythe slowly traced the crescent scar just to the side of his jugular, the raised skin marring his otherwise flawless skin. Beau flinched at her touch, not self-conscious for the scar but wincing from being forced to remember how it came to be. It was harder to forget that he was a murderer when the evidence was carved into his flesh.

But Edythe did not see the scar in the same way. Yes, it was a painful reminder of a day she would rather forget, but it was also proof of Beau's survival. He came back to her, came back _for_ her. He did what he had to do so that he wouldn't leave her to wander this world alone. It was a testament to his love, to his ability to persevere.

"'This too shall pass'," Edythe quoted wisely, still touching his scar. The adage was a reminder that even the saddest of moments could be overcome with time. "Given enough time, I swear it's true. It has been for me, anyway. And I have killed more often than you, love."

"Did you also put your family in danger at the same time?" He asked dryly, but with an unfamiliar harsh edge to his tone.

Edythe took it in stride. "Yes," she said honestly, dropping her hand to his chest. "While I stalked the night plucking those with evil intentions off the street to feed myself, I was unknowingly drawing notoriety to myself. It was not only the careless the Volturi monitor, but also the overly careful, those who only hunt certain prey like women or murders - it creates urban legends and rumors. The humans could have easily become suspicious of the drop in crime in the areas I hunted. If I had gone on and built a legend of myself it would have been Carine who was held accountable, Beau." Edythe shook her head. "I won't pretend to know exactly what you're going through but take it from me - what you're doing now is not healthy. I'd hate to see you torture yourself as I have."

His mouth was a firm line. "I suppose that's my choice to make though, isn't it?"

"It is," she agreed reluctantly. "But-"

"Just let me do this, Edythe. It's working well enough."

"That's not enough, though," Edythe insisted. "And this isn't something you have to do alone."

"It was me Victor targeted, Edythe. It was my father who would have died. This is on me."

"But it was because I couldn't stay away from you, Beau! _I_ did this, I _caused_ this." Edythe had to turn away, sure she would see a flash of contempt in her husband's eyes now. Her guilt could not be more obvious, even as she tried to push it down. She wasn't trying to make it about her but surely Beau knew who was really at fault for all this and was playing dumb. Even if he hadn't blamed her for his death he had to blame her now for everything that had followed.

Her words gave Beau pause, but only for a second. He turned her back towards him, his hands on her shoulders, hunching lower until they were eye to eye. "Edythe, listen to me. This was not your fault, any of this. Really, I'm not blaming you here."

"But you blame yourself," she stated plainly. "That doesn't make sense, Beau. This all started with me involving myself in your life, for not being strong enough to leave when I should have. How can you forgive me but not yourself, Beau?"

"It's not the same..."

She planted her hands on her hips defiantly "How is it not? I put your life in danger by just being near you. I could have easily killed you myself at any point simply by accident, or any of my siblings could have based on your proximity. Joss targeted you because of me, and then Victor as revenge for the mate I helped kill. Your life was constantly in danger every second you were with me."

"It's different because I knew all that!" Beau finally shouted. "I knew what I was getting in for and did it willingly. Charlie has no idea that the son he buried is still alive and is still putting him in danger, Edythe. _He_ didn't sign up for this but is suffering the consequences all the same."

She frowned. "That is true... But you couldn't have known the danger he was going to be put in."

"You knew your presence was dangerous for me," he argued.

"Because I wanted to drink your blood," she said exasperatedly. "It's not like you were the danger to Charlie. You weren't trying to kill him."

Beau crossed his arms over his chest. "But it comes down to the same thing. If I wasn't here, Victor wouldn't have come back."

"You don't know that."

"If Joss had won her game Victor wouldn't have needed revenge. Charlie would have been better off - maybe everyone would have been actually - if I actually had just died-"

"Don't you say that!" Edythe's features were deathly pale. "Don't you ever say that again."

He shrugged. "I'm not saying I wish I had died. The fact is, though, that me living ended up messing a lot of things up for other people, including my dad and the human who shared his name."

She glared at Beau. "So you regret it?"

"I don't." But Beau didn't look at her as he said it. His shoulders slumped under her burning gaze. "I know I don't but as for the rest... I don't know what I feel, Edythe. I'm just trying not to think about it. I don't think I'm ready to face how I feel about all of this."

"Because you don't think you'll like the conclusion you'll come to," she said decidedly.

"I just don't know," he insisted. "Maybe I'm afraid I'll be too okay with it - that I'll compartmentalization and decide I'm okay with putting Charlie in danger in the grand scheme of things because everything else is working out so well for me. Maybe I'm afraid to see how much of my humanity I've actually lost, how much of a monster I've actually become." He groaned, wishing away the words as soon as he said them aloud. "I just can't do this now, Edythe. Please."

She couldn't say anything, shocked silent by his admission.

Beau leaned down, kissing the top of her head quickly. "Sorry, just forget all that okay? Didn't mean to unload that on you."

"You should be able to tell me what you're thinking Beau," she said with a sigh. Edythe reached up, pulling him into a gentle hug. "I'm your wife. I want to know everything you're thinking."

"I don't even want to know what I'm thinking right now."

"I know. I'm sorry."

"There's nothing for you to be sorry about." He put his finger over her mouth before she could disagree. "Seriously. I just need to figure this all out and see what it means. If it changes anything. If it changes everything."

She nodded slowly as he pulled his hand away. "I understand. I really do. I know this is something you want to see for yourself. But I am your wife, Beau. You don't need to go this alone."

He knew she was right but at the same time he wanted to spare him from the onslaught of emotion he was dealing with. He didn't want her to have to contend with the full depth of his anguish, not when it was already eating away at Beau himself. This wasn't a torment he would wish on his worst enemies, let alone someone he loved.

It was like Beau was raw from the inside out, his skin flayed leaving his every nerve-ending exposed. Painful didn't even begin to describe what he felt under his bubbling guilt.

On some level, Beau felt he had lost the right to worry over Charlie now, hazard that his existence was proving to his father's life. He almost yearned for a reprieve from his old human life so that he could forget all the ways he was failing them.

A human he didn't even know but was connected to Beau by his name alone had paid for that connection with his life, and he could have well been only the first to fall if Victor hadn't been stopped. Would Victor have retraced the pattern he had worked out two months before from Charlie's house to the high school before leading Edythe on his fruitless chase? How many could have died if that had been the case? Those wouldn't have been complete strangers - those could have been classmates, friends of friends, neighbors from before he was born. And his father - Charlie's death would have been the cherry on top for Victor.

Beau wished he could brush it off; in the end, he had stopped Victor, though by unsavory means. There had only been one victim - and it wasn't like Victor wouldn't have fed off someone during that time anyway. There were probably hundreds of humans in various places that he had killed. In the long run, what was one more?

But it still haunted him. Maybe it was because there was a connection to this one man's death and Beau which there wouldn't have been with Victor's other kills. This one death was different among the others, had a person to blame, not just senseless hunger. And Beau couldn't pretend it wouldn't stay with him. It was his fault. He might as well have killed the man himself.

Guess he wouldn't have quite the clean slate Edythe had envisioned for him.

It was hard not to feel disappointed about that, not to feel disappointed in himself. It was like he had somehow let everyone down simply by existing. It wasn't something he could have prevented, ignorant as he had been about Victor's plot, but that didn't mean he wasn't responsible for the aftermath.

Beau dropped his face in his hands, sighing heavily. It was like he was weighed down with everything even as he actively tried not to think of it.

"I'm fine," he said, feeling Edythe's fluttering hands on his back. "I'm fine, just give me a second."

"What can I do?" Edythe asked, her words betraying her concern.

He dug his fingers into his hair, pulling lightly. He found himself leaning against his car for support. "I think I just need some space," he said hoarsely as he slid into a sitting position. "Sorry."

"I understand." Edythe leaned down and kissed the top of his head hesitantly, breathing him in for a second. And then she was gone, the outside door to the garage closing after her.

Beau hated to see what he was doing to her, but hated more for her to see what he was doing to himself. He closed his eyes, throwing his head back against the car body feeling the smooth metal against his skull. He wondered idly what it would take to shut his memories behind the band of his shield as he had before with his emotions.

He disregarded the idea almost as soon as it surfaced, however, knowing it wasn't something he should attempt after how disastrously it had backfired the first time. Hiding from his feelings had been good in theory but once he had unleashed them, the onslaught was almost overwhelming. To go from feeling nothing to feeling everything had been like jumping into ice water after walking around on the surface of the sun.

He couldn't lock away his memories then, he decided tiredly. He had to find a way to deal with them head on. He didn't think he was strong enough for that yet, however. Beau would have to revisit that at a different time. For now he would just wallow for a little while longer.

He kept his eyes closed and focused just on his breathing. Deep breath in, count to five, deep breath out. It was an easy pattern to fall into until he was almost in a trance. It reminded him of the feeling before he fell asleep before.

He kept his eyes closed when the outside door reopened again some time later. He didn't need to see to recognize the solid footsteps and rich vineyard-y fragrance that accompanied Royal.

The larger man said nothing but pulled Beau to his feet in one fluid motion. Beau sighed, opening his eyes wearily; he wasn't in the mood for another rousing game of 'Cheer Beau Up' and wished he could find somewhere in the house no one would bother him.

Royal ignored the ire in Beau's expression. He reached around him, clicking open the door to the vehicle with the button next to the handle. But instead of getting in the drivers seat, he gestured for Beau it climb in.

Confused but not really in the mood to fight him on this, Beau took his seat behind the wheel. The door snapped shut behind him. Royal was in the passenger seat a moment later, reaching up to hit the garage door opener.

"Get us on the main road," the blonde said finally.

"I'm not really-"

"Just get this thing in motion," Royal said cutting him off. "And if you break anything by being careless and I'll break your neck."

Beau shook his head but did as he was told. He withdrew the set of keys from his back pocket and turned the engine over. It was a very subtle sound, no doubt the result of Royal's keen workmanship. As the car pulsed to life Beau automatically reached for his seatbelt, stopping short with an eye roll as he remembered that it was no longer necessary. He dropped his hand to the gearshift instead, gently throwing it into reverse.

He barely had to look out the back window to get his clearance out of the garage. He knew the space and didn't even have to turn his head around to know how much he needed to turn the wheel. Using just the smallest amount of pressure, but still more than enough to pilot the car, he backed the car up. Once clear of the structure he spun the car back, throwing the car from reverse to drive, taking off.

The car spun smoothly, much more easily than it should have. It felt weightless and had no resistance as Beau drove off the property. He found he didn't need to focus but a small portion of his mind to pilot the car; most of his focus was just on minding his strength but even that was like second nature now. Only after finally having to use the full extent of his newborn strength to defeat Victor had Beau learned how to properly manage it, it seemed. At least he had gained something from the experience, he thought wistfully.

Royal had his seat reclined back generously, his blonde hair loosely spilling over the headrest.

"Is there anywhere I should be heading?" Beau finally asked as they neared the turn for the one-oh-one.

"Around the area, I don't care where," the blond said in a bored voice, waving his hand lazily. "Stay clear of the general population - scents will be muffled in here but I don't feel like playing 'Chase the Bloodthirsty Newborn' so I'm not taking any chances."

Beau rolled his eyes, taking the path that followed along the highway north. "So we're not actually going anywhere?"

"Nope. Just getting out of the house." Royal raised an eyebrow at Beau. "You wanted space, right? I'm generously allowing you that."

"This isn't exactly what I had in mind." Beau had nothing against his new brother but didn't feel like entertaining anyone. He wanted to be completely alone so he didn't have to pretend to be okay.

"I know." Royal closed his eyes, lifting his face towards the ceiling as if he was trying to sleep. "You'd rather be off alone brooding. But you're a new vampire, even if you don't act like it, and that's just not going to happen. But this should be the next best thing. I'm not going to be Edythe," he said in a voice that was oddly understanding even if there was a sharpness to his words. "I'm not going to try to get you to open up and constantly ask if you're okay. I'm not going to bombard you with apologies like Archie or try to manipulate your emotions like Jessamine. Earnest would try to give you space but fail and Carine would give you that assessing doctor-look that's super annoying. And El wouldn't be able to stand the tension and try to make lighten the mood. That shit would drive you crazy right now, I bet."

"And you won't do any of that?" he asked, a little skeptical. They were around another bend of the Sol Duc river, heading northwest on the open back road that led towards the Olympic National Forest. The speed limit increased and Beau had no problem easing to it - and finally over it. He knew instinctively that there was an extremely remote chance that he could cause a car accident now, sharp as his reflexes were. Speeding seemed like a forgone conclusion with that in mind.

Royal huffed. "Not because I don't care. But it's not going to do you any good." He rolled his head to the side, fixing Beau was a straight stare. "Being with me is the closest you're going to get to being alone so soak it up while it lasts. It's not ideal but maybe it'll give you time you need to get your shit together.

"Cause this moping isn't cute," Royal added sternly. "And you're going to end up pushing Edythe away if you two don't get some perspective ASAP."

Beau saw the wisdom of his words but was too irritated to reply. It wasn't like he was unaware he was being a horrible husband. He wasn't being an ass on purpose. Keeping what he felt from Edythe just seemed like a better alternative than being miserable together. Maybe he was the only one who saw it that way, though.

They drove in silence for a while. It wasn't exactly a comfortable silence, but the tension leaked away as the miles blurred past them. Royal had apparently said all he intended to and was content to relax into the passenger seat quietly. Beau was grateful for that at least, knowing the blonde had been right that this was the closest to solitude he would be granted for the near future.

It hadn't bothered him before nearly as much as it did now, the fact that he was constantly under surveillance. He understood the necessity of it and had decided to endure it dutifully in the beginning until a time would finally come that he graduated from his babysitters. But he hadn't really wanted to be alone before, save for being alone with Edythe. He loved his family dearly but he was suffocating now under all their concern and pity. Not even the comfort of their company could offset that.

He wanted to be better if for no other reason than to have everyone back off. Beau thought he could try to go along with the motions effectively enough to convince them to an extent. He could function. Talk when needed, smile when expected, spend time with his family and pretend to be his old self. He could try to do that much, but he knew it wasn't something he could fake for long, not with how perceptive his wife and various family members could be. They wouldn't let up until he was actually healing - which seemed an impossibility at this point.

He didn't know how to be Beau anymore. He wasn't even sure who Beau really was.

Well in theory, he did. Beau could remember how it felt to be happy, carefree, how easy it had been to smile. That Beau had been content with his lot in life, almost naively. He didn't feel like that person anymore.

It wasn't that he had lost the ability to be that person, though; he knew he could still be happy as he was before, knew his ability to smile hasn't been stolen from him. He just couldn't see how to get back to that point - or if he even deserved to. Did murderers get to laugh and smile like they didn't steal a life? Did people who nearly cause the death of their father get to be surrounded by a loving family?

Beau knew he wasn't being logical, wasn't being fair, but that didn't change how he felt in his heart. He knew he wasn't unique in his crimes, not after hearing all the stories his family told him of their own failings. He didn't hold their body counts against them but it felt different when he pointed the finger at himself.

Maybe it was ego; he had been holding himself to a higher standard because he had all the tools to do better than the others had. Everything had been stacked in his favor: his shield aiding his control, having seven super-humans to keep him in line, being isolated from human contact so expertly. By all accounts, Beau should have had the best shot at keeping his slate pristine.

But now here he was, responsible for two deaths, one directly the other indirectly. He wasn't better than anyone. He had failed.

He looked over at Royal briefly, knowing his torment showed on his face, worrying that Edythe would pluck the memory of it from his mind later. His fears were groundless however; his brother still had his eyes closed, appearing for all intents and purposes to be asleep. Beau turned his eyes back to the road.

They were nearing the entrance to the national park, the ivory peaks of the mountains impressively looming over the rich greenery. Having come so close to the ample hunting range, feeding seemed an obvious side trip to make, but Beau rejected it in favor of more time behind the wheel. He altered their direction north again at the turn off for the park, opting to join the main highway for the first time.

It was late enough in the day that traffic was light heading towards the densely populated cities. Beau wasn't sure but he thought it might be a weekday based on the traffic headed the opposite way, no doubt commuters heading back home from work. He found Royal had been right about not being able to smell the humans in the cars they passed by, no doubt because of the tightly rolled windows that shielded them from the punishing rain. Regardless, he leaned over to switch the air circulation to recirculate, not wanting to take any chances.

Though he couldn't smell the people they passed on the road, he could see them well enough through the heavily tinted windows of his Civic. He couldn't help but be somewhat fascinated, the humans unaware of their proximity to the ultimate predators. They got their fair share of stares as Beau drove but he chalked it up to their speed - pushing towards 90 now - and perhaps the contrast of the dark tint against the metallic blue paint job.

Beau found himself people watching. This was the closest he had come to interacting with non-vampires in almost two months and he found himself morbidly eager for the contact. He doubted that even if his human memories were still fully in tact he would have recognized anyone but he found himself searching out the less-than-perfect faces with enthusiasm. Most of the faces were slackened as they faced the tedium that was driving, dull eyes focused forward as they kept pace with traffic. Occasionally a face would be turned towards the Civic and he could observe it more fully, noting mostly shock for Beau's speed before the vehicle in question fell back in their wake.

He catalogued every face he saw into his perfect memory, every man, woman, and child. These were all faces of potential victims - of Victor's if he hadn't been stopped and now of Beau's should his control be less than perfect. Each face was a person with their own dreams and aspirations, their own friends and family. They were all lives that could potentially be snuffed out should they ever find themselves on the wrong end of an encounter with a hungry vampire.

And they had no idea. Their lives were unknowingly in peril every time they walked out the door, every time they interacted with strangers. They had no idea who - what - was lurking on the peripheries.

Beau nearly shuddered at the implication.

He understood that it was his responsibility to always be on alert for the sake of those ignorant of the monsters that were among them but was he just fighting the inevitable? Even if he was overly cautious, feed regularly, and limited his interactions with humans to a bare minimum there was no guarantee that the human he crossed paths with would make it home. He was a constant source of danger to them. Maybe he didn't deserve the benefit of the doubt of their company and he was better off shutting himself away rather than taking the risk. It would be a lonely existence, but safer for others.

The Cullens were about as cautious as possible, he knew, and never intended to hurt the humans they associated with, but that didn't mean accidents wouldn't happen. Did that make them irresponsible by walking among mortals on a regular basis?

Beau shook his head tiredly, knowing he couldn't fully buy that. They were not being malicious or thoughtless in their actions. They wouldn't put themselves in the company of humans without good reason; it would be too easy to be recluses and never speak to humans at all if their only concern was fear of taking lives. Instead, they chose the more difficult path. The benefits of being among them outweighed the risk, though it might be egotistical or blase to feel that way. Being able to blend in with the rest of the world made the Cullens better people, able to see people as people rather than as food as their instincts might argue. It brought them closer to who they wanted to be - rational beings who understood the value of life. It was why they existed as they did, why they feed only from animals. It made them good.

Beau wanted to be good too - so badly. He wanted to gain back some of the feeling of what it meant to be human still. He didn't want to think of himself as a monster even if all the evidence spoke to that conclusion.

Out of nowhere, Edythe's words floated into his mind, spoken quietly as she drove him home in another life. _I don't want to be a monster._

The admission was one shared by her siblings and adoptive parents several times over during these several weeks Beau had spent with them. They wanted to be more than what they were, wanted to fight their nature because they didn't want to be monsters. It was the same feeling Beau had now, something he hadn't been able to full grasp before until he was confronted with the reality of what it mean to be an immortal. It was a crushing feeling but still twinged with longing to overcome the truth of his nature.

Was this the feeling the Cullens fought against each day on their quests? Did Beau share their will to preserve too?

He took the next exit unthinkingly, making a U-turn so he might follow the lower roads back towards Forks. Somehow he had unconsciously decided to stop running away, his body taking that as a cue that it was time to go home.

"'Bout time," Royal muttered under his breath, his eyes still closed though he seemed well aware of their change of destination.

Beau managed a weak smile, his eyes on the horizon. He had to agree with Royal - no more running. It was time to prove he was a Cullen too.


	16. Day Forty-Six

_Author's note: Sorry for the delay - work has been a nightmare. x(_

 _And thanks for all the reviews! I'm glad everyone liked my portrayal of Royal - hope ya'll like the snippet of Eleanor in this chapter!  
_

* * *

Day Forty-Six of Forever:

* * *

It was dark by the time Beau and Royal returned to the well-lit house. Royal instructed Beau to bring the vehicle back into his garage work-space, muttering to himself about flaws in the trans-axle alignment and needing to re-calibrate the hydraulic clutch system. Beau figured he would be wasting his breath if he told his brother he hadn't noticed a single issue with the Civic so he wisely said nothing as he shut off the engine.

Leaving Royal to his fussing, Beau exited the garage, half torn about reentering the house and hiding out somewhere. He knew he had to face Edythe at some point and apologize for being short with her, but he wasn't sure if he was ready for the talk that was sure to follow.

Logically, he knew that he couldn't drag his feet forever, but Beau wanted to be sure he got all of his doubt and fear set aside firmly before he fully committed himself to recovery. He felt if he didn't it would always hold him back in some way and hinder his development. But how to explain that to his wife without worrying her needlessly?

The question was put on the back-burner when he approached the house, however. No sooner had he crossed the threshold and Carine was calling out to Beau, beckoning him to her office. Curious, he dashed up the stairs in the blink of an eye, knowing that his adoptive mother was not alone in her study.

When he appeared in her doorway, he found Carine impassive, her hands folded together on her desk as she sat in her leather chair stoically. It felt a little bit like he was being called into the principal's office and he felt on edge immediately. Edythe was already seated across from her so Beau went to stand behind her, placing his hands on the back of her chair. His wife said nothing but reached up to squeeze his hand quickly.

"What's going on?"

Carine exchanged a look with her daughter briefly before addressing Beau. "Edythe and I were discussing our continued time in Forks when she brought to my attention that it may not be as critical that we wait out the end of your time as a new vampire. It didn't seem wise to leave this area while you were still in your first few months but time has proved your control is on par with your siblings already. I feel confident that we could see you into more densely populated human areas without worry in the very near future."

Beau's eyebrows were drawn together. "I'm not sure if I understand what you mean."

"Our reasons for staying are no longer reasons, it seems," she went on slowly as if mulling it over. "Besides Archie, the rest of your siblings would no longer be staying at the high school and enough time has passed since your passing that there would be no longer be suspicions if we were to moved now. It might even be more favorable to leave now and use the summer months to resettle elsewhere. But I thought it best to discuss this with you first before we bring it up to the rest of the family."

Beau frowned, his grip on the chairback tightening minuscule. "Why is that? Would we be leaving... For my sake?"

"Not exclusively, no," Carine stated plainly. "The circumstances are forcing our hands a bit. For instance in the next month I am expected to turn thirty-three for my co-workers, implausible as it might seem due to my obvious youth. They will grow suspicious if we stay much longer, unfortunately." She paused, her expression clouded now. "That's one reason. But the murder of the other Charles Swan has created another. No one should draw connections between your death and the death of a man who shared a similar name to yours, but it is always better to be cautious."

His frown deepened. "Is it likely that someone is watching that closely?"

"The Volturi rely on a network of informants. It's hard to say but we do draw more than our fair share of scrutiny based on our diet." She held her hands out apologetically. "We are different and so held to a higher standard than most, I would think."

Beau took a moment to absorb that. "So it's best we leave sooner rather than later."

"Perhaps." She folded her hands together again. "It does depend on you, however, Beau, if for no other reason than the fact that you are central to our plans. Would you find it agreeable to leave here in the near future? I know you still have some ties to this area, for one, but the more pressing question I have is if you would be able to settle into a largely human community sooner than anticipated. I have full faith in you of course but you would know better than I if you're ready to integrate into human society as we do. Would you feel uncomfortable?"

If he was honest with himself, Beau wasn't completely sure one way or another. Logically, he knew that his gift would be a huge asset in his transition into rejoining the world and the same fears that plagued other newborns were largely nonexistent for him. Now that he knew that his shield was the reason he could escape his blood lust he felt confident that with ample practice he could attempt to blend among humans. But on the other hand, he had seen now how spectacularly he could be rendered into a base creature, how easily he could kill and destroy with the right provocation. It made him skittish to imagine himself around humans in abundance, in a high school setting no less, so soon after. But he also understood the need for discretion - the longer they stayed the more chaos they might be invoking with their presence.

He turned the idea over silently, going in circles. He did not wanting to think about some of the larger the implications if he was to decide to leave, of what it would mean to leave his closest human family behind and start over far away. They wouldn't return to the area, not for a period so long in which everyone who might have remembered them would be long gone. This would be good bye for real. He would never be as close to Charlie physically again as he was right now but maybe that was a good thing.

In fact... that was maybe whole the point.

Beau's shoulders slumped as that realization washed over him. "Edythe put you up to this, didn't she, Carine? It was her idea to leave Forks early."

Edythe herself didn't flinch but Carine was easier to read; her too-honest face fell a bit, her eyes flicking to her daughter's face for guidance. It was confirmation enough for Beau.

"Edythe?" He leaned around the chair to look at his wife who was staring ahead pointedly.

"Yes?" Her voice was low and maybe a little defensive.

"Is there a particular reason why you thought to go to Carine with this and not me?"

"I'm trying to help."

"By making a decision without me," he said calmly. "By deciding what is best _for_ me."

"She meant well," Carine promised, her eyes soft. "Edythe is worried about you."

"I know." Beau sighed as Edythe finally met his eye. He couldn't deny feeling disappointed that she went around him about this. "But I wish you had talked to me about this first before going to Carine."

She frowned. "I didn't think you had the distance necessary to consider this option. You might be too close to the situation."

"By which you mean my father."

"Yes," she said sadly.

Carine stood silently, excusing herself so that the couple might have some privacy for this discussion. Once she was gone Beau turned the chair Edythe was in around so that she couldn't look away from him. She touched his face gingerly, her eyes apologetic. But he wasn't angry - he just wanted to understand.

"You think we should leave." It was a statement, not a question the way he posed it.

"Yes. For your sake as much as his," she said imploringly. "I wasn't strong enough to leave you when I should have before, but I can be strong for you this time. You're afraid we are putting him in danger by being here and I can't deny the truth to that." She took his hand in hers. "And so I thought this might be the best way to move past this fear you feel."

"Moving away from Charlie isn't going to do that," he argued.

"It could. It would be a clean break to sever this tie physically by leaving the area. We have to go anyway but maybe if we leave now it will force you into the separation that you need." Her eyes were hooded. "Being so close to Charlie isn't doing you any good, Beau. You can't have closure if you leave yourself even the smallest hope of seeing him again, of somehow being a part of his life still."

"I have no illusions about that anymore," Beau said glumly. "I fully understand that it'd be a death sentence for him."

"Maybe, maybe not. But we are better off not taking that chance."

"And I agree. But you didn't need to do this. You could have talked to me." He tried not to sound hurt but he didn't fully manage it.

"I've been trying," she whispered, her tone echoing his. "I've been trying to talk to you, love, but I'm not getting anything from you. I thought it was best to approach Carine on my own about this. And she has agreed with me that this could be the smartest move."

"I don't doubt that you're both a lot smarter than me about this especially." Beau kneeled on the floor in front of his wife. He looked down at their clasped hands. "But you can't just go around making decisions for me unilaterally. Even if you're right and I wouldn't have been open to talking about this yet, I think I still deserved the chance to prove you wrong before you ambushed me with this."

"You're right," Edythe said, properly admonished. "I just felt so useless..."

"And that is my fault," Beau said, knowing he was equally in the wrong. "I didn't make you felt like you had any choice but to do this. I know I've been... Difficult lately. I'm sorry about that."

"Don't be sorry. I should have been more patient and had more faith in you." She smiled sadly. "I'm not used to not knowing what do to. I am an usually arrogant person."

"And I love you still for it." Beau tried to smile back but the expression eluded him. It came out as more of a grimace. "I'm still trying to find my way for now, Edythe. I will get there at some point, after I've muddled through all of this. But I'm not there yet." He reached his free hand up to cup her cheek. "You're probably right about leaving, though. I don't like it but it might be for the best. Let me think about that and get back to you."

She leaned into his touch, closing her eyes. "Take as much time as you need." Edythe turned her face, grazing her lips against the palm of his hand. "I won't rush you."

"Thank you." He replaced his hand with his mouth, kissing her softly. It was the closest he had felt to being comforted and he clung to that knowledge. It was all he had amidst his tormented thoughts.

Edythe clung to his lips a beat longer before pulling away. She ran her fingers through his hair on reflex, gazing into his murky eyes, looking for something. Whatever it was, she didn't seem to find it. A sad smile stole over her lips as she leaned down, kissing the top of his head.

Beau looked at her questioningly but Edythe shook her head. "It's nothing."

But the way she ran his hand over his cheek and down his neck slowly said otherwise. It was as if she was desperate to touch him, to keep contact with his skin like she was afraid he could disappear at any moment.

It reminded him uncomfortably to the unease he had picked up from her when they separated during Joss's hunt. Just the flash of that memory made his stomach knot.

"I'm here," he whispered, the urgency in tone exposing his own unnerving.

"I know," she replied, her eyes glimmering in the warm light of the office. "I know that, love."

"Then why are you looking at me as if you'll never see me again?"

She startled, dropping her eyes to her lap. "I'm not... Not exactly, anyway." She shook her head. "It's just so strange to see where we are now versus how we were even two days ago. How things have shifted between us." Edythe slid her hand to his chest, over his still heart. "It's just... difficult to accept, I suppose. I just miss how easy this all was back in our home. No missteps, no miscommunication, just you and me."

Beau said nothing, knowing he could not comfort her as she wanted him too. She was right that things were radically different now, that the ease that had blanketed them had been ripped away with Victor's return. He didn't know how to get back to the rose-colored world that had enraptured them in the cottage. He didn't even know if it was realistic to try to get back there. Maybe the honeymoon period really was over.

His silence spoke worlds to Edythe, however, and she found herself fighting back a wave of sorrow. So much progress - all gone. All the barriers that had fallen away were replaced with new ones now and she had no idea how to surmount them. It made Edythe feel very small.

But she didn't know how to express that to her husband without seeming callous about what he had gone through. It was selfish of her to want to lay with Beau as they had before as husband and wife, to wrap themselves in their love again and ignore the outside world as they had for the past few weeks; he was going through a difficult time, she knew, and it might be months still until he was ready for that sort of bliss again. But it didn't make her long for it any less.

Was this going to be how their wedding bliss fell apart? It was perhaps Victor's ultimate cruelty.

With some difficulty Edythe shoved away that thought; it was too painful. She lightly pushed Beau's shoulder away so she could stand.

He got to his feet as well, his eyes dark and unreadable. Unfamiliar. His eyes had always served as a window into his thoughts for Edythe, her only clue to what he was thinking without the aid of her gift. It was starling to see him become someone else before her eyes, a hardened version of the man she loved. She didn't want him to change but she supposed it was unavoidable in the wake of everything he had been through. She could only hope he came through the other side of this in a way that he could still recognize himself; there was so much about Beau to love and Edythe didn't want him to forget that about himself.

Edythe left Beau shortly after, claiming she needed to help Archie with preparations to leave Forks should the plan come to fruition. He thought that now she was perhaps the one who needed space, however. Beau couldn't fault her for that.

With Edythe gone, he wandered around the upper levels of the house aimlessly, turning over their discussion from every angle meticulously. He knew she might have been right about him being opposed to the idea for the wrong reasons so Beau was trying to think if there was anything else keeping them in Forks, any good reason why they should wait out the year as originally planned. He came up short, however. Besides being the ideal climate for a coven of vampires, Washington State no longer served their purposes and instead hindered their need to blend it.

The Cullens were too noticed, too exposed here, since their part in playing the family of a girl mourning the death of her boyfriend, the police chief's son. Beau's death had been the biggest thing to happen in the sleepy town for years and he knew the notoriety of it wasn't likely to pass for some time. It would be brought up again when his birthday rolled around in the fall, every time someone remembered why Archie was going to be attending his senior year of high school without his grieving sister, and quietly gossiped about whenever Charlie was brought up. Eleanor had even showed him that there was a full page in remembrance of Beau in their yearbook, short as his time at Forks High School had been.

Edythe hadn't been exaggerating when she had once told him that if Beau had died after spending so much time with her publicly there would be consequences for her family. The implications were not what she might have predicted, but there was no denying that the Cullens' normal life had been disrupted none-the-less. Carine couldn't get through a single shift without someone asking her how Edythe was holding up since everyone believed the public story that she was still distraught. Eyes were turned on them in ways they usually weren't and that was simply dangerous - too many eyes bred a chance to be truly seen.

Beau knew he had brought this on the family and with a sigh came to the obvious conclusion: they had to leave the state. Even putting aside the promise of a clean break Edythe had talked about, there didn't seem to be anything but benefits for them leaving. And maybe the normalcy of settling into his new role as a vampire pretending to be a high school student would give him distraction enough to forget everything else. He resolved to give Edythe his decision when she returned later so they could tell Carine together.

His choice made, Beau left his pacing to make his way into the main living area. The house was largely empty besides Royal - still tinkering unnecessarily with his already perfect Honda - and Eleanor who appeared to be watching some football game on the couch. Not wanting to be alone with his thoughts anymore, Beau decided to join her. The house was pleasantly quiet besides the rumble of the television and he wanted to capitalize on it.

But no sooner had he dropped himself onto the upholstered sectional and Eleanor broke the silence he had been looking forward to enjoying.

"How much longer are you planing on hanging around here anyway? Don't you have your own house?"

Beau looked over at Eleanor who was propped over the back of the couch backwards, her feet in the air and her head an inch from the ground. He frowned at her. "Trying to get rid of me already?"

Eleanor smirk was upside down as she sprawled over the sofa, her hair spilling over the floor. "I just didn't expect you to still be here when you're supposed to be going at it like rabbits, little bro. Honeymoon over so quickly?"

Beau froze, somewhere between embarrassed/annoyed at her casual mention of his sex life, and being unnerved that she echoed the same sentiment he was still coming to terms with. He worked his features into a disapproving expression. "That's really none of your business, Eleanor."

She rolled her eyes. "Oh don't get all modest on me now. Like we don't know what you two were up to for the good part of this last month. Or are we supposed to believe you guys were just holed up playing a very long game of chess?" Her frame was shaking with laughter. "Though I guess that could be possible considering how tame you've been as a newborn..."

Beau rolled his eyes. "Think whatever you want, El. I really don't care."

"Well it makes as much sense as anything. I just can't picture you and E getting down and dirty for three straight weeks."

"Please stop trying to picture it," he replied dryly.

She held her hands up - or rather down - as if in surrender. "Just saying. You still wouldn't be anywhere me and Royal's record though - 58 days solid. Now that was doing a honeymoon right." Eleanor's grin widened. "But all spent up after less than a month? Tsk tsk. So much for vampire stamina."

"Eleanor," he growled, the warning in his tone evident.

But she either didn't hear it or else actively ignored it and kept going. "And all of the walls of the cottage are still standing? That is really disappointing, Beau! That chess match theory is starting to come together, you know."

Beau clenched his fists. "Okay, my sex life is not on the table for discussion, Eleanor. Give it a rest."

"And if I don't?" Her eyes were dancing.

"I will throw you through the TV and not even feel sorry about you missing the rest of the game," he promised darkly.

Eleanor shrugged. "It's not even a good match-up; Packers are up by thirty in the last quarter so I wouldn't be missing much. Besides," she added, flashing her teeth menacingly. "I could use a little work out. I do owe you a good ass-kicking anyway."

"Take it outside," Royal called from the detached garage. "Earnest will be upset if you break the house."

Beau shook his head. "I'm not really in the mood for this, Eleanor. Just lay off, okay?"

"So touchy!" She snickered, making the couch shake with her laughter. "Sure sounds like you need to work out a little... frustration? That may or may not be of the sexual kind? A honeymoon of just playing chess will surely give you a wicked case of blue-"

Beau went to level a kick at Eleanor, but she gracefully arched off the sofa and out of the way before it landed. She winked, straightening out as she tied her hair into a messy ponytail. "Alright, now we're getting somewhere. Come on, let's go, little bro."

"I'm not fighting with you," he growled, glaring at the television.

"Okay, I'll give you two choices," Eleanor said, putting her hands on her hips. "Either come out with me and have a little rough fun _or_ I can keep making cracks about you banging my sister. You kick my ass and I never say another word about what you two get up to behind closed doors again." She raised an eyebrow in challenge. "But if you don't get off the couch in the next five seconds, things are going to get worse. _A lot_ worse. Ya feel me?"

Beau wasn't exactly sure what she meant by worse, but having been around the Denali brothers and their crude vernacular, he had a hunch. He begrudgingly got to his feet.

El clapped her hands together thunderously. "Smart man. Follow me, Beau."

She lead him out of the house without much ado. He figured they would just get right into it but Eleanor surprised him by taking him on a hunting trip into the deep forest area first. It was barely raining under the dense trees so they stayed relatively dry as together they felled random game they came across. Beau even managed to pick off a decent-sized black bear virtually unscathed, which improved his mood a little.

After they had their fill, the twosome continued into the mountainous area where the terrain became rocky and inhospitable. Few scent trails managed to go out this far besides the occasional wild cat or bear. It was as remote at the wilderness got.

After trudging a few dozen more miles along, Eleanor finally signaled they could stop. She threw off her hoodie, stretching her arms overhead with a content grin. Beau eyed her warily, expecting her to charge at him at any moment now that she was ready to get down to business. He wasn't exactly looking forward to their rematch but wanted to have the moment over with as soon as possible. This really wasn't his idea of fun.

Eleanor sauntered over to the mountain that divided the overgrown forest area in half. It was a decent size, maybe the height of a small high-rise building and about half a mile across. Even El looked small next to it. She waved Beau over, who hadn't moved from the treeline, watching his sister with careful eyes.

"So, confession time," she said with a smirk. "I didn't bring you all the way out here to beat up you - even though I think you deserve a good whooping. I actually had something else in mind." Eleanor jerked her thumb over her should, towards the towering peak behind her. "I want you to crush this mountain instead."

Beau waited for the punchline. "Okay I don't get it. What do you mean?"

She rolled her eyes. "I meant what I said. Come on, break it."

"You're not serious, El…"

She looked serious though, more serious than he had ever seen her actually. Her arms were crossed impressively, making her look just as intimidating as always, but with none of the laugh lines around her mouth that he was used to. Serious Eleanor was very off-putting.

"We're not leaving until you do it," she threatened. "Break. The. Mountain."

"Um, no. Why would I do that?" He couldn't understand what she was aiming for but he wasn't in the mood to play games.

"Because you're afraid of how strong you are," she said matter-of-factly.

Beau didn't bother trying to disagree with her; she'd see through it anyway. "And how would breaking a mountain will help that exactly?"

"Making you face your fears head on." She sighed as he continued to look at her incredulously. "Look, Beau, you need to face this now. Get back on the horse so to speak. If you don't, it's always going to haunt you. You're not going to be quite this strong in a few more months, but you're still going to be strong enough. And we can't have you hesitating over everything you do and self conscious of yourself.

"Take it from me," she said, her words kinder now. "I'm freakishly strong. I was a wrecking ball as a newborn and that strength never really went away. It was a little disconcerting to always have to be mindful of what I could do and know I was capable of destroying everything I touched, but I had to accept what that meant for me. I couldn't keep tiptoeing around it."

"So smashing stuff made that better?" he asked skeptically.

"No it didn't."

"Then why-"

"I needed to learn to accept myself for who I was, Beau. I had to come to terms with my strength before it took over who I was." Eleanor's eyes were gentle. "I am more than my strength, more than the destruction that comes with being who I am. I am smart and somewhat nice and so much more than people might give me credit for when they first see me. I'm also super funny and pretty darn hot, too," she added with a wink, defusing the tension in her voice. "But it's too easy to pigeonhole me just as the strong girl.

"And you're doing that to yourself right now too," Eleanor said walking back towards him, jabbing Beau in the center of his chest when he was close enough. "Not seeing yourself for all the faucets of who you are. And I'm not going to let you get away with it any longer. So you are going to get out all your frustration and anger and whatever other messed up feelings you have by seeing your full capabilities right now. And you are going to remember what you can do - and then you're going to move the hell on.

"Because yeah you are strong but you're also well-read and stupidly kind and caring to a fault," she said, her arm around his shoulder, squeezing roughly. "You laugh at really lame jokes and can be very sarcastic even though you usually end up apologizing a bunch afterwards for it. You're a good person, Beau, who would never hurt a fly willingly, but who is capable of a lot more damage now than you were as a human. So accept yourself for who you are now. Cause it's painful for all of us to see how down on yourself your being. We love you Beau, so you should love yourself too. You deserve to."

Beau couldn't respond to that. So he let Eleanor push him closer to the small mountain, eyeing it decidedly. Experimentally, he held put his hand on the side of the ridge and found it solid to his touch. But he knew it would take only a fraction of his strength to punch a crater into it. How much of his strength would it take to level it all? More than he had used before besides when he destroyed Victor…

But that was the point, wasn't it? To use that same amount of raw power, to push himself to his limit and see who it was that remained after? Would he break apart as he did after tearing Victor limb from limb, or could he still be the person Eleanor thought he was despite it?

Hoping he wasn't going to end up letting his sister down, Beau took a deep breath and swung his fist. The mountain trembled, cracking before him in an impressive fissure. His fist was partially embedded in the rock two feet in.

Eleanor snorted. "Pathetic. That all you got?"

Beau frowned. "Um, you do see my fist is in a _mountain_ , right?"

"Yeah, exactly. I see a still standing mountain," she said sharply.

Beau pulled his fist out and struck the mountain again, more forcefully this time. The tremble was more of a roar this time, ominous as it cut through the air with his impact. Huge chunks of rubble dropped to the ground from above. The pair avoided them easily.

Beau gestured towards the mountain as if to say 'ta-da'. But Eleanor shook her head.

"Clearly we won't have to wait months if that's all you can do now. Maybe you didn't have too much of your own blood in your body after all if you're this weak already."

He glared at her. Being strong had never been important to him - he actually cringed from it - but it was insulting for her to imply all the same.

Drawing back his fist, Beau pounded into the side of the rock, pulling his fist free and punching again after. And then before he knew it he was using both fists, striking the mountain in rapid secession in movements too fast for human eyes. He couldn't stop, didn't want to stop. He was a boxer in his prime, a bolt of lightening with deadly consequences, a force of nature. The solid stone and earth couldn't stand up to him.

He practically tunneled through the mound with his hits, crushing everything in his path. The mountain cracked and creaked around him, dropping into chucks that crushed the earth below, but he kept going, channeling everything he had into his balled up hands. Every dredge of anger, every speck of pain, every tormented memory fueled his destruction until there was nothing else. The mountain took his punishing blows, falling apart spectacularly.

Beau didn't wait for the dust to settle. He kept punching, kicking, pounding every sheet of rock he could find. The mountain was being pulverized by a one-man demolition team.

Finally, he had to stop. There was nothing left to crush. Only ground up rock and crumbled remains surrounded his feet.

Beau was breathing hard, winded not from his expulsion of power, but from the roars of anger that had scraped up his throat as he all but screamed out his demons. His whole body was trembling still, pulsing with the power he had been keeping a lid on. He wrapped his arms around himself, trying to will away the shaking. Again, he knew he was out of control. He felt dangerously unhinged.

"Not bad." Eleanor was beside him. She ignored his quiet warning hiss, putting her hand on his shoulder. "Took a bit, but you did okay here."

He didn't think, he just acted. Beau grabbed her by her arm and flung her down into the destruction before him. He couldn't be sure if it was instinctual or if he was honestly annoyed with her, but either way he didn't feel sorry.

Eleanor's impact kicked up a cloud of dust. She didn't seem surprised by the throw though; she must have expected it as she retaliated immediately. She swept her legs out as she hit the earth, a movement so fast that Beau couldn't react and found himself on the ground too. The ground shook again.

After shaking off their daze, they were both on their feet, grappling now. Beau went to lift Eleanor over his head but she dug her heels into the dirt, planting herself firmly. This gave her the leverage she needed to drag Beau into a headlock. He tried to break her hold but her strength was too much. She forced him into the earth again, slamming her elbow into his back to keep him down.

Beau winced, throwing his hands back to try to shove her off of him. Eleanor stayed firm though, pinning one of his hands successfully. He managed to keep the other free, punching upwards at her and landing a hit. The air was forced out of her lungs, distracting her enough that Beau could regain the advantage.

With the pressure eased up, he threw his entire body upwards at her, shoving Eleanor until she was airborne. She didn't fly far and so Beau was able to grab her by her leg before she landed, slamming her into the dirt with such force the ground split. The crumbled remains of the mountain trickled into the fault, rushing to fill it around Eleanor's form. She made no move to get up, pinned still by a sharp-eyed Beau.

"You could have made better time," she said finally, picking the conversation back up as if they just hadn't had the short brawl.

"I'll remember that for next time," he all but growled.

"You should. My best time is twenty seconds with one this size," Eleanor explained with a shrug.

Beau scoffed. "Just how many mountains have you crushed?"

"Fourteen," she answered immediately. "One for every human I've killed."

Her honestly shocked Beau silent. His hands released Eleanor, allowing her to sit up while Beau kneeled beside her. He felt ashamed of his behavior now that he was rational again.

"It was - is - how I cope with all the blood on my hands," she added lightly. She shook the dust from her ponytail, watching her brother with unguarded eyes. "How I dealt with my frustrations for letting everyone, including myself, down."

"I… I didn't know."

She reached out to pat his shoulder. "Well it's not something I broadcast. I try not to let my weakness out there. I don't want it to control me any more than my strength does." Eleanor smiled but it was rueful. "Destroying the mountains was more about forcing myself to confront what I capable of, to remind myself of the danger I presented. To see what I could do to these giant rocks was supposed to keep me in line around the much more fragile humans. Keep me on my best behavior, you know. Each time I slip up, I do it all over again - I never want to forget that I am responsible for minding myself, for being better. And now you won't either," she finished with a nod over her shoulder. "You know what you can do now. Don't fear it; learn from it. Keep yourself in check. Got it, little bro?"

"Yeah. Got it." His tone was more resolved than bleak now.

"Good. Now dust yourself off and go home - your home."

Beau shook his head. "I don't think I'm ready to go back there."

"You better be. Edythe is waiting for you there," Eleanor explained to his confusion. He drew his eyebrows together. "Look, you guys can't keep running from this. She wants to be there for you, to help you heal. But you have to let her help. Don't shut her out."

"I'm not trying to shut her out. I just don't want to make things worse. She's hurting too. Because of me."

"Because she almost lost you," she corrected. "And she's a mess about it, yeah, but her main concern is for you, Beau. She's trying to be a good wife to you, to push away her own pain to get you to a better place. It's not easy for her being back there, I'd assume, but she's trying. For you. So get your butt in gear and return the favor."

Beau felt hopeless. "Are we just supposed to go back to our honeymoon like nothing's changed?"

"No, you're supposed to go back to your honeymoon and accept that things have changed - but not everything. You still have each other. Be grateful for that. Love her and cherish her, hold her close and be all stupid like newlyweds are supposed to be. Don't let the things that have changed change you," Eleanor said wisely. "Or change your relationship. Now go be the husband you promised her to be, Beau." She shoved his shoulder playfully.

"Right." He ran his fingers through his thick hair, mental preparing himself. "Right, okay. I'm going then." He stood, brushing off his clothes, facing north to where his wife was waiting for him. But he ducked in to kiss the top of Eleanor's head first. "Thanks for kicking my ass and getting my head back on straight, Ellie," he said affectionately. "I needed it."

She beamed. "It's what sisters are for, little bro. Come find me again when you need another ass kicking."

He laughed, the sound almost making him lightheaded. It felt good to laugh. Beau gave his sister a short wave before shooting off into the deeper wilderness. He was going home.


	17. Day Forty-Seven

_Author's note: Sorry this took so long! Major writer's block - mostly because this story is getting ready to wrap up. I might do a couple of more chapters, but we will see. :) And thank you everyone for the reviews! I look forward to reading them!  
_

* * *

Day Forty-Seven of Forever:

* * *

Beau ran at full speed through the lush forest, the resting heartbeats of nearby wildlife softly crooning around him. The lull petered out the closer he got to their hidden home, signalling the start of a new day as all around him began to wake. New sounds met his ears instead: a tepid set of footsteps on hardwood, the subtle swishing of fabric, and then the chiming of granite fingers on ivory keys. The familiarity of the sounds of home warmed his chest, making him increase his speed substantially.

Soft music floated through the air as he finally came in view of the rustic cottage. The simple melody slowly morphed into his lullaby, clearly Edythe's way of welcoming Beau back to their home. The sound wrapped around him lovingly like a fleece blanket. It heartened him, strengthening his resolve to get things back on track for his wife's sake.

He braced himself with a steely breath before opening the door. The music flooded the inside of the cottage richly, bouncing off the wooden floors. Edythe called out to Beau from behind the keys, her cashmere and honey voice washing over him. It had been too long since he had heard that lightness in her tone; he hadn't realized how long it had been until then, giving him pause while also filling him with longing. He felt guilty for having dropped the ball so clearly in regards to his marriage but knew his failure only strengthened his resolve.

He had to do better. Edythe deserved better.

Beau crossed into the main part of the sitting room, intent on apologizing to his wife right away, dropping to his knees and begging if necessary, but the words caught in his throat.

Edythe was seemingly absorbed in her symphony, nonplussed as she played despite the fact that the outfit she wore was far from appropriate for a concerto. It was a deep blue baby doll, completely sheer besides the cups that were secured by ties over her shoulders. The string panties she wore under were thin and lacy, delicate in every way as they clung to her form, providing minimal coverage. It was more than enough to freeze Beau where he stood, all rational thought fleeing him.

She looked up at Beau, smiling sweetly as she played into the newer part of his song. "How was your trip with Eleanor, love?"

"Uh... It was... it was good." Beau was having trouble stringing together his words.

Edythe hummed contently as her lavender lids fluttered close. "I'm glad. She seemed confident she's be able to get through to you and it looks like she was right."

Beau was thrown, off kilter from the seemingly normal line of conversation that was in direct contrast to the lingerie Edythe wore. But she pressed on as if her outfit was not the least bit out of ordinary for discussing his recent outing with their sister. "You look better now, anyway, so I guess I owe her for that." She then peeked up at his from under her dark eyelashes coyly. "I'm just glad to have you here with me. Thank you for coming home."

"Mmm hmm." Beau rubbed the back of his neck, not sure if was supposed to address her state of dress or not. "Uh, what's all this about?"

"I missed our home," she answered softly, the last notes of the song ringing still as she pulled away from the piano.

"Not exactly what I was referring to," Beau said after clearing his throat. He slid the bench out with Edythe still primly sitting on it so she was facing him. Her legs were crossed demurely despite her daring outfit. The contrast of her pale flesh against the deep blue fabric was indecently attractive.

"You didn't let me finish." Her eyes were playful but something else lingered there too. "I missed our home. I missed being wrapped up in our love in our cottage. This was a place where it could be just the two of us with no obstacles between us, no barriers. It's where we were finally able to become one, intimately, physically, and emotionally. I just want to go back to that." She reached out, caressing his face. "I want to be as close to you as possible and revel in how much I love you. To force away all the fear and uncertainty, to just be us unfiltered again."

Beau got to his knees before her, laying his head on her lap. He sucked in a shaken breath, taking in the rich fragrance of her exposed skin. "I want that too," he admitted quietly. "I want to get back to that place with you, but I don't think it comes from being here."

"It doesn't," she agreed, stroking his hair. "But this is where we originally got to that place. I think the reminder will help."

"And the, uh, lace?"

"A wedding gift from my sisters," she said with a laugh. "I thought if I was going to welcome my husband home I should properly do it all the way."

"Well I am feeling very welcomed." He trailed his fingers up the flesh of her thigh and along the line of thin fabric.

"Mission accomplished then." But her tone quickly lost its mirth. "But in all seriousness, I know what you're going through is going to be impossible to come to terms with all at once; a pep talk from our sister and a few risqué lingerie items are hardly going to change that. But I know who you are, Beau, and I know together we can get to a healthy place. It just may take some time. But we'll get there."

Of that he had no doubt; it would be a process. But what was important at this moment was making the first steps, something he was committed to finally doing. He couldn't wallow in self pity for the rest of his time on earth - that wasn't going to do anyone any good, least of all Edythe. He had to face this head on.

He realized now he had gone into this world of theirs naively, understanding only in theory what it meant to be a vampire. The true scale of what it meant had been something lofty, something he could not grasp until forced to confront it by Victor's need for vengeance. And now that he saw for himself what it truly meant to be a monster he had to move on to the next part of it - acceptance. But that would have to come with time. Of course he had nothing but that now.

And in the meanwhile he would continue to live as best he could with the woman he loved faithfully by his side through it. There were certainly worse things.

Beau nodded with his newfound understanding, his fingers still skirting around the band of the sheer garments she wore. "I'm pretty confident about the progress we're making so far, especially in regards to this whole being welcomed home to lingerie aspect of it. But to clarify, I believe I heard you use the word 'items' as in plural? As in multiple pieces of lingerie?"

She rolled her eyes but her smile returned. "You did hear correctly. My sisters were very generous in supplementing my collection of negligees and other intimate pieces of clothing."

"Ah."

"Would you like to see?" She laughed as he continue to ghost over her body.

"Oh yes. Very much so, actually."

"Good," she replied, her voice dropping an octave seductively. "Because I plan on using the bulk of this day we've been allotted to show you each and every item to both our satisfaction. How does that sound?"

"It sounds like we haven't a second to waste," Beau growled, low and husky.

She curled over him, her hands roaming down his back. "But my brother has made it very clear that if we are not home tonight he will be coming here personally to separate us." Beau groaned. "There is much to be done, love."

"To get ready to move," Beau realized as he sulked. He had already consciously decided, of course, so it made sense that Archie was getting the ball rolling. He placed a trail of chaste kisses along Edythe's inner thigh, feeling her legs spread apart slightly to give him more skin to access. "Guess I shouldn't be too surprised."

Edythe sighed breathlessly at his efforts. "Mmmm. Well he wants to make sure all of us are settled and ready before the start of new school year."

" _All_ of us?" he questioned, his lips stilling.

She slid her fingers under Beau's chin, lifting his face to hers. Her eyes were kind. " _All_ of us."

He swallowed visibly, but nodded.

Edythe shook her head. "Don't be nervous, love. I'll be there with you every step of the way. We all will be."

"It's so soon," he croaked.

"You will be fine," she promised.

"How can you know that?"

"Because it's you. You are you, Beau, and you have always met and exceeded my expectations." She kissed his lips, silencing his protest. Her eyes were twinkling as she pulled away, taking in his pout. "You have never let me down, despite what you may think. You are the man I love, my husband and my partner, and I know you more intimately than any person on this planet can claim."

"I don't even know me," Beau admitted, clearly shaken by his own admission. "After everything I've learned that I'm capable of, everything I've done... I feel like I don't really know myself anymore."

"Then let me remind you who you are." Edythe got to her feet, pulling Beau into a standing position too. She spun backwards so she could face him, but tugged him by his waist into their bedroom. When they were standing in front of the full length mirror, Edythe turned him so he faced their reflections.

Beau slightly cringed, as was his custom, when faced with his alien appearance. Even now, he couldn't help but to be struck by the stark differences in his appearance verses what he remembered from when he was human. But the creature he faced now looked even worse for wear that he might have suspected, his wild-looking features the result of his dash through the woods and his off-putting maroon eyes still with lavender bruises underneath. He thought this version of himself might have fit in more among the haggard nomads than the immaculate Cullen family.

Suppressing a shudder, he forced his eyes towards the petite woman beside his reflection and found her gazing up at him with overwhelming affection.

"Beau." With just saying his name, Edythe stilled his unpleasant line of thought. Her love for him was evident. She leaned her head against his shoulder, her gaze smouldering as she took him in. "Beaufort Michael Swan," she started again, her lips curled into his favorite smile. "You are the man I have chosen to spend my life with. You are my serenity, my peace in this world that is so loud and dark that before you I felt I was drowning constantly. You brought me to the surface and returned the sky to my view simply by seeing me, and now it's my turn."

She took his right hand then and brought it to her lips, kissing his upturned palm. "With this hand you have caressed my face," she whispered in her velvety soprano, her eyes never leaving his. "You have shared your warmth with me as a human, as an immortal, and as a man - touched me as I have never been touched before and made me understand what it truly means to have been loved. No matter what else these hands are capable of, I know their gentleness above all else."

She brought his hand to the spot where here heart no longer beat, working it down her body slowly over the lacy garment. They moved along the curve of her beast, dipping to her waist, over the expanse of her hips and thigh, before moving back up again and settling in the center of her chest. Where their bare skin touched, something electrical surged to life. It was if they were being drawn in by a live current. It charged and pulsed, as alive and tangible as a beating heart, swirling around them as they touched.

"Do you feel that too?" she whispered, visibly tingling.

"Yes," he answered simply, knowing immediately what she was referring to. The pulsing that had been building between them since that first day in Biology was something that Beau had just accepted it as a part of what drew them together. He had never thought to ask if Edythe had felt it too but she clearly did.

She turned to him, running her other hand up his arm, silently marveling at the sinewy muscles below the surface as he reacted to her gentle touch. "With these arms," she continued. "You have held me close countless times - even when you should have turned me away. I have laid in them and watched you dream of me and called my name. I have felt them wrap around me and make me whole. You have picked me up with these arms and cradled me, teased me, and even carried me across the threshold of our home." Edythe sighed contently as she caressed him. "I have never felt more cherished than when I am in your arms, Beau. This is where my true home is - here, beside you."

Her touch receded and Beau missed it right away, wanting to draw her back in. But he did not have to wait long. Edythe worked her hands under his shirt, lifting it overhead and tossing it away. She then kissed her way up and along his flesh, sliding now both of her hands up to tangle around his neck.

He trembled when her lips came to a halt over his collar. She spoke directly against his skin now. "The blood that still pulses in your body tormented and intrigued me and nearly drove me crazy before. A potent mixture of amazing fragrances that cling to you still - your scent of sunshine and surf and vanilla and fresh cinnamon - a scent that is just so impossibly you that it makes me dizzy. Even with that the bloodlust gone away, the aroma still makes my insides squirm," she purred, pressing her body to his, making him hiss out loud with want. "You asked me once if I was as intoxicated by your presence as you were mine - and the answer in unequivocally yes. I want to drink in your scent and have it fill me up until I burst."

" _Edythe_ ," Beau moaned. He wanted to touch her.

She knew it too. "Not yet."

But she didn't play fair; her hands were winding down to his waist setting his skin ablaze. He found himself rocking against her unintentionally. She did not still him but instead encouraged him on as she dug her fingers into his hips.

"Our bodies has connected countless times." Edythe's voice was crushed velvet now. "I have felt you move inside me as we filled our needs, tasted the sweetness of your skin, marveled at the intensity of our lovemaking. Through our bodies we have expressed what words can not. You have shown me your every raw desire," she all but whimpered as her body writhed with his. "I have learned what makes you moan, what makes you lose all sense of control, what makes you _cum_." Beau pressed his erection more firmly against her lower stomach at that, the word a thousand times more erotic on her lips than he would have suspected. "And I plan on making use of our eternity together to map out every inch of your flesh and enjoy you to my heart's fulfillment."

Their bodies were interlocked, her breasts flush with his torso, his hips grinding into her pelvis. Edythe kissed along his chest in a frenzied way, her sighs spilling across his skin in the most maddening way. But she did not fully give in to her desire yet, still having more to express to her husband.

"And even still, these are all just pieces of who you are. Just fragments of what make up the amazing man I love. For as much as I know your body, I know your heart and mind just as intimately. I know you, Beau, and I love you more than I could ever say with just words." The hands around his neck pulled him lower until Edythe could pepper his face with kisses. He returned her fervor in earnest, winding his hands into her bronze hair as their lips collided.

"If you ever forget who you are," she breathed between kisses. "I will be here to remind you. I will always be here, Beau. Always."

There was nothing more that needed to be said verbally. Their caresses spoke volumes, their need at it's peak and overflowing.

Still pressed together, they worked their way over to the plush bed, Beau pulling Edythe on top of him. She nuzzled her body against him, her hands frantically undoing his pants and shimming them down. He aided her until he was finally undressed for her, his length finding purchase between her thighs. She pressed down on him through the thin fabric, seeping through almost immediately. Her sex recognized him, seeking out the warmth it could only revel in with their joining. She rolled her hips down as she undid the fabric ties at her hips, the material that separated them giving way so she might welcome him in.

Beau's hands skimmed over the back of her thighs, groaning and cupping her ass as her wetness wrapped around the tip of his cock. But Edythe did not fully lower herself onto him yet, basking in the sensation of him rocking against her entrance. It was torture of the most pleasurable kind.

As Edythe rubbed against him sensually, her breast swayed in the nearly sheer cups of her negligee. Beau found himself transfixed as they bounced, gracing him occasionally with a hint of her pink nipples as the garment shifted hazardously. He lifted himself up, still grabbing her full bottom with both hands. Using his teeth, he lowered one cup to reveal the creamy mound. He swept his tongue over the sensitive skin, swirling across the nub almost lazily. His actions spurred on her grinding until she was taking more of his length into her flesh, her walls gripping him intimately.

She shifted her hips down a fraction, mewling at the sensation of having taken him in fully. It was familiar, filling her body as well as her very being. Edythe felt complete. This was how things were meant to be.

Beau could feel it too. Being inside Edythe was returning home, was finding where he belonged even when he didn't know he was lost. She grounded him, gave him somewhere to go back to when there was nothing - because there would always be this, always be the two of them.

The frenzy was ebbing away into something almost gentle. Their pace eased up, their lovemaking taking precedent over fulfilling the needs of their flesh.

Touching, kissing, sighing; Edythe and Beau shared themselves wordlessly. They moved together hypnotically, joined in the most intimate way physically and emotionally.

He breathed her in as he kissed along the column of her neck, his teeth grazing against the skin carefully but with enough pressure that she shivered. Languidly he rolled his tongue over her skin, kissing and sucking in equal parts.

"Ohh," she moaned emphatically, writhing against his mouth. Edythe dragged her nails up and along his sides slowly, her hips raising and dropping as she pressed her body to his. She slid against him eagerly, finding pleasure in the way he teased her deepest regions as he met her thrusts. The pressure was building, gathered below her navel and spreading to the tips of her toes.

Beau was panting against her neck now, tasting the fragrance of her skin as his venom pooled along his tongue. It was overwhelming and impossibly potent. The sound of his sucking melded with her erratic breathing, desperation and lust in complete harmony as their bodies met in heat. He met her thrust for thrust, moan for moan though still neither were in any hurry to find their release. The joy of feeling each others' pleasure and prolonging the moment took priority.

The slow intensity of their lovemaking grew into mind-numbing ecstasy over and over as they savored each intimate touch. It was a different feeling from that of their passionate honeymoon where they were slave to their newfound urges; this something more akin to finding comfort in each others' embrace, still passionate but serene as well. Again, the barriers around them fell away until there was only two connected souls, bound forevermore.

Sometime later they detangled themselves unceremoniously knowing their alone time was up, though still sharing light caresses as they redressed. As Beau loosely tied Edythe's hair back for her, a mess of tangles from his fingers running through it, he noticed two marks at the juncture of her neck and collar. They were peach against the cream of her neck, standing out marginally like a shadow on her fair skin. Fascinated, he pressed his fingertips to the blemishes and found them warmer than the surrounding flesh.

Beau puzzled. "Uh, can vampires get hickeys?"

Edythe looked at her husband incredulously before erupting in long peak of melodic laughter, her voice a synonymy as it echoed through the home. She brought her hands to her neck where his hands were, feeling along the dip to marvel in the warmth as well. It was the exact spot where his lips had teased her; he had apparently printed her with his love.

"The short answer is yes," she said between chuckles. "It's not a true hickey, of course, as blood does not circulate for us as it does humans, however. It's from the venom when you kissed me there. Our skin reacts to the fresh venom, making my own venom pool under the surface to become flushed. It's darker there, isn't it?"

"Noticeably so," Beau admitted sheepishly. "Might have got a little out of hand there. Sorry, sweetheart."

"Oh, it will fade with time," Edythe said with a wink. "And then you can just mark me again." The idea did sound promising. She saw the eagerness on her husbands face and chuckled more. "Or maybe I'll just cover your entire body with marks of my own."

"Not opposed to that. Nope, not in the least bit." Eleanor would tease them mercilessly for the evidence of their tryst but Beau knew it would be well worth it. Every time he looked at the mark it filled him with a sense of pride and a longing to decorate her skin with more. But there would be more time that later - an entire eternity of it.

The couple returned to the main house soon after, somewhat drunk on their romp still. As predicted, Eleanor relentlessly made fun at their expense but was gracious enough to stop short of actual innuendo, staying true to her promise to Beau. After she had her fill of their embarrassment, she clued them in on their plans for the night.

"Archie said we're going to be leaving Washington soon," Eleanor said, looking at Beau for confirmation.

He nodded once. "It makes more sense to leave now."

"True, true. So since we may not be around for much longer I was thinking we should do something." She gestured out the window. "A last hurrah of sorts."

Edythe mulled that over. "Well what did you have in mind?"

Jessamine was the one who answered her, however, peeking her head out of Archie's rooms she addressed them. "I think we should use the time we have allotted to ease Beau into human populations. A little test run to see if it's prudent to jump headfirst into anything." The blond looked at Beau apologetically. "I'm don't mean to imply anything, of course, but I thought you might like to confirm the extent of your control now before we skip town and it's too late."

Beau was not offended, however; Jessamine smiled as she felt his gratitude for his sister's thoughtfulness. "No, that makes sense, Jess. Better to know now."

"How about we take him out on a little excursion?" Eleanor suggested, clapping her hands together excitedly. "A little classic vampire outting?"

"Well it's certainly not the worst idea in the world," Edythe conceded, but frowned as she dipped into Eleanor's mind. "But are you sure about the choice of venue? Shouldn't we start slow?"

"Well yeah but it's kinda the perfect place to test him. And it's a Friday so it'll be a slow roll out if we get there early enough." She looked quite proud of herself. "We'll show up at like nine when it's still dead and see how he fairs. If it's too much we leave before the midnight crowd makes things rowdy."

Edythe thought it over for a second before calling out to her brother. "What do you think, Archie?"

"See for yourself," he replied from somewhere on the third floor.

Whatever he showed Edythe satisfied her. She turned to her husband with an expectant expression. "Would you be up to a trip to Seattle tonight?"

He shrugged. "Uh, sure, I guess. What are we gonna be doing?"

"There are some live venues this time of year that line up with the colleges' start of the summer semester," she stated almost as excited as her sister now. "The music isn't amazing but the atmosphere is what makes it an interesting evening. It's almost infectious."

"It gets wild," Eleanor added, pumping her fists over her head. "Dancing all night and just everyone partying, having a great time. We try to hit up the scene every now and again."

"Watching twenty-somethings get falling over drunk does break up the monotony of endless day and night nicely," Jessamine chuckled.

"Wait, are we going clubbing?" Beau asked disbelievingly. It was not exactly what he pictured when Eleanor mentioned a vampire field trip.

"Heck yeah!" El said with a wink "Ever been to a nightclub before?"

"Yeah, no - underage."

She grinned. "Not gonna stop you tonight. You're gonna love it."

"And this is a normal occurrence for you guys?" Beau asked, still confused.

"It is actually a little cliche," Archie admitted, popping out of the library to lean over the banister. He grinned down at Beau. "Stalking around the city under the cover of darkness and all that. But we do it for the same reason drunken college students do: to let loose and have fun. Besides, it's safer to let our facade slip when we're out at night rather than during the day."

"It's a lot easier to blend in when the humans are too intoxicated to remember anything strange about us," Edythe explained. "If we move too quickly or one of the lights hits us strangely, they'll just pass it off as having too much to drink. So if you should accidentally be less than human for your first time in public its best to do it in a place where no one will have any solid recollection of it later."

Beau shook his head. "I'm just having a hard time picturing vampires partying with mere humans as a good idea."

"It can be pretty entertaining," Jessamine promised with a smirk, now at the bottom of the staircase. "But emotions do tend to run high though so it can get a little overwhelming."

"You'll be fine," her husband assured her, appearing at her side, bumping the side of his hip into hers playfully.

"And the newborn?" Royal said with a raised eyebrow as he entered through the door of the glass wall. It was obvious he had been fiddling around in his garage from his less than put together appearance, worn-down jeans and an oil stained muscle shirt.

"Yeah, how will the newborn fair?" Beau mused aloud, frowning. He was having a hard time picturing himself in a smokey room surrounded by sweaty co-eds, teeming with fresh blood. He forced down the rise of venom that threatened to flood his mouth. "Is it really a good idea for me to be around so many humans in an enclosed space?"

"You'll be fine too," Archie promised, grabbing him by his arm. "With so many of us together, humans tend to steer clear. It's just in their nature - besides the occasional odd one such as yourself."

"You mean a weirdo," Beau corrected. "With no sense of self-preservation."

"Well what else would you consider it if you saw a sweet little rabbit making friendly with a big bad wolf?"

"Well if the wolf was a beautiful as Edythe...?"

"I am far from a mangy wolf." Edythe flashed her teeth but it was playful. "A lioness would perhaps be most apt."

"Semantics." Archie squeezed Beau's arm. "Come on, let's get you showered and dressed. I have the perfect outfit in mind-"

"Another rousing game of dress up Beau?" The brunette groaned. "I'm not your personal Ken doll, you know."

"It's not my fault you don't know how to dress yourself," Archie admonished.

"I managed it for seventeen years before somehow," Beau muttered but he let himself be whisked upstairs.

Archie clicked his tongue. "You might as well been dressing in the dark before. Until you can manage to not pair khaki slacks with a _hoodie_ ," he said, gesturing to Beau's current outfit disgustedly. "You don't have a say here."

Beau rolled his eyes, knowing he was fighting a losing battle. He waved defeatedly as his wife, making her laugh, before subjecting himself to hurricane Archie.

Half an hour later, the hurricane had receded and Beau was graciously allowed to return to the living room, only a little worse for wear. He now wore a pair of dark distressed jean with a deep green slim-fit button down. Archie has insisted Beau leave the collar open and the first two buttons undone but Beau couldn't help but notice how it drew his eyes to the crescent-shaped scar on his neck. Now safely out of the smaller vampires' view, Beau took the opportunity to fasten the garment properly.

But no sooner had he begun reach down to hide the disfigurement and Jessamine appeared before him. She shook her head, slapping his hands away.

"I'd feel more comfortable-" he started.

"Don't," she said with a flick of her hair. He took in her outfit then, a navy crop top with black jeans that appeared to be painted on. Her outfit showed a fair amount of skin unabashedly, as if she was unaware of the various blemishes that littered her arms. She was making no attempt to hide from the scars, instead seeming to embrace them. Seeing he was taking in her appearance, the blonde smiled knowingly.

"Archie doesn't let me be self conscious about my scars," Jessamine said her golden eyes lighting up. She reached up, unbuttoning Beau's collar and straightening it out, patting his chest affectionately. "You don't get to be either."

He smiled back, ducking his head as Royal came up behind him and ruffled his hair. He was dressed now in dark jeans with a burgundy v-neck under a black leather jacket. "Come on, I'm ready to go already. You riding with me or Edythe, Beau?"

"Do you even need to ask?" Jessamine asked sardonically. She led their party into the main entry where they awaited the rest of their siblings.

"Well she is going to be taking the Vanquish so if he is still squeamish about her driving he might be better off with me."

"Because you're so much better about minding your speed," Edythe herself spoke up, appearing at the top of the stairs. She looked very stylish in a short black halter dress and her wavy hair pulled into a high ponytail. She winked at her husband, already aware of the way he was drinking in the exposed skin of her chest and legs.

Royal huffed. "I don't have a built in radar detector like some people. And there is no way I'm letting my baby get impounded."

"Like you couldn't just bat your eyes out of a ticket," Edythe countered.

"I've seen him do it," Jessamine explained to Beau. "Male officer too. No one is immune to Royal's charm."

"I'm not even surprised," Beau snickered. Picturing anyone saying no to Royal, regardless of gender, seemed an impossibility.

Royal scoffed but Beau thought he was secretly pleased by the attention he garnered. "Even so. I still make it a point to obey most traffic laws unlike some people. Wouldn't do to have a cop pull over a car-full of apparently teenage vampires in the dead of night - especially when one of those vampires bares a certain resemblance to the deceased son of a local police chief."

"I would never be caught," Edythe declared as she sashayed her way down the staircase. "Thanks to my handy little gift. So it would be safer to have him with me since you're not quite as infallible."

Royal rolled his eyes. "Obnoxious. I don't know how you deal with her, Beau."

"Unconditional love," Beau explained, pulling a laughing Edythe into his arms tightly.

Eleanor emerged from her room next, wearing what looked like a bright red bra under a short black vest paired with a black mini skirt. Her curls tumbled widely down her back as she moved. Royal appreciated her ensemble with a low wolf whistle. She winked in response, slinking into his embrace.

"Still waiting on Archie?" she inquired as her husband's hands roamed over her body.

"Primadonna," Royal grumbled.

Archie's irritated voice floated down to them. "I heard that!"

"I know," his brother replied flippantly.

The last of the siblings barreled down the stairs finally, looking just as fashionable as always in a pair of black slacks and a shiny silver shirt. He tossed a pair of sunglasses to Jessamine and then another to Beau before he donned a black beanie over his cropped hair.

"Put those on before we get to Seattle," he instructed Beau. "To hide the eyes. It'll be dark inside the club so you won't need contacts but you probably don't want to give the bouncer a heartattack."

"Yeah I'd rather avoid that," Beau snorted, inspecting the heavily tinted shades.

Archie shepherded everyone to the cars then, but hung back with Beau to shove two cards into his hand then: a black credit card and a new drivers' license. Both cards reflected a new name for him, one that made him raise an eyebrow at the smaller man.

"Beau Cullen?"

"Well you won't be able to use the last name Swan for at least a few decades - it'd be too easy to look you up on the Internet and see you're kinda supposed to be dead," Archie stated as they followed their siblings to the detached garage. "And this is only a temporary identity anyway. It also says you're 22 if you check the birth date - gotta get you into the club somehow. So congrats on your first fake ID."

Beau chuckled. "I'm not opposed to the name. I just thought it was funny to see I'm taking Edythe's last name when she's so opposed to mine. We're doing it a little backwards I guess."

"Earnest took Carine's," Archie said with a shrug. "So did I for that matter."

"I guess you're right. Edythe will probably get a kick out of this." He held up the other card. "And an AmEx? What am I going to do with this?"

"Second form of identification, just in case. Or if you see anything you want." Archie grinned. "You're one of us now so you'll have access to our endless fortunes, Beau. Really, doesn't hesitate if there's ever anything you want - unless it's clothes in which case I reserve the right to veto any purchases, just so you're forewarned."

Beau wisely chose to say nothing as he slid the two cards into his new - and incredibly expensive - leather wallet - a wedding gift from Carine. It would take some time before he was completely comfortable with the Cullen family's generosity.

Archie peeled off to join his wife in the backseat of the M3 with Eleanor riding shotgun while Royal played the radio in the front seat. Edythe was already waiting for Beau in her sleek Vanquish with the windows down. Beau shook his head at the car as he carefully climbed in, irrationally afraid he would damage the vehicle just by looking at it funny.

"Do I even want to know how fast this car can go?" he asked, eyeing the sleek dashboard that looked like it belonged on a spaceship.

She flashed him a wide smile. "You'll see."

And see he did. Edythe broke every traffic law known to man with her breakneck speed - maybe even the laws of physics. The speed didn't bother Beau nearly as much as it bothered the cars they passed, however; even at top speed occasionally pushing 175 MPH the car moved impossibly smooth as Edythe served and glided down the interstate. Of course they saw no cops on the road, only bewildered vehicles they left in their wake.

Beau amused himself during the trip by creeping his hand up Edythe's thigh at snails pace, watching the accelerator jump as he rattled her. She stayed perfectly between the lines of the road of course but Beau knew her mind was occupied with something else besides her driving from the way her dark eyes bore into his. It made for a very charged drive.

They made beyond excellent time, pulling into the city in just two hours, a feat he would have thought impossible prior to knowing Edythe. As they waited for their siblings to arrive in the city as well, they parked in a nearly deserted lot on the outskirts of town to await the sun to dropping over the horizon so they could venture outside safely. Edythe used this wealth of time to pay Beau back for his teasing by climbing into his lap and making her state of arousal known. There was little he could do in the leather exterior that fully satisfied either of their lust, but they made do. However, all too soon their siblings had caught up with them, flashing their high-beams into the intimate space obnoxiously until a scowling Edythe got back behind the wheel. Beau rolled his eyes as he adjusted himself, resisting the childish urge to stick his tongue out at them for their interference.

The sky was turning dark when they Cullens pulled into a luxuriously stacked garage, parking on the top level beside each other. Beau helped Edythe out of the car, chuckling as she righted her dress. She slapped his chest playfully, pushing him away even as her body language told a very different story. Beau briefly considered pressing her onto the hood of the Vanquish, wondering how much force would be too much for the vehicle to handle.

"You'll wear out the shocks if you keep abusing the Vanquish like that," Royal chastised his sister as he exited his car, reminding the couple they were not alone.

"Then I guess you'll just have to right them after," she replied, holding her head high. "As you have had to do for your BMW dozens of times over. Don't get all hollier than thou with me, Royal - you will lose."

He snorted. "Just stating facts, Edythe. No need to get so defensive. If you want to dry hump your husband in a three hundred thousand dollar car, that's your prerogative. I was just reminding you of the consequences-"

"Play nice," Jessamine interrupted, putting her arm around her brother's waist and the other around her sister, instantly defusing the tension with her gift.

Eleanor smirked at Beau. "You guys didn't get that out of your system earlier?"

"Hey, we had a deal," Beau reminded her, shoving her lightly as he slipped on his pair of dark sunglasses. He could still see through them with ease despite the intense tint.

"Just asking a question," she said innocently. "And technically I agreed not to talk about what you and E get into behind closed doors - I think whatever you two do in abandoned parking lots is still free game."

"Well the doors of the Vanquish _were_ closed," Beau said, humoring her. He knew she was ribbing him on purpose to keep his mind off of what he was about to do and Beau was grateful for it. He was already a bundle of nerves. There was no one in the parking lot except them but he could still smell the faint aromas in the air. He was tempted to shut off his sense of smell completely but knew it would defy the point of the exercise; he wasn't testing his control if he wasn't breathing, after all.

Archie squeezed in next his two siblings, looking up at both of them with a smirk. "I don't think the closed doors thing counts when the doors are half windows. You're kind of inviting teasing by making it that easy to see what you're up to."

"Who's side are you on?" Beau attempted to elbow his brother but Archie dodged neatly.

"I'm on the side of truth," Archie said with a grin. "If you didn't want us all up in your business maybe you should pick better places to get all hot and heavy."

Beau groaned as the pair of them laughed. They were exiting the parking garage now and on the main street, arranged in two lines of three on the sidewalk. He knew it wasn't a coincidence that his strongest and psychic siblings were the ones flanking him. Archie had one arm around Beau still, squeezing him slightly to prevent him for walking too fast, anchoring Beau to his side. Eleanor was upwind of her brothers, the first line of warning should the wind change and carry the first whiff of human towards them. She looked taut with anticipation.

It happened without fanfare. As the trio was crossing in front of a rundown pizzeria with the others right behind them, the door of the establishment blew open and an impossibly human scent fluttered into the street. Beau's jaw clenched, his head whipping towards the source: a balding man sweeping debris out of his shop. He was sweating from working in the stuffy store all day, his head bent over as he worked. He didn't acknowledge the group of teenagers as they passed by except the automatic responses of prey when it unknowingly comes in contact with predators; his pupils dilated slightly, his heart rate accelerated, and his already overworked sweat glands went into overdrive. In other words, his scent became even more appetizing.

Venom surged into Beau's mouth and an intense burning scorched his throat. The scent of fresh blood was a thousand times worse and a thousand times better than he remembered. He almost whimpered as he ground his teeth together, feeling his sanity slowly retreating as he became overwhelmed by thirst.

He felt a small hand on his back then. Edythe. His posture slackened only slightly. "His name is Alberto," she whispered too quietly for any but her siblings to hear. "It helps to see them as people. He has been married for over 20 years and has three children. He adores his four grandchildren and has another on the way any day."

"A week from Tuesday," Archie confirmed in the same gentle voice. "It'll be a girl. Allegra."

Beau nodded shakily but couldn't say anything as the warm scent held him hostage. The burning was an echo of the pain he had felt during his transformation, white-hot and unyielding. It made it nearly impossible to concentrate on anything else. No matter how many times he tried to swallow down the venom to elevate the burn in his throat, it remained constant. It was like he was attempting to swallow a piping hot iron.

The human had yet to notice that their group was standing awkwardly in front of the window of his shop but would eventually turn towards them when it became obvious they had no intention of going inside. The longer they drew attention to themselves, the more likely the man would approach them and perhaps try to entice them in. It was an interaction he might not survive.

"Concentrate," Jessamine murmured. "You have to focus, Beau."

"Why aren't you helping him?" Edythe hissed at her sister.

"I can't make him not feel the thirst," the blond replied calmly. But she shuffled her feet impatiently.

"You could distract him."

"He needs to learn how to do this on his own." She directed her words back at Beau now. "Remember your lessons with Kirill and how you manipulated your shield in the forest after getting rid of Victor." Beau stiffened at the reminder. She clicked her tongue. "Not now, Beau. That's not going to help. Focus on the shield. Find the source of your bloodlust and lock it down." Her words were softer now. "You can do this, Beau. You're doing amazingly already, but you need to keep going."

Beau didn't feel like he was doing amazing, however. He thought he was one short second away from ruining everything. Like a rubber band being pulled too far, threatening to snap with the slightest provocation.

There was a war raging in his mind. Logically, Beau knew he didn't want to hurt the man - hurt _Alberto_ , he corrected mentally as he remembered to see him as a person - but he didn't feel like there was much of a choice. His instincts were all screaming at him to stop fighting and just give in. To be the monster he already knew he was. But a larger part of him, his somehow still functioning voice of reason, knew he had to get control of himself. He had to prove to himself that could handle this, could push down the urge to kill. It was the only way he would feel any relief; he had to know that he was better than he had been when Victor lured him into the forest, had to know he was more than just his predatory side.

He took in a shaky breath, letting the burn seep into his being. It was painful, beyond painful, but he had to endure it. The burn was not nearly as painful as Alberto's murder would be on his psyche. He could not be responsible for another person's death - it would destroy him.

He didn't want to be a monster, he didn't want to be a murderer. He repeated this to himself over and over again, willing it to be burned into his mind.

As he solely concentrated on that thought, Beau realized he was able to maintain his more coherent thoughts, able to think and process effectively. He had been stalled when the scent of fresh blood wrapped around him, but that no longer seemed to be the case. It was like he was singularly centering around the part of his brain that controlled his reason. In doing so, he was ignoring the too-familiar thirst that had been fighting to consume him. So long as he was able to keep his thoughts focused, like Jess had said, the thirst took a backseat and could be shoved away to an extent. It wouldn't go away but it could be managed, at least.

The burn was more manageable now. Beau unclenched his jaw and loosened his posture, feeling his muscles relax as he did. Around him, his siblings shared a collective sigh.

"Very good," Jessamine complimented, sounding a little taken back. It had taken him less time than she had thought to reign himself in.

The interaction had only taken less than a minute even though it had felt a lot longer. Alberto finished his sweeping, casting a curious glance at the beautiful youths before him. He shifted his weight, debating if he should invite them inside, but seemed to think better of it.

With the spell broken, they were able to continue down the sidewalk. As they followed the road, they passed more people: a couple fighting across the street, an older woman tugging along a small child, a business man hurriedly dashing the opposite way. Each time someone came into the vicinity, the Cullens visibly tensed, but Beau did not have any lapses. He kept his head up, not slowing his nearly human pace, with the only sign of the strain he was under being the tight line of his mouth. He compartmentalized, remembering Edythe's mantra of mind over matter. So long as he saw himself rising above his baser instincts, he could survive - as would the people he encountered. And so the monster inside remained at bay.

Archie led them down a few winding pathways and back alleys, clearly picking a convoluted route that minimized their chances of running into humans. He kept up a steady stream of conversation with Eleanor; he would have appeared at ease if not for the arm he kept around Beau, lightly squeezing.

They finally arrived at what appeared to be a hole-in-the-wall bar, not somewhere anyone would typically plan to go to but instead just ended up. There was a middle-aged man on a stool leaning against the brick exterior. He hastily checked their IDs, flinching slightly when Beau - less careful than his siblings - touched his hand by accident. Beau found the man's skin uncomfortably warm, used to the moderate temperature of his family's touch now. He wondered idly how Edythe ever got used to the heat he had exuded before, alien as it had to have been for her.

After briefly fumbling when handing back their IDs, the man allowed them entry, shifting away slightly as they passed.

It wasn't a large space, but could hold fifty or so patrons without upsetting the fire marshals. A raised stage with a DJ booth at one corner took up a fifth of the room; the band was not slated to come on for a while so the sound system played a collection of top forties in the meantime. The back wall was a single long bar with empty stools denoting the still early hour of the night. The dance floor was lined with a few standing tables in a half circle. It made for an intimate space, even more so with the Cullens as the only guests.

Royal and Eleanor headed straight to the bar where a single bartender was wiping down the wells while the rest of their siblings sought out where they would camp for the night.

Archie lead Beau to the farthest table from the door, beaming now. "Hard part is over," he promised. "It's always trickier to deal with humans outside because of the shifting winds. Indoors the air gets stagnant and there isn't as much risk. And with a place this small," he added, gesturing to the room. "It'll never get crowded enough to be overwhelming."

"So it'll be smooth sailing?" Beau felt a little skeptical as he pocketed his sunglasses.

But Archie nodded. "No really, it will. Have some faith in yourself - you're doing better than any of us thought you would."

Beau was spared from having to respond by the return of Royal and Eleanor. Between them they carried a tray with six shot glasses with a bitter-smelling liquid inside and two full glasses with a less-soured drink. They placed it on the table where their party was now gathered around.

"Props?" Beau asked, looking at the drinks that he knew would go untouched.

"Partially," Royal said, picking up one of the shots and putting it before Beau. "We can't drink it, obviously, but we should appear to be drinking. And while we are at it we should make sure you can handle delicate objects."

"You haven't really broken any objects so far," Eleanor said with a chuckle. Beau purposefully avoided her eyes, remembering the Jacuzzi in the cottage and not wanting to give her any fodder of making fun of him. "But you haven't had to handle really fragile stuff yet. As a rule Earnest usually builds our homes with pretty enforced materials for things like doorknobs and faucets. We could still destroy them, obviously, but only if we were careless. But this is basically a dive bar so their glassware is cheap as shit. See if you can pick up that shot."

Sure this was some sort of prank, Beau slowly reached towards the tiny glass cup put before him. No sooner had he wrapped his fingers around the base and it shattered, the liquid bursting over. He drew back his hand in shock.

"You weren't kidding," he grumbled.

Edythe took a napkin from the tray and wiped his hand. "Glass is easily breakable even for humans," she said soothingly. "With the texture of our skin in combination with our strength, we have to be very prudent when exercising control."

"It's best to start with shot glasses," Eleanor said as she crushed the rest of the glass with her hand, smoothing it into fine grains. She unceremoniously swept it onto the floor. "Small and easy to replace."

"We will tip very well to make up for the ones you break," Archie promised. He picked up another shot and put it in front of Beau. "Try again. Even less pressure and don't pinch it this time."

Beau did as instructed and was able to put his fingers around the glass this time, but when he picked it up it shattered as well. He shook his hand moodily as the drink dripped over his fingers.

Jessamine gave him an understanding smile. This time she crushed the incriminating shards. "When you picked it up, you automatically applied pressure. Humans do it so they can lift the drink without it sloshing because they are naturally out of equilibrium - but we don't have any balance issues so it's not necessary."

"And pick it up from the base," Archie added. "The glass is thicker there."

This time he was able to pick up the shot and keep it in one piece.

"Very good," Eleanor said with a smirk. "Now try to set it back down."

Thinking this was the easy part, he went to place it back down only to break a third glass on impact with the table. He growled in frustration, making Eleanor laugh.

"You knew that was going to happen," he accused her as she leaned in to get rid of the evidence.

"Yup," she said, popping the 'p'.

"Try to be helpful," Edythe chastised her sister as she sopped up the liquid with another napkin. "Otherwise he'll go through their entire stock of glassware."

Beau nudged his wife. "Thanks for the vote of confidence."

"It's not a very extensive stock," she corrected. "I didn't mean to-"

"Relax. It was a joke." He turned to El. "What did I do wrong?"

"Gotta brace for impact," she chuckled. "When you put it back down, it's the weight of the glass hitting the table plus your own strength slamming down on it. The two solid forces work against each other and compress the glass between them. Don't put the glass down with the same amount of force you used to pick it up - gotta use even less."

"I barely used any force at all," he argued.

"And yet it was still too much. Watch." Eleanor demonstrated by picking up one of the few remaining shots, gently setting it down a second later. It didn't even make a clanking sound nor disturb the liquid inside. She winked at his incredulous expression. "Just takes practice. So get to practicing."

So under the watchful eyes of his family, practice he did. Beau quickly went through the remaining shot glasses, prompting Archie to reappear with a new tray only minutes later. Though everyone gave him pointers Beau's impatience to master his strength resulted in more shattered glasses. He grew increasingly discouraged despite his siblings instance that this was something that would come to him with time, not unlike remaining clean after a hunt. It was with a grim smile that he finally successfully managed to pick up shot glass number twelve and keep it in once piece upon putting it back down. His siblings cheered quietly, making him flush as much as a vampire could.

Eleanor picked up one of the full-sized cups, toasting Beau. "Nice job, little bro. I was sure we'd have to get a third round."

"I wasn't," Archie said smugly. "So it looks like El was the only loser in this pot. That means you pay up, sis."

Beau shook his head, but was pleased to know they hadn't all bet against him this time. "Still haven't learned your lesson, Ellie?"

She guffawed. "I just like taking the long shots - it was obvious you're a quick learner. I just bet against the house cause it makes it interesting."

"The house always wins," Archie promised. He got to his feet then. "Oh, looks like we have company. And right on time."

Not a second later, two woman walked through the door. It closed heavily behind them, but thankfully swung in rather than out; the warm aroma didn't even carry over to where the group of vampires were gathered. Taking in the dead room, the pair looked as if they were rethinking their choice of venue - until they spotted the only other patrons. They dissolved into whispers that reached Beau and his family none-the-less.

The smaller of the two was nearly vibrating with excitement. "Oh my god! Do you see them?"

"Uh yeah!" The other, a dark-haired woman with long legs, was trying to be discreet with her staring but failing. "Think they're local?"

"They don't make 'em like that in Washington," she promised dreamily. "Gotta be, like, out of towners from New York or something."

Despite being clearly enamored, they made no move to get closer to the Cullens, preferring to take up stools at the bar that they angled towards the occupied corner. It was most likely their subconscious that kept them away, something Beau was grateful for until Archie ruined the small comfort.

"Think you're up to buying those girls a drink?"

Beau froze. "What? Why?"

"More practice," he said, grinning. "It's not enough to just not kill humans, you know. You'll have to speak with them, too, at some point."

"I don't recall you guys doing a whole lot of that," Beau countered, fishing through his murky memories. From what he remembered, the Cullens had did an excellent job keeping to themselves in school.

"Oh well we do it sparingly, of course," Archie admitted.

"We don't ignore them," Edythe added. "They just tend to avoid us in general unless forced to interact for some reason. So if someone addresses you in any capacity, you have to be ready for it." She frowned, however. "But I think we should wait for a different patron. Those girls-"

"Are what? Going to flirt with Beau?" Royal scoffed. "Obviously they will - if they aren't too tongue-tied."

Beau stared at the table-top, feeling bashful at the implication.

"This is a nightclub, Edythe," Jessamine said, trying to soothe the smaller vampire's sense of unease - and hint of jealousy. "No matter who Beau approaches tonight, there will be an assumption. Better to get this over with now while the space is nearly empty."

"Then I'll go with him," Edythe decided.

Eleanor shook her head. "You know they won't talk to him if they think you're together, E. Too intimidating." Edythe scowled. "Yeah, that face right there? They'll be tripping over themselves to get out the door. You stay put."

Archie jumped off his stool. "I'll walk Beau over. He's gonna be a little awkward on his own."

"No doubt about that," Beau grumbled, not bothering to fight him on that. He hadn't made it a practice before to talk to women in general, much less talking to women when he wanted to rip out their throats and drain them of their blood.

"Just make eye-contact," Eleanor said. "But not too much - humans get easily distracted and don't usually look at someone head on for longer than a few seconds. And make sure to blink every thirty seconds."

"Right. Blinking."

"Ask them about themselves," Jess added. "They'll do most of the talking so you'll just need to nod every once and a while. If their scent gets to be too much, turn your head away so it doesn't overpower you."

"And don't sit down," Royal offered. "It will give them the wrong impression. Just lean against the bar. Shuffled around every few seconds like you're uncomfortable."

"That won't be too hard at least," Beau sighed.

Edythe put her hand on his forearm. Her siblings smirked but pointedly looked away. "You'll be fine, love. If it makes you feel any better, I'm less concerned about _you_ controlling yourself - those girls are the real problem."

He hadn't considered that. If either of the girls were too forward, trying to touch him in some way or getting too close with their heady scent, it would make it infinitely harder to resist their blood. "You think they're going to jump me?"

She drew her fingers up his arm slowly. "I do seem to recall a certain human who, when in the presence of a vampire he found attractive, did not always manage to manage his hormones as effectively as he should have. It did lead to some close calls."

"You dazzled me," he breathed, leaning into Edythe as he spoke. She shivered as he spoke into her ear. "I can't take full blame for what followed."

"Well do your best not to dazzle the poor girls or we'll be mopping them off the floor," Edythe said, trying to sound blase but not quite managing to squash the bite that coated her tongue.

He couldn't help but be slightly amused. "Edythe. This is really bothering you, isn't it?"

"I can't imagine most people would be happy to see their husband getting cozy with other women," she huffed, closing her body off with her folded arms.

Beau drew her in close, effectively engulfing her small frame inside his embrace. "Have I mentioned how adorable you are when you're jealous? Cause you are. Seriously." He laughed quietly as she tried to detangle herself from his arms, no doubt rankled by his comment. "No, none of that. Let me just take in your scent a little longer - it grounds me and keeps me sane." He held her like that a while longer, his lips skimming her neck and exposed shoulders. Beau traced over the flushed expanses of skin he had created earlier in the day, enjoying the way Edythe visibly reacted to his touch. Her frostiness melted away as she let herself be comforted, pressing into him as her muscles uncoiled.

Beau grinned to see his efforts rewarded. "Feeling better?"

She nodded demurely, her eyes partially glazed over.

"He's gotten really good at getting handling her being irrational," Royal remarked idly, drawing the couple out of their imagined bubble.

"Who knew all it took to get Edythe to chill out was getting laid?" El added with a laugh. Edythe may or may not have responded to that comment with an unlady-like gesture.

Jessamine snickered. "Okay, you could cut the sexual tension between you two with a knife right now. Making me a little uncomfortable - how about we get back to the task at hand, hmm?"

"Fine, fine," Edythe relented. Beau released her, but kept his hand on her hip a little longer. "Go not kill those girls, Beau."

"Yes ma'am." He ducked in to give her a quick peck on the lips.

Before he could be lead to the bar, Royal caught the sleeve of his shirt. "Uh, Beau? You might want to lose the wedding ring before going over."

Beau shook his head, squeezing Edythe's hip as she fought down the snarl that grew in her chest. "No way. I'm not actually trying to hit on them. Just talking to them to see if I can keep them both alive during a five-minute conversation."

Royal shrugged. "Your call."

"Good call," Archie confirmed, blinking away a vision. Whatever he had seen agitated Edythe, making her snap her teeth.

"I'll be right back," Beau promised, willing himself calm. He didn't exactly feel confident about what he was going to do, but he didn't want to show Edythe how on edge he felt for risk of increasing her own anxiety. But, as always, she seemed to be perfectly in tune with her mate.

Her expression softened. "Come back to me, love."

"Always." He got in one last kiss before Archie dragged him away.

At the bar, the two girls were watching their approach with saucer-wide eyes. Their scents were flaring up as adrenaline coursed through their thin veins, staggering Beau slightly even as Archie led him closer. The pair of women smelled warm and fragrant, despite the cloud of intense perfume they were saturated in. Unlike when Beau's keen sense of smell detected the presence of one of his family members, however, he could not discern any particular aroma for the girls. They smelled the same, like heat and sweat and human - a dangerous combination that Beau had to put out of his mind. He gulped down the fresh ooze of venom, forcing his features into what he felt was a neutral expression.

The bartender, a light-haired man with an unfriendly expression, welcomed the newcomers to the bar-top; they kept a few stools between them and the human girls. "What'll it be, gentlemen?"

Beau had no idea how you were supposed to order a drink so he deferred to Archie, who sat as a buffer between himself the the girls.

"Two Bud Lights," he said confidently. Archie turned his head towards the women and smiled carefully, only showing a small expanse of teeth. They giggled in return, but the spike of their heart-rates could have been from fear as much as excitement. Beau thought he remembered being afraid of Archie the first time they were in close proximity, something about him appearing more dangerous and vampire-like than Edythe. "What are you two drinking?"

One girl, the smaller one, apparently felt brave and manged to smile back even as her hands shook around her pink drink. "Um. C-cosmos."

Archie nodded. "Can me and my brother buy you lovely ladies the next round?"

"Sure!" Her voice was higher as she forced out the word, her nerves apparent. "I'm Kylie. And this is my roommate Jen."

"Nice to meet you." Archie made no move to shake her hand, conveniently grabbing the beer bottle that was placed in front of him in that instant. "I'm Archie and this is Beau."

"Nice to meet you too," the other girl, Jen, mumbled, unable to look at them as directly as her friend. She fidgeted, reminding Beau to do the same.

Archie elbowed Beau playfully. "Don't be shy, Beau. Say hi."

Leaning around the bar, Beau dipped his head at the two girls. "It's very nice to meet both of you," he finally said in a low voice.

The reaction was immediate: both girls hearts stopped for a fraction of a second before taking off like a pair of drums. Beau tried not to wince as their blood pulsed attractively under their skin, threatening to explode. He clenched his hands into fists on his lap, willing his eyes away from the throbbing vein that was most obvious in Kylie's pale neck. It was like a beacon, inviting him towards the promise of fresh blood.

Trying not to look too pained as a new wave of burning filled him, Beau dropped his eyes back to the bar.

Oblivious to the torment she was putting him through, Kylie leaned towards them. "So what are you guys doing in the city?"

"Visiting," Archie said smoothly. "Yourself?"

"We're students," she giggled. "Just finished our second year at University of Washington. We're celebrating not flunking out!"

Archie raised his beer. "Well cheers to that."

"So, um, are you guys students?" Her eyes flickered from Archie to Beau.

"I'm an Architecture major," Archie said smoothly. He looked at Beau expectantly, clearly saying he was not going to carry the whole conversation.

"English," Beau said quietly, choosing the first thing that came to mind.

"That's got to be fascinating!" Beau thought Kylie was overdoing the enthusiasm for such a bland answer. He cringed slightly as she scooted her stool closer, the metal screeching loudly to his sensitive ears. "Got a favorite book?"

"Too many to count," he said, going for honesty and hoping it would be vague enough to kill her interest.

"I'm the same," Kylie gushed, her grin widening. "I thought about going down the English track but ended up in doing the Classics instead."

Beau tilted his head, offering her a tight-lipped smile. Her heart fluttered and his throat erupted into flames.

To cover his brother's obvious discomfort, Archie picked up the conversation, talking about the merits of various courses with the ease of an airline hostess. Kylie looked a little disappointed to have the conversation shifted but responded in kind, even as her eyes remained on Beau. Jen stayed silent, her dull panic audible in her fluctuating pulse; of the two of them, it was clear who had a better flight-or-fight response, her sense of self-preservation nearly rocketing her out of her chair. Of course, her surging anxiety and adrenaline only made her blood smell that much sweeter, making Beau grind his teeth.

But despite the lure the two women presented, Beau felt confident he could ignore the building scorching of his throat. It was impossibly painful, but as long as he minded himself Beau knew it could be shoved away. In fact, he only really felt the burn when he thought about it; if he focused on the conversation as it flowed, it was effectively ignored until the girls unknowingly triggered it again with a flick of hair or a sigh that drifted their warmth across the bar surface. When that occurred, he would simply repeat the process again of steeling himself and letting his attention be deviated elsewhere. It was a tiresome cycle but one that kept the girls safe so he was grateful for it.

Kylie stopped her yammering mid-sentence as Beau reached for his beer, intent on seeing if he could gently grab the bottle even in the midst of distracting human scents. Her eyes widened as she all but shouted, "You're married?"

Beau looked down at his wedding ring, a real smile stealing over his face. "Yeah I am."

"O-oh," she said, trying to make her voice calm. "I just thought you looked pretty young, is all."

"He's a newlywed," Archie explained, jerking his thumb over his shoulder.

Kylie followed his thumb and paled as she spied the rest of their group. "Which one is she?"

Beau turned to look at their table, too. Their siblings were all facing different directions artfully, clearly just as beautiful and aloof as they had appeared on Beau's first day of school in Forks. But he knew them better now and saw the small intricacies of their personalities; Royal was bored as he ran his finger along the rim of his glass, Jessamine was holding back a snicker in response to whatever the human women were feeling at that moment, and Eleanor was rocking in her chair, impatient for her brothers to return so she could tease them. His wife was doing her best to appear uninterested in the conversation that was taking place at the bar, but was slightly angled towards them, giving away her attentiveness. Beau wondered about the second conversation she was no doubt receiving from them mentally and if it was the reason she appeared so stiff.

"The wife is the beautiful redhead in the black dress," he said lovingly. The redhead in question's soft answering laugh then filled his head with music too quiet for human ears. Edythe had her arms crossed over her chest, but was faintly smiling at least now. He was sure she was torn between annoyance and amusement.

Kylie's eyes zoomed in on Edythe and finding her match well met sullenly turned back to the bar. "She's a lucky girl."

"I beg to differ," Beau replied lightly. It was easier for him to make conversation now with Edythe has the focus. "I'm lucky she puts up with me."

"Trust me, you're both fairly obnoxious," Archie laughed. He put his arm around Beau, pride shining in his eyes. "You'll never believe what we caught those two up to in a parked car earlier..."

Beau laughed along as Archie recounted the tale, too thrilled with his progress to be embarrassed. All the tension slipped away quietly and the burn in his throat was thoroughly forgotten.

He didn't even notice as the bar slowly filled over the next few hours during which time Beau and Archie had rejoined their family and the band finally came on stage. He felt light-heartened for the rest of the night, almost high on his success. When Eleanor recounted all the ways Kylie had wanted to jump his bones, Beau took it in stride. He let Jessamine teach him how to dance unnoticed in a crowd of humans and listened to Royal's tips to avoid gathering too much attention from female humans. Archie showed him how to get rid of his drinks so that humans didn't catch on, subtly switching out their full drinks out with the empty glasses of other well-inebriated patrons. And he was content to let a very possessive Edythe perch on his lap for the bulk of the night, drinking in the aroma of her skin until it dominated his senses and all other scents faded into oblivion.

For the first time in a long time, he felt he was doing things right, felt he might be able to handle what this new life was throwing his way. That confidence carried him through the rest of the night.


End file.
